


Blast from the Past.

by TotallyDanko



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 99,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyDanko/pseuds/TotallyDanko
Summary: As we are waiting for Season 8 to hit our screens thought i would write up on how Season 8 should start and finish something for you all to read, i got back into writing and had a helper too one of my closest friend's Sue Moore was a great help.
Relationships: Ballie - Relationship, Fridget - Relationship
Comments: 119
Kudos: 134





	1. Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is how Season 8 should be done.

one year on and it was getting really hard to process what actually went on in that siege she was held at hostage and at gunpoint pregnant with her baby girl, she had weeks left of her pregnancy but after what went on and the stress made her go into labour with the help of boomer and Liz she gave birth to a her baby girl naming her Grace, Jake came in at that time and spent a little time with his daughter and Vera before she was then took to the hospital. Lives of two prisoners were taken Vicky Kosta and May Jenkins, Brody had taken 3 lives of three prisoners including Kaz Proctor.

Back from the hospital not alone but with her beautiful baby girl she hated those months when she was alone and not trusting Jake after learning that he was working alongside Ferguson he has a long way to go before he gets her trust back she didn't like being alone but that soon changed as she put her house up for sale and she stayed over at hotels. Bridget soon met up with her and persuaded Vera to come and stay with her and Franky until she found a place so that's where she was living for the time being.

After the events that had happened a week later that Sean Brody was shot dead Linda was told by the board of governor's that she needed to step up as governor, as Will was being investigated over his suspected sexual relations with a prisoner allegation and over his securities over the Prison. when Mr Jackson left his governorship Linda was behind the desk and her first priority was to get Boomer and Allie out of the slot after Allie's sentencing she was told she had to stay in the slot for 2 weeks and so was Boomer. Being put on Laundry duties Boomer held a gathering and she called out that Allie was going to be top dog and if anyone had a problem with that then they should say which they all didn't have a problem as the blonde had really showed them that she was being more tougher and that's what they need.

Boomer- It does feel good to be out of the slot. She stood beside Allie giving her the folded sheets. 

Allie- It sure does last time i was in the slot would have been the time the freak planted drugs in my cell and my neighbor was Bea. 

Boomer- Do you still miss her? I sure do miss her, Maxine and Liz. Now it's just you and me. 

Allie- Yeah i still miss her things were really in place when my queen was here, good luck to whoever enters this hellhole next. she said pushing down the press over the sheets, then handed them back over to Boomer.

Boomer- Rumors have it that we have a new General Manager starting here. 

Allie- Rumors travel fast, hey booms. She said laughing. 

Over at Bridget's and Franky's they had a delivery van parked up in front and when Vera got to the door to answer it, two men came through with a large box she immediately got them to take it upstairs indicating which room it was going into when they reached the top of the stairs. Then after two minutes they came back down with clipboard in hand. 

Vera- Aren't you going to assemble it. As when she ordered it she also paid for delivery.

'Sorry miss but we have other deliveries to attend to but if you can wait for another 2 hours I'm sure i can come back alone and get down to it.' He said looking over. 

Franky- Stop talking with ya dick dude, we can handle it from here. She placed her arm around Vera's waist and winked at her.

'We can make it a three way i don't mind'. 

Franky- I'm a lesbian me and my partner here would like to be alone if you get my drift, isn't that right baby? She said stunning Vera as she kissed her on her lips. 

'Yeah, here'. Once she signed the papers he was out of the door. 

Franky- Thank you Franky, oh you're very welcome Vera. She replied sarcastically.

Vera- Umm..Yea..Thank you.

Franky- I'll help put it up, just hope that i can read the instructions. 

They went upstairs and started to get the box open taking out the pieces of wood, reaching in she took out a piece of paper with instructions. She told Vera to go downstairs and grab her tools from the shed in the garden. When she did return she saw that Franky had set up the legs on the cot seeing if she had done it right before she actually screws them in.

Vera- So Franky have you always been a lesbian? She watched as the dark haired woman started to screw the bits in halfway before drilling them in. 

Franky- Yeah but when i was young i was with a lad in school but then i just lost that attraction i fell for my best friend i'd do anything for her and we got close but when we was alone in my room we were playing house i had a real nice doll house and dolls and i leaned in and kissed her she kissed back but she froze my mum walked in and grabbed her then i was told by her and her dad that i was not allowed to see her again it broke me. She said taking the head board and placing it onto the screws.

Vera- That's awful Franky can't believe they did that to you. 

Franky- What about you? 

Vera- What about me? She reached over breaking the box up so that it would fit into the bin. 

Franky- Have you ever kissed a chick? 

Vera- You know I'm not the DIY person thank you for doing this. She said smiling. 

Franky- Well I'm not going to let some arsehole try and get into your pants just to put this up. You didn't answer my question, you don't have to if you don't want? 

Vera- I'm not sure how to answer it, i have kissed a woman when i was in my 20's well i had got a friend of mine out of a tough relationship abusive relationship and i put her up in my house for awhile then we looked together for a house affordable for her then one night we were having some tequila's and vodka and she leaned in to kiss me on the lips i kissed back as i thought it was a friendly kiss but she carried on and i pulled away then i never saw her again. Can i tell you something and promise it won't leave this room? 

Franky- Go on. She said tightening the last screw.

Vera- I'm jealous of you and Bridget. She said looking up at Franky who had stopped doing the cot and smiled at her. 

Franky- Why? 

Vera- See you Franky you were in Prison now you're doing something with your life you have Bridget but me look at me I'm a single mum and till working at that place. 

Franky- I know from experience and from what I've been told too you have been the best governor screw that has happened to that place and you have a bloody beautiful girl there let's hope she takes after her mum than her dad. 

Vera- That reminds me he'll be dropping her off shortly. She took her phone out of her jeans pocket looking at the time.

Franky- Unsupervised visits is it now? 

Vera- He will never put her at risk of anything he was so protective over me when i was pregnant with her. 

Franky- Well she'll be sleeping in a comfy bed tonight instead of hogging yours. She said laughing. 

Vera- I don't mind that at all cuddles with my baby i have to get the cuddles in. 

Hearing the front door open and close, knowing it will be Bridget arriving home from work as she had a stay in the office as she had loads to get through so she would be going to bed. Hearing the footsteps on the steps and heading towards them. Bridget was seen holding Grace in her arms. Vera smiled at the sight of seeing her little girl home, Bridget carefully placed her into Vera's arms and headed to Franky to kiss her. 

Bridget- Oh Jake was heading to the door and he said he was in a rush and said that he'll call you tonight for other arrangements. Standing by the now set up cot she couldn't take her eyes off her daughter, Bridget was standing beside her smiling fiancee as they watched Vera settle Grace into her new cot.

:


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boomer and Allie have a talk.

It was a rather hot day so they were able to go outside into the yard after the rain they have had and after moaning to the officers after weeks indoors. Allie was in the mood to play a bit of basket ball so she gathered up a team Ruby, Boomer and Kim Chang. 

Allie- Okay i'll have Boomer. 

Boomer- We are gonna win big time. She stated as she found a space to stand as she waited for the blonde to start. 

Allie threw the ball into the air and Boomer catched it bouncing it around her legs she threw the ball towards Allie only for Ruby to jump up and take the ball, she started to dribble it through her legs skimming it through Boomers then back round. Boomer was right in Ruby's face watching her hand movements, Boomer watched as Ruby threw the ball aiming for Kim but missed her and hit the ground Boomer grabbed the ball and started to dribble it through her legs yet again, only Allie wasn't paying attention to the game but at the iron gate as there was a prisoner coming through with their hood up, when this prisoner took her hood down Allie opened her mouth wide. 

'Yo Blondie watch out ball coming straight for ya'. When Allie looked the ball plonked her on her head knocking her to the ground. 

Boomer- Shit Allie. She went by her side but Allie's eyes were closed. 

'Officer Watson'. Called Ruby. 

'Ha Ha Ha...No.. It's not like that with me and Franky'. 

'Yeah right I've seen the letters she writes to you, you fancy a chick with tats'. 

'Oh AllieCat you know you are the only woman i want, this is new to me, you know i would never look twice at another woman besides Franky is just being Franky and last time i saw her she was really smitten of Bridget.' 

' mm... Might need that in writing'. She said peeling off the woman in front of her gown. 

'And what should i write down, I as in me will not eye fuck another woman the same way i eye fuck you signed Bea Smith. She said using her hand and her fingers to show her pretend writing. 

Allie- Well Beatrice Smith there's two fucks in that sentence, come and shower with me instead of whacking my face against that tile wall I've got something else you might want to bash. 

Bea- You'll have to show me. She gave her a sexy wink which made the blonde bite hard on her bottom lip. After taking off her own brown gown she pulled Bea into the cubicle with her under the warm spray she placed Bea's hands on her breasts, the redhead soon got worked up and pushed her back gently into the tile wall placing her knee against the blondes wet core making her gasp. 

'Fuck Bea'. 

Boomer- Hey she's coming round. 

Allie- Da fuck happen. Slowly opening her eyes and seeing Boomer hovering over her.

Boomer- Sorry Allie but i did warn you the ball was heading your way. She said offering her hand to help the blonde up.

'Right association is over now back to work duties, Novak if your head is that bad go and see the nurse the rest of you lot back inside'. 

Allie- Nah I'm good Officer Watson. 

'Well off to work'. 

Allie- Yes sir right away sir. 

'Listen of the cheek Novak'. 

She saluted at him and walked into the building with Boomer and Ruby following into the laundry room with Allie behind the press and Boomer and Ruby sorting out the washing. 

After work the inmates were then taken into the canteen for lunch then by table by table they went back to their units. Allie made herself a cup of water then went in and shut her door to her dorm and sat on the bed she took one sip from her cup and wrapped herself up in the red blanket. Placing down the cup she laid down and closed her eyes. 

Vera took Grace to spend time with her father for the night as she was off to a meeting, Bridget and Franky were having a date night so she didn't want to disturb them.

Jake- I'll have her back by dinner time tomorrow if that's okay want to take her out for a drive in the morning. 

Vera- Yeah that's fine just call or text when you're on the way back. 

Jake- You want to stay for a cuppa? He said holding their daughter in his arms. 

Vera- No I'm going to have a pamper night with a glass of chardonnay. She said half smiling.

Jake- Goodnight Vera. 

'I'll get you Novak for what you did to me and that's a promise'. 

'N...No...You killed Kaz you bastard you deserved to die.' She said shaking in her bed. 

'I'll come back for you'. 

Allie- FUCK OFF!!!! 

She woke up drenched with sweat from her t-shirt and from the neck up, she sat up and threw her legs off the bed and stood up. She opened her cell door and went over to the kettle to make herself a cup of coffee. 

Boomer- You alright, can't sleep either huh? 

Allie- You want one? 

Boomer- You twisted my arm. She took a seat at the sofa while she watched Allie making their drinks. When they were made Allie went into her dorm and came back out holding a packet of Monte Carlos. 

Allie- Don't be telling the others but I love these too. She said laughing and plonking herself down and picking up their cups handing Boomer's hers. 

Boomer- You want to tell me why you couldn't sleep and why your t-shirt is drenched. 

Allie- Just a stupid nightmare? She sighed.

Boomer- Yeah i had them too but talking to Dr Miller really has helped me a bit, then i just dream about the hot doc in the conjugal room waiting for me. 

Allie- Yeah thank you for going into detail Booms, I keep having them ever since.....Well you know? 

Boomer- You shot Brody. 

Allie- I know what i did, but he killed the only person who meant a lot to me i know i didn't show it but i loved her like she was my own mother she was there for me when my parents gave up on me and Marie pimped me out as i was sleeping rough and all i had was the drugs, then Kaz came along and had this refugee place for women going through domestic violence she took me in to her place. I owed Kaz my life and her life was taken she cleaned me up then i found myself in this place falling head over heels for the redheaded woman. She smiled at the reminder. 

Boomer- Are you and Ruby getting back together? 

Allie- I just need to be on my own for awhile we did have something good but i need to be on my own I've been fucked over and my head's not actually been in the right place has it? 

Boomer- Well there's just me you and Ruby left now just try and not get yourself bumped off. 

Allie- You're stuck with me for life now. 

Boomer- Every cloud has a silver lining besides if i get out then I'm not leaving here without you. 

Allie- Hey just remember what you did for Liz was kind and she didn't want to suffer she asked you to do it she couldn't stand anymore pain, she loved you so much. She placed her hand on Boomer's shoulder. 

Boomer- I know but i miss her , well i best get back to bed, thanks for the cuppa. 

Allie- Anytime, goodnight Boomer. She stayed for awhile sitting on the sofa before heading back to her cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared on the upcoming chapters. It's going to work off slow no deaths as yet but hope you're liking it upto now


	3. Secret Meeting

Allie was throwing objects in her cell screaming when her cell door opened and in came Ruby she stopped throwing and threw herself on her hard bed. 

Allie- I want time to myself Ruby please go. She said turning to face the wall.

Ruby- Oh come on Allie you need to eat something. 

Allie- FUCK OFF!!. She yelled out in tears when she heard the door shut and everything went quiet she wrapped herself in her red blanket 'The only time i was really happy and myself was when you were here i miss you so much'. She cried out hugging the red blanket to her chest.  
Boomer on the other hand was in the dining hall forking her bacon and egg the table was getting smaller every year. 

Boomer- I fucking hate my life. 

Ruby- Hey Boomer something wrong with Allie she just yelled at me. She said placing her tray down on the table before sitting opposite her. 

Boomer- Long story. 

Vera pulled up in front of a set of iron gates surrounding the building then leaning out of her car to press the buzzer. 

'It's Vera Bennett'. 

The gates opened and she drove through parking up at the front of the house when she got out she rang the bell after a couple of minutes none came to the door but the door was open slightly and entered the house and instructed on the phone, she came cross a German Shepard what jumped up at her knocking her over on the floor. When she heard the whistle coming from down the hall the dog backed off and she was helped up. 

Vera- Thank you. 

'Well how's tricks'. 

Vera- Yeah I'm good still on maternity. 

'Oh how is Grace'. 

Vera- She's a delight she's with her dad. 

'Mr Stewart?' 

Vera- Yeah, what are you getting at Rita? 

Rita- Come on there's a reason why you're here. Vera followed Rita through to the living room and out through the sliding doors into the garden to see someone doing sit ups on the grass with a familiar face once this person who was doing the sit ups sat up, Vera opened her mouth and without saying a word she hit the ground. 

After their morning breakfast they retreated to the exercise yard because the steam press was out of action they were told to go out so that they can get it fixed. Allie had a go at the punching bad bashing at it letting out some steam when Ruby came through she stopped her bashing, heavy breathing and sweat pouring down from her forehead. 

Allie- Look I'm sorry about this morning just got a lot going on in my head right now. 

Ruby- No i understand honestly but talk to me as a friend yeah? She looked for reassurance. 

Allie- Friends. She held her knuckles in front of her and got the tap from Ruby. 

Ruby- alright then sugar tits, how many of those could you do in a minute. She leaned down to grab the skipping rope and handing it to the blonde. 

Allie- Oh it's on. Ruby took a stop watch from the container next to the weights and told her when to go, 'Go'. 

As Allie began to skip her exercise was bought to a stop when she looked up and saw who was heading her way, she dropped the rope and took two of the hand weights into her hands and started on her arms. 

Allie- You've got a death wish coming back to face me. 

'I don't want to fight' 

Allie- I don't want you anywhere near me, the gate is behind ya.

Ruby- Back off Marie. 

Marie- You've got to have eyes at the back of your head darling, what with your spy sister gone. She backed away from Allie to attend to Ruby. 

Ruby- You're a mess, you can't even beat a fly, look at ya, how's cold turkey getting on?

'Winters, you're wanted in the governors office move it'. 

Marie- love to stay at chat girls but I'm wanted. 

Allie- That bitch. She watched as Marie was escorted back into the Prison. 

Ruby- Forget her i want you to do 40 on the ground now. She said with a flirt, as she saw the blonde get onto her hands and knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the short chapters but trust me the short they become they become longer, next chapters will be longer than the first 3. 
> 
> Hope you're liking it so far things are soon going to unravel


	4. The Package

After the meeting she didn't come home from the house she visited she rested up it wasn't aloud but she was told by Rita to rest up before considering a drive back home, which she did but rang Bridget to tell her something had come up. Returning back home she opened the front door after closing it behind her she heard voices from the living room. She smiled and entered.

Franky- Good job your a cutie. Earning a giggle from Grace. 

Vera- Oh good morning. She said yawning once again. 

Bridget- You look knackered Vera why don't you go for a lie down we've got her. 

Franky- You speak for yourself babe I'm off got a meeting with a client this morning till dinner anyway. 

Vera- Hey i can manage if it's too much trouble. She said walking over to Franky and kissing her daughter on the forehead, 

Franky- No you go and lie down you could do with a sleep, now I've got to go weigh in the dosh my wife to be won't be too pleased if our honeymoon will be in a tent. 

Bridget- Hey baby i will go anywhere on our honeymoon. 

Franky- You see why i love her so much. She said smiling she walked over to Bridget and planted her lips on hers. 

Vera- Well i could do with a nap even if it's 45 minutes. She said smiling

Bridget- I've got to do a shop so I'll take her with me if you want. 

Vera- But be careful with Ferguson on the loose god knows where. 

Bridget- Don't worry we won't be long besides be going in the car. 

Franky- I'm going to change my top if I'm ever gonna make it to that meeting on time, see you both later. 

Bridget- See you later baby. 

Franky took her phone and keys with her and two steps at a time made it to the bedroom to change her top into her black shirt buttoning it up as she started on the stairs, shutting the door and slid over the bonnet of her car and was off in a speed of light. 

Bridget- Hope she doesn't get arrested. She said sighing. 

Vera- Well I'm going to take a nap. She handed Bridget her daughter and kissing her for the second time before starting on the stairs to the spare bedroom to her double bed and beside the bed was her daughters crib she fell flat on her back as sleep claimed her.  
On the way out of her house with Grace in the car seat someone was lurking in the bushes peeking at Bridget putting Grace into the car, realizing she had forgotten her wallet she closed the car door and ran into the house. The person lurking in the bushes ran towards the car and with a flash of an object against the car window then ran off back into the bushes.

After a good shop round Bridget was now in her car spotting an unknown car following her at a speed she pulled over to the curb she sighed with relief putting her radio on she took off as she was going at normal speed the car that had been behind her came to a stop no lights ahead just immediately stopping for nothing when she slammed her breaks her head went forward twisting her neck, she was close to home so she carried on driving as the driver of the car turned the corner as she carried on straight. When she got home she saw Vera at the doorstep with a huge smile on her face not wanting to break that Bridget put on a brave face smiling as she got out, her neck in pain, Vera took out Grace of the car seat and took her into the house coming back for the shopping letting Bridget rest up. 

Vera- What happened? She said pointing to Bridget's hand against her neck. 

Bridget- Oh i turned my neck to quick. I'll be alright in a bit. 

Vera- Got just the thing. She said settling Grace in her bouncer and grab her handbag pulling out a tube of Biofreeze Pain Relief Gel.

Bridget- Oh perfect. She said smiling she was about to stand up but Vera told her to stay where she was and relax, she got her to turn slightly round as she started to apply the ointment to her neck gently rubbing it in to the affected area.  
Upon hearing moaning noises from the living room Franky came through with a large bag in hand. 

Franky- For a minute there i thought that Gidge was at it with the post lady. 

Bridget- No way baby. She said laughing. 

Franky- What the F... happened here. Being careful not to swear in front of the baby. 

Bridget- Nothing baby just turned to quick and my neck clicked, anyone want a brew. 

Franky- I'll help. Franky took herself into the kitchen with Bridget at the bag in hand. 

Bridget- Good meeting? 

Franky- Yeah I've also got myself a week off i was due for one at any rate, is your neck that bad i call bullshit that you turned your neck too fast what happened? 

Bridget- Alright a car was tailing me this morning as i went shopping and then i pulled over to let it past but then the car immediately stopped in the middle of the road without warning and i slammed my breaks on. 

Franky- Did you get the driver or at least number plate? 

Bridget-I only got the first three letters JFG oh and a number one. 

Franky- Look i booked us a table at your favorite restaurant tonight are you up for that if not i can cancel and we can report this lunatic. She said taking out her phone. 

Bridget- No baby let's go out tonight we're both good. She said placing her arms around her neck bringing them together for a sweet kiss. 

Franky- I've booked it for 8:30, so I'm going to take a shower fancy joining me Gidge.

Bridget- Perfect I'll be up in a minute . She said smiling as she put the kettle on, Vera came into the kitchen to warm up a baby bottle of milk. 

Late arriving at Bridget's favorite restaurant they arrived by taxi, Bridget was running a little over time as she was deciding on what to wear so she finally decided on black leather all in one suit and pink lip gloss, Franky got out of the taxi first then holding her hand out for Bridget to take once out Franky paid for the cab and placed her arm around her waist as they entered into the restaurant. Following the waiter as he showed them to their table he pulled out a chair while smiling at Bridget, Franky letting out a cough which got his and her Fiancee's attention he backed away. Franky stood behind the chair as she pushed it under before getting to her own seat opposite. 

Bridget- Baby this restaurant is my favorite but it's also expensive. 

Franky- Nothing is too expensive for you Gidge now order I'm starving, 

Bridget- I would sooner go straight to dessert. She said flashing her tongue over her top lip and running her foot up and down Franky's leg. After being given a bottle of chardonnay the waiter asked if they wanted him to pop the cork which they gladly said yes too as he started to pour into the two glasses, Bridget leaned over and took hold of Franky's hand and the other hand was to take hold of her glass.

Franky- Here's to a wonderful night. 

Bridget- To many more, you are such a romantic baby, this is the very restaurant you proposed. They clinked their glasses as they put down their glasses after taking a sip Bridget stood up and leaned over the table placing her hand to the back of Franky's head and pulled her towards the table and kissed her.  
After ordering the starters and the main courses Bridget complaining at the prices but Franky told her that it was worth the money as they rarely get out what with Bridget sometimes working overtime at the office and Franky working over some files they hardly had a night out. 

Bridget and Franky returned back home, Bridget trying to find her keys and then trying to find the key hole. When they were finally in Franky had Bridget up against the cold door, taking off her heels Bridget's hands then found their way down the sides of her waist to her arse. Franky broke off the kiss looking down to the floor noticing an envelope in black block letters Vera no stamp so it looked like it was sent by the person directly. 

Franky- Who the fuck sent that? 

Bridget- I don't know baby just leave it on the table for the morning she can open it then come let's go to bed we'll deal with everything in the morning.


	5. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vera opens the package and someone gets a surprise visit.

When Vera came down with Grace in her arms smiling from ear to ear at how much sleep she had last night and now she was feeling fresh after taking a shower, she wandered into the kitchen to see Franky making the coffee. 

Vera- Oh love the smell of coffee in the morning. She went over to the fridge to get the milk bottle for Grace and warmed it up in a bowl of water in the microwave. 

Franky- You have a package, came for you last night it's over in the living room, you like croissants?

Vera- Love them. She smiled taking her daughter and the now ready bottle of milk into the living room to find Bridget sitting at the table with her coffee and looking through some long overdue paperwork. She then saw the envelope on the table so she placed Grace into her bouncer strapped her in and went over to examine the envelope tearing the top of the envelope open feeling something padded inside she tipped the envelope upside down and out fell out a pair of gloves and a note saying 

'You might need this it's chilly out be sure to wrap up warm you might freeze, you still checking under your bed Vera?'. 

Bridget- Just put them back in the envelope. 

Vera- What if it's her? She said her hands shaking.

Bridget- She's not that stupid to show her face here surely not with the police looking for her. Franky chose that moment to come in with the coffee and croissants on the tray. 

Franky- Yeah don't worry about it we've got your back, I don't trust Jake though. 

Vera- Why's that? 

Franky- I don't know there's something about him it's just a feeling that's all. 

Vera- Now tell me how you got engaged because you never really said. 

Bridget- Oh my, well it involves a yummy iced bun. 

Will Jackson was back in his uniform back to his normal duties he was going to take leave after his shift of the night after a stressful day he knew he wasn't up to the role of acting governor but seeing as Vera was going on light duties and she didn't want to have Jake running the prison as she didn't trust him, he made his way over to H1 seeing Allie, Ruby sitting on the sofa and the music blaring. 

Will- JENKINS!! He shouted over the noise, which got Allie's attention getting her to turn off the stereo. 

Boomer- Sorry Mr J was it too loud. 

Will- You've got a visitor Jenkins. 

Boomer- Bet it's Franky I've missed her so much. 

Allie- Well you go girl get your arse moving.

Boomer- I'm ready, why are you escorting me and why are you in uniform? 

Will- I resigned from governorship and want to return as an officer to keep an eye out on you all. 

Boomer- Oh you just wanted to see more of me huh? 

Will- Do you want me to send your visitor away? He said folding his arms across his chest.

Boomer- Sorry Mr Jackson. She walked over to where he was standing at the gate and they left to go to the visitors room when they were outside the door he opened it and allowed Boomer to enter first before saying to her '15 minutes'. Boomer looked around the room not spotting her visitor she knocked on the window of the door and said 'Where the fuck is my visitor?' 

'You've always been the one for swearing'. Boomer swung round to hear the voice she recognized and smiled, she ran over to her visitor and placed her arms around their waist and lifted her visitor up into the air. 

'Yeah okay Booms you can let me go think you're going to squeeze my lungs out'. 

Boomer- I've missed you so much Maxine, i need you more than ever now. 

Maxine- I know love, i heard about Liz i heard she got dementia and that you ended her life, I knew Liz and I know that if she was in so much pain she would rather be out of it than live with it, she went through a lot with what happened with Sonia. 

Boomer- I told her no that i had my parole coming up but then my mum fucked it all up and shop lifted leaving me the driver but then those charges was dropped and then i kill the only woman who was like a mum to me in here than out in the real world. 

Maxine- So what charge have you got now? 

Boomer- Manslaughter be more than 4 years in this hell hole. So how is everything with the cancer? 

Maxine- Oh Booms i wanted so much to get back to you I've got the all clear no sign of it coming back, my hair is slowly growing back but I'm keeping this wig on until it fully grows back. 

Boomer- You look good your colour is back in your cheeks and your wig looks awesome. 

Maxine- It wasn't when the cat got hold of it. She said both laughing. 

Boomer- So you're out now. She said as they both sat opposite from each other at the table. 

Maxine- When i left here i had 4 months left to serve and so i went to Barnhurst spent 2 months then was out on electronic tagging and it was such a relief to be free from it and explore Melbourne, so come on we have just over 10 minutes so fill me in on all the goss. 

Boomer- Well how about you grab us two teas from the machine and a packet of nom noms. 

Maxine- Habit of a lifetime huh Booms? She said standing up. 

Boomer- Make mine a coke. She said with a smile. 

Going back to her cell Allie through herself on her bed taking out a notepad and pen from the small table in front of her, there was a light tap on her door and then saw it open and in popped Ruby. 

Ruby- You wanna come out and watch a bit of TV. She said plopping herself onto the blondes bed. 

Allie- I'll give it a miss just going to write a letter to Franky, see if she can come and see Boomer seeing a friendly face might put a smile on her face. 

Ruby- And what can i do to put a smile back on your face. She scooted closer and smiled at her. 

Allie- Ruby you are a gorgeous woman and i love your banta self you make me smile and laugh. 

Ruby- I've got a feeling there's going to be a but coming along. She took her ex lover's hand and surprised when she let her, placing the blondes hand on her face loving the feeling of her warm hand against her face, feeling Allie pull her hand away. 

Allie- But we can't be together you know that, what with Marie wanting your blood we're both at risk from that bitch and i just wish i saw it sooner than later and hat you told me what happened with Danny before me finding out later and i could have prevented her from going through the lengths of her of getting at you. The love of my life was murdered 4 years ago and all i do is hop from one bed to the other and i feel like a right whore on doing that, i'll love it if we stay as friends. She said looking at her ex. 

Ruby- Okay if that's what you want. 

Allie- I do, more than anything.

Ruby- But friends still flirt right? She said poking her tongue out getting a nudge from the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted Maxine to come back to Wentworth to visit Boomer and i hope they do right that into season 8 as Socratis would sure like to return.


	6. The return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this short chapter but i do promise that there is going to be long ones from chapter 7.

After leaving the Prison Maxine saw on her way out Vera's car drive past, she took her phone from her pocket and made a call. 'Yeah just seen the car drive past just now, No...Okay yeah sounds good speak to you soon.' Boomer skipped back to H1 seeing Ruby and Allie having a game of cards, she felt like her face would fall off through the smiling. 

Boomer- Have you two kissed and made up yet then?

Ruby- No non of that. 

Allie- I apologized and we're staying as friends. 

Boomer- Ah sweet. 

Allie- Okay are you going to tell us who your visitor was? She said taking a card from the pack on the table as they were playing fish ( A card game if you get over 21 you're busted) So far she was happy with her cards she has been dealt with.

Boomer- Maxine. She said smiling 

Allie- Ah how is she doing? She said picking up another card then throwing them down as she was now busted. 

Boomer- Yeah she's all clear from cancer and she's coming to visit once a week to see how i'm doing. 

Allie- Well I'm glad she cheered you up Boomer. 

Boomer- Yeah, I'm going to crash out on the bed night. 

Allie- Night Boomer. 

Ruby- Night bestie. 

Ruby got up after winning the game and tripped over Allie's pumps on the floor and landed on top of the blonde they were face to face with Ruby looking into her eyes. 

Allie- I need the loo. Making Ruby stand to her feet Allie went to her cell closing it behind. Realizing she had mail yet to open she sat on her bed and opened the brown envelope, to reveal a piece of paper she turned it over and the look on her face dropped. 

Ruby was making herself a cuppa when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes 'Guess who'. 

Ruby- OMG sis. She said wrapping her arms around her 

Rita- Good to see you Roo now are you gonna make me one . She said coming out of the hug. 

Ruby- Anything for you sis, so what you doing here then? She said pouring the hot water into a cup. 

Rita- Well i didn't like the place i was transferred to so i asked to be transferred back here. 

Ruby- Just admit it. She said looking serious. 

Rita- What? She froze on the spot. 

Ruby- You just wanted to be with your sis again.

Rita- Yeah you got me there. As soon as her sister turned back round she headed off into her old cell and closed the door and opened up her shirt to pull out a mobile from her bra, then after a few minutes she placed the phone under her mattress and headed back out to her sister. 

'Hey Allie heard about everything that had happened, red gave me this and i would like you to have it, she also had a few extra's which she sent over to me. Well me and Bridget are thinking of you and I hope to see you very soon, you look after yourself oh and tell Booms I'm thinking of her and that i will be in touch with her very soon. Love ya kiddo Franky. 

Returning home after heading into the prison Vera took off her heels and headed into the living room to find Bridget and Franky on the sofa with Bridget's head on Franky's shoulder with a glass of wine in their hands. Bridget looked up at her and smiled. 

Bridget- You alright Vera? 

Vera- Not really no. She sighed as she sat herself down and Franky getting up to get a wine glass from the cabinet and poured Vera a glass. 

Franky- Out with it. She said handing her the glass. 

Vera- I had a report lying on my desk on Liz's death, seems like she took twice the dosage of the pill that Greg Miller gave to her he knew there was going to be side affects but he didn't tell me what and that is what sent her into the state and that she was hospitalized, he's been suspended now I'm screwed. 

Franky- Now you want a solution, why don't you go back Gidge? The women really looked up to you, plus those hours weren't as bad. 

Bridget- Last time i was in that place was because you were there and i couldn't bare it with you in there and me out here, i told myself i wouldn't go back when i have a life here with you. She said wrapping her arm around her waist. 

Vera- I mean it could sort out the problem with some of the prisoners they are not dealing with what happened last summer. 

Bridget- I don't know Vera let me think about it, okay. 

Vera- Of course no pressure. She smiled. 

Franky- Right spunky ready for bed? She said to her half sleeping fiancee.

Bridget- Yeah. She said yawning. 

Vera- By the way I've found an affordable two bedroom house lovely garden and its in my budget, I'll be moving out in a week. 

Franky- If you need a hand with anything just give me the nod yeah. She said smiling as she got up taking Bridget's hand and leading them both out saying their goodnight's to each other. 

After checking if the coast was clear, Vera took her mobile from her handbag she had received a text message from 'R' saying that 'The plan will go ahead, we will make a breakthrough and I'm sure that will happen very soon'. After replying back she placed her phone into her handbag and took it up to bed with her, seeing her daughter laying in her cot fast asleep knowing that she'll be up shortly she quickly changed out of her clothes and into her flannel pyjamas and got into bed she set her alarm for 5:30am and then closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....Do you think that Bridget should go back to working at the Prison????
> 
> what do you think will happen??? What plan?? 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying reading this while we are on lockdown i just hope you are liking it.
> 
> After this chapter they will be long so hope you have a cuppa at the ready ;)


	7. A shock to the system part 1

Early that morning Allie had to go to medical for a piss test, when she arrived she sat on the free bed and took a look around to see that the bed next to her had a curtain wrapped round as to not see the other prisoner.

Allie- Your new what's your name? 

'I'm not new i use to work here I'm nurse Rose Atkins'. 

Allie- Well Nurse Atkins who's the other Prisoner being kept as a shield whoever it is she smells of wild Orchid. Nurse Atkins took a look at at the clipboard in hand. 

Rose- It's just another Prisoner who hasn't been feeling well that's why the curtain is round. So Novak seeing as I've just started do you want to talk me through your addiction, I've not got much to go on from here. 

Allie- Who are you my shrink? 

Rose- No but i haven't got much to go on from what i have here, i believe that Nurse Radcliffe was the one to see to you. 

Allie- I did turn to cocaine 4 years ago after a long time being clean, i was falling in love in this place and when she was nearly took from me i pulled her out of a sink of water after her being drowned so i started to do CPR on her chest to try and keep her heart beating i didn't know what i was doing then Mr Jackson took over when she was recovering she told her mates that i was the one who was in on the near death of her when it wasn't true and so i lost her for a bit until she then told me she was told that i was the one who kept her heart beating and she got me clean i don't know how she did it. But then i was given a hot shot by the freak, oh Joan Ferguson by the way she was behind it all when i was in hospital i found out that my lover was stabbed to death. 

Rose- Is that Bea Smith? 

Allie- Yeah, how do you know? She said taking the pot from the nurse. 

Rose- I was filled in with the briefing by Miss Miles she was stabbed several times. Okay can you just nip across there to the staff toilet. 

Allie- Don't know why I'm doing this I'm clean. She said walking out of the room and into the staff toilet. 

When Allie came back she saw Nurse Atkins just coming out of the curtain that was closed around the second bed and all she saw was the feet. Allie handed her the pot and sat down on the bed. Nurse Rose opened the pot with a pair of blue latex gloves on and stuck in a thin piece of card with colours running up it she stuck it in then after a minute or two she pulled it out then threw it in the waste bin along with the now empty pot. 

Rose- Your clean. She said taking off her gloves and putting them into the bin. 

Allie- Told ya. She stood up and walked out taking a look back and saw the curtain move slightly. She sighed and carried on being escorted back to the laundry room, she saw Boomer just coming off the press. 

Boomer- Hey Goldilocks you've been gone for some time.

Allie- Yeah stupid piss tests take the piss, okay heads or tails Boomer. She said stepping up to the steam press.

Boomer- I love this, but what's it all made of, do i get another go on the press. 

Allie- The winner gets to go behind the steam press and the loser has to collect the dirty lining from the units and protection. She said with a laugh. 

Boomer- Now that's a bargain Goldilocks. 

Allie- You call. She said flicking the coin in the air and slapping it against her hand covering it up. 

Boomer- Tails. She watched as Allie removed her hand. 

Allie- MotherFucker. She tutted. 

Boomer- Go on i think that my bed sheets might be a little sticky. She laughed hysterically. 

Ruby- Eww Booms, we really don't need to hear that. 

Boomer- Off you go trolley lady, now i will have my hands on the steam press and not in them. She said walking over to the steam press and smiling. 

Allie- Why did you put your hands in there in the first place? She laughed. 

Boomer- Well i bashed Liz for lagging and for doing that Bea got juice and Maxine to put my hands under the steam press as she placed the steamer down on them. 

Allie- Ouch. Her nose scrunching up as she imagined the pain that Boomer would have been in as she once went through the same pain. 

Ruby- What a bitch eh? Hearing ruby call her ex lover a bitch made the blonde seethe she walked over to the work bench where Ruby was working and she threw the lining that Ruby was folding onto the floor. 

Allie- Don't you ever talk about Bea like that, she crossed the line yeah but you don't go beating up on your mates, but if Bea told you to lay off you should have listened. She said looking directly at Boomer. 

Ruby- Yeah and you don't stick their hands under the steamer talk about her being protective. 

Allie- She was protective of the ones she loved but she had to show the other inmates that she wasn't breaking the rules if she didn't punish one then they will think she's weak and that they can walk all over her. 

Ruby- Yeah you keep telling yourself that. She said with a giggle. 

Boomer- Go on Allie don't start anything go and get those sheets and clothing. 

Allie backed off slamming the trolley through the double doors clearing up the piled up teal clothing and taking off the bed sheets from each dorm, she had to go back into the laundry room to take the full trolley to be emptied. She opened the trolley and threw Boomer's sheet at Ruby and laughed.   
She was laughing down the corridor down to protection unit, she had to wave at the guard to be let in. When the dirty lining and clothing was collected she had one last room to go in, the door was shut so she knocked on just in case the new inmate was on the toilet or not fully clothed, when she didn't hear anyone say come in she opened the door to see a brunette woman lying on her side. 

Allie- You alright, come to collect bedding to be washed. 

'Yeah'. She said sitting up and facing the blonde in front of her. 

Allie- WTF......She didn't say anything else as she collapsed to the floor hitting her head.

As the rest of the women were walking down to get some air Rita walked with her sister as they watched as Marie walked out, Rita told Ruby to go ahead as she wanted to get her hoodie what she had been issued when she came back into the Prison. She turned on her feet and picked up the pace but she didn't go into her unit she headed straight into H3 which is Marie's unit, she entered Marie's cell and searched under her mattress and couldn't find what she was looking for there was just one book on the shelf she removed it to find a phone on the shelf which the book was covering, she let out a smile and whispered 'Dumb fuck'. She took out the battery of the phone removed the sim and placed a sim what she had in her pocket and placed it into the phone, putting everything back to what it was in the cell she left and closed the door behind her smiling as she left the unit. On her way out she saw Vera passing by she she nodded as she walked past, she walked past medical to see Allie on the medical bed, as nurse Rose came out of medical she pulled her over. 

Rita- What's the matter with Allie? 

Rose- She's alright she's just collapsed that's all. Rita peeped through the door to see Allie's arm covering her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of shock to the system part 1 
> 
> ohhh.....Shit...... What's just happened????


	8. A shock to the system part 2

Allie woke up but finding herself in medical she can't believe who she just saw was she seeing things? Surely she was her lover got stabbed multiple times at least that's what the freak told her. Back over at Vera's office, Officer Watson came knocking on with the Prisoner requesting to see her.

Vera- Thank you officer Watson I'll call you in when to take her back. 

' I want out of protection' She said taking a seat opposite from Vera. 

Vera- Why what's happened? She said looking at her confused as to the change. 

' I'm sick of hiding so i want to be back in H1 like we agreed, I've spent 4 years in hiding'. 

Vera- It's risky you know that. 

'I'll take my chances but I've been put in protection for 3 years and i'm so sick of hiding if I'm going to do this i want to be on the unit'. She said being firm. 

Vera- Okay, I'll make the move right now, I'll take you down, you'll need the teal tracksuit first you can't wear the plain clothing.

' Fine'. 

After getting changed into the teal tracksuit, Vera walked them down to H1 but the prisoner said she wanted to go alone. As she walked onto H1 Ruby wolf whistled and Rita just smiled. 

Ruby- Hey who's the hot brunette, what's your name chick.

'Be...Bea Smith and you are?

Rita- The name is Rita Connors and this is my sis Ruby Mitchell. 

Ruby- Hey sugar tits come out there's a hot newbie. 

Allie came out of her dorm wearing her white tank top water running down her shoulders with a towel draped over her other shoulder. 

Allie- Bea i knew it was you, but what the fuck i thought i lost you. She said trying to stop a tear from escaping her eye as she walked over to her Bea backed away. 

Bea- Sorry you are? She said lifting her eyebrow up in confusion. 

Allie- Don't act you don't know me.

Bea- I'm sorry i don't, but you collapsed outside my unit are you okay? 

Allie- It's Allie, what's happened to you what did she do to you? Her voice crackling as she reached out to stroke her face but backed away from the caress. 

Bea- If you don't mind I'd like to lie down it was nice to meet you all. She looked at Allie then straight at Rita and headed into her old cell dorm 15. 

She took a look at thee plain pin board wall and it took her back to when she had her sketches and photos of her daughter. Allie was in her dorm wrapped around the  
red blanket sobbing, Boomer heard her cries and instead of walking past she opened the metal door and peeked in. 

Boomer- I don't normally do this but sounds like you need one. She said placing herself on the blondes bed and opening her arms Allie threw herself into Boomers arms and just cried. 

Allie- Oh Boomer. 

Boomer- Remember I'm no lezzar so no funny business. She said laughing. 

Allie- There's only one for me, only woman who had my heart fully and completely. 

Boomer- Now your getting snot on my hoodie. Allie laughed between the cries. 

Allie- Oh I'm sorry Booms, she comes back into my life and I'm supposed to just forget what we had. She said lifting her head up to wife her yes and nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. 

Boomer- What do you mean comes back into my life, not Marie? Because i will go bunta on your arse if you get back with her.

Allie- No not Marie biggest mistake i made there. 

Boomer- What then Ruby? 

Allie- No Bea. 

Boomer- But Bea's dead. She said standing up and grabbing a damp towel and wiping her hoodie. 

Allie- No she's not she's back and she's in her old cell, just take a look. The blonde stood up grabbing some toilet tissue to wipe her nose. 

Boomer- Stop shitting me. She said flying out of her cell and looking through the door of cell 15 and Allie was right it is Bea well a brunette Bea she was wanting to go inside when Allie shook her up. 

Allie- I think she has amnesia she doesn't remember me at all and i have nothing to remind her of what we had nothing and that's what upsets me the most because i want to be there for her i love her. She looked through the glass of the door to see Bea lying on her side.

Boomer- Bea amnesia.. No way can't be...I've got a solution why don't you take her to the places you went and you can also tell her the conversations you both had  
like i will too i was here with her for 4 years. 

Allie- Might just work Boomer why are you always the brains. She said smiling at her then nudging her. 

Boomer- It's good to have the brain than having it up my arse. 

Allie- Ya doofus..Sounds like a plan i owe you a Vegemite cracker. 

Boomer- Eww nah thanks i want to see the old Bea back. 

Allie- Thank you Booms. 

Boomer- But don't tell her about Marie and Ruby not yet anyway, I've got to tell Franky. 

Allie- No don't tell Franky until we hear what's happening with her. Boomer left Allie standing at Bea's cell door.

That afternoon Allie spotted Bea out sitting on the sofa with the plastic cup in hand she gave Officer Watson an excuse as to why she wasn't at work rosta which he accepted and got the whole unit out. Bea watched as the blonde grabbed her cup and poured in hot water and took from her pants pocket a lemon, she took a knife and sliced it in half and squeezed in some of the lemon. 

Allie- Had this thing now for hot lemon, you want some? 

Bea- No thanks I'm alright with what I've got. Is it always this quiet? She said starting a conversation with thee blonde. 

Allie- Not always you've either got Boomer farting burping or going bunta or you have Ruby and her punch pad working out in her cell. 

Bea- So you and Ruby make a great pair. She said staring into her coffee cup, Allie sat on the other side on another sofa wanting so much to sit next to Bea and just wrap herself around her. 

Allie- No we were an item but i moved on from you too quick and at night all i kept thinking was you. 

Bea- And you still mention me, I'm not gay. 

Allie- I don't care what you are, i loved you for you and i was so happy that i was the one to love you. Come with me and i'll show you around the prison and see if it brings any memories back. 

Bea put her cup down beside Allie's and they started out of the unit and into the association ground. She showed Bea round the outside basically showing where they  
all hung out. When they walked further round the perimeter until they came in front of a chalked wall. 

Bea- What's that? She said running her hand over the wall. 

Allie- It's something we did together we forged signatures you signed me up for yoga and meditation, and that i was going to sign you up for anger management  
classes. 

Bea- Was i a very angry person? She said looking at Allie. 

Allie- No but you did your best for the women you watched as they didn't come to harm and if they harm one another you did what you always sort it out, you were the best for the women if they crossed the line i would have done the same and i will continue to look out for them. 

Bea- If only i knew what i done. She said looking through Allie. 

Allie- Come on let's go inside. 

The blonde showed her around the dining room and then went through to the kitchen behind the counter, Allie switched on the taps to wash her hands and Bea froze on the spot, Allie saw this and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Bea- I'm fine. She shrugged her hands from her shoulders.

Allie- You don't look it. 

Bea- Is there anywhere else you want to show me. 

Allie- Just one and we can do that at the unit. 

Bea was shown into Allie's cell taking a seat on the edge of the bed as instructed by the blonde. 

Allie- There was something about you Bea you were a fighter and you let none beat you. You always come out on top and that's what i love about you. Your red  
blanket Iv'e always wrapped myself around it 3 years ago it smelt a lot like you. I loved our chats when you talked about Debbie, you have no idea of how much I've missed you. 

'Smith'. Bea heard her name being called and then in popped Officer Watson's head round Allie's door. Bea stood up and just as she was about to go she turned round and whispered. 

'Allie'. She said looking back at her. 

Allie- Yeah Bea. She said standing up. 

'I...It doesn't matter' She said leaving the blonde as she walked with the officer down the corridor back to Vera's office but this time Rita was in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write her back into this story as many would love to see our queen back like we for instance, but wait for more to follow.


	9. The truth is out.

Once again Bea was sitting in Vera's office with Linda standing in the corner of the room by the window, Linda was more shocked than surprised. Rita was sitting opposite from Vera with a notepad in front of her. 

Linda- Well your like a cat huh? 

Bea- Like a cat? 

Linda- Well you know the saying cat has nine lives god know how many you had. 

Bea- Just very lucky to be here and not in a box. She said smirking. 

Vera- That will be all thank you Miss Miles for now i don't want you to tell any of the Officers that Smith is here. Vera entered the office leaving the door open for Miss Miles to walk through, when she shut the door behind herself and watched as she walked out the outer door. 

Rita- You do realize that the officers will notice..Right? 

Vera- Yeah I'll hold a conference and fill them in, but i won't give any details out on what we are planning. 

Bea- I can't do this Miss Bennett. She said putting her head into her hands. 

Vera- Calm down what's happened? 

Bea- Allie that's what happened? I want out. She said taking her head out of her hands. 

Vera- You didn't tell her did you? Bea we are so close. 

Bea- Did i fuck, it'll fuck with her head more than it's doing to mine. 

4 Days earlier

Vera was just coming round from fainting when she did open her eyes she backed away from the grip of the person's hand on her arm. 

Vera- What the fuck is going on here? 

'Nice to see you too'. 

Vera- But how and Maxine i thought you was still at Barnhurst. 

Maxine- Yeah well i was i only needed to serve 4 months then i was out and after being here with nurses, then i got this huge shock when she arrived, with this  
woman sorry love i don't know your name. 

'Rita Connors I'm an undercover cop but also serving time in Wentworth but I'm undercover to help the police with a case.' 

'What case is that?' 

Rita- You are the only survivor of Joan Ferguson's crimes and we need your help Bea. 

Bea- I'm out of that place now i lost the love i felt in that place in the hands of that bitch without Allie my life is so incomplete now i just want to be left alone. 

Rita- Allie as in Novak?

Bea- Yeah how do you know her? She said looking straight at her. 

Rita- She isn't dead Bea she's very much alive. 

Bea- Your shitting me right? She said letting out a huge breath she had been holding. 

Rita- She is very much alive and to prove it. Rita took out a newspaper from her bag showing her the article of the prisoners after siege and that Allie was charged  
with murder there was a picture of Allie in the paper. 

Bea- This can't be true, the fucking media, someone selling a false story to get the dollars coming in.

Rita- It's true. 

Bea- So why do you need me? 

Vera- This is what i wasn't expecting but we need you to go back into Wentworth help us capture the Freak. 

Rita- And that you have amnesia. 

Bea- No fucking way am i faking that. 

Vera- It's just short memory loss just so that you can't remember what happened in the prison you're a complete different person only thing you can remember is escaping lawful custody. Bea had to think really hard on  
this. 

Bea- Okay what's the plan.

End of flashback 

Vera- But you still didn't tell me how you came across Bea. She asked puzzled. 

Rita- When i left the Prison, i wasn't transferred to another Prison but i was took to the Police Station and that's when i saw Bea which had me very puzzled too then i was told that Bea was the only witness to Joan Ferguson's crimes and she managed to survive the attacks from drowning and then the stabbing. So I was told to go with Bea to a safe house and not have any contact with anyone on the outside only the plain clothed detectives as it was very risky and that safe house was the same house that Maxine was living in it seemed the right place. 

Vera- Then i was the last to find out, but i can see where you're coming from. 

Bea- I want to see a solicitor or a lawyer i want to appeal my sentence. 

Vera- I'll get right on it straight away, so the plan is staying?

Bea- Also i want my solicitor or Lawyer to go over Allie's sentencing giving her another 10 years for gunning down a man who slit the throat of an unarmed prisoner  
and shooting and killing two inmates, it must have been that officer who bought those other guards in with those guns i read in that article that there was more than one she had to protect herself as I'm sure you would have done the same. 

Vera- Non of this would have happened if i didn't go on light duties, i would have made sure the prisoners would be secured extra security measures would have been put in i just didn't notice my mind was elsewhere. 

Bea- You can't blame yourself Vera you didn't know it would happen but whoever took over as acting governor should have done all that you didn't need the stress while you were pregnant and you went into early labour? 

Vera- I did beautiful baby girl best thing that has ever happened to me is giving birth to her. She said taking out of her desk drawer a photo block of her daughter and showed it to Bea who smiled. 

Bea- She certainly does look like you, she's got your eyes. She said looking up and gazing into Vera's eyes. 

Vera- Anyway I'll see to the lawyer haven't got much going on so I'll do it as soon as i get home. 

Bea- Thanks governor. She said standing and making her way out of the office. 

Rita- If it's alright guv that i ring my Chief Inspector, see if she will allow us to have a familiar face back I'm sure she will help.

Bea was sitting in the dinning area tucking into her lunch getting stares from the other prisoners while Allie was sitting at the opposite side of the table staring at Bea while eating her toast. Bea looked up from her bowl and her eyes met Allie's gaze. 

'Oi sugar tits'

Allie- What's up? 

Ruby- Come and sit over here, I'm sure I'll be better company. She smiled and then looked at Bea who was looking right back at her holding her knife up. 

Allie- I'll pass but thanks all the same, I'm loving my company. She watched as Bea started to stick her fork into her spinach and was just staring at her plate. Allie placed her fork into the brunettes plate and took a forkful of the spinach and placing it into her own mouth and made a pleasurable noise making Bea look up at her. The blonde soon turned her attention to the door when she saw Mr Stewart outside pinning up a poster on the wall, she stood up and went over to him. 

'Mr Stewart can i see the governor?' 

Jake- She's busy Novak another time. 

Allie- Please it's important. 

Jake- Alright, come on. Jake walked past the dinning hall with Allie looking through the glass door he spotted Bea thinking he was seeing things he asked Allie what was going on. 

Allie- I don't know Mr Stewart she surprised me too but she's not well she has memory loss doesn't even remember me. 

Jake- And I'm the last to know great. Knocking on Governor Bennett's door he stepped in allowing the blonde to enter who stood in the middle of the room and looking at Jake then back at Vera. 

Vera- Thanks Mr Stewart I'll call when we're finished in here. 

Jake- Governor. He said exiting the room and out of the main door. Vera pointed for Allie to take a seat which she did. 

Allie- I know that Bea doesn't have amnesia, so why is she going round telling us all that she doesn't remember what happened 4 years ago.

Vera- I don't know what you're getting at Novak. 

Allie- Don't act dumb with me the woman i loved is back in this place without a simple explanation, we had this moment back in my cell and i just know that she does remember me and the others too. Vera stood up and took a look out of the blinds then sat back down. 

Vera- You really need to have it out with Smith it's best coming from her. 

Allie- So there is something going on?

Vera- I can get you a room so you can discuss it more. 

Allie- Alright but now i need to know now. 

Vera- Okay I'll take you down and then I'll go and get Smith. 

Allie stood up and waited for Vera to stand before opening the door to the office and walking down the corridor. Coming to stop outside the exact spot that Allie  
asked Bea was she 'Poking Jackson'. Before continuing her tracks down to the conjugal room she scanned herself in and told Allie to wait so that she could get Bea. 

Vera spotted Bea looking into Allie's cell all over the place under the bed, when she saw Vera approach she stopped. 

Vera- What are you looking for Bea? 

Bea- My sketch book. She said lowering her volume of her voice. 

Vera- I'm sure Allie can explain everything to you later, can you come with me please? 

Bea- Sure nothing better to do. As soon as they both entered the conjugal room Vera telling them they have just 30 minutes as a inmate was having a conjugal visit, she left them both in peace, Allie got up from sitting on the bed and bought out two chairs at the same time. Bea couldn't take her eyes off her biceps.

Bea- You been working out? Hey you don't need the spinach 

Allie- Oh yeah Boomer had me pretty busy over the last few months. She placed both the chairs down one opposite the other. 

Bea- So what do you want to talk about? They both sat down avoiding eye contact. 

Allie- I know Bea and for some reason i don't get it, i know you never really forgot about me. Please Bea i know you're still in there. She got from her seat and was now kneeling in front of Bea.

Bea- How could i forget about you, i was on the verge of giving up my life to be with you and now your here. She looked up her eyes roaming over Allie's face. 

Allie- Yeah, now here we both are alive and both looking well... You look fantastic...But Bea i need an explanation i was told you were dead, Vera Mr Jackson, hell even the freak told me you were dead. 

Bea- If only you knew what i went through you wouldn't be saying that. 

Allie- And that's what i do want to know and mainly why you are here and not in protection? Bea stood up pacing the room this got Allie up heading over to her but  
Bea backed away. 

Bea- It's all fucked up. 

Allie- What's fucked up Bea just tell me. 

Bea- I'm undercover alright, I'm in here for a reason not just my crimes. She said just blurting it out stunning the blonde, she went to reach for Allie but the blonde backed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Bea have told Allie?


	10. Meeting the ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the late update i was feeling a little under the weather over the past week getting less sleep hope you're all well will be back with more of the updates.

Allie- Undercover!!! Well that makes total sense. She said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Bea- There was a lot going down while i was in hospital and in protection so i was told there's a corrupt officer that helped a prisoner escape well i heard two prisoners but one got more help.

Allie- We are talking about the freak aren't we? 

Bea- Yeah well she's pure evil she ordered a hit out on my husband then tried to frame Mr Jackson for the murder. She got Jodie Spiteri into a mental state causing her to take her own eyeball out with a pencil that the freak had left in the pysch and i bet she killed a prisoner too Jess Warner but from what Doreen had told me that the freak had told her that she had saved her baby son from Jess's clutches as she was going to smother him there was something not right about that girl. But she even tried to mess up Franky's parole but she got out of here and now living her best life...Well last time i heard anyway that was 4 years ago. 

Allie- That's why the freak name came along she's so freaky, but you? 

Bea- Yeah that nickname was what i came up with, me well i told Vera i had a plan which means recording her on a burner phone confessing to the crimes she did but all i kept thinking was you and how the freak needed to die so i left the burner phone, but when i did face her she took the upper hand of me then to sure that she would be imprisoned for the rest of her days i pulled her hand with the screwdriver and wedged it into my stomach then i felt weak and she carried on. It was only a little later that when the freak was taken back to this place that i had a very weak pulse thank god for Vera's touch and the paramedics soon arrived,so i was taken immediately to hospital for blood transfusion and surgery under a false name i was called Danielle Mitchell of all names. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- Fuck Bea that sounded awful can't believe you went through all of that. 

Bea- Yeah and i can't believe she nearly took your life. 

Allie- Yep well i nearly took her life twice once with a pool ball and then second with a lethal dose exactly what she did to me but i didn't push down then she kicked me down and told me you died for nothing. 

Bea- Well she was wrong all i kept thinking was i was going to be with my two girls who meant the world to me. She looked at the blonde her lips forming a smile and she matched that smile. At the same time they both came to the middle, the blonde looked down at Bea's lips as she started to lean forward, then in came Vera so they backed away. 

Vera- Sorry times up. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. 

Bea- I told her no more secrets, but Allie, you know nothing we've only just met and that my memory is no longer here if anyone asks as i don't want to blow my cover. 

Allie- Anything you say Bea, just don't..All i ask is that you don't shut me out now with the freak dead. 

Bea- I won't but Allie, the freak is still alive, that's part of why I'm here. 

Allie- Fuck, she's going to come after me. She said placing her hands to the side of her head. 

Bea- She'll have to get through me first I'm sure I'm on top of her list when she finds out that she didn't kill me, now come on show me out into the exercise yard it looks a lot different. 

Going outside into the exercise yard Bea and Allie caught up with Boomer, showing Bea the new gym equipment outside punching bags and the new weights.  
Boomer- I did have a bash at those weights getting ready to see if anything kicks off with the bitch. 

Bea- The Bitch? 

Allie- Oh Marie the bitch i shot she used me and manipulated me and was so against Kaz she even tried to kill my ex Ruby because Ruby whacked Danny which made him hit his head on the ground and putting him in a coma and there was nothing for him. 

Bea- Jeez no wonder she wanted to kill Ruby a mothers love is to protect their children. 

Allie- I also found out that he raped Ruby's ex. 

Bea- Well that changes things. 

Allie- Is there anything else you want to tell me get it off your chest. She said standing in front of the brunette. 

Bea- Just trust me it'll all work out in the long run. She moved a strand of hair from her forehead to tucking it behind her ear.

Boomer- Hey no kissy kissy. 

Allie- We're just friends. After saying that someone who Allie least expected to see wondered into the exercise yard and walking over to them, Boomer immediately coming to stop in front of them both. 

Boomer- None asked you to join us now go before i punch you in your tits. 

'That's not how you speak to people Boomer, now watch who you start bad mouthing to'. 

Allie- Or else what you going to do, how's the leg by the way. She stepped in front of Bea and Boomer and folded her arms against her chest. 

Marie- You will pay for that watch your back little Hoevak. 

Bea- Oi i don't give a fuck who you think you are but back the fuck off. 

Marie- Well hello good looking, what's your name?

Bea- My name is Bea Smith if it's got anything to do with you which it doesn't turn round and go the opposite direction. 

Marie- Or what?

Bea just smiled walking further towards Marie still smiling she looked her over and then bent her head fast whacking her nose. Marie's nose bled instantly. 

'Alright what happened here, Winter, Smith'. 

Bea- Oh nothing officer just seeing who's who but i tripped and well i head butted her nose by accident. 

'Winter come with me I'll take you to medical'. 

Bea- Adios bitch. She said smiling. 

'You'll pay for this bitch'. 

Bea- Oh I'm shitting my pants. Getting a laugh from both Allie and Boomer watching as Marie walked through the gate with the officer.

Allie- But Bea you don't know what she's like. Boomer went over to the punching bag leaving Bea and Allie talking.

Bea- She doesn't know what I'm like either. She said smiling as she walked over to Boomer and started to throw a few punches at the punching bag not letting what happened a few moments ago get to them. 

After been treated at medical Marie walked out of medical and to the nearest phone and tapped the numbers 'Yeah Bea Smith is back in Prison, i heard that she's suffering from memory loss, so what now?'


	11. Old friends reunite

Back over at the Prison Allie, Bea, Boomer and Ruby were in the laundry room with Allie behind the press. Bea went over to the blonde with some folded sheets that needed pressing. 

Bea- Where is my sketchbook looked in your cell and it's nowhere to be seen. 

Allie- I burnt them, but Bea to earn her trust to get the drugs i had to burn something that meant a lot to me i gave it to Liz but then it was in the hands of Ferguson saying if i wanted the drugs then i had to she gave me no choice. 

Bea- You've had every choice like really... Thinking you could succeed in hot shotting the freak. 

Allie- Bea...

Bea- Fuck off Allie. She said before walking out of the laundry room not looking back as she walked down the corridor and back to the unit. 

Hearing that Franky was back Vera started down the stairs with Grace in a pouch attached to her chest, she walked into the kitchen to see Franky making a cup of tea, the dark haired woman offered her one which she gladly accepted.

Vera- Franky could i have a quick word with you? She said putting a pan of cold water onto the hob and placing the bottle into it before switching it on. 

Franky- Sure.They headed off into the living room and sat together on the sofa. 

Vera- I've got a case at the Prison and she's asking for legal support. 

Franky- Okay what she in for? 

Vera- Murder, Aggravated assault, Escaping Lawful Custody, Offence to administer substances. 

Franky- Fuck it's a hard case to crack also reminds me a lot of Red, or shall i say Queen Bea. When would you like me to come in? 

Vera- Great well I'll be going back later on this afternoon if that's not too early. Just at the right time Bridget came in with a tray with three cups and a plate of  
biscuits. 

Franky- This afternoon is perfect. She got up just in time to help Bridget with the tray of drinks. 

Back at H1 Bea was sitting in her cell with what it looked like a new pad of plain paper, she was soon distracted by the noise coming from outside she threw her pad down on the floor and flew open her door and saw Ruby over Allie. 

'No Ruby I just want to be friends why are you being so possessive. 

Ruby- We were great together, come on give me a kiss. Ruby planted her lips against Allie's cheek, Allie wiggling to get free from the tight hands tightened round her  
wrists. Both being surprised by Bea when they didn't see her come behind Ruby and pull her by the collar and pinned her against the wall. 

Bea- She said no and what does that mean, huh? 

'Bea get off my sister'. Came Rita's voice from the gate as she ran over to the brunette. 

Bea- NO FUCKING MEANS NO, alright? She doesn't want to be your fuck buddy. 

Rita- Roo, i told you not to go back there. The undercover cop gently pulled Ruby to the side. 

Ruby- I miss her we was good together and we could be again why should Bea come back and get back with her after all this time. 

Allie- We're not together, Bea doesn't even remember me, we're friends, just like i thought we were. 

Ruby- Yeah just like us we were friends and then i ate you out and you loved every second of that.

Allie- Stop talking like that, yes we had sex but then people change 

Rita- No concentrate on getting out of this shithole, Allie doesn't want a relationship.

Ruby- Alright, I'm sorry sugar tits, no hard feelings. Ruby held her hand out but Allie stood by Bea instead. 

Allie- Please don't call me sugar tits anymore it just doesn't seem right, just call me Allie and i'll call you by your name. 

Ruby- Okay it was good while it lasted but I'll soon move on from ya just stay away from me. 

'Smith'. Called Linda. 

Bea- Yeah. She said not moving from where she was standing. 

Linda- You're wanted by the governor. 

Allie- Again two visits in one day. She said raising her eyebrows. 

Bea- Yeah who knows maybe Vera has the hots for me who wouldn't . She said half smiling at the blonde. 

Linda- Really Smith two visits talk about the governor's pet. 

Bea- Really Miss Miles heard about the promotion, all that you ever wanted. 

They walked past the governor's office which really confused Bea as to where they were going. Linda left Bea at the visitor's door to find Vera sitting at the table with her hands on the desk. She soon made her way over to the table and took a seat opposite from Vera with her back to the door. 

Vera- I have someone who would like to meet you to discuss your case, she's from legal relief the best in the business. 

Bea- Nah i don't want no spotty teenager thanks I'll pay whatever. 

'Who the fuck are you calling a spotty teenager'. Came a voice from behind Bea she stood up and spun round. 

Franky- Fuck, is that you red? 

Bea- Well I'm a brunette now my hair was a mess when i went into hospital. 

Franky- But i thought....

'I was dead, yeah well so did i at first and so did everyone else'. 

Franky- Fuck me, still looking hot. Vera you should have told me it was Queen Bea..I'm sorry i don't know what to say. The dark haired woman was bought into a  
crushing hug from the brunette with Bea wrapping her arms around her. 

Bea- I'm sorry i didn't get in contact with you for four years but i was told not too. 

Franky- I went to your funeral. 

Bea- Yeah i know i saw, you, Miss Bennett and Mr Jackson and also saw you place a rose down. 

Franky- It's really good to see you, can't believe my eyes what I'm seeing but before you tell me how i can help i want the details on how you survived. 

Bea- You really want the details. 

Franky- Only if you want to, i want to know what that freak did to you.

After a run about with Boomer after doing her daily exercise workout from doing press ups to skipping and running around the exercise yard, she decided to head into the Prison for a shower while they had 20 minutes left of their association so she headed off into the building in full view of Marie as she watched on with a grin on her face she placed her hand into her pocket and started to whistle on the way in the same direction as Allie. 

Franky- Well fuck, so you were back living with Maxi all this time. 

Bea- Yeah and she has been keeping my fitness going.

Franky- So what about you and Allie? 

Bea- What about her? She said with a sigh. 

Franky- You back at the McMuff yet, claiming your girl back. 

Bea- No, but now i know she's alive i have to continue with having memory loss in front of the other inmates now that I've come into contact with Allie's ex's, both of  
them are complete bitches one calls Allie sugar tits and the other, well you don't want to cross her. 

Franky- They'll never have what you had, now go dye your hair back to red, I'll get onto your case and I'll take a look at Blondie's too, you go get your girl before  
someone else tries, just admit it you love her, you know when i was back in this shithole for apparently killing Mike pennisi she was hellbent on getting revenge for  
your death. 

Bea- Really? I'm just not worth it. 

Franky- That's bullshit, Bea you deserve happiness i knew you had it in ya when you talked about her to me i knew that you was slowly falling in love and after the shit  
you have been in you deserve this you deserve to be loved, plus if i wasn't happily engaged to the love of my life I'd have you over this table right now but i reckon  
you'd rather have blondie over it. 

'Franky'. She said blushing. 

Before leaving the visitor's room Franky took Bea's hand and placed something into her hand a kite necklace which was handed back to her when Liz died, Franky telling Bea that she'll do everything in her power to get her and Allie out of that place or even a reduced sentence. 

Walking down the corridor she walked straight into Marie, she tried side stepping the older woman but she copied her movements, so Bea stood still and folded her arms, 

Bea- Just what is it with you?

Marie- Just want to know how much your paying that little whore of a friend of yours. 

Bea- She is no whore, but you on the other hand are a crinkled old witch and none will touch your wrinkled body, 

Marie- Ah well you might be wrong on saying that she's not bad for a good fuck had my $50 worth, when you see her tell her I'll be back, oh and for touching my body, from what I've heard your torso isn't in good shape. 

Bea- If i were you I'd fuck off right now unless you want to see the real me come out of it's shell because you are really pushing it.

Marie- Touched a nerve did i? She said stepping to the side and smiled. 

She soon stormed off back to her unit passing Ruby and Boomer, the brunette asked where Allie was and they pointed out to the blondes cell, Bea looked through the cell door at the blonde now putting her white sleeveless t-shirt on. She opened the door and shut it as she entered. 

Allie- Lovely surprise, was going to come look for ya. She said with a smile as she tried reaching for her, but Bea back away. 

Bea- Don't touch me!!! Not when you've been with her. She said her face with disgust. 

Allie- Just what are you getting at? 

Bea- You and that old witch been at it while I've been with the governor. 

Allie- Are you fucking kidding me? Me and Marie. A little too late for you to play the jealous card now, me and Marie go way back she got me hooked on drugs pimped me out and used me i was stupid enough to fall for it the second time and i told myself i wouldn't go back there after her being in on the siege and sleeping with someone on the inside. 

Bea- But...

Allie- No there's no buts Bea you don't trust me... The only one i ever want in my bed is you but you think the worse of me so there's no point...Just go.

Bea- Allie I'm..

Allie- Your sorry right? Yeah well so am i..Now please. No matter what Bea was going to say she was ushered out of the blondes cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Marie really got at Bea, do you think Allie will let Bea explain or is this really it for them??


	12. The Equipment Room

Allie had not talked to Bea for for a week now at meal times she had sat on a different table while Bea sat with Rita, Ruby sat with Boomer. At the unit Bea was sitting on the sofa next to Rita discussing their plan. 

Bea- Okay she can't stay hidden forever though right? So I'll leave it with you. 

'Leave what with you'. Came a voice from the gate. 

Bea- Allie. 

Rita- You have a lawyer coming to see you tomorrow.

Allie- Why do i need a lawyer? 

Rita- You can thank Bea there, we are going to try and get you off with manslaughter charge, as a murder charge isn't fare he bought in the gunmen and he slit Kaz's throat knowing your history with Kaz when you were kicked out on the curb by your parents and that Kaz took you in she took care of you, we'll take it step by step it's a long process. 

Arriving outside of Bea's house Franky locked her car door seeing the house in such a state grass was knee cap size up and the bins were tipped over rubbish on the lawn. She sighed as she walked up to the front door feeling the top of the door frame she found the key bule tacked to the frame, she made her way inside seeing boxed up items one marked 'Cuterly' other marked 'Debbie's stuff' 'The bitch's box' knowing that Harry must have boxed these up. She grabbed the three boxes and stacked them up before exiting the house and putting them into the boot of her car. She was then called over by an elderly woman. 

Franky- You okay there love? She said standing just meters apart from the older woman. 

'Nice woman lived there, she was sent to Prison'. 

Franky- Yeah she was for attempted murder on her husband. 

'Yeah i read the paper and watched the news, he was a wrong one that husband of hers though i don't know if i should be telling you this are you a friend of Mrs   
Smith'. 

Franky- I am yes and also her legal relief. 

'You look very familiar'. 

Franky- I was in Prison too for pouring hot fat on my boss's face because he was ordering me about and telling me i was doing things wrong'. 

'I don't condone what you did but men are complete bastards some are verbal and physical abuse, but you seem like you redeemed yourself, the name is Mabel. 

Franky- It's lovely to meet you Mabel my name is Franky. She said shaking the outstretched hand. 

Mabel- Have you got time for a cuppa and some Victoria sponge. 

Franky- When there's afternoon tea involved most certainly. 

Mabel- I'm just sitting out here on the porch and would be glad of the company and i can tell you about Beatrice Smith. Franky smiled as she closed the boot of her car and headed towards the old woman who was now walking back towards the table and chairs. 

Bea was in the equipment room just tidying away the pots when Allie walked in thinking that the equipment room was empty she came in carrying some pots, she was going to turn and head out when Bea placed her hand on her shoulder which made her turn round.

Bea- Please don't go, I'm sorry. 

Allie- And you think sorry will make it better, you really hurt me Bea. 

Bea- Why did you think i put myself up for cleaning duties, i wanted to get you alone and apologise I shouldn't have said what i did.

Allie- You asked me have i fucked with Marie recently which i don't understand after what I've told you about her i would never go back, Boomer came into my cell to give me a back massage seeing as you weren't around and well you just saw me putting on a t-shirt, what made you think i fucked her anyway? 

Bea- I know I'm sorry about that i shouldn't have believed what that bitch told me but I'm finding it very hard to trust and i do trust you Allie I'm just feeling insecure about this place about the people in it, but Allie nothing can happen between us you know that i wouldn't have blamed you if you looked elsewhere, now where does this wooden spoon go. 

Allie- Shove it up your arse for all i care. She said making a grab for the door handle pulling down the handle and pulling it towards her but didn't open. She banged on the metal door at one point Bea tried but getting no response after calling out she gave up. 

Bea- Well what now? 

Allie- We're fucking trapped, Bea I'm going to take up all the oxygen i just know it, I'll be completely breathless and gasping.

Bea- Hey, look at me we're in here together the screws will be looking for us any minute now they'll notice that we've gone now stop panicking. 

Allie- Easy for you to say you don't know what it feels like to be in enclosed spaces you've been out of this place for 4 years. 

Bea- Don't know what it's like? Fuck i was in hospital in a small room no windows only air condition then talk about being sent to Barnhurst into protection unit i was   
glad to be out of there so don't talk to me about closed spaces if you would have known by now I've spent a lot of time in closed spaces with nothing to look forward to and as for panicking i felt my whole world crash before me seeing you on that shower floor not knowing you were going to make it. 

Allie- Be....

Bea- Just leave it. Fuck, OI OPEN THIS GODAMM FUCKING DOOR. When she felt the blondes hand on her shoulder she turned round. 

Allie- I'm sure there is a light switch have a feel round will ya. After feeling and bumping into the equipment Bea finally found the switch before Allie did they were   
stood facing each other. 

Bea- Now what, a game of I fucking spy. She laughed. 

Allie- Just tell me you don't want me to kiss you, as i want to kiss you so badly. She said locking her eyes on her lips seeing Bea lick her dry lips.

Bea- Allie we can't. The blonde moved closer in smiling a little as her lips were on the verge of touching the brunettes, Bea looking at her lips it was just a peck to begin with before Allie leaned back to look into her eyes. 

Allie- I missed you so much your hands on my body you holding me at night your lips against my skin making me shiver, we can keep this between us like last time. She unzipped her own hoodie she was took by surprise as the brunette placed her arm around her waist. Leaning forward Bea was the first to kiss her again then Allie chased after her lips moaning softly at the touch . Bea pushed Allie against the metal table then lifting her up for her to sit on, Allie wrapped her legs around her back to hold her close, she began to take off her hoodie in the process and threw it to the floor. She placed her hands underneath the white t-shirt rolling the bottom of her t-shirt in her fists and started inching it up, Bea moaned and pulled away. 

Bea- No. She said backing away from the touch. 

Allie- I'm sorry was i too hands on we can just kiss no more touching. 

Bea- Fuck. 

Allie- Bea you went out to get Ferguson because of me you was going to avenge for me your my hero, if you don't want me to see then that's your choice but i fell in   
love with you and if you come with scars that doesn't make me love you less, you're a fighter Bea Smith and that's what i love about you willing to protect others than yourself, let me take care of you. Jumping off the metal table she walked over to the brunette taking hold of her hands. 

'SMITH, NOVAK'. 

Bea- IN HERE. She yelled back and mouthed 'Sorry' to the blonde.

Leaving the neighbours house Franky saw Maxine just getting out of a taxi after phoning her back at Bea's house. 

Franky- First of all i just want to thank you for telling me about reds return back from the living dead...Well can't say red now cause she's a brunette. 

Maxine- I'm sorry Franky but i had to keep quiet i couldn't even tell Boomer, Allie or Liz and I'm sure that Liz would have loved to see Bea, Boomer told me that Liz   
thought she was having a surprise visit from Bea. 

Franky- Yeah and it was so upsetting for her to not even remember me and even Liz was upset that was the last time i saw her, she was like a mum to me she was   
really there for me. 

Maxine- I felt like shit not telling you about Bea i really did they said if i told anyone i had to move out which i didn't want as i was helping her get her strength back. 

Franky- Yeah well it doesn't matter now. I'm working on her case, could you take her Harley bike never really knew that she could ride that's another thing she didn't   
tell me I'm sure she can make it up to me when i get her out that's why I'm here to find evidence because the police and detectives said they will release her from   
charges if i can find any evidence which supports Bea's claims of why she killed Jaqs and Brayden my word won't be good enough but if i find anything among this lot I've collected then it could come good for her.

Maxine- That's going to be hard but your great at your job you did good with that Shane kid, okay I've never really rode a Harley's before but I'll give it a go, how is   
Bea anyway? I need to visit. 

Franky- Yeah she's good but hasn't got back with blondie. She said opening her car door and handing Maxine the keys to the bike. 

Maxine- It will take time as it must be a shock because she thought for 4 years that Allie was dead and i wasn't able to tell her about her being alive because then..Well you know what Bea is like she would have been banging on those gates to get back in. 

Franky- Very true Maxipads..Well it will all work out in the end I've got three cases to work on and please send in some red hair dye otherwise I'd do it damn miss that red hair, I'll call ya. She placed on her shades and started up her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Franky find any evidence what could help Bea?


	13. Confession

After getting close to Allie yet again knowing that they were both were locked in, Bea knew who it could have been so the next best thing the only best thing to do was to speak to the blonde. Seeing Allie sitting on the sofa smiling as Bea came over to sit down instead of taking a seat next to the blonde she decided to sit opposite from her. 

Allie- Well my cell or yours tonight? She said winking. 

Bea- It's not going to happen again Allie. Speaking a little loud than usual. 

Allie- I know what you are trying to do, you want to try and protect me, i can protect myself, don't do this to me. 

Bea- I'm sorry Allie but we can't be together, what we have is just too strong we need to let go. She said looking at her hands clasped together. 

Allie- This is not what you want to tell me, tell me you don't feel the same as i do, tell me you don't love me, look me in the eyes and tell me. Her eyes were now watering with heartbreak she couldn't believe what Bea was telling her, the brunette looked her straight in the eyes. 

Bea- I'm sorry. She headed straight back into her cell and stood behind the closed door placing her hands over her face that's when the tears came rolling down her face as she slid to the floor. 

Allie- Hey Miss Miles, you wanna earn 100 bucks. 

Linda- Depends on what it is i suppose, I'm not losing my pips in anything dodgy. She said just putting up a poster.

Allie- No it's nothing dodgy, me and Bea got locked in the equipment room and I'm not believing all this bullshit about a dodgy lock. 

Linda- Well save your money Novak, you was locked in.

Allie- Hallelujah, never thought you'd tell me for free. 

Linda- Well 50 bucks and I'll tell ya who locked you in. She said with a smile. 

Allie- 50 bucks. She took the notes from her pocket and scrunched them up as she gave them to her. 

Linda- It was Winter's after seeing you go in she thought you were alone and well she jammed the door in with a door stopper. 

Allie- Cheers Miss Miles i knew it now you've confirmed it. She back away from Miles and looked in Marie's unit spotting her making herself a hot drink she went up   
behind her.

'Oi Marie'. The white haired woman turned round and was immediately thrown to the floor she took beatings to the face then at her ribs before being pulled off not by an officer but a stunned Rita. 

Rita- Allie what the fuck are you doing? Do you want to be slotted? Go now I'll cover for you. 

GO. She did as instructed and ran leaving Rita to cover her. 

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran down the corridor she stopped to a halt to be let through the closed doors when she was allowed through she ran down the corridor heading towards the Conjugal room she was looking behind her to even take notice when she did look she ran into Bea knocking them both down to the ground with Allie over her. The brunette saw the panic on her face and placed her hand on her face. 

Bea- What the fuck, Allie what's wrong your shaking and well your not cold. She said with half a smile. She got from top of her and helped Bea to her feet, standing in front. 

Allie- I've done something stupid, I've knocked out Marie and now I'm gonna have another charge on me, I'm one stupid bitch. 

'Come with me'. She said taking the blonde by the arm and walking towards the conjugal room and barged through the door and shoved the blonde in, taking a look outside she went into the room and immediately wrapped her arms tight around the blonde she softly placed a soft kiss to the blondes neck before coming out of her embrace and kissing her softly on her lips which takes Allie by surprise, when they came apart they held their foreheads against each others. 

Allie- Not like I'm complaining but that was for? She said with a smile

Bea- I tell you this i couldn't wait much longer to kiss those lips again I'm so sorry for everything. She said placing her hand on the blondes face. 

Allie- Now what does that mean for us you said that you didn't want to be with me. She said looking down at the floor, Bea tilted the blondes face up and looked directly in her eyes. 

Bea- I want this with you i can't put off my love for you much longer, i was an idiot to even let you leave my bed that night but Allie this has to stay between us for now. 

Allie- I don't care who knows about us I love you. 

Bea- Please just do this for me last time i nearly lost you was because we got close to each other and with what I'm doing here if anyone on the outside finds out then I'm scared for your safety but I will protect you of course i will. I'll get Vera to let us have this room to spend some time together, but on the outside of this room we act as if we are friends. I promise you that i will get you out of this place, but until then come and kiss me again. 

Allie- But first tell me how you feel again i just want to hear it again. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist bringing them in closer. 

Bea- I love you Allie Novak always have since our first kiss you sent shivers right down my spine, I'm in this for the long haul. 

Allie- Just promise you will never leave me and that you'll always let me say my side of things before you assume the worse. 

Bea- I will never leave you AllieCat your my Seahorse besides your my life sentence that i will never appeal. The blonde smile and leaned in to kiss the brunette it was a soft and gentle kiss non of them wanting it to end but they knew if they were away too long then inmates and officers will get suspicious. Allie left first checking for the all clear she headed off back to H1 she sat on the sofa sighing happily to herself but then her thoughts soon went back to Marie and that CCTV which will show that she was the attacker. Heading back to the unit on her travels she saw Vera. 

Bea- Miss Bennett can i talk to you please it's about my dorm. 

Vera- Smith i don't have the time for your concerns over something stupid. She said looking over her shoulder to see some of the inmates in the corner. Bea stepped to the side of Vera and pretended to look at a poster. 

Bea- I want a favour well two favours. 

Vera- Go on. 

Bea- Me and Allie are back together i want the conjugal room once a week. 

Vera- Well that can be easily arranged but you'll have to come up with something to say so that others won't get suspicious.

Bea- That won't be a problem, 

Vera- I want to know something in return...Who attacked Winters I've just come from medical and she won't say anything. 

Bea- It was Allie, that's the second favour..I need you to put the footage on a loop otherwise Allie will go on another charge, Marie has it in with Allie she was the one who locked us in the equipment room, i don't condone what she did but please just do this. 

Vera- I can't believe I'm doing this but okay, but if Marie blabs then we're screwed. 

Bea- Nah she won't blab not if she wants to keep her tongue. 

Walking over to medical Bea lied to the nurse and said that Vera wanted to see her, so she grabbed the clipboard and placed it on the end of Marie's bed and left knowing that she has got a matter of minutes before she comes back, she walked over to the bed just in time to see Marie open her eyes. 

'She'll pay for this'

Bea- Seems like you have a little concussion shame really. She said taking a look at the clipboard 

'When i tell the governor she'll be on an assault charge'. She said grabbing her head in pain. 

Bea- No..I'll tell ya what your gonna do your not gonna lag because you'll have the whole prison on ya including me...

'Like I'm scared of you'. She said laughing. 

Bea- Well let me tell you a little something about myself huh...I've done double murder so I'm sure i can handle a third then maybe you can reunite with your rapist of a son soon. Moving by the doorway as she heard footsteps coming towards the room. 

Rose- What are you doing here Smith? 

Bea- Heard about Marie and well i forogt the grapes like so thought I'd pop my head in and see how she's doing...Get well soon Marie and just remember. She said raising her eyebrows. Heading back to the unit spotting Allie sitting by herself on the sofa she winked at her and headed into her cell closing it behind her.   
Over at the Bridget and Franky's house, Franky was sitting at the table it was getting rather late and she looked tired she had a pot of coffee beside her and she started topping up her cup. Bridget came from the doorway her hair ruffled up she came up behind her fiancee and started to rub at her shoulders. 

Bridget- Come on baby come to bed take a break from all that. She said pointing to the contents on the table which she had bought back to the house and emptied out. 

Franky- I can't I've got to find something what can help Bea's case i won't rest till i find it. 

Bridget- All this will still be here in the morning. Bridget started to put some of the contents back into a box coming to stop in front of a book on the floor. 

Franky- Hey what's that? She said standing up and taking the book from her hands. 

Bridget- Debbie's diary i think Bea should read that herself. She said folding her arms over her chest but Franky went straight in and picked the lock with a sharp knife and opened up the diary turning in a few pages in, she smiled. 

Franky- You fucking genius. She said smiling and walking over to Bridget planting her lips against hers. 

Bridget- Now are ya coming to bed. She said yawning. 

Franky- I'll be right up gonna leave a voice message to Chief inspector Moore, I'm gonna get her butt down here first thing in the morning. 

Bridget- Fine but hurry I'll be waiting. She leaned up and kissed her one final time. 

Franky took out her black book from the cabinet drawer and searched for the number of the chief inspector. 'I know this is late but it's Franky Doyle here, I've got something to help with Ms Smith's case, you know where i live so if you can be round for the morning that will be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is written in Debbie's diary. After being on and off with Allie do you think they will make it together?


	14. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some upsetting words are written in Debbie's diary,

Franky awoke with a smile on her face knowing that things were now falling into place. When she heard the doorbell ring Bridget went to answer as Franky went into the living room and placed the evidence she had found last night and placed them in order. When three women walked into the room with the chief in front. 

Franky- The three musketeers but I've only met the one. 

Inspector Moore- Let me introduce you to my colleagues who have been working on the Joan Ferguson case this is senior detective Wright and this is Inspector Walker, they come highly trained in cases like this. Franky shook their hands as they entered. 

Franky- Well three is better than one i suppose. 

Walker- I've recently been keeping a watch on your property as we have inside help with an undercover cop inside helping on the inside and from tracking the sim someone on the inside is feeding Ferguson information, we are close we've tracked her in this area a number of times but when we got here she was gone. 

Franky- Ferguson has inside help but who? Are we in danger? 

Wright- At this stage we can't say who this person is, that's why there is two plain clothed detectives on the lookout. 

Franky- Yeah but Ferguson ain't that stupid. 

Moore- We have set up two street cameras they are hidden in the street lamps. 

Bridget- Well that's something, 

Walker- I will also be on patrol starting from today till midnight then senior detective will have the upmost pleasure on doing midnight till dinner. When she said that her mobile started to vibrate in her pocket so she apologised and excused herself to answer. 

Wright- And when was this decided?

Moore- Last night, i hope you don't reject?

Wright- No boss course not but would have liked to be informed earlier. 

Bridget- Would you like a drink, I'm about to put the kettle on. She said rubbing her hands together. 

Moore- Thank you very much Miss, I'll have a coffee if you have any, I'll have it black with two sugars. 

Wright- Got any Jack Daniels, Nah just messing with ya the boss will go nuts if i drink on the job. I'll have a cuppa with a little milk no sugars thank you. 

Franky- Sweet enough is it? Well what you doing in late Summer thinking of having a stripper you up for it. She said looking at the detective and then at her fiancee who's mouth had dropped open. 

Bridget- That had better have been a joke Doyle otherwise that sofa is yours tonight. She said with a laugh before heading out to the kitchen.

Moore- Last night you left a voice message saying you have evidence what could help with Beatrice Smith's charges. 

Franky- yeah well something has come to light and well it's worth the read and a huge help from Bea's deceased daughter too, her daughters diary it's worth a read. She reached over the table to grab the book she grabbed her black glasses from the table and placed them on licking her finger as she turned a page. 

Monday-  
I came home from school today as i reached my garden i heard glass smashing and objects being thrown in the house as i unlocked the door i entered and found my mum on the floor covering her face with her hands with dad standing next to her, dad just said that her mum had some bad news from work and she was really angry and upset mum was shaking as she stood up and greeted me. 

Tuesday- I was in bed sleeping when i woke to my dad shouting at my mum for money i heard a groan then heard the door slam, i went downstairs and found her standing in the kitchen holding her stomach i told her i couldn't sleep so she came up with me and laid with me.

Wednesday- Police turned up and questioned mum and dad about a serious number of complaints from the neighbours of screaming and smashing going on in the house, mum kept quiet as dad spoke to the police, they brushed it off and told to keep the noise to a minimum, 

Thursday- It was all quiet dad went fishing for the day while me an mum did the garden we had an amazing day she took me shopping but i knew something was wrong i saw bruises on her arms she told me it was done at work. 

Friday- Last day of school for 2 weeks i came home with some flowers for my mum when i entered the house i saw my mum on the floor her nose and lip was bleeding i saw my dad leaning over her i shouted at him and screamed i told him to get off her but he yelled and told me to get to my room, mum tried reaching out to me but all i could do is cry as i ran up stairs taking the house phone with me. I rang 111 and asked for an ambulance as my mum was being beaten up by my dad but then my dad caught me and grabbed the phone from my hands. 

Saturday- He apologised saying he shouldn't have done what he did and that mum made him angry and that he won't lay another hand on her again. I took his word but today i spent the day with just me and mum. 

Sunday- We went to Mabel next door she makes an excellent Victoria sponge. We had to come up with a lie about mums bruising and her busted lip but i don't think she had bought it. 

Franky- What i want to know is why the police didn't take it further and investigated more why wasn't there a trace on that phone when Debbie made that call, no wonder Bea did what she did she took months and years of abuse of that man and she couldn't take it anymore and tried to get rid of him herself a job what the cops and your lot should have done. 

Moore- That could be used as evidence in court, do you mind if i take this to be photocopied?

Franky- And I'm requesting a full compensation she should never had been in Prison in the first place she needed support not locking up she was a victim of rape and physical and emotional abuse and I'll petition write to the press anything, course not you take it. 

Wright- Anything else. 

Franky- Yeah also found a small black book and a black small burner phone of all things seems like he wasn't careful it needs charging now but it tells you everything you need to know about Jaquline Holt ordering her son to kill Debbie Smith, but it was never bought to caught Bea was sentenced to life without parole as they called her a liar Brayden Holt took her life so she took his yet again the police failed on looking into that, so I and also Ms Smith would like you to look into it and see what can be done, 

Moore- Very strange as there should have been a full investigation and not just swept up under the carpet, if that's all I'll get back to the station and we'll be in touch by phone call or by email and it will be soon I'll put in a full report, but you do understand that Beatrice Smith is helping us with getting the freak she's going to stand trial against Miss Ferguson and if she does well they Ms Smith will be set free. 

Franky- But those charges will always remain with Bea so i insist a full investigation, oh and I've spoken to Bea's neighbour her next door neighbour in fact she was mentioned in the diary and she will stand trial as a witness if needed to be. 

Moore- I don't think that is necessary but if we do need to take it to court then we call by. 

Wright- If that's all we'll get on with our job and see to Mrs Beatrice Smith's charges. 

Franky- Thank you, i will be telling Bea this when i next visit most likely put a smile on her face. 

Moore- Pleasure to meet you Ms Westfall and thank you for the coffee and the custard creams. She smiled as she shook her hand. 

Franky- Perfect wife figure isn't she?

Wright- We'll be in touch shortly.

Moore- We'll show ourselves out if anything else comes to light you have my number. 

Franky and Bridget both went over to the window watching as the detectives got in their vehicle, Franky wolf whistled at the look of the cars one was a BMW X3 and the other was a Mercedes Benz. 

Bridget- Bet they didn't get that out of a Christmas cracker. She said with a laugh.

Franky- Well i didn't exactly get you out of a Christmas cracker did i babe, it was just luck. She placed her arm around her fiancees waist and pulled her into her, Bridget soon placed her arms around the back of Franky's neck bringing their mouths together for a soft light kiss. 

Bridget- Come to bed with me baby you look exhausted. 

Franky- Yeah might just get a few hours down before i go over to Maxine's see how Bea's other baby is getting on. She said with a yawn before being taken by the hand and led up the stairs.

Over at the Prison Jake was on at reception signing in the visitors who were coming to visit the inmates, when that was done he took a few pages back looking through the beginning when he saw Franky's name come up he scrolled his finger across to who she was visiting and it was left blank which really confused him since after the siege everyone visiting should have the visiting prisoner's name. He took out his mobile phone and dialled a number he placed it close to his ear and entered the side office, when the person on the other end spoke he took a deep breath before speaking. 

Jake- 'Yeah Franky Doyle came to visit the Prison and it's not coming up with who she visited, she could have come to visit Bea i assume you know she's already back, look i overheard Vera in her office talking to someone saying 'that the plan is still going ahead and that it was risky but with Bea's statement I'm sure it will all work out'. Now that's us done no more favours you get me so now leave Vera and my daughter alone.....What i can't get you that money i don't have it not with my salary no way, we're done. 

'I'll say when you're done, your not backing out of this easy, I'll be in touch'.

Jake- No wai....Just before he could finish off speaking the line went dead. 

After taking a few hours sleep Franky was now over at Maxine's house the same house that Bea was taken into hiding as she parked up her car she saw Maxine standing by the door, Maxine showed Franky round to the back of the house to see the standing bike in the corner. 

Maxine- Gave her a wash through there's still half a tank of juice still, how are you getting on with the case? 

Franky- Yeah we're going good some good came out of the stuff we found in Bea's house. 

Maxine- I'll just be inside, want a drink? 

Franky- Have you got any lemons, I'll have a hot water with a little lemon. She said smiling at her friend.

Maxine handed her the bike keys before heading inside, she got on the bike as she never rode a bike before, well not with an engine, she got off thinking of taking it for a spin she saw that the bike had a helmet compartment on the back and the bike keys had the key to open it. When she took out the helmet out fell an envelope and something hard inside, she opened it up taking out a small key and the rest was photographs, she took them out and gasped at the image on each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a few cliffhangers right there. 
> 
> Who do you think was on the other end of Jake's phone call? 
> 
> What is with the photographs and key?


	15. Caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franky goes to visit Bea to talk to her about the photos and the key, Allie has an injury in the exercise yard.

Bridget came downstairs at 7am as it was now her new routine through the week, she awoke alone she can't even remember Franky going to bed last night, she knew that Franky had time off from going into work so she could sort out the case between Bea Allie and Boomer, but for now Bea was on top of that list. She entered the living room and saw her sitting at the table with her head on the table holding onto a envelope. She went straight into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee, when it was made she took two cups and went back in with the coffee, she placed them on the table and placed her hand on her fiancees shoulder. 

Bridget- Baby, Franky. She said shaking her a little. 

Franky- Fuck...Oh sorry Gidge. She said lifting her head from the table, Bridget looked at her face who's mascara was smudged down her cheeks. 

'Must have dozed off'. She added rubbing at her eyes. 

Bridget- Baby have you been crying? 

Franky- What gives you that idea? She said sitting up in the chair and placing her hand against her neck slightly turning it. 

Bridget- Your mascara. She said taking the packet of wipes from the centre of the table, she took one and pulled up a chair next to her and started to wipe of the black marks. 

Franky- I'm not normally the eye watering person, well unless I'm slicing onions of course. She said with a small laugh. 

Bridget- Don't you think you should hand this case to someone else, you look drained and stressed. 

Franky- She once saved my life you know Gidge and I'm going to do my hardest to get her charges dropped, she doesn't deserve to be in that place she wouldn't hurt anyone she's not a risk to the public she only killed because that was the only way of getting justice for her daughter the police were no help on finding out who killed Debbie. It was all that dickhead of a husband's fault if he didn't abuse his own wife then she wouldn't have been sent to prison for his attempted murder. Franky opened up the envelope and took out the photographs and spaced them out on the table in full viewing off Bridget.

'Look what that animal did to her'. She swallowed hard. 

The photos showed that Bea had a busted lip, another showed bruising to her abdomen and ribs, the last photo showed bruising and grip marks on her arms and wrists. 

Bridget- Oh no, why have they only just come to light now why wasn't they shown to the police? 

Franky- Scared perhaps i read that diary she went through all that and all she wanted to do is protect Debbie. 

Bridget- Did she ever tell you about the beatings? She leaned over for the coffee pot and cups and started pouring. 

Franky- Nah well i didn't make her first time being in Prison any good i was awful to her Gidge just wish i could take it all back, but we have to go forward to move on. She kept her home life private, yeah she talked about Debbie. I feel like we're now becoming stronger than before. I need to see her. She said taking a sip from the cup. 

'Good morning' Came a voice from the doorway. 

Bridget- Morning Vera. 

Vera- Come down for a fresh nappy, is there any coffee in that pot? She said stretching her arms over her head. 

Bridget- Yeah plenty, hey will Franky be able to visit Bea today? 

Vera- I don't know you've already had your weekly visit it will cause suspicion. 

Franky- Oh please Vera i need to speak to her better face to face than on the phone. 

Vera- Alright just this once. 

Franky- Great well I'll just jump in the shower. She said placing taking the photos from Bridget's hand and placed them back into the envelope and into her brown leather briefcase and headed out of the room. 

Vera- Is she alright? 

Bridget- Yeah she's fine she just wants to sort out these cases she's just a little tired that's all, but you know Franky she'll never stop until she achieves something that's what i love about her she puts other people first than herself which I'm hoping that will change though so we can concentrate on our summer wedding, 

Vera- I'm sure it will be over soon hope that they soon capture Joan, by the way got some good news I'm having furniture delivered to my new place it's being delivered tomorrow, so I'm able to move in by the weekend. 

Bridget- That's brilliant news for you bet you can't wait for a place to call your own which isn't full of other people. 

Vera- I actually loved it here, way too much you've been a great help with me and Grace, thank you so much for your support and for having us. 

Bridget- We've loved the company plus a baby in the house gives us practise for the future, 

Vera- You will be great parents. 

Bridget- So do you need any help packing? 

Vera- I'd love the help only if it's not too much trouble. 

Bridget- No trouble at all i'll grab a couple of boxes from the garage. 

Entering the Prison in the early afternoon Franky was faced with Jake at reception, she told him that it was okay with Vera to visit, she signed herself in and went through security check in before being showed through by another officer she didn't recognise. When she reached the visitors room she placed her briefcase on the table and went over to the vending machine and took out two chocolate bars and two teas. When she turned back round she saw Bea standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. 

Bea- Well what do i owe this pleasure she said walking to the table and waited for Franky to join, 

Franky- How are ya? You look happy than you were last time i visited. She said placing the cups down along with the chocolate and took hold of Bea's hands. 

Bea- Yeah well. She sat down and smiled at Franky she couldn't help but smile. 

Franky- So have you tasted the mcmuff. 

Bea- Well first time you know about, but no we haven't but we are keeping us under wraps, as lovely as it is to see you but why are you here? 

Franky- Well i checked out your bike, was gonna have a go myself seeing as I've not rode any motorcycles in my life and well she's a babe, but when i went into the helmet compartment,

Bea- Oh yeah...Her smile soon turned to a frown when she realised what Franky was getting at. 

Franky- Why didn't you show the police? 

Bea- I didn't want Debbie to lose her dad and well i thought he would have changed, i guess i needed to take those photos as a reminder of what he did. 

Franky- Did you ever talk to anyone about it? 

Bea- No but my neighbour came round now and again to give me some homemade cakes, she didn't like Harry, we chatted a lot because he was down at the pub most of the time throughout the afternoon, so was glad of her company and what with Debbie at school i used to help her with her garden and she did the same for mine. 

Franky- This wouldn't be Mabel by any chance is it? 

Bea- Yeah how do you know? She said taking a sip from the plastic cup. 

Franky- Well I've had a cup of tea and a piece of..... 

'Victoria Sponge' They said at the same time with a laugh. 

Bea- You spoken to her? 

Franky- I did she even admitted that she was the first caller to the police, she liked your company you and Debbie she was upset when she heard on the news that Debbie died, anyway she said if needs to then she will stand in that witness box. 

Bea- She's a real nice lady, did you manage to box my stuff up with Debbie's?

Franky- I did, but Bea when you get out of here you're not going back there I'm telling you that for sure. 

Bea- It's not like I've got anywhere else to go and i want to start a fresh out of that house i know Maxine would love me back in the house but I've got Allie to think about too when i mean if we get out or if i get out while I'll wait for her I've got to get a place up and running. 

Franky- Scrap that, I've got a beauty of a place, when you get out of here I'll give you the directions and the keys but all i can say is please take care of it otherwise Gidget will have me for breakfast and not in the good way. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Your amazing you know that right but why go through all this bother I'm sure I'll be getting out once they capture the freak it was a done deal i help them build a case with the court then I'm out of here or at least a reduced sentence.

Franky- Yeah but then you'll always have these charges on your mind I've already found the evidence I'm just waiting for a call back, I've got this, oh and one more thing there's a key. 

Bea- A key? Oh the key....Look Franky i need you to go back to my house and look in the wardrobe i managed to cut a hole in the bottom of the wardrobe floor there's a safety box could you keep hold of it for me, by all means open and take a look but i really need that box. 

Franky- No problem, anyway lots to do, I'll see you soon and give blondie a kiss from me, tell her it's a friendly kiss and not like the last time. 

Bea- You and Allie? Oh fuck Franky. She said leaning back. 

Franky- Look i wasn't in the right mind Bridget had quit her job and we had this bust up she got jealous of me spending time with Allie it was all friendship but then i needed a little comfort but before we even got down to it blondie told me where to get off telling me it was too soon, i was upset and she was there. 

Bea- Anything else you wanna tell me? 

Franky-It was just one mistake it did happen twice it was all my doing the first time the freak caught us, believe me Allie still loved you.

Bea- Look i don't blame you i would have liked Allie to move on if i didn't make it through the attack but it does hurt that she's had sexual relations with three women one of who is one of my best friends and like you said both of you regretted it, not bad kisser is she?. She said with a smile.

Franky- Please forgive me, and you don't go off on one with her.

Bea- I won't I've only just got her back, i love her I'm not letting her go but now I'm in here with two of her ex's one who's a complete and utter bitch the other a cheeky fucker, what's to forgive, we've got through a lot together me and you and this won't change a thing.

Franky- Really, well all i can say is that sooner we get through this i reckon you should stake your claim on your woman. 

Bea- Umm...What do you mean? 

Franky- Well I'm getting hitched in the summer maybe it's something you should do too, i can see it now you in a Armani suit or with a gold wait coat. She said grinning.

Bea- What me get married again , is it actually legal to marry a woman?

Franky- It wasn't back in the day but it was legalised in 2017. 

Bea- Yeah i don't know don't think it's me. 

Franky- Well I hope you'll be my best woman make sure i get there on time organise me a stag do. 

Bea- It will be a honour, if i do get out of here. She said reaching back for Franky's hands. 

Franky- Well i best get going, that Stewart Officer there's something about him i don't like he's very nosy,

Bea- You can say that about most of the Officers here. She said with a laugh as she walked to the visitors door with Franky. 

Franky- Left a little present back at reception, nosy parker said he'll leave it in your cell by the time visiting will be over. 

Bea- You didn't have to but thank you. She said leaning forward to hug and leave a kiss to Franky's cheek. 

Franky- See you again soon. She said with a wink.

Bea- Oh Franky try and get a little rest, you look like you could do with it, get a little bit of you time. 

Franky- Yes doctor, I'll be going home but first got to do a shop. 

They said their goodbyes and Franky left, Bea had to wait for an officer to take her back to the unit, when she did arrive back Rita was the only one in the unit she asked where everyone was Rita said that Allie was down in the shower block and the rest were out in the yard. So Bea went into her cell and closed the door she smiled at the boxes on her bed. 

Bea- Here i go again. She said to herself before opening the boxes and emptying out the contents. 

In the exercise yard Allie was standing in her teal pants and white tank top with two weights in her hands building up her muscles, while Ruby was standing by the punching bag holding it for Boomer. 

Boomer- Hey Allie where's Bea? 

Allie- Last time i heard she was off to medical. 

Then all of a sudden everyone in the yard except for Allie stopped what they were doing an started to whistle, the blonde turned her head round to see what all the commotion was, when she did her mouth dropped open to see with her own eyes that Bea had gone back to her original hair colour back to red and that she was wearing a teal sleeveless top showing off the top of her shoulders, for the moment she had forgotten all about the weights in her hands as she opened her clenched hands dropping one of the weights on her foot, she yelled out and grabbed her foot.

Ruby- Shit Allie you alright? 

Allie- What do you bloody think? Fuck. 

Bea- Shit, Officer Watson Allie's injured her foot she needs medical. 

'Alright Novak come on.'

Bea- I'll take her through. She placed Allie's arm around her own shoulder and Allie started to hop through the metal gate. 

Allie- Your fault. She said between gritted teeth. 

Bea- Oh why's it always my fault? She said placing her free arm around the blondes waist. 

Allie- You look so fucking hot. She said groaning. 

When they reached medical Allie hopped onto the medical bed as the now redhead stood by the door watching as nurse Rose started to examine her bare foot. 

'I don't feel any broken bones but it's swollen and there's a bruise forming up right there, I'll take an x-ray, I'll be back in a few minutes'. 

Bea- I'm really sorry, maybe i should have waited till lights out tonight. She said biting down on her bottom lip.

Allie- Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll help with the pain. She said with a wink.

On the otherside of town Jake was just coming out of Bendigo Bank when his mobile started to ring out, he took it from his pocket and answered. 

Jake- Look i don't have 20,000 i could only scrape up 5,000 the bank wouldn't allow me to take another loan out i need more time. 

'And time i don't have, you've had plenty of it, now guess where i am? 

Jake- Don't you fucking dare you bitch or I'll fucking kill you myself, I've given you information like you've asked me to now leave them both alone'. Just then the line went and Jake slammed his phone down on the pavement smashing it, he picked it up and quickly got into his car. 

But it was a little too late as the person he was on the phone to got out of a rusty old car dropping the phone and stamping on the device, the mystery person walked across the road looking to see if she had the all clear when all she saw was a post woman delivering what looked to be letters, putting on their black gloves this person walked straight into the person's garden, backing against the wall next to the window looking over at Vera with Grace between her legs clapping her hands. This person smiled and went close to the front door, taking out a picker and a thin pocket knife and attended to the lock but was immediately pulled away from the door and sirens were heard coming from the street. 

'Well what do we have here, don't tell me, let me guess your the milk woman'. Said a voice taking down the persons hood revealing that it was in fact Joan. 

From hearing all the commotion coming outside, the front door opened and stood at it was Bridget and Vera, Joan looked at Vera before being dragged away and being placed into a squad van. 

Vera- Did you see the way she looked at me?

Bridget- It's finally over Vera. Bridget pulled Vera into a crushing hug as Vera watched on at the car pulling away with Joan in the back looking right back at her. 

Vera- But is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now she has been caught what is next for Joan??


	16. Drama to reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this chapter a little longer hope you enjoy, loving the feedback too thank you :)

At the Police station Joan was sitting in the interview room with two of the detectives in the room, one was sitting opposite from Joan and the other was standing by the door, the detective who was sitting at the table had her feet on the table with a plastic cup in hand and an apple in the other. 

'Well Ferguson how was it on the outside, hope you enjoyed all that fresh air because it will be the last time that you do taste the freedom.' 

Joan- Yeah well 3 years was plenty of time for me got really bored so just thought I'd let someone chase me for a change.

'Seems to me you've got an answer for everything, so come on'. Said the detective at the door as she made her way over to the table and pulled out the chair, 'How did you escape?

Joan- I'm saying nothing without my lawyer. 

'You're an escaped Prisoner convicted we hold the cards not you'. The door of the interview room flew open and in came the chief. 

Moore- Okay Detective Walker and Senior detective Wright you may leave the room, good job. 

Joan- So your the big boss of this shit. 

Moore- Watch your language Ferguson, so come on how did you escape you must have had some help. She said taking a seat opposite from Joan. 

Joan- Like i told your colleagues I'm not saying anything until i get my brief in. .

Moore- Have it your way Ferguson, you're being taken back to the correctional centre and I'm sure you'll get a big welcome. She said standing up before she opened the door she was called back by Ferguson. 

Joan- If i give you a name what do i get in return? 

Moore- I don't do bargains. She said making her way back to the table. 

Joan- Well, I'm saying nothing. 

Moore- Alright, i can request that you go into protection for your safety that's the best i can do because those prisoners will be after your blood otherwise. 

Joan- It was Franky...

Moore- Franky? She said writing into her notepad. 

Joan- Doyle, Franky Doyle. 

Over at the Westfall/Doyle's residence Franky and Bridget were now enjoying each other's company, what with Franky taking a day off from the cases to concentrate on her relationship with Bridget knowing that she was putting work before her fiancee, they both had just come out of a relaxing bath together and were now in matching robes heading into the kitchen to get a light snack, Bridget opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Shiraz and backed away for Franky to get the snacks, Bridget popped the cork of the bottle and grabbed two wine glasses. 

Bridget- i sure am gonna miss Vera and little Grace, place wouldn't be the same without them. She said walking through to the living room with Franky tailing behind. 

Franky- Oh well thank you very much you certainly do make me feel special. She placed the snacks on the table in front of the sofa and waited for Bridget to put down the bottle and glasses before spinning her round. 

Bridget- I didn't mean it like that baby, just that i enjoyed their company with a little baby to care for and someone to talk to when your at work, that reminds me how did the talk with Bea go? 

Franky- Yeah it went good, in the morning I'm gonna get back over her house she's got something hidden, then back at it i suppose, we'll have to wait and see from the detectives on what's next. 

Bridget- Then we can finally get married, so future Mrs Francesca Westfall, has a good tone to that don't ya think. She said leaning forward nuzzling her loves chin with her nose smiling. 

Franky- I like the sound of Mrs Bridget Doyle or Mrs Bridget Westfall- Doyle. 

'Oh well I'm sure we'll come up with something to the time'. She said opening up Franky's robe, when that was discarded she watched as the brunette open up her robe. Franky started to plant soft kisses to her shoulder blade, Bridget surprised her fiancee by pushing her down on the sofa. 

'Gidge'. She moaned out. 

Bridget- Let me love you please baby. Franky just laid back letting Bridget have her way with her, she felt a lot relaxed at this moment all her mind was on was her woman on top of her. 

Over at the Prison most of the inmates were out in the exercise yard, Bea was laying on the workout bench with a weight bar over her, Ruby and Boomer were both at the punching bag as usual, Ruby throwing a kick at the bag showing Boomer some better moves. 

Boomer- Oi Bea fancy a challenge? 

Bea- Yeah in a bit Boomer. She shouted over as she grabbed the weight bar and pulled it down then pushing back up, when her sunlight was faded by someone stepping up beside her, she let out a groan, she placed the bar back on it's stand and sat up, coming into contact with a pair of legs she had recognised she couldn't help the smile form on her lips.

Allie- I didn't put you off your workout did i? Besides thought I'd ask Miles for a pair of shorts really get the tan to my legs, don't ya think. She said placing her foot onto the workbench and running her hand down the side of her leg. 

Bea-Ummm....I mean...They do look ...I mean yeah . She said licking at her lips. 

Allie- Sorry to disturb ya, I'll let you get back to it then. 

Bea- Yeah i shouldn't keep Boomer waiting. She said standing up and stretching her arms out, ready for what Boomer had planned. 

Boomer- Alright Ruby came up with this, so altogether we have 6 balls and we both have 3 each the aim is to keep them in the air long enough.

Bea- Been so long. 

Allie- Don't i fucking know it. She said sneaking up behind Bea. 

Boomer- What was that? 

Allie- Oh just saying that she can't hold anything in her hands more than 10 seconds. 

Bea- Alright then Boomer I'm gonna prove blondie there wrong. 

Boomer- Winner gets to have my stash of brew that i got tucked away for a rainy day. 

Bea- And what if you win

Boomer- I'll have your bacon for 4 days and your dessert. 

Bea- Oh I'm sure i can survive without those. 

Ruby handed Boomer three tennis balls and handed Bea the same, Allie stood at a distance but so she was facing Bea, they both on the count of three started to juggle the balls in hand, Boomer started off slow while Bea was going on like a champ, so Allie thought she'd have a little fun to see if her lover could take it, she rolled up the bottom of her white tank top and placed her hand over her flat stomach and not sat but laid down on the concrete floor with her top half way up to her bra. The redhead felt a little hot, but she kept on juggling, but she still couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, she kept looking at the objects in hand every couple of seconds when her eyes did leave Allie to look in the air then back down, she saw Allie on her stomach and unhooking her bra when she saw the bra on the floor her hands started to shake and she lost. 

Bea- Fuck...How about another go? 

Boomer- Oh no I've won now we'll have another game, but I need my strength back that bacon will help. Allie came over to fist bump Boomer. 

Allie- Did you get a little distracted Bea? She said bending over taking a side look to see Bea checking her arse out she picked up a ball and started to throw it up into the air and catching it with her hand.

Bea- You can say that, i had something on my mind. 

Franky now had Bridget lying on top of her, both panting and breathing heavily, Bridget started to kiss Franky's wet lips and bought her in for a crushing hug, when she felt the brunette wrap her arms around her waist and starting to kiss her chest, she tilted her head back and let out a low moan, when the doorbell started to ring out Franky took her head from her chest but was pushed back in. 

Bridget- They'll go away. But the noise didn't as the bell started to ring out, making them both annoyed so she got from Franky's lap and put on her gown, handing her fiancees robe to her, she walked out of the room and up the stairs. Franky sorted out her robe and opened the door to one of the detectives. 

'I'm sorry to disturb you this time, but a serious allegation has been made against you, can i come in?' 

Franky- Sure, it's detective Walker isn't it? 

'Yeah, i thought I'd come and talk to you off the record'. She said being shown into the living area and took a seat on the opposite sofa. 

Franky- Sorry about the mess we've had a friend move out and well you know what kids are like? She said looking at the grapes on the floor. 

Walker- So as i said a serious allegation has been made, by Joan Ferguson. She said taking out her notepad and pen. 

Franky- What has she been saying now, whatever it is she's playing mind games with you all. 

Walker- She said that you shared your escape plan with her and that you'd get her out but instead you buried her alive. 

Franky- That's bullshit look i did share my escape plan with someone but she changed her mind, when i saw on newspapers that it was in fact Joan who had escaped i was mortified....Look if i tell you who was going to escape with me she wouldn't get into trouble will she? 

Walker- Well i don't see she didn't do anything wrong she didn't escape, so no.

Franky- At the time it was going to be Allie Novak, she's currently serving more time for gunning down that murderer of a screw Sean Brody, well she had it bad i was the one who told her in hospital that her girlfriend Bea had died in the hands of Ferguson and well she tried everything to get rid of the freak but she overpowered her she was talking about wanting to die, so i told her she could come with me and she can go and live a happy life on the outside. 

Walker- What looking over her shoulder all the time? Carry on. 

Franky- Then when i got out the box i looked for her seeing all those boxes stacked up not knowing which one she was in until i took out a piece of paper from my pocket telling me that she was caught and so she had to tell the officer her plan, so she was buried alive? 

Walker- From what she told us yeah. 

Franky- So it would have been someone on the inside, so what happens now?

Walker- Well I'm off home, but I'm going to get in touch with my boss and we'll need to investigate more, i believe your side just don't get why falsely accuse you. 

Franky- Well i can answer that she was the governor at the prison i was the inmate and well we didn't get on as you can say. 

Walker- I see, well I'm sorry for the drop in, i know you've been busy with Bea's case along with others. 

Franky- As there been an update yet on Bea's charges with that phone and diary. 

Walker- A huge breakthrough but we can't go through it until we see Ms Smith. The detective stood up placing her notepad and pen back into her pocket and leaving towards the door. 

Franky- Just be careful on what she says I'm not going to be dragged down with her lies. 

Walker- We won't, well thank you Miss Doyle, we'll be in touch. She said exiting the house, Franky watched her get into her car and drive off before shutting the door, when Franky got upstairs, she heard the shower going, so she stepped into the bathroom and into the shower and into the inviting arms of her fiancee.

At the unit Bea sat at the table shuffling a pack of cards in her hands while looking over at Allie sitting at the sofa rubbing cream into her legs, the blonde saw that and reached higher up in her legs making Bea drop the cards. 

Bea- Shit, sorry Boomer. 

Boomer- No worries, i think i might just shuffle them. 

Rita came out of her cell and looked for Bea when she saw her sitting at the table with Boomer she waited for Bea to look at her when the redhead mouthed to her 'You alright?' Rita mouthed back 'Come here' which Bea did she took a final look seeing them all occupied rather than interested as to why Bea was going into Rita's cell, but wasn't expected of what Rita was going to tell her, she froze on the spot 

Bea- I need to see Vera, I'll catch you later . 

Rita- Sure. She said watching as Bea walked out of her cell, Allie got up from the sofa but before she knew it Bea had walked out of the unit, the blonde looked over at Rita who raised her hands. 

Sitting in the governor's office Vera told Bea that it was true and that they were one step closer of her standing trial against Ferguson, she also told her that Joan will not get anywhere near her or Allie. 

Bea- So i could be getting out of here soon enough. She questioned the governor. 

Vera- Yeah if your charges of murdering Braydon and Jaquline holt gets dropped or reduced then you could be out of here all the protection you had was for your own safety until you recovered and that we got Ferguson back where she belongs.

Bea- And Allie? 

Vera- Let's just deal with you first then we'll sort out Novak. 

Bea- Can i ask you for a favour? 

Vera- Nothing Illegal mind. 

Vera went to Allie's cell to tell her that Bea wanted to see her in private, so Vera told her to act as if she was being sent to the slot, as they left her cell Allie played her part and acted out. 

Allie- I haven't done anything, this is bullshit. She acted out.

Vera- Quiet down Novak or you'll spend 48 hours in the slot. She said escorting Allie to the gates. 

Rita- What she done Miss Bennett?

Vera- Doesn't concern you Connors, now unless you want to be sent down to be her neighbour carry on with what you're doing. She said locking the gate of the unit. 

Allie- My god Miss Bennett your a feisty woman. She said as she waited for her. 

After being shown to the conjugal room Vera left them both in the room, with Bea's back to the blonde. Allie smiled and climbed on all fours onto the bed and behind the redhead, she placed her hands on her shoulders moving one hand to move the red curls to the other side of her neck and placed her lips against the warm skin of her neck, Bea couldn't help to let out a low moan. 

Allie- You're one smart woman Bea Smith, how did you manage it and tonight too? She said smiling and scraping her teeth down the side of her neck, Bea gave her more access as she tilted her head to the side. 

Bea- Fuck...Allie. She turned to face the younger woman who had a huge smile on her face. 

Allie- Yeah..

'You're so beautiful'. She said as she reached to place her hand on the blondes face. 

Allie- You need glasses babe, but you on the other hand, i can't take my eyes off you, since the day i first saw you, when i entered your unit. The redhead smiled at the reminder and leaned into the blonde and kissed the blonde on the lips when she felt the blonde reciprocate she pulled away and stood up. 

Bea- I really need to talk to you and your not going to like it. She said placing her hand through her own hair. 

Allie- You're going to break up with me aren't you, fuck i knew this would happen get me in a private room break it gently to me. 

Bea- No..Fuck no..I'm not letting you go again, it's Ferguson. She said standing in front of the blonde and took her by the hands. 

Allie- What made you come up with the freak for? 

Bea- She's been caught and well she could be sent back here. 

Allie- What. She got out of Bea's hold and started to pace about the room walking back and forward, her heart racing, she placed her hand against her chest and breathing very heavily, knowing that Allie was having a sort of panic attack she walked over to her and spun her round until she could hold her bringing the blondes head on her shoulder she started to run her free hand through the blondes hair soothing her. 'She's gonna come after me, after what i did'. She managed to say. 

Bea- What you trying to hit attack her with a cue ball and then trying to hot shot her. 

Allie- No for trying to get her killed with the help of someone. The blonde moved her head from the redhead's shoulder looking into those brown eyes and the confused look on her face. 

Bea- What no Allie please say your joking?

Allie- I thought you were dead, you went out to get Ferguson for me, so i wanted to get back at her make sure that she wouldn't see the outside again, you know that she was made top dog. I begged her to kill me just so that i could be with you, i didn't want to carry on without you with me but she said there was no easier way out for me. Then when Franky came to my cell after being drenched in the shower she told me she had an escape plan and it meant to escape using the garden project boxes, but i was caught by an officer so i had to tell him he was suspicious, i placed in your sketch into the box so she could die knowing that i got revenge for you. 

Bea- Fuck..Allie you did that for me and not to mention putting your own life at risk. She said placing her forehead against the blondes and let out a low sigh. 

Allie- I loved you Bea i wanted to be with you. 

Bea- As for her coming after you she'll have to get past me she won't be lucky the next time, if she does come back here then we'll cross that bridge when it comes to it you will be fully protected my beautiful girl. 

Allie- You're not angry with me then? Surprised at Bea for not screaming at her. 

Bea- What for avenging me it took guts for you to cross that bitch, i never really thought that someone cared for me to do that not even Harry.

Allie- I'm not like him, i will never hurt you, your my world you know that right? 

Bea- Why didn't i meet you on the outside. 

Allie- Well when i saw you hotting up my tv screen after you were caught by the police for getting justice for Debbie, you showed power and strength fuck the police system not investigating her death. 

'I love you Allie Novak'. She said smiling as she reach with both hands to cup her face she leaned in again kissing her softly then she took a step back taking in the lovely sight before her eyes. 

The door opened and in came Vera with a flat cardboard box and a carrier bag in her other hand, Allie could smell straight away what was in the box, when Vera placed them down onto the side table she backed away and left them to it. 

Bea- Thought i'd get us a little feast, enjoy our alone time because from now it's going to be hectic with what's to come. She watched as Allie opened up the box to come face to face with a 24" pizza with toppings such as pepperoni extra cheese mushrooms and pineapple. 

Allie- You know a way to a woman's stomach babe. 

Bea- Yeah but don't know with the pineapple, it doesn't belong on pizza. She said looking disgusted at the pizza. 

Allie- You kidding me right, it's the best topping. 

Bea- Something to wash it down with. She said bringing out a litre of orange fanta. 

Allie- What no vodka? She let out a groan. 

Bea- We've got to keep a clear head we don't want to wake up in the morning with a head do we? She said with a laugh. 

Allie- No i guess not. 

They spent several minutes sitting crossed legged on the bed facing one another and feeding each other the slice of pizza, Allie at one point took a piece of pepporoni and placed it between her lips and fed it to the redhead. When the food and drink was finished with Bea fell against the bed holding her stomach. 

'Fuck, I'm stuffed'. The redhead groaned. 

Allie- Well i would be too after eating 4 slices. She said laughing as she placed the box and bottle on the floor, the blonde threw herself back against the pillow next to Bea's. 

Bea- Last time i had pizza was 5 years ago.

Allie- Can't remember when i tasted great pizza like that. She said smiling, the redhead turned onto her side and taking one of Allie's hands what was resting on her stomach and kissed her knuckles, she got lost in those clear blue eyes until she then looked at the hand in hers.

Bea- What now? I can get Bennett to bring us a board game. 

Allie- Board games are for people who are bored, which I'm not, are you? 

Bea- Never. She said taking in the view before her eyes. 

Allie- It's not everyday we get to take advantage of an empty room is it? Once she said that she placed her hand behind the redheads head and bought her down for a soft slow kiss, non of them wanting to stop but they wanted to be comfortable, so Allie took off her own hoodie and pumps then watched Bea do the same. Coming up to the middle of the bed Allie reached up and cupped her face her in hands and leaned up to kiss her slow and soft, Bea returned the kiss pulling her into her body as she wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter woman. Allie slowly dipped her tongue sensually in and out of Bea's mouth causing her to moan lustfully into her.  
Bea pulled away reluctantly, looking longingly into her eyes, the blonde looking back at her confused. 

Bea reached up slowly removing Allie's white t-shirt over her head, revealing a yellow bra that complimented her ample cleavage perfectly. Bea gasped as her eyes settled on the blondes breasts, she pulled down the straps first before reaching round to release them from the cups. The blonde placed her thumbs under Bea's chin to lift her face up so she could kiss her, the redhead placing one hand on her face to hold her in place and the other on her chest feeling the younger woman's heart beating fast. She felt the younger woman tug at her teal t-shirt she started off slowly both of them keeping half an eye open to see what the other was doing, as a piece of flesh was seen. Bea grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled it away. 

'No'. She said looking down at the hand she had tight grip of she quickly released her hold and looked up. 

Allie- If you don't want to I'll leave it at that but you are still so beautiful with out without scars i fell in love with you, you're my hero and I'm so thankful that I've got you back. She said leaning into her to leave a kiss to her cheek. 

Bea- Okay..She said taking a deep breath in then back out, she started slowly lifting up her t-shirt when she was halfway up she saw the look on the blondes face who had tears in her eyes, she was about to bring the t-shirt back down until Allie helped it off and over her head. 

Allie- My god Bea what did she do to you. She couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her cheeks as she took in the scaring to her abdomen. 

Bea- It's not as bad as it was, a few creams here and there.

Allie- Oh my baby. She said running her fingertips over the scar the longest one and then she took in the small scars just above the long one it was in a shape of a circle, where the freak had twisted in the screw driver.

Bea- It's all over now, my beautiful girl. 

Allie- You can't be too sure though Bea, I'm scared. 

Bea- Don't be I'm here. 

Allie- Yeah and you won't hold me like this in front of the other women, we're stronger when were together.

Bea- Just trust me, when this is all over I'll take you at the canteen on the table in front of the women. She said with a wink and smile. 

Allie- Enough talking. She said with a laugh and pulled Bea down on top of her, the blonde smiled when she felt her hands on her body, She placed her hands round the back of the redhead just to unhook her bra freeing her breasts from the padding and throwing it to the floor. Allie took all her strength into flipping them over surprising Bea. 

Bea- Have you been at the spinach? She said with a giggle. 

Allie- All that working out paid off now i have the upper hand. She said sliding down her body until her face came into contact with the waistband of her woman's pants, she looked up for approval which Bea nodded her head to, she lifted herself up to help the blonde, Allie didn't want to get carried way and take her underwear off just yet, she did the same to herself as she took down her shorts she had on earlier. She started to kiss up the outside of the redheads thigh when she came between her legs she kissed her way up avoiding the area she wanted to touch she started to butterfly kiss her stomach and nibbled her way up towards the scaring, she looked up to see her covering her eyes with her hands. When she felt the blonde lick and kiss over her scaring she jumped under her touch and removed her hands to pull Allie up so that they were face to face, Bea's hands started to shake just like the first time they had kissed. So she got off her body and turned Bea's face so that she could slowly kiss her again, this time she got on top of the young woman leaving a trail of wet kisses down the side of her neck and down her throat, She let her fingers scrape against Allie's stomach muscles, feeling them twitch at her touch. She felt Allie shiver before moving her mouth back to Allie's lips, she placed her right hand and cupped her breast fitting nicely into her palm, she took one of Allie's breasts in her mouth, her breath hot, as she blew softly on the hardening nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking lustily. She smiled at the blonde before sliding down her body leaving kisses down at her chest before removing her hand to place it with her mouth kissing around the flesh before flicking her tongue over the hardened bud she latched her mouth onto her nipple making the blonde gasp at the contact, she did the same to the other then as she started to kiss down her stomach, she peeled down her underwear as she was doing this she was kissing down the inside of her thigh. 

'Your beautiful body, I've missed this touch.' 

Allie- I bet you have, 4 years is a long time to go without, so take your time babe. 

But really all that she wanted was for Bea to be inside her where she wanted her most was between her legs and scream out her name when she climaxes, but she knew after 4 years she wanted to take her time, she was took by surprised when the redhead flicked her tongue over her clit. 

'Oh i intend to, very slow'. She replied breathing in the smell of her woman beneath her, she started with a flick of her tongue over the outside of her clit making the blonde moan out, then she went on all fours back up to her mouth to plant a wet kiss to her lips, when they came apart Allie licked her lips tasting herself. 

'Tell me what you want me to do'. Said the redhead. 

Allie- I want you to fuck me with those long fingers of yours and that tongue. She said bringing down Bea's head to kiss her one final time. 

'Talk about taking it slowly'. She said laughing against the blondes neck as she started again to kiss down her body, she placed her fingertips against her wet slit making the blonde smile. She thought she had teased the blonde enough now and she wanted to be inside, she wanted her fingers to be soaked up from her woman. She started to push in two of her index fingers easily slipping into the folds and at the same time she was sucking and licking at her clit making the blonde moan out. 

'Ah fuck just like that baby, fuck me, none has made me wet like you do'. She pushed down and started to fuck Bea's face pushing harder so that her lover's fingers would go deeper and deeper. Seeing as Bea had a free hand Allie had the perfect place for it she placed it over her left breast as she watched the redhead between her legs sending waves of pleasure through her body, she was close, so close she gripped down on the back of Bea's head and moved her hips in time of her mouth and fingers. 

'Oh fuck, ah fuck yeah baby, that's the spot'. She started to moan out her name which eventually became loud moans, so Bea had to cover Allie's mouth with her hand to quiet her down. When Allie climaxed all of her juices were covered on Bea's hand and fingers. 

Bea- I've still got that touch. She said looking down at her drenched fingers, she smiled and placed them one at a time in her mouth sucking them not letting it go to waste, looking back at the surprised blonde. She got up and threw herself to the side of the satisfied blonde who immediately pushed her onto her back and straddled her waist. 

Allie- Now it's my turn for yummy dessert and baby I'm gonna make you cum so hard and so fast. She said smiling down and started to kiss and bite down on Bea's pulse in her neck causing her to gasp. 

'Please take me me slowly'. 

Allie- Of course, if you feel like I'm going fast then please tell me to stop. 

Vera was working back late that night she had to stay in till midnight for a late transfer, she had bought her daughter to the cresh over at reception where she was being looked after by a responsible officer, as she made her way over to reception and out of the doors leading to the car park, she let out a yawn but waited patiently out at the front, when a black car pulled up in front of her and out came a police officer and a plain clothes detective, who made their way to Vera and handed her the noted clipboard. Then out came someone she had least expected to see back at her Prison. 

'Hello Vera'. 

Vera- Ferguson, it's alright I've got it from here. She waited until they had disappeared in the car and stood in front of Joan. 

Joan- Everyone who has out wronged me will suffer the consequences,Smith, Novak, Jackson, Stewart and you, but I'll leave the best to last.

Vera- You will not, your already in enough trouble as it is, anymore charges and I'll get your transferred so far from here and away from Shane which I'm sure will do a lot better with you far away from here. 

'Ha'. Came the only reply from Ferguson and she smiled looking over at Vera as she entered the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter apologises for it being late.
> 
> Will Joan and Bea come face to face?


	17. A nightmare turning into reality

After a blissful night with her woman, Bea was now walking down the corridor with a towel draped over her shoulder and wash bag in hand, deciding to join the blonde after all, seeing as she missed the opportunity to shower with the blonde the last time, which ended up in disaster. As she walked down she was scanned through the doors she then went twice the speed she was going, with a smile on her face knowing that soon they’d be sent back to the unit and they didn’t have much time left. She approached the shower door and pushed it and entered but when she did enter her face soon turned to distraught at the sight before her. She dropped her towel and wash bag and ran over to Allie who was on the shower floor she was flat on her stomach and unconscious, not knowing what had happened, Bea leaned down at the naked blonde and moved her hair to one side to see a syringe sticking from her neck, she gasped and mouthed ‘No…Not again, Allie’. She pulled it from her neck and turned her onto her side seeing that she was foaming from the mouth, she panicked she got up heading over to the panic button but being stopped by a hand in front of the red button. 

Bea- You…What are you doing here? 

Marie- You should have been here 10 minutes ago, she’s very good for a quickie. 

Bea- What the fuck did you do to her, you sick fuck? She grabbed the front of the old woman’s t-shirt her eyes not leaving the white haired woman’s, her other hand screwed up into a fist and punched her in her abdomen, winding her she fell to the ground and onto her knees. Bea went to Allie by her side and began shaking her shoulders. 

‘Allie, wake up baby, this wasn’t meant to happen not again..Fuck. 

Marie- Like I said you should have been here she was still fresh and wet. She said laughing through her pain. 

Bea- YOU OLD BITCH , I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU. 

Marie began to stand up, when she saw Bea trying to launch at her she backed away and stood by the cubicle making Bea stumble on the wet floor, but managing not to fall. When the shower door opened, Bea looked at Marie who seemed to be smiling at whoever just opened the door. 

Marie- Well hello partner was wondering when you were going to show.

Bea spun round to see her worse enemy standing in front of the now closing door and was putting on her gloves. The same person who tried to kill her and Allie.

‘I might have known, you fucking freak, the both of you were in on this’. She stepped forward but then she felt her arms being pulled behind her back, she tried to  
free herself but Marie held a strong grip. 

Bea- Let me go, you’re not going to get away with this, I’ll kill the pair of you. 

Joan- Don’t tell me you actually feel something for that whore, that little top dog whore, she didn’t stay loyal to you, she was in nearly everyone’s pants and nearly got into mine.

Bea- She thought I was dead, she thought you had finished me off, I don’t believe she went anywhere near you, it’s just your little fantasy. 

Joan- If you don’t believe me go and ask her….Sorry figure of speech, you can’t do that can ya. She said with a wicked smile on her face as she walked further towards the redhead. 

Bea- So what now, tell me your plan and how you think you’re both going to get away with it.

Joan- Well the plan is, I’m going to kill you and make sure you stay dead, and I’m going to plant the evidence in Allie’s hand, seeing as your DNA is over that syringe and it’ll look like you gave Allie the hotshot. 

Bea- they’ll never believe that I killed Allie not with Vera knowing how much I love her and how much she loves me. 

Marie- Past tense, loved…

Bea- And what are you getting out of this huh, you know she’ll just wash her hands with you once she’s finished with me and set you up for our murders, do you really need that, don’t you want to get out?

Joan- ignore her, I told you what it’ll be like…Once we are finished in here we’ll get out of this place, I’ve worked out on another escape plan. She walked behind the redhead and over to the white haired woman, she placed her hand to the back of her head and leaned down taking in Marie’s lips for a soft kiss. 

Bea- Fuck….Can one of ya please pass me a sick bucket, I’m going to throw up. She said pretending to be sick. 

Marie- Shut it you. She twisted her arms tight against her back making the redhead yelp, Joan told the white haired woman to let go of Bea and keep a watch on for any of the screws, when Marie was standing by the door, she stood in front of the redhead.

Joan- You know when I first met you, I thought... hey we’ll work great together as a team.

Bea- you wanted me to turn against Franky and I don’t work with screws. 

Joan- I could have made your stay here more comfortable I didn’t want to go through extreme lengths to get rid of you, if you kept your mouth shut, you could have been out of here, I wouldn’t have been sent here as a prisoner in the first place.

Bea- After what you did…You’re a murderer and a psychotic bitch. 

Joan- Yeah but shhh…. Our little secret something you can take to the grave with you, tell Debbie that auntie Joan says hi. 

Bea- Don’t bring my daughter into this you….Bea launched herself forward to making a grab for Joan only for Joan to grab her by the shoulder and pushed her into her they were both standing nose to nose and mouth to mouth, as the redhead felt a sudden pain in her stomach she looked down to see a screwdriver lodged into her abdomen, she looked back up at Joan who had a smile on her face. 

Joan- Nothing personal Bea. She pulled out the screwdriver as the redhead fell flat to her knees then onto her back holding her stomach. Leaning down as she saw the blood fall slip through Bea’s fingers, the redhead tried reaching out to Joan to attack but struggled, she didn’t have the strength. 

Marie- Now you're ‘together forever’, Joan come on I can hear footsteps. 

Joan- Goodbye Bea. She said leaning down she placed a kiss to her lips, and fled the shower block with Marie following behind. 

Bea shuffled up close to the blonde and linked her bloody pinky finger to hers as she felt herself drift in and out of conscious, ‘My beautiful girl’. That was her last words before placing her head next to Allie’s. 

Bea started to shake and yell out waking the blonde up in the process. 

‘No….No...Allie...’

‘Fuck, Bea wake up. She started to shake the redhead but all she got was moans and groans. Allie straddled Bea as she wasn’t getting more of a response from her and shook her. Bea’s hands and arms began to move up in the air pushing the air before coming in contact with the blonde which resulted in the redhead pushing her off the bed and onto the floor, Allie grabbed hold of her leg in pain and just yelled out. 

‘BEA LISTEN TO ME NOW, WAKE UP’. 

Bea heard and her eyes shot open she quickly sat up with sweat and her breathing still heavily from the panting, she looked down to the floor to see the blonde on the floor. 

Bea- Shit..Fuck..Allie, oh baby I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to knock you off, did I hurt you? She said holding out her hands which Allie took and stood up quickly getting into bed and onto her side facing the redhead. 

Allie- It’s alright, wish you were dreaming about me though. She ran her ran over Bea’s stomach, when the redhead looked under the duvet at the hand moving over her stomach, she sighed with relief. 

Bea- It was all a dream, you’re here. She said turning on her side and placing her left hand against her face and rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb before leaning in to taste her soft lips. Then wrapped her arms tightly around her. 

Allie- you want to talk about it? 

Bea- No, well not yet anyway, just please hold me and please take me to my happy place. 

Allie- You’ve taken us out for the day we’re walking on the sandy beach with our little fur baby, we decided on a Jack Russel who we named Bowie after my favourite singer, we’re there and you’re holding the picnic basket while I’m carrying your red blanket, we just watch Bowie running in the sand chasing other dogs, you run after him as he’s trying to hump another. But then we sit down on the blanket you’re sitting behind me with your legs by my side and me sitting between your legs, with your arms around me holding me as I feed you a tuna sandwich. 

‘Eww, Tuna, carry on’. She said smiling as she imagined this scene. 

Allie- yeah as I was saying, we stay there until dark, when none is around we both strip to our undies and I take you into the water we just stand in the sea holding onto each other watching the sunset. 

‘Mmmm’. Allie looked down to see the now sound asleep redhead so she wrapped an arm around her and held onto her before sleep claimed her. 

When Allie awoke she found herself alone in bed, she turned onto her back and placed her arms around her head and smiled. She then decided now was time to get out of bed as she was going to be collected by Vera shortly. When she finally got dressed she had just put on her last white pump when she saw a piece of paper what wasn’t there last night and read it to herself.

‘Morning my beautiful queen, I’m truly sorry the way I acted out this morning hope you got enough sleep, I’ll explain it all to you soon. I can’t wait to be in your arms again and hopefully when we go public, I just want to scream from the rooftops that you’re all mine but I can’t not if we want the plan to work. Now when you awake get your sexy arse down to the canteen.’  
Love, well you know who.  
Xxxx

She re-read this note while smiling, her first of many she hoped, just in time for the knock and then the walk in from the governor. 

Vera- You all set.

Allie- luckily for you I was already dressed, yeah I’m ready, I've built up some hunger this morning. 

Vera- Well I hope that you’ve enjoyed yourselves this was the last time in here, so come on off to breakfast then after you’ve eaten Miss Miles will take you to my office, you’re wanted. 

Allie- By who? I’ve done nothing. She said heading out of the room. 

Vera- Well you’ve got nothing to worry about have you, get walking. 

When Allie reached the canteen before opening the doors she had a look in seeing Boomer sitting with Bea at the top end of the table in her usual spot, she was having conversation with Boomer, she pushed open the doors and stepped into the room, she waited until Bea’s eyes looked up and at her, when they did the redhead was holding a spoon with cornflakes close to her mouth as her mouth dropped open, what she didn’t know was her spoon was tilted and milk was dripping from the spoon and was dropping on the table. 

Boomer- hey Earth to Bea…She said waving her hand in her face. 

Bea- huh? She broke her gaze with the blondes and looked at Boomer then at the table. 

Allie took a tray and started to fill it up with food, then she went to grab herself a glass of orange juice, she then went to join them both at the table sitting at the side of Bea. 

Allie- Morning ladies.

Boomer- how did you get out of the slot, you haven’t spent 24 hours there. 

Allie- Yeah well I kept pressing the intercom all night and well they couldn’t stand it so they told me if I stopped pressing it then I’d be out in the morning. She started to eat some of her scrambled egg along with her toast.

Boomer- looks like Vera’s getting soft in her old age. She said with a laugh before standing up and taking her tray to the tray stack. 

The blonde stared at Bea before putting her cup to her lips, when she felt the redhead place her hand on the top of her thigh from underneath the table but was looking straight ahead with a light smile on her face. 

Allie- What a night huh? She said with a low voice as she put down her cup. 

Bea- Yeah sorry about this morning. 

Allie- Stop apologising otherwise I’d have to just kiss you right in front of everyone, fuck I want to kiss you right now, besides I wasn’t talking about your nightmare I was talking about the earth shattering orgasm you gave me. She said trying to keep her voice low, luckily everyone was deep into conversation. 

Everyone started to leave the canteen Bea and Allie walked together just talking, but when Allie saw Miss Miles standing in the corridor and nodding in her direction, she told the redhead she'd catch up with her later, which confused the redhead as to why she was being summoned.

When they reached the office, Miles knocked on door and waited for a response when she did she opened the door then she closed it. Allie looked back then looked back at the two people sitting behind the desk with Vera standing by the window. 

Allie- Who are you? She looked nervously at the two plain clothed women behind the desk. 

'Don't look frightened, we just want to talk that's all, I'm chief Inspector Moore and this is my senior detective Wright.'

Allie- And I'm missing my work rota for this, no thanks. She said turning round she placed her hand on the door handle, but was bought back when she heard the detectives call out. 

'Please help us, we have Joan Ferguson'. 

Allie- You what!! she said stepping forward to the desk. 

'Joan Ferguson is back here'. 

Allie- You've got to be fucking kidding me, i thought she was dead. 

Wright- What made you to believe she was dead? we were made to believe she had escaped. 

Allie- Yeah i mean escaped. She looked over at Vera when she said this.

Moore- We need to know everything, we know you planned to escape with a Francesca Doyle but you changed your mind and Joan took your place, what we want to know is you must have been caught to give up your plan. 

Allie- I don't know what you're talking about. She said looking at Vera. 

Moore- Before we go into anything else, we want to give you something. She nodded at her detective who opened up her briefcase and pulled out an envelope. 

Wright- When Sean Brody died the police found an envelope what was crumpled up in his locker named to the correctional service, we had to read it before handing it to you safety reasons. 

Allie snatched the envelope rushing to read what was inside the envelope, when she did she opened the folded piece of paper and read through it. 

To whom this may concern, the boss of this shit,

Just to tell you know a few facts, there is a corrupt officer involved in the drugs in this place, there was two but I've kept my ear down to the ground and it's Sean Brody he was the second male officer to bring drugs into the Prison. secondly Allie didn't have anything to do with the righteous act she wasn't even there when we took vengeance for seeking justice for women, she only took the wrap because she didn't want to be the only one on the outside as it could make her turn to drugs and it took us so long to get her back to her normal self, as when i found her she was a mess, she told me a lot about Marie Winter's recruiting young girls to have sex to live under her roof with her boss, Derek Channing he was a bastard to her after what he did what sick creature does that.

P.S- Allie bubba you don't deserve to be in this place not for something i did, now you go and live a happy life out of this shithole, if i don't make it out here alive, i just want you to know i love you so much, I know we've had our differences but I've never stopped loving you, you're like a daughter to me. 

Love you bubba,  
Kaz xxxxx

Allie now was looking up with tears strolling down her cheeks, she sniffled and was given a tissue from Vera, when she blew her nose she looked up at Vera then back at the detectives. 

Vera- Just tell them, i have an idea on who it could be, but it has to come from you Allie. She said leaning down beside her with her hand on her shoulder.

Allie- I shared my escape plan with Officer Stewart, he told me she was dead i was so relieved that she was dead, but she's not, so where is she? 

Vera- She's over in protection for her own safety.

Allie- Does Bea know? She folded the piece of paper and placed it into her pocket.

Vera- No, she doesn't but could you tell her for us, I have a feeling that if i tell her then she'll just fly off the handle and start a riot to get at her. 

Allie- Well obviously, the woman tried to kill her..Kill me 

Vera- Please Allie. 

Allie- Yeah okay, so what's next for me? 

Moore- We're doing everything we can to get your original charges dropped, but then there's the murder thing, leave that with us.

Allie- Can i go now? She said standing, when she got the nod she left the office with Miss Miles standing outside of the door she was escorted back. 

Bea was just walking down the corridor seeing as Allie was gone a little too long she was beginning to worry, when she felt someone invade her space, she turned round and locked eyes with the white haired woman.

Bea- Fuck, now what do you want, you're not my type. 

Marie- Don't flatter yourself darling, i like mine younger. 

Bea- Yeah and in uniform too, you sick bitch. 

Marie- What do you mean? 

Bea- You know what i mean, now piss off.

Marie- Fine, i just wanted to let you know that I've just seen your little whore go into the toilet, she did look upset, most likely missing me, I'll go. Marie walked in front of Bea but was pushed aside. 

Bea- You stay the fuck away from her. She said storming off and down the corridor, when she reached the corner Marie followed into the same direction. 

When the redhead pushed the door to the shower block open seeing no sign of the blonde, she checked through every shower cubicle still no sign of her. But when she heard the door open then close, she turned round only to be faced with Marie. 

Bea- What's your game now, i told you.

Marie- Yeah and i told you, look before you came back from the dead i had everything here, was hoping to have Allie back on my side. 

Bea- After what you did holding the prison hostage, oh yeah and i did hear that you gave Liz a lethal dose for herself to take now that was fucked up. 

Marie- Now we want you gone dead..I'll be the one standing to comfort your leftovers. 

Bea- My leftovers. Bea laughed out ' Oh this has always been about Allie...Shame she doesn't want you..And who's this we can't you work alone or you just need someone to clean the mess up. 

Marie- I'll wipe that fuck smile off your face, you dumb bitch. She said pulling out a shiv from her teal pants. 

Bea- You know Allie loves it when i bite her neck while my fingers are deep inside her, you just need that special touch and i have just that. She raised her eyebrows with a smile, knowing that this would send Marie over the edge which it did, the white haired woman launched herself forward at Bea, with her free hand she whacked the redhead in the face, while Bea threw the second punch she made a grab for Marie sending them both to the ground they both started to lay into one another. 

After re-reading the letter Allie folded the letter and placed it into her hoodie pocket, she wiped her eyes from crying again and exited her cell. She bumped into Rita and Boomer who was about to come into the unit and asked for Bea. 

Allie- Where's Bea i really need to see her. 

Boomer- I don't know but i just seen Marie going into the showers. 

Rita- She wouldn't be stupid to go after her would she? 

Allie- To get back at me she'll do anything, well i wouldn't put it past her, come on. She said pulling them both with her, the three of them ran in the direction of the shower block, hoping that she was wrong and that Marie hasn't gone after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the late chapter my laptop broke down completely so had to get a new one. Hope you're all well.


	18. Out in the open

By the time Allie, Boomer and Rita entered the showers they burst straight in taking no chances. They stood in complete shock to see Bea sitting on Marie's back who was kicking her legs trying to break free. 

Bea- Stop struggling, hey I've got everything under control here, isn't that right you old witch. She kept whacking the back of her head.

Marie- Cut it out we'll get you back for this. 

Bea- Yeah like you said, really getting bored of hearing you say the word 'we'

Rita- Who is she referring too? 

Bea- Her bestie of course, Joan Ferguson more or less up her arse, to think I've dreamt of this the pair of them together. She said laughing. 'Now who's got the upper hand'. 

Allie- Bea you're bleeding. 

Bea- Fuck, Rita take this bitch, you might need Boomer to help you though. 

Boomer- Be a pleasure. She stormed her way over to Bea who quickly got off her just in time for Boomer to drag her up, Boomer didn't need Rita's help but she followed Boomer out of the shower block, leaving Allie and Bea left behind. 

Allie- I remember the times we had in here. 

Bea- What you mean you checking out my arse? She walked over to the sink and started to wash the blood from her hand, Allie went over to her to see blood still coming from her hand. 

Allie- That's your blood. She said grabbing a paper towek fron the dispenser and taking the redheads hand out of the water and placed it over the cut, the redhead looked at the door then looked down at her lover, she lifted her chin up just so that she could kiss her, when she felt her reciprocate she pulled away. 

Bea- My little nurse, i love you. 

Allie- Last time i said that to you in here you replied 'That's a shame'. 

Bea- Yeah well i did think you only got close to me to set me up, but when you told me that you saved my life i knew then that i was stupid and that i made a mistake of saying that. 

Allie- Well i love you. 

Bea- I love you more. 

Allie- Oh Bea. She said trying to hold it together but she had something on her mind after reading through that letter and her tears came again, she moved away from the redhead and sat at the bench, Bea did the same she sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder bringing her in for a side hug. 

Bea- What's the matter my beautiful girl. 

Allie- Well i was summoned to go to Vera's office and in there were two detectives, they started to question me about my escape plan. 

Bea- Your escape plan? The one with Franky. 

Allie- Nothing gets past you does it? Yeah that well i was caught in the act by Officer Stewart and well he told me that he was planning of getting rid of the freak once  
and for all so i shared him the escape plan.

Bea- i knew there was something off about him.

Allie- He was the one who gave me a G bag.

Bea- He did what!!!

Allie- Remember when you saw me off my face in the yard, well he wanted something in return after you told me to stay away form you, he saw me in the yard but he wanted something in return, a phone what Kaz had, not sure why though, but yeah he gave me the g-bag. 

Bea- I wish you told me this at the time. 

Allie- Yeah well when you got me cleaned up and we started off a fresh i felt a new start was needed. She said smiling.

Bea- Yeah well Marie was working for Joan, i think that Marie has a burner phone won't be long until she's onto it again getting in touch with her. The redhead looked at the blonde who was looking at her with concern. 

Allie- That's the thing..She's been caught and well... she's back here. 

Bea- Fuck..She said standing up and started to pace around her hands coming into her head gripping hard. 

Allie- Hey....She stood up and stopped her lover from panicking, she took her hands out of her head and then placed her hands on her face.

Bea- She'll be after me, she doesn't forget being crossed and after you, but I'll not give her that chance again i can promise you that. 

Allie- Calm down...Breathe....She won't come after us she is guarded so she'll not come anywhere near us. She said bringing the redheads head onto her shoulder and started to rub her back in circles. The door flew open startling them both, when they pulled away to see the governor standing there they both sighed with relief and took hold of hands. 

Vera- Been looking everywhere for you, I need you to come to my office. 

Bea- What for? To tell me you have the freak in this place...Yeah i know that already. 

Vera- No it's something else. 

Bea- Fine, you go back to the unit and I'll see you later. She said leaning into her and placing a kiss to her cheek. When they reached Vera's office, she immediately saw the detectives. 

Moore- Ms Smith. 

Bea- Cut the formal crap, call me Bea.

Vera- Smith watch your language.

Moore- No it's fine, I know you'll be pissed off seeing us again, but we wouldn't ask you back if we didn't need your help. 

Bea- And what help is that? 

Moore- We need a confession from Joan Ferguson admitting what she did to you and to anyone else.

Bea- Yeah well good luck with that, you won't get anything out of her. 

Moore- Yeah we know that too, so we may need you to face her and get the confession out of her. 

Wright- When she sees you she'll know that she lost and then hopefully you will get it out of her. 

Bea- Wait a minute. She said with a laugh before carrying on. 'You want me to face that freak after what she did to me?' Go and ask someone else, I'm not doing it. 

Moore- Then we'll just have your word against hers, she's denying all those things she did and said that you're the one who set her up. 

Bea- Well that's bullshit. She said turning back to face the detectives. 

Moore- But the courts won't think that. 

Bea- If... And i mean if, i do go and face her whats the plan. 

Wright- Well she won't confess if there are officers around or us, so we'll get you to face her in the exercise yard, you'll be wired up underneath so we can hear from in here. 

Bea- And what if she tries anything. 

Moore- The code we want you to use is the colour red, then we'll get the Officers out straight away. 

Wright- So will you do it? 

Allie was sitting in her cell reading a magazine when someone started to knock on her closed door and then watched it begin to open, seeing her woman stepping in she smiled, Bea looked around seeing just Rita she shut the door and went to sit on toilet. Bea looked over at the blonde then down at her hands resting on her thighs. Allie threw her legs off the bed and immediately straddled her lap, Bea had to remove her hands from under the blonde to wrap them around her. She placed her forehead against the blondes. 

Bea- We have to be...

Allie- What careful i know, besides Boomer wants us to get back together, but i know we can't tell anyone yet anyway, Boomer is on the phone to Franky, i just want to be close to you i always do. 

Bea- I want that too, have you thought much about the future?

Allie- I've done nothing but think of the future and now it looks like those charges that i came into here with will be dropped, so now or i'll have to serve is killing Brody and shooting Marie but i have someone on the case, so after all this crap is over with, we'll look to the future together hopefully on the outside. She smiled while brushing her nose against Bea's. 

Bea- Yeah well I've got to tell you something. She looked up but she wasn't smiling.

Allie- What's on your mind babe. She said placing her hand down the side of her face and started to lean in panting soft kisses to her face. 

Bea= Umm...I've just agreed to something. 

Allie- Oh yeah..Agreed to what? She questioned the redhead not really caring as what she agreed to as she was trailing her tongue over to Bea's ear then to her neck were she started to suck at the flesh.

Bea- I'm going to confront the freak get her to confess. She said quickly getting that in the open, but Allie groaned in response and stood up, standing by her window she placed both hands around her head.

Allie- You're fucking kidding with me right?

Bea- No, look Allie, our word ain't good for the courts it has to be from her and she will never confess to anyone, her seeing me she'll freak out and hopefully i can get her to tell me everything while wearing a wire. 

Allie- And it's just as simple as that is it? Bea she tried to kill you. She rushed over to Bea and lifted her t-shirt up. 'She stabbed you half to fucking death'. 

Bea- Yeah well i let her do it, i pushed her hand into my stomach and i wanted to be with you. 

Allie- Yeah i know that, but you got a second chance in life, what if you don't come back from this. 

Bea- Fuck, you always have to think the worse don't you. She said standing from the toilet and throwing her hands up in the air. 'Look I'm doing this with or without your support, you're just gonna have to trust me, I'll get her back for what she did to Jodie, Simmo, to you and to me'. She turned her back to Allie and exited her cell shutting the door behind. 

'There you go again Novak'. She said kicking her door.

Bea went to sit opposite Rita who had a pack of cards in hand who was shuffling them and looking into space, Bea waved her hand in front of her face getting her out of her gaze. 

Bea- What's up? You missing Ruby? Look i know i never got on with Ruby, i think it was out of jealously knowing and seeing that person who went down on Allie. 

Rita- Yeah i understand that, we both do anyway she wrote to me and asked me to tell you no hard feelings.

Bea- When i saw her trying to have it away with her and her telling Ruby to back off it just made me angry you know.

Rita- Yeah i do.

Bea- So tell me did you tell the governor to get your sister transferred because of me? 

Rita- No, it was for her own safety once i was on the outside helping to get Ferguson....And well the plan to get you in here i just knew that her life would be in danger because if Joan somehow got any information about me about the truth of me and Ruby then she would have been in danger. 

Bea= What truth? That your an undercover cop. She said lowering her voice and looking round. 

Rita- No not that. She said bending one of the cards.

Bea- Then what is it? 

Rita- Ruby...Well she isn't my sister. She said leaning forward onto her hands so that she could whisper into the redheads ear. 

Bea- Fuck...No fucking way..

Rita- You can't tell anyone not in this place. She regretted telling her.

Bea- You have my word, i won't tell anyone. 

Rita- So what's the plan? 

Bea- I'm being wired up to get a confession from the freak, Ferguson. 

Rita- How do you feel about doing that? She said standing and taking out two plastic mugs from the cupboard from underneath the kettle and made them both a hot drink. 

Bea- To be quite honest with you I'm scared, but I've got to seek justice to even move on, just wish i had Allie backing me. She said frowning.

Rita- She'll come round she loves you, she's just probably scared for your safety, so when are you going to be doing it? She said handing her the cup. 

Bea- Umm. She said glancing at the clock. 'In just an hour's time'. She said taking a deep breath in and out. 

Rita- I'm sure you'll be fine. 

Bea- Yeah, well thanks for the drink, I'm just going to crash out for a bit, if you don't mind. 

Rita- No course not, good luck. She said with a smile. 

Boomer- Hey Bea, Franky said for you to call her. She said as she was just entering the unit. 

Bea- I'll call her tomorrow now, got things to do. She said smiling before walking into her cell closing the door.

Boomer- What's up her bum? 

Rita- Dunno Boomer but I'm sure we'll all find out soon.

Boomer- Yeah, well I'm gonna whack one out got my new magazine. She said grabbing at her pants. 

Rita- Too much info there Boomer. 

It was now time for the plan to go into action, Bea was no wired up by detective Walker as the other two detectives were n a different room, she had to wear the wire under her t-shirt and her hoodie over the top to pad out the wire. 

Walker- Are you ready for this? 

Bea- No but if it's the only way, then I'll do it. 

Vera- The Officers at the doors will just let you out i told them that you need a little time in the exercise yard.

Bea- Great, well here i go. She rubbed her sweaty hands against her pants and left the governor's Office. Detective Walker and Vera watched on from the window seeing, Ferguson walking around the exercise yard all alone. 

When Bea left the Office she was now heading down the corridor, but was called back hearing that voice she turned round and gasped. She headed back over to the person who called out to her. 

'I'm sorry about before, of course i have every faith in you, but i hate you doing this alone'. Seeing no guards around or any of the inmates she took hold of her woman's hands. 

Bea- I'm doing this for us baby, for those lives she fucked over, I'm not alone not when i have you. She rubbed her thumbs over her knuckles. 

Allie- Well let me come with you let's do this together. when she said this Vera came running down the corridor. 

Vera- What's going on, we don't have the time for this. She said looking at both Allie and Bea. 

Bea- Take Allie back in the Office with you so she can watch on. 

Vera- Okay but we have to be quick, if she clocks onto what's going on we'll fail. 

Bea- You're right. 

Vera- Come on then Novak. She started to turn her back and head back down the corridor. Allie pulled the redhead into her and crashed her lips against hers.

'You get her'. She said licking the redheads lips before heading into Vera's direction. 

The redhead just stood their trying to get herself together again after that stunt with the blonde got her heart beating fast. She pulled herself together and carried on walking. When she reached the outside she took a peek first looking over at the woman in the exercise yard with her back to her, she swallowed hard before heading out over to the fence until she came to the open gate which led into the yard. 

Bea- So we meet again. she said stepping closer, she waited until Joan turned round before carrying on. 'You thought you could get rid of me, well here I'm standing. 

Joan- What are you doing here, where are all the guards? She said looking around the yard. 

Bea- Don't worry about that, I just wanted to come out here and tell you that your little helper won't be helping again now that she's been rumbled. 

Joan- I don't know what you're talking about.

Bea- Come on there's none else here only us. She placed her arms up in the air. 

Joan- You think you can get away with anything don't you? She said stepping towards the redhead. 

Bea- What like you can get away with murder first it was Simmo giving her that pink stuff to finish her off then it was torturing poor Jodie she was just a kid, you got to her. 

Joan- What i did was the best for the Prison for you women, you all lacked the discipline, a night in the slot or even a week in the slot wasn't good enough. 

Bea- Then there was Allie giving her that hotshot to get at me, because i was going to give evidence against you in court, you tried to kill her off, the person who i loved more than anything.

Joan- Yeah but she's like you, come bouncing right back, you both played me and i fell for it. 

Bea- Then you tried to get me bumped off by using that hit man and trying to finish me off yourself when you became an inmate, drugging then drowning me, but then that didn't work, then you stab me half to death. 

Joan- Wait a minute..You put yourself onto the screwdriver and you pushed my hand in. 

Bea- But you had a choice to stop, was it a complete turn on for you to carry on, did your heart pump through your ears. 

Joan- It did for the moment yeah, some help that bitch was, looks like I'll have to finish off the job myself. 

Bea- Oh yeah what are you going to do, stick your hands round my throat, inject me with a lethal dose of drugs or lastly stab me with a screwdriver. 

Joan- You won't know it when it comes, you just don't know the contacts i have. She said with a smile. 

Bea- I'll still come out stronger, oh and i got strong for myself and for my woman, you know Allie..Well we even more stronger together. 

Joan- Until she wants someone a lot younger and well...With less scarring. 

Bea- As they said it's not about the scarring, it's about the person and the soul of the person, you haven't got a soul freak.

'Ha'. She said creepy as she wondered behind Bea who immediately turned round not letting her out of her sights. Bea started to walk over to the gate and pushed it open. 

Bea- Never thought I'd get a confession out of you. But I've just got to say one last thing to you. She said unzipping her hoodie and lifting up her t-shirt to reveal the black wire and the microphone attached to her bra strap. Joan just stood there looking mortified. 'I win'. She said with a smile. Joan ran after the redhead but Bea ran to the gate in time and slammed it shut it automatically locked behind. Bea just stood a metre behind the gate watching Joan seethe on the other side of the gate, before heading back into the building. When she entered Vera's Office the blonde ran and threw herself at her wrapping her arms around her tight, she started to kiss her face over and over. 

Walker- You've done it. She said taking off the headphones. She stood up and went over to Bea who was starting to take off the wire. 

Allie- You did it baby. She said coming to face her all that Bea could do was smile, her eyes sparkling every time they came into contact with the blondes. 

Bea- So what's going to happen now? 

Walker- Be in for a long ride, this will be sent off now and hopefully to court, Mr Stewart has been arrested for helping a prisoner escape, drug trafficking and not sure whatever else he's done but we'll soon find out in court, you did good. She said with a smile as the detective took the briefcase and wire then left the office. 

Bea- So when can i tell the women, my friends that are left about me being back here faking amnesia. 

Vera- After the court it could be a week or even two weeks depending on how well the evidence is. 

That night Bea was laying on her side when her door slowly opened letting in a little light, she rolled onto her back and looked down trying to see who it was. 

Bea- Hey beautiful. She said whispering. 

Allie- Can't sleep so can i stay with you and I'll go back early tomorrow. 

Bea- Sure I've got room for a little one. 

She lifted up her blanket and watched as the blonde quickly got in and into the arms of the redhead she placed her hand under Bea's tank top and trailing her fingertips up towards her chest noticing that she was braless she placed her thumb lightly over her right breast and nipple while grinning at Bea who began to let out a low groan, Allie began to kiss her hard on the lips then Bea let out a yelp and bit down on the blondes lip. 

Bea- Fuck, you've just pinched my tit. 

Allie- I've just pinched your nipple..There's a difference babe. 

Bea- Yeah well it's still on my Ti...Breast..That hurt. 

Allie- Well listen of the small....She laughed but then she saw the look on her face. 'Aww my poor baby, I'm sorry'. She said bending her head slightly and took in the right nipple she had pinched she licked it at first then placed her mouth over it sucking lightly. 'All better now?' She said looking up.

Bea- You're really good with that. 

Allie- Well you're not bad for a beginner yourself. 

Bea- As much as i would rather fuck you until you scream this Prison down, we have to be careful so sleep. She said bringing her hand to lift her woman's chin up so she could kiss her.


	19. More evidence

Having kept to her word the blonde had left Bea's cell but she hated doing this but knowing that it wouldn't be too long until they can come out as a couple yet again. Bea got out of bed placing on her teal pants and white t-shirt as her other teal t-shirts were being laundered. She exited her cell, all eyes were on her and they were laughing, Allie looked down showing her why they were all laughing to see that she had come out with one pump on, she cursed herself and went back in for her other pump as she came out hoping on one foot putting on her other pump, Allie couldn't help but giggle. 

Boomer- Alright, I'm off to the canteen all that self masturbation really bought me an appetite 

Over at the Police station with glasses on her face covering her eyes Franky was looking through the computer, one of the detective's computer and was looking up some old cases, one particular, the Smith case over the noise complaints that weren't fully investigated and then the attempted murder on Harry, Bea made a statement to the police telling them about the violence and that this was something she had to do to get him to stop, but then she didn't go through with it because of Debbie. But they arrested Bea anyway not taking her word into account then it was a dismissed case, it was signed off by a PC Kaplin. 

'Where have i seen that name before?' She said quietly to herself. 

She typed in another case a deceased case which was none other than their close friend Elizabeth Birdsworth, She looked over the picture before reading through the recent charge on her, which was perjury and that the person who was defending her was none other than a detective Donald Kaplin. 

She smiled and hit the print button she shouted 'Gotcha', before spinning round on her swivel chair to grab the pages from the Printer, she placed them in front of the chief inspector who looked at her. 

Franky- Got someone who closed the case before even looking into the Smith case a Detective Donald Kaplin who at the time was a PC, so he was corrupt but got the promotion, he was also the one who got Liz Birdsworth to lie in Court for Sonia Stevens the then Prisoner, he also disappeared after the Steven's case fell through, so what does that tell ya, he was corrupt for the money, he got paid to shut the case down for Bea. 

Wright- I'll get right onto this right away. She said taking the pieces of paper with her. 

Moore- You sure you don't want to become a detective with that brain of yours, we need more women like you. She said smiling

Franky- Nah thanks a minimum wage a hot woman in my bed every night to go home to, plus the holiday money and i love working with young offenders rehabilitating them. 

Moore- You should tell Ms Smith...I mean Bea Smith. 

Franky- I also know someone who might want to give evidence against Joan Ferguson about her crimes she did as a governor. 

Moore- Oh yeah and who's that? She said picking her cup of steaming hot tea up and taking a sip. 

Franky- Mathew Fletcher..He was a scr...Officer there he had a run in with her too they never got on. 

Moore- I'll look into him, now you go and tell that friend of yours, while i get the evidence emailed over to crown prosecution. 

Franky- Let me know how you get on. 

Moore- I will keep you posted. 

Bridget was staring at the electric fence and at the bill board reading 'Wentworth Correctional Centre', in black bold letters. She gripped hold of the steering wheel with both hands but when she turned her hand at the sparkling diamond she started to smile. She was then startled by a tap on the window, so so wound her window down and smiled at the person. 

Bridget- Oh hey Vera, no Grace. 

Vera- No seeing as her father has been taken to jail none to take care of her while I'm at work i would have put her in the cresh here but i know she's safe at home with my baby sitter, she's a student but qualified and we get on so that's a good thing, anyway i don't want to talk about me, come on i already know your first attendee. 

Bridget- Oh please...alright here i come. She said throwing her bag over her shoulder. 

As they were walking towards the building someone came running up to them Vera turned to see who it was and then turned back round, when a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice saying 'Guess who'. 

Bridget- Jennifer Aniston....She said jokingly

Vera- Who's that? 

Bridget- Oh i give in..She said with a laugh. 

'Hey Spunky...She said standing beside her and kissing her on the cheek as the three started to walk towards the building. 'Hello Vera'. She said smiling. 

Franky- Don't tell me you don't know who Jennifer Aniston is...Fuck...She got me into watching this series 'Friends' now before bed....Boring as fuck...But then she keeps saying to me...Your my.....

Bridget- Lobster. She said with a giggle. 

Franky- Besides i don't sound american. She said nudging her partner in the ribs.

Vera- What are you doing here anyway, visiting Jenkins. 

Franky- No, here to see red actually got some news that has just been bought to light. 

Vera- Yeah she could do with a friendly face she's been faced with Ferguson. 

Franky- No fucking way, is she alright? 

Vera- Actually she is, she got a confession out of her. She said smiling. 

Franky- Bloody brilliant, well i wasn't told that something to talk about anyway. 

Back in the unit Boomer had Bea in a head lock with Allie sitting on top of the sofa while Rita was beside Boomer showing her how to do a little on self defence without actually hurting them. 

Bea- Yeah...I'm sure this ain't the way to do it and why do i have to be the example. She groaned in frustration. 

Rita- It's okay Bea as long as she doesn't tighten up, okay Boomer now grab hold of Bea's arm and bring it to her back gently. 

Boomer- How do you know so much on self defence. 

Rita- Umm...My mum teached me when i was a little girl and well i take after her. 

'Ahem'. Came a voice from the gate, Boomer turned still holding Bea's head, when she caught Vera's gaze she let go of her. Bea straightened her head and started to tilt it to the side. 'You have a visitor Smith'. 

Bea- Oh and i was just loving my morning too damn, another time Boomer, I'm sure Allie there will take my place. She said smiling as she went over to the gate and looked back at Allie and shrugged her shoulders and winked. 

When Bea entered the visitors room to see Franky standing by the vending machine grabbing the hot drinks. She turned round with the cups in her hands, she started to head over to her placing the cups on the table and pulling her friend into her arms and they hugged for a few minutes before Franky made a grab for her arse. 

Franky- Looking good red, how are ya? She said getting out of the hold.

Bea- All good, just can't wait for this crap to be over with. 

Franky- Yeah i know, i also heard that you faced the freak that took a lot of courage and a lot of fucking strength can't believe that she confessed. 

Bea- Me neither, but hey just one step ahead of her. 

Franky- Actually some good has come through, do you remember the guy who came to your house on the call out after a noise complaint. 

Bea- No, but i do remember Harry telling him a lot of crap that i was the one with the temper and he just laughed it off and said 'Women and their hormones all over the place'. I think his name started with a letter D. 

Franky- Yeah his name is Donald Kaplin he was a PC at the time until he got promotion, turns out that he's corrupt. 

Bea- And what good can come out of this? She looked confused at her friend. 

Franky- His name came up on your home case about your statement you did make when you were arrested and he was the one to sign it off as a closed case and wrote on your profile 'dangerous to society imprisonment until trial'. So basically he bought his word over yours, then i remembered seeing his name before, i checked on Lizzie's perjury charge and look who's name popped up Donald Kaplin, he's also down as a missing person after the case fell through with Sonia Stevens. 

Bea- They're all corrupt, you can't trust anyone. well i can trust you of course and my Allie and also the friends I've made. 

Franky- Right red, we're getting in touch with Fletcher and see if he will stand trial. 

Bea- And if he doesn't? 

Franky- Well he was going to stand trial but when he found out about Nils Jespers death he backed off but we've told him that the freak is weak now that we have everything mounting up on her, is there anything else i can do for you. 

Bea- Has the sale come through do you know for my house? 

Franky- Well last time i saw they had took the 'For Sale' sign down so looks like, I've put my address down for your mail to come through to mine so you'll hear back from them soon. 

Bea- There is one final thing i want you to get for me, but it's costing a bit. 

Franky- Oh you and blondie wanting to spice up your free time with some se...

Bea- Yeah stop there, no it's not that but can you sort it out for me and I'll just give you the money when i get hold of it. 

Franky- That i can do, now are you going to tell me? 

Bea pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and placed it into her hand and squeezing her hand shut but Franky was eager to find out what the redhead wanted her to buy, she gasped when she read it. 

'Go red'. She said with a whistle causing Bea to go bright red. 

Bea- Not a word right!!!

Franky- Non what's so ever. 

Bea headed down the corridor with a huge smile on her face she had just turned round the corner when she was grabbed from behind and a hand placed over her mouth, hearing a door open and being pushed inside, Bea pushed back knocking the person to the ground, she felt for a light when she found it she turned round to see Allie on the floor, she gasped and helped her up. 

Bea- What the fuck was all that about? She said being annoyed. 

Allie- I just saw you and wanted to have you..Fuck your a little shaken are you alright?

'Come here'. She Said smiling and grabbing the blondes arm she pulled her into her body, her mouth soon latched onto Allie's, who punched her into her chest, Bea pulled back and heard the blonde growl. 

Bea- Oh hello. She said bringing the blonde back into her and laughed, she wrapped her right arm around her waist holding her tight while the other was round the back of the blonde head, they just stood there for several minutes just kissing, before Allie spun Bea round so that her breasts were cushioned into the redheads back. She started to slide her tongue down up her neck heading over to her ear. 

'Back into the unknown, not knowing where it'll lead'. She placed both hands over the top of Bea's hoodie and started to unzip it quickly so that she could place her hands under her t-shirt and over her padded breasts. Bea removed one of Allie's hands from under her t-shirt and placed it into her pants and inside of her underwear, causing Allie to groan. 

'Going south and it's pretty wet, down there'. She said smiling into her neck. 

Bea- No talky just take me. 

That's just what Allie did she started to thrust in and out of her at one point she pulled down the redheads pants down to her ankles and turned her round, she placed one of Bea's free hands into her pants. 

Allie- We'll cum together. She said smiling before kissing her hard on the lips

Over at Protection unit Joan was pacing around her cell tapping her head and saying 'What to do, What to do.' When her cell door opened and in came Vera she turned round and face the governor. 

Joan- You played me. 

Vera- I never did i respected you i worked with you until i found out what you really was like, you only got yourself to blame as to why you're in here in the first place. I wouldn't allow it personally but your brief is here to discuss your options in court. Vera looked at her one final time before leaving the cell. 

'Hello Miss Ferguson, I'm your solicitor Mrs Thomas'. 

Joan- Finally i thought that they wouldn't let me see my brief. She said sitting down on the bed.

'All evidence is pointing to you, there's a tape of your confession back over at the police station.'

Joan- They all tricked me, now they will pay. 

'I'm here to tell you what to expect in court'. 

Joan- Well that's something i suppose now what could the damage be?

'They have no proof about you starting the fire to the Prison and Jess Warner's death, but it'll be a lot difficult on the attempted murder on both Ms Smith and Miss Novak, but why don't you tell me your version of events and we'll go from there.'

After their little make out session in the cupboard, Bea pulled her pants up while Allie checked if they were clear to walk out, when she saw Miss Miles she backed in until she walked past then taking hold of her woman's hand they exited. 

Bea- I feel like a teenager. 

Allie- What us making out in the closet again? She said with a laugh as they headed back over to the women in their unit to find Rita and Boomer playing cards. 

Boomer- Well come on then we've only just started. Both Bea and Allie pulled up a chair and they started to play from the beginning with Bea shuffling the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mathew Fletcher be a surprise witness?


	20. Court part 1

Bea and Allie stood outside a brick building with only Bea knowing the place, they stood hand in hand with Vera and Will behind them, they were both scared but they wanted to see that justice would prevail. They were shown to the sitting area when Bea and Allie took a seat next to them, Vera and Will sat away from them but in full view of them, after a full investigation over a say over a Prisoner the allegation was dropped but was bought back to grade one. Bea had watched both Will and Vera talking and then looked at the blonde beside her with her head down and looking down at her hands.

Bea- Hey just look at those two they'd make a wonderful couple.Her smile soon turned to a frown when Allie didn't look up.

Allie- I've never really given evidence before i don't know what to expect.

Bea- Hey don't worry we're in this together, you just tell the truth and everything will be okay, i love you so much Allie and you've shown me what love was meant to be like both in it together,no matter what happens in that room I'll always have your back. She watched as Allie's lips turn to a smile and leaned in the same time as the blonde and kissed her softly. 

Allie- You know how i feel about you I'm madly in love with you even though you snore i still love you.

Bea smiled and went to lean in for another kiss when she had realised what the blonde had said and poked her on the nose and replied 'Oi i do not snore, it's you that snores. She said tugging at her stomach.

Allie- Hear us we sound like an odd married couple. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Allie, What do you think of the idea of.. 

'Can we have you all come through please

Allie- What was you going to say babe? She said smiling at her. 

Bea- I thought it was supposed to be one at a time? She said standing up along with Allie and wrapped one arm around her waist. 

'It's a closed court only the judge and jury are here and the defendants backers'.

As they made their way into court room, Bea knew what to expect but Allie didn't. They took their seats in the upper stand on where the public would have been sitting, Bea sat clutching tight of Allie's hand. 

'Good morning all it's 11:30am before we go any further I'd like to explain on what to expect in today's hearing. So one of you will be telling your side of events to me  
and the Jury and there will be questions asked by your briefs, as today we'll be listening to all sides we'll need to then discuss with the jury if the sentencing or charges made we'll write to the Prison Governor and inform you on the verdict.'

'Can i have a Miss Novak please come to the stand'.

Allie sat and just stared into space hearing her name being called out but she stood up and made her way to the stand where she had to swear on the bible to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. When she did this she was told to sit down which she did.

'As I've told them your honour i will be defending Miss Novak as Miss Doyle is also a key witness and because of their friendship of both Bea and Allie i took over and i have been given the notes on the case, my name is Jayne Cormack, I'll be representing all witnesses. She said sitting down.

'And I'm Anita Harris, I will be representing all three Joan Ferguson, Jake Stewart and of course Marie Winters

Bea- She sounds like a total bitch. She whispered into Franky's ear and the brunette just laughed under her breath. 

Jayne stood up and asked the first question, so Miss Novak let's talk about Joan Ferguson, could you please tell the Judge and the Jury, did you both get on? 

Allie- The complete opposite in fact at first she was like a vulnerable inmate, well she made out like she was, she acted as if she was the victim she tried to get sympathy and easily bought into Kaz, at first i didn't see it.

'When did you see that Joan Ferguson wasn't to be trusted?' She said standing by her seat.

Allie- Well she planted drugs in my cell which got me slotted, so that she could have Kaz to herself

'Objection your honour, there's no evidence of the drugs being planted by Joan'. Stood an eager Anita. 

Allie- You're not letting me finish you PRICk. She yelled 

'Miss Novak can you please re-frain from using that language'.

Allie-Sorry your honour.

'Please carry on Miss Novak'. replied the Judge.

Allie- I found out by an Officer that it was in fact her that got us arrested and sent to Prison, Kaz thought it was Bea, trying to turn Kaz against Bea, but when we found out,we noticed that both Joan and Bea wasn't to be seen so Kaz grabbed me and got us running to the kitchen and then that's when i saw her lying in the sink unconscious and not breathing, Joan had tried to kill my...I mean Bea but i started to do CPR and then Mr Jackson took over. Allie looked over clocking eyes with the redhead who mouthed 'I love you'.

'Your honour i also have voice recording of Ferguson making a call to the Police and the canteen's cameras came up real good showing the times on when Ferguson followed Bea a glass swapping on the table made by Ferguson and from the medical notes of Ms Smith she was drugged of Rohypnol that's what the medical report says 

'You were also put in hospital in a coma will you please tell the court as to why'.

Allie- Yeah well, i got close to someone she didn't like and well we had the amazing night together.

'Can you please collaborate'.

Allie- Amazing sex with my woman in her cell. She said biting down on her bottom lip and smiled,she looked up to see Bea had covered her face with her hands.

'Alright, carry on please'. He said looking flustered.

Allie- Yeah well i was taking a shower and i heard the shower block door open i thought i was her coming to join me for a shower but it wasn't, so when i went to brush my teeth and rinse i looked up to see in the mirror that Ferguson had come in looking all spooky like and that's when she pushed me against the sink head down she...She couldn't look and talk further about it as she thought about that night.

'Miss Novak are you okay to carry on?'

Allie- Yeah I'm good, she placed a cloth in my mouth i tried to scream then i felt the needle go in and everything went blurry. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath in and out.

'Miss Novak are you sure you didn't take the drug willingly, you have a history of drug use.' Bea was about to stand as she was seething with anger at that woman.

Allie- What, no way, do you think i wanted to be hooked on a machine not knowing if i was going to make it. 

'That's enough Ms Brody, Carry on Miss Novak'.

'Then you returned'

Allie- I returned to the prison hearing that the love of my life had been killed by her.

'Is it true that you tried to kill my client?

Allie-How much are you getting paid for this...Well what would you do if someone you loved got murdered.

'So you did?'

'Objection your honour, Miss Novak isn't the one on trial, she's here to give evidence'.

'Miss Novak you may step down,we're going for a break back in 5 minutes'. He said standing and coming out of his stand.

When the Judge and Jury left the room, Mr Jackson and Vera left to give them both time alone, Bea could tell Allie was shaken up.

Bea- You did well beautiful I'm so proud of you, and you put that woman Ms Brody in her place.

Allie- I felt so angry though with that woman saying that i was basically in the wrong.

Bea- Oh she's just a bitch..One stupid motherfucking..She stood and moved to stand in front of the blonde placing her hand to the back of her head moving in close, 

Allie placed both hands on her face placing her thumbs against her jawline and they started to kiss slowly none of them wanting to stop. The blonde backed Bea back until her legs hit the seat and pushed her down on it, she got on her straddling her lap,she let out a low moan when she felt Bea's hands come to her back holding her in place.

Allie- Ticking making out in court off the list. She said holding her hand up.

Bea- Silence in court. She said smacking the blonde on the arse making Allie squeal.

Allie- Oh yes your honour. She said with a laugh before going back in for another kiss 

Bea- We can't we've only got 4 minutes. Bea let out a loud groan when the blonde scraped her teeth against her neck leading up to her ear and whispered 'I can be  
quick if you can'. Then placing a kiss against her ear. Unbuttoning her shirt Allie slipped in Bea's hand revealing no bra. She closed her hand against her left breast feeling her nipple harden in the palm of her hand she started to plant kisses down the blondes chest, with Bea's free hand Allie unzipped her jeans and unbuckled her belt she placed Bea's hand straight into her pants and into her underwear, Bea letting out a groan at how wet she was. 

Allie- Oh fuck...I'm so ready for you. She said pushed down on the hand in her panties.

Bea- We've...Only..Got

Allie- Two minutes i know...I'm just so close now baby. She said jumping up and down both moaning out at how good it was but they were bought out of their own moment by a cough below them.

'Ahem'. Came a voice from below them.

Bea- Who the fuck it that? Allie turned round to see who had interrupted them.

Allie- Franky

Bea- Did you just say Franky. She replied face still in the blondes chest hiding her embarrassment.

Allie- Bea says hi

Franky- I bet she does, did i just interrupt sexy time shall i come back?

Allie- No we can carry this on later. She said now looking down at Bea who was now glaring at her. They both were now sitting in their seats Bea looked a little flushed.

Franky- Hey red loving the hair. She said making her way over to them giving them both a hug and took a seat next to Bea, Bridget came in along with Will and Vera when they took their seats Bridget spoke.

Bridget- I've just found out who's next in the dock.

'Who'. Came the three voices of Franky, Bea and Allie. 

Bridget- Joan 

The Judge and Jury took their seats and waited for Joan to come through, when she did appear and took the stand she didn't look her normal self as she sat at the dock. 

'So Miss Ferguson is it or is it not true that you tried to kill my client Ms Beatrice Smith and Miss Allie Novak. 

Joan didn't answer instead she just mumbled quietly sounds what none could hear, she looked around the room and up to to the gallery she looked at Vera then her eyes shifted over at the others, then she saw someone sitting far from the others someone who thought was proud of her. 'I wanted you to be proud of me, to think i was good enough'. 

'Who are you talking to Ferguson?'

Joan- What did you say? She said coming back to reality. 

'Is it true or untrue that you tried to murder both Ms Smith and Miss Novak'. Joan looked up into the gallery and saw with her own eyes Jess Warner, Simmo Slater and Jianna who were looking back at her. 

'I did it for you my love, everything i did was for you no-one will understand what we had'. Bea turned round to look in the same direction as Ferguson then looked back at Allie and shrugged.

'Your honour may i speak on behalf of my client'. 

'You may'. Said the judge looking back at Joan

'My client Miss Ferguson had an on going treatment at the Psych facility, she was released so soon, so I'm requesting until she can be fixed for trial and sentencing is  
for her to be sent to a psych and get that treatment and then take it from there'.

'I accept your decision, Mrs Thomas, Miss Ferguson please step down from the stand. One of the Prison guards helped her down and they walked out of the room with Joan's brief. 

Allie- This is total bullshit 

Franky- Don't worry, we've still got more to come. 

'Can we please have Miss Doyle take the stand'. 

Bridget- Go on baby, you give it to them. She said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.


	21. Court part 2

Now it was Franky's time in the dock she wasn't nervous she wanted justice to be served and that's what she was going to do. She was a familiar face to the court for what she did to Mike Penisi and for representing her younger clients and she usually got them off with community service and because of their age the court submitted it to be in her care. Now it was time for her to give evidence against Joan Ferguson and that was something she knew a lot about. 

Jayne- So Francesca Doyle, in your own time can you please tell us all about Joan Ferguson and your time at Wentworth in her care. She said standing. 

Franky took a deep breath and carried on "Well where would you like me to start? At first i thought of her as someone who wanted to make a difference in that place". She said placing her hand through her hair and placing it to the side. 

"And she wasn't?" Replied Jayne. 

Franky- Nah she was the complete opposite, she wanted me to go against Bea and then she wanted Bea to go against me, Bea had saved me many times i just knew she wouldn't go against me, yeah i did some real shitty things in Prison i wasn't proud of and i earned Bea's trust and we both have been closer since not like me and Gidge but closer friends, we saw what she was like. 

Jayne- Would you please collaborate? 

Franky- Yeah, i was sent down to the slot for kicking off in the library and when i was down there i saw Ferguson walk past my slot and an inmate who i did get close to and cared for was walking in front of her and something wasn't right and at that time in the night. 

Jayne- A bit strange on why the governor would be taking the prisoner out of the slot at that time. 

Anita- Your honour this has nothing to do with this case. 

Franky- It has everything to do with what she did, she terrorised and tortured the poor girl telling her she was worthless, pointless and a nothing, to the point she's taking her eye out with a pencil and one of her pencils too. 

Anita- It could have been her pencil she poked her eye out with. 

Jayne- Your honour the witness statement indicates that it was Joan Ferguson's pencil. Also a written statement from the psychologist the now governor and of course Jodie herself, i was told that she was scared on making this statement as she was scared if Joan will come and get her. She got from behind her desk and handed out copies to the Judge and to the Jury then a copy to Anita beside her. 

"You may step down now Miss Doyle".

Franky- Not only that but she had a thing for a Prisoner a friend of mind it creeped her out, she set fire to the Prison and i was trapped with Ferguson and Bea and Mr Jackson saved me and I'll never forget that and she killed Jess Warner i think it could have been before the fire. She admitted to her crimes when we held a kangaroo court in the exercise yard. 

"Miss Doyle you may step down" 

Can we please have a Miss Vera Bennett" 

This took the whole morning and most of the afternoon for them all to to take the stand, they bought out Jake Stewart he admitted that he was helping Joan Ferguson to get her off his back as she was threatening him. Marie didn't admit to being on with Ferguson but the tape of Joan's confession was enough to say she was and also statements from Rita Bea and Allie. Now all was left was Bea to take the stand she stood there in complete silence until she heard Jayne. 

Jayne- Bea in your own time could you tell us all about your time in the care of Joan Ferguson.

Bea- Well where do i start? At first i thought of her as a committed governor wanting the best for us, but when she started to abuse the women something wasn't right about her. 

Jayne- What do you mean abuse physically or emotionally.

Bea- Both, i was supposed to be sitting in a meeting with Jodie Spiteri because she didn't want to talk to the head department without me, but i was stopped on going as Ferguson ordered a hitman to drug me so I'll lose control and be put in segregation or worse i was strapped to a medical bed. She got Nils Jespar to do her work. 

Anita- How do you know his name? 

Bea- When i scratched him i had some of his DNA in my nails, so i scrapped it into tissue and i also drew up a sketch drawing of him and an Officer knew the look of him as he also recognised him from when Nils ran him over. If that's not worse then maybe this will top it off. She drugged me and prepared to kill me as i was the only witness she could get to in here, she got close to a Karen Proctor who then eventually found out it was her who got her arrested. 

Jayne- I also understand that she tried to kill someone very close to you. 

Bea- Yeah...She stopped and looked up to Allie who was in tears and was in the arms of Bridget, then she had the urge to carry on " When i found her sitting on that tile shower floor soaking with foam coming out of her mouth she was unresponsive there was nothing i could do for her. She said wiping away a tear escaping her eye with her sleeve. 

Jayne- Are you okay Ms Smith would you like to stop. 

Bea- No...My heart felt like it was ripped from my chest. 

Anita- What makes you think that Joan Ferguson did it? 

Bea- You are just like a broken record...She admitted it to me saying that Allie was just collateral damage, she knew how i felt for her, so she would get at her to get at me, she saw how much i was...am in love with her. 

Anita- So you stabbed yourself? 

Bea- I wanted her to confess to what she did to all those lives she fucked over i wanted her to admit it to me and i could only do that if we were alone. I had to take something to protect myself i wanted her dead for what she did, but she over powered me and took it from my hand and well her going down for my murder as well as Allie's she wouldn't be seeing the outside again and i would have been with my girls. 

"Thank you Ms Smith you may step down". Said the Judge. 

Bea stepped out of the box and headed to sit next to Allie who welcomed her in open arms she was shaking, the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her love and kissed her on the forehead. 

"So is that all the witnesses been up to the stand". Called the Judge. 

Jayne- No, just one more your honour, a male called Mathew Fletcher. After calling out his name the doors to the court room opened a tall figure man came up to the stand with brownish hair, he looked over to the gallery and then got up into the stand. 

After giving out his evidence Fletcher stepped out of the box and sat in the lower deck, the Judge leaned forward "Hearing all sides of events, we are needing a week to progress it all and for the Jury to check the outcome, so what we'll ask you to do is go and wait for our call, also with both cases of Miss Allie Novak and Ms Beatrice Smith on your sentencing that will be discussed and reviewed in 2 weeks time on our decision, you may be dismissed". He said banging his hammer against the block and leaving. 

They all left the court building Bea and Allie walking hands linked together both relieved that they got the hard bit out of the way now they have got to wait for the most stressing thing and that's wait to find out the verdict. As they exited Bea saw Mr Fletcher standing on the bottom step, she let go of the blondes hand and went down to him to see him smoking a cigarette. 

Bea- Guday. 

Mathew- Hey Bea, read all about you in the paper, Bea's dead, Bea's not dead...Headlines huh? 

Bea- For my protection most likely. 

Mathew- So you and Allie...Never knew that you were a lesbian. 

Bea- Yeah well I'm not labelling myself but I've fallen in love with a woman....my woman...Here's to justice. 

Mathew- Let's just fucking hope so Bea. He said blowing out his smoke to the side and subbing out his cigarette and hailed for the taxi he called out his goodbyes to them all and got in. Bea went straight back over to Allie and wrapped her arm securely round her waist. 

Vera- Right you two don't give me any trouble Mr Jackson has got an appointment that's why he's not here so back to the Prison. 

Allie- I don't know...Shall we just do a runner babe....See how far we'll get. 

Franky- Smart arse...Trust me you don't want to do that. She said opening her jacket a little to show her a scar from when she got shot by the cop. 

Allie- Well back to the shithole we go then. 

When they arrived back at the Prison Bea and Allie dressed back in their teal and headed back over to Allie's cell, Bea came in behind the blonde shutting the door, Allie was just looking out of the barred window when Bea came up behind her placing her arms around her and placing her chin on her shoulder placing a kiss to her cheek. 

Allie- Oh Bea we're one step closer to knowing. 

Bea- I know baby. She said planting a soft kiss to her ear lobe and turning her round so they were face to face. 

Allie- Did it really break you seeing me on the floor that time. 

Bea- Why do you ask such a thing like that, Allie we made love you showed me that to never to be scared of someone from the same sex loving you, when i see my future i see you...A very big part of that future. They both smiled and leaned in at the same time to kiss one another's lips, when Allie felt the redhead unzip her hoodie and placed her hands up her white t-shirt and coming to rest round her warm back. 

Allie- You do know we'll probably get caught out, the way we're going?

Bea- Well you did say something back in court about finishing off what you're starting now are ya gonna fill that promise or am i going to file a sex ban for 2 years. She raised her eyebrows.

Allie- You wouldn't dare you just can't keep your hands off me look at ya..You're practically touching me now..You just want me out of these soaked panties so your fingers can slip inside my slit, don't ya? Bea sucked in her breath and looked into her eyes at the desire on their faces, Allie placed her hand round the back of the redheads head and pushed her forward so that their lips pressed together. When they parted Bea looked back at her lips and went in for a more hungry kiss pushing the blonde onto the bed and started to remove her tracky bottoms, once they were removed she kissed up her thighs as she worked her way up lifting up white t-shirt as she went along. The blonde helped her and pulled it over her head throwing it to the floor. 

Bea- I'll finish what you started huh? She said placing a soft kiss to her lips as she snaked down her body lifting her legs up and one over her shoulder. 

Allie- What if someone comes....Ah fuck...She was lost for words when she felt Bea between her legs making her legs turn to jelly but with the redheads hands wrapping around her thighs she was able to keep them up. 

Boomer- It's fucking chilly out here, I'm going in for my jacket. 

Rita- Not a chance Boomer, Ruby told me to keep your strength up. 

Boomer- My nips are solid rock hard...I'm going back for my hoodie I won't be long. 

Rita- Well hurry, for every minute you're gone I'm going to double your press ups. 

Boomer- You're gonna kill me. She said with a laugh before running over to the side entrance. 

She headed back into her cell not wanting to keep Rita waiting so she grabbed her hoodie and headed out of her cell but when she heard moans and groans coming from cell 15, she knew that Allie and Bea were away, she went over to see who the "Intruders" were, surprisingly she managed to peek into the door window and some of the cover was torn so she peeked her eye into the gap and open mouthed saw what the groans were. 

Boomer- Fuck. She said as she ran out of the unit.


	22. The Verdict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is up and Bea, Allie and Vera are out at the Courthouse waiting on the verdict.

Two weeks later and they were now sitting in the court room waiting on the verdict on Joan Ferguson, Jake Stewart and Marie Winters, the three of them were all sitting in the dock behind a glass window. Bea and Allie were sitting side by side just holding each other both wanting this day to be over with so they can release the stress. In came the Judge from the backdoor from when the dock was and Bea looked at Allie confused because it was a different Judge from what they had. When she sat down and took a glass of water taking a sip, in came the Jury when they were seated the Judge banged her hammer. 

Sarah: Good morning all I'm the new Judge but fully qualified, I'm taking over as the previous Judge has been taken sick, but I've been filled in on the case. So we'll start right away. Could Previous Officer Jake Stewart please rise. As Jake stood up he looked over at Vera who wasn't even looking at him, then looked straight forward. 

'On the charges of helping a Prisoner escape lawful and drug trafficking what do you find Officer Jake Stewart, Guilty or not Guilty? 

"Guilty, your honour" 

Sarah- And is that the decision on what you all decide? The woman from the Jury stood up and nodded. 

Sarah- Jake Stewart you have been found guilty on both accounts of drugs trafficking and helping a prisoner escape therefore i sentence you to 12 years imprisonment and not to be looked at before the 10 years is up before anyone even considers an appeal, you will serve this time at Watford Prison. Take him down. 

Jake- NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME I WORKED THERE THEY'LL HAVE MY BALLS ON A SKEWER, NO PLEASE!!!! He screamed as he was taken away by two guards down the stairs as he screamed out for Vera, who had her hands over her ears and was now standing up and heading down the steps to the side door. 

Bea- Must be hard for her. She said taking Allie's hand in hers. 

Allie- And that poor baby too. She said looking down at their hands. 

Sarah: Can Marie Winter please rise. Marie stood up and glared at both Allie and Bea her eyes never leaving them. 

" On the charge of attempted murder what do you find Marie Winters, Guilty or not Guilty? 

"Guilty your honour". 

Sarah- Before i pass on any sentence is there anything you'd like to say? 

Marie- Yeah..Allie she can never love you like i can...You're only good at one thing and that's your body...You've always been a let down...Once that bitch leaves you'll have nothing but the drugs to turn to. 

Bea- Baby don't listen to her..Do you want a fucking slap cause you're asking for one. She knows she's loved and I'll carry on loving her until the day i die we're inseparable. 

Sarah- If you don't be quiet I'll have to remove you. She said looking at Bea. 

Bea- What about that cunt, she badmouthed her. 

Sarah- It's clear that you have nothing to say so I'm now going to pass on sentence for attempting to take another's life i sentence you to 17 years imprisonment not to be looked at until 15 years is up, take you down. 

Marie- NO, THIS IS ALL YOUR THOUGHT YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!

Bea bent her head over the banister looking down, when she turned round she saw that Allie was running down the steps and heading towards the same door that Vera ran through. Bea ran after her she had her hand on the door handle when she heard Ferguson's name being called out which made her turn around and look at Ferguson then at the Judge. She went and sat back down to hear her verdict. 

When the verdict was up it was now time to head back to the Prison, Bea stood outside the court building and saw Vera and Allie both sitting on the step with Allie's arm around the governor's shoulder as her head was resting on the blondes shoulder. She took a deep breath before making her presence know and when she did she smiled down at them both as she saw the mascara running down Vera's face she knealed down and patted Vera's leg. 

Bea- Now we get on and look to the future.

Vera- Now we tell the women...It's better coming from you Bea. 

Bea- What now? 

Allie- They must know babe, they have been kept in the dark for so long. 

Bea- You're right. 

They were now at the Prison and in their teal tracksuits and was now outside the exercise yard where all the inmates were doing their day to day exercise, Bea linked her hand with Allie's surprising the blonde as they walked hand in hand into the yard. No-one taking notice of them until Bea whistled out to them making them stop talking and turn round. Still holding the blondes hand she started to talk. 

Bea- This might come to a shock but i was put back in here to re-capture the freak....

"You what?" 

Bea- I'm only going to say this once and not again...But when i finish answer please feel free to ask any questions and try to plant one on my face but trust me you won't get far...I did come back here under a loss of memory act but that was to throw you off the scent and for that i do apologise but once i heard about Kaz and Liz's death and that Allie was running things back here i was like, Allie can't run shit...She turned to face her lover and saw the look on her face "Just kidding darling" She was the one person what made me to come back here and i don't think i would have agreed to help the police if it wasn't for my love, the other half of my heart, love of my life. 

Allie- Oh baby...She was now in tears. 

Bea- Hey..Come here. She said wiping away her tears.The blonde leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but the redhead turned her face so that she kissed her lips instead, they just stood there kissing not caring where they were standing and not hiding their love from them. It took Boomer's cough to break them apart. 

Boomer- So does that mean I'll be invited to the wedding then, Ballie wedding. 

Allie- Ballie?? She said pursing her lips and looking over at Boomer. 

Boomer- Yeah if you use Bea's first initial and then add your name that comes up with Ballie. 

Allie- I kinda like that..But if we do decide on getting hitched you will soon find out. She said looking back at Bea who could only smile at her. 

Vera- Okay ladies time for dinner. 

Bea- Oh and before you all go, Marie got 17 years Stewart got 12 years and Joan got life without parole and taken back to the pysch unit, she went a little crazy after that sentence. 

Boomer- Glad for it to be over with really. 

Bea- Yeah Boomer. 

Boomer- I have missed the old Bea really..She said standing in front of the couple. 

Bea- I've missed you too Boomer. She stepped out of the blondes hold and held her arms out to Boomer who scooped the redhead up and spun her around, Bea laughing at Boomers actions.

Boomer- So how bad is your scarring? Is it bad? 

Bea- Not really i thought it would have put Allie off but I'm using oil to help that out. She said lifting up her t-shirt to reveal her scarring. 

Boomer- You're a fighter Bea. 

Bea- That i am. She said linking her arm through Boomer's and turning round to hold out her free hand to Allie who smiled and took hold of it. 

boomer- Just try and keep the noise down though blondie walls are paper thin in this place. She said laughing as they left the exercise yard.

Allie- So it was you that heard us i knew i saw someone peeking through on the verge of climaxing. She said Squeezing Bea's backside. 

Bea- Fuck..I never knew that...Omg how much did you see? No more sex now until we're out of this place. She said pulling a face. 

Allie- Are you putting a sex ban on me? She said releasing her hand and running towards the building laughing. 

It went well as she expected while they were having dinner she had some of the inmates come up to her giving her their dessert as a mark of respect, but Bea couldn't eat anymore so she gave it to Boomer, Allie made a grab for a bowl but her hands were shoved away. 

Boomer- I'll share them, look there's 4 for me and 3 for you. 

Allie- And that's equal share is it? She said with a laugh. 

At that moment Linda Miles came through and shouted for Bea, so she stood up planting a kiss to the blondes lips and followed her down to the governor's Office when she got there she saw the three detectives there standing with a smile on their face. 

Moore- Well congratulations Bea i can't give you a bottle of champagne but i can give you a cup of coffee and it's the best. She said placing the cup on the table, which Bea went for. 

Bea- So what am i doing here? When Bea said this the door opened and in came the Judge who sentenced Joan, Jake and Marie, she was carrying a folder in her arm when she came in she went behind the desk and sat down. 

Sarah- Hello Ms Smith, I've got your case right here and able to discuss it with you, it's fabulous news. Bea took a seat opposite from the Judge and closed her hands together. 

Bea- What's the good news? 

Sarah- The police officer at the time Don Kaplin has bought forward and admitted to working alongside your ex husband Harry Smith they were close mates and he didn't think you were telling the truth, until we captured him well he was in Spain but then was sent back over here. 

Bea- So....

Sarah- So..It wasn't taken into account that maybe you were the victim and not him, so your charge has been dropped of attempted murder because you were never heard and you didn't get a fair trial. 

Bea- Oh like i didn't get a fair trial with killing the Holts, they took my daughter's life. 

Sarah- The evidence were found on a burner phone and from the video tape from their visits we have evidence indicating that Brayden and Jacqueline Holt took your daughter's life, an order made against Brayden's mother, your charges took a huge drop down to two years for both of their murders because the police didn't look into it further because of your help we have pushed this forward for you to be released first thing tomorrow morning. 

Bea- You what? Her mouth dropped open. 

Moore- You're going to be released, you helped us and we've kept to our word we spoke to the CPS and put in a good word. 

Bea- I don't kn...She was lost for words. 

Wright- It'll take time sinking in, we know. She said sitting beside Bea. 

Walker- You're getting out of here a free woman, no bars. 

Bea- What about Allie? What about her case? 

Sarah- Her case did come on my desk yesterday and I'm still to review it and come with a solution by tomorrow morning to discuss with Allie Novak. 

Bea- Can i tell her? 

Sarah- No just wait till tomorrow you don't want to get her hopes up. 

When she was finally finished in the governors office, Bea left the Office as she was walking down the corridor she just couldn't believe her ears, she thought she had dreamt the whole thing but while she was awake, but no it was real and she was being set free. After what she went through losing her daughter to the Holt family and a rough time with Joan Ferguson, nearly killed by Marie until she took the upper hand and through Rita's statement they had enough to charge Marie. As she was close to her unit she stopped taking a peek round the corner seeing Allie sitting on the sofa with Boomer sitting beside her, Allie was doing something with Boomer's hair. When she stepped into the unit all smiles, Boomer stood up and headed to her cell while Bea went and sat next to the blonde. Bea patted her lap as Allie placed her head onto it, the redhead ran her hand through her hair. 

Bea- I'm so lucky to have met you in this place you know...You make my life so complete. She placed her other free hand to the side of her face and leaned down to plant soft kisses to her lips, when she pulled away Allie placed her hand behind her head pulling her down for a very hungry kiss, she had to turn on her side to get better access, the redhead placed her hand on her hip pulling her in closer, until they heard the cell door slam. 

Boomer- At it again? She said with a laugh. 

Allie- I'm so irresistible she can't keep her hands off me who wouldn't. She said smirking at the redhead. 

Boomer- Well I've got a bottle tucked away for a rainy day so let's make this a celebration to the future of you both. 

Bea- Oh Boomer that means a lot to me...To us. She said taking the bottle and opening the cap, at first she smelled it and then took a small sip from the bottle, she enjoyed it. 

Boomer- Only the best stuff...I didn't make it, but needed to store it away from the screws eh. 

Allie- Your a star Boomer you know that. She said taking the bottle from the redhead she took a larger sip before handing it over to Boomer. Allie stood up from the sofa and went over to the table to were the CD player was and switched it on. She started to slowly dance her way back over to Bea she turned round and swayed her hips in front of her knowing that this would more than likely set off her desire, she placed her own hands onto her hips as she rocked from side to side. This was a side to Allie that Bea hadn't witnessed before. 

Late that night after night count they were now in their cell, Bea was alone laying flat on her back with her hands behind her back tomorrow she will be getting out and tomorrow she will be starting all over again, but she just hoped that the same happens to Allie. There was a tap on her door and when it opened, Bea sat up looking from bottom and scrolling her eyes to the top, to see the blonde standing in her white tank top and matching undies, she rubbed her stomach as she stepped into the cell. 

Allie- Did i leave my toothbrush in here babe? She said going over to the sink with her back to Bea and bent over a little, on purpose as she smiled and looked at Bea sideways. 

Bea leaned over a little and grabbed the blonde by the waist and bringing her onto the bed with her landing on her side by the redhead, the blonde started to laugh. When Bea placed her hand under the blanket and onto Allie's arse, the blonde looked at her hand and then placed her fingertips to Bea's lips. 

Allie- Can't keep your hands off me can ya. 

Bea- You have that affect on me my hands are magneted to you. 

Allie- I love you so much, just shows that we've been through hell together haven't we? 

Bea- Things can only get better, kinda looking forward to it really. She said looking down at the blonde who's hands started to wonder up the redheads top. 

Allie- They can and will...She said cupping Bea's breast giving it a squeeze. 

Bea- Allie...

Allie- You want to play a game with me? 

Bea- Depends what game? She said looking up at her confused. 

Allie- Simple....Allie says..

Bea- Allie says..What? 

Allie- Allie says give me a kiss. She said with a grin which Bea clearly complied to, when they broke off the kiss Allie started to get really into it "Spread your legs". 

Bea- Allie no..Walls have ears remember..And i need to talk to you. She said being serious.

Allie- Ah..Ah..Talking is what you do afterwards. She said leaning down she took Bea's bottom lips between her teeth tugging on it before placing into her mouth sucking hard, making Bea moan out. 

Bea- Alright but later we talk... She said raising her eyebrows. 

Allie- Yes. She said watching as Bea spreaded her legs wide. 

Bea- Make it quick then and keep the noise down. She said grabbing the back of Allie's head bringing her down for an urgent kiss. 

Allie- Yeah like your ever quiet..

Bea- Don't you fucking star..Oh fuck. She felt the blondes nails dig into her wet folds, shutting the redhead. 

Allie- Yeah i thought so. She said latching her mouth to the side of Bea's neck. 

Their love making lasted for 10 minutes and resulted in Allie being exhausted and was now sleeping softly with her head on Bea's bare chest. She had that chance of telling her lover that she was getting out tomorrow but now it was the job of telling her in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will anger my co-writer, sorry Sue but i gave it a kinda good ending...


	23. Freedom part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day to the gates of freedom.

Waking up alone Bea walked took off out of her cell finding a box with her name on it on the table, she opened the box revealing her clothes she came with on her way back in, taking the box in hand she went back in her cell, she closed the door behind her as she emptied the contents of the box onto the bed and began taking off the tank top and shorts, she placed on clear under wear before sliding on the black skinny jeans, she took out a pair of boots and a patterned shirt. When she was dressed she heard her cell door open so she spun round thinking it was Allie but it was Boomer. 

Boomer- What's happening? Why are you in your street clothes. 

Bea- I'm being let out. She said smiling. 

Boomer- Really? She said looking down at the floor distraught. 

Bea- Hey don't be sad. She said standing in front of Boomer and grabbing her hands. 

Boomer- As soon as the family comes closer together...Ever since Lizzie...Then when you came back i was so overjoyed but that was short lived when you said you couldn't remember anything but that was all undercover i know..I'm so happy for you that you're getting out Bea but now I'm going to be left alone. 

Bea- I'll still visit and I'll see if Vera will let me bring Maxine and Franky along too. 

Boomer- I'd love that, you'll visit Allie right? 

Bea- I might not need to...But Boomer you look after yourself in here and don't get into mischief. 

Boomer- No i won't besides..Miss Bennett said that she's going to start bringing baby Grace in here and taking her into the new cresh and guess who she wants to look after her. She said smiling. 

Bea- Oh Boomer that is wonderful news..Hey so there's the positives if you be good then you'll be able to look after her and if you're not well the slot ain't comfy is it? She said with a laugh. 

Boomer- No it's not, anyway you write too? She asked the redhead. 

Bea- Of course. She bought Boomer in for a hug, when she heard Boomer cry it set her off. Coming out of their hug Bea sorted out her hair and winked at Boomer. 

Boomer- I love you Bea. 

Bea- I love you too Boomer. She looked back at her just as she was leaving the unit. All eyes forward she saw Allie coming towards her and she was still in her teal tracksuit, she walked and stopped in front of her. 

Allie- Wow your looking mighty hot could just do you in this hallway. She said with a small smile. 

Bea- Why aren't you in your street clothes what's happened? 

Allie- I was told this morning in the governor's office that you were getting let out and said if i knew about it, which i didn't but that's my fault..I was bought in to talk about my case and they're thinking about it. 

Bea- Thinking about it what the fuck!! I'm not leaving here without you. 

Allie- What are you going to do chain yourself to the gates and protest. She said with a little laugh. 

Bea- It's not funny...Hey Miss Bennett what's happening with Allie i thought it was be considered. 

Vera- What do you mean? Novak? 

Allie- Oh was just saying to Bea that my case is being delayed. She said eyeing up the governor. 

Vera- I don't make the law i just do my job of running this place..So are you ready Bea? 

Bea- No. She said glaring at the governor. 

Allie- Hey..You go home make it all nice for when i get out i want to see you at those gates with a bunch of flowers and a double bed we can dive straight onto. 

Bea- I'm not liking this. She said as Allie pulled her hands away from Bea's hold and kissed her softly on the lips the backing away pursing her lips. 

Allie turned her back to the redhead and without looking back she turned the corner and was now out of sight. Bea started to make her way over to reception but asked Vera one last favour. 

Bea- Could i walk through the exercise yard? 

Vera accepted the request and so she started to walk Bea out through the yard but just before she left the gate she stopped in front of Liz's memorial placing her hand over the fence and over her knitting. 

'I'll never forget you Liz, you were there for me when i lost my girl and throughout my time in here when i was a newbie, I'll always love you". She placed her two fingers to her lips as a single tear fell from her eye as she kissed her fingers and placed them against Liz's picture of her smiling. When she heard the gate open she turned to Vera and headed over to the gate, Vera outstretched her hand and the redhead shook it. 

Bea- You look after yourself Miss Bennett and your baby girl. 

Vera- Look after yourself Bea, it might get some time to get use to it but your a free woman you deserve this. 

Bea- Thank you. She said with a smile. 

As she took in the Prison building as she started to walk backwards before turning round to watch where she was walking she took in the air and it smelt good, she walked down the quiet path leading to the main carpark, she stood there closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. When she heard a revving noise she turned to face the noise and saw a bike coming heading in her direction and a car beeping it's horn as it was following the bike. When she saw the driver's head poke out of the car window she smiled as she saw Franky's smiling face. The bike came to a complete stop in front of her and she took in the view of her bike it was cleaned and not a scratch on it. When the car came to a stop out came Bridget and then Franky, who couldn't wait to give her a hug which she did. When the person who rode her bike got off and removed their helmet revealing that it was Mr Jackson what drove it. 

Bea- What a welcome this is. 

Franky- Hey where's blondie. She said looking round.

Bea- Wel....

Bridget- There she is. She pointed behind Bea, who immediately turned round her eyes on the blonde looking from top to bottom at how amazing she looked in that sea blue dress and handbag draped over her shoulder, she looked down at her golden legs then scanned her eyes back over her face as they both now were smiling. As Allie came to a stop in front of the redhead, Bea was speechless. 

Allie- Surprised baby. 

Bea- You really know how to surprise me, why did you do that? 

Allie- Well i only had this fucker on my ankle when i saw you in the corridor and i wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry. She said looking distraught at her knowing that Bea was right she shouldn't have done it, but when she saw Bea smile again she matched her smile and kissed her softly. When they parted, Allie went to look at the Harley bike along with Bridget, while Bea went over to Franky. 

Bea- Did you manage to get it? 

Franky- I did it's in the kitchen drawer in the Cabin, here are the keys to my Cabin stay there until you get on your feet, the estate agent is going to call to reveal and send you the cheque from your house. 

Bea- Thank you Franky, I'm not sure how i can thank you enough. 

Franky- You just have a life Bea you've met your love, now you go and live a happy life and you know something?

Bea- What? She said looking into her eyes. 

Franky- Debbie would have loved Allie and she'd be so proud of you that you followed your heart. 

Bea- Excuse me who are you and what have you done with my best friend. She said with a laugh. 

Franky- Well speaking from the heart. She said with a wink. 

Bea- Aren't you a little hot under that jacket. 

Franky- I'm all good. She said heading towards Bridget. 

Bea- Oh and Franky, i know my girl would have loved to have seen her, thank you. She said with a smile as Franky looked at her. The redhead looked at her girlfriend and went to stand behind her wrapping her arms securely around her waist as the blonde smiled and settled in her arms. 

Bea- So are you ready to leave all this behind and start our future darling. 

Allie- It's just taking it all in that this isn't a dream and that I'm finally here with you, I'm not dreaming am i? She said closing her eyes. 

Bea- Trust me baby, you're not dreaming...And to prove that i want to take my woman to breakfast. 

Allie- Of course...Dining with my love. She said winking as she made her way to the bike as they were now alone, Bea went to the helmet compartment getting out another helmet to give to the blonde as she took hers off the bike handle, once their helmets were on before she closed her lid she told the blonde to hold tight as the bike started up first time, she was a little rusty as it has been some time since she rode. She kicked off the stand and slowly started to drive off the side way.

Boomer was summoned by Miss Miles that she was going to see the "New" psychologist, Boomer just wanted her Dr Miller back but after being struck off he wasn't to be returned. When Miles opened up the office door Boomer flopped herself down on the chair and waited until the person from behind the desk spin round on their chair. 

" Well hello Jenkins", 

Boomer- Miss Westfall. She started to smile. 

Bridget- What you not disappointed? 

Boomer- Course not, it was a real shame eh..That you got suspended. 

Bridget- Well I'm back half time, so would you like to tell me how you're feeling deep down. She said taking a seat opposite from Boomer. 

Boomer- Don't you need your notepad?

Bridget- No but I've got my ears, so I'm all ears. She said smiling and reaching out to Boomer. 

After finding the right diner Bea and Allie were now both sitting at the table looking through the menu at the choice of food a lot to choose from than the menu back in Wentworth. 

Bea- Have you found anything good for your taste buds beautiful. 

Allie- Yeah i have. She said peaking out of the menu and licking her lips at Bea. 

Bea- I can say the same. She replied with a wink. 

'Good morning, are you new round these areas? Can i take your order...

Allie- I'll have the full breakfast minus the mushrooms. 

Bea- I'll have the same along with a coffee with a little milk. 

Allie- I'll have a hot chocolate. 

'It's great isn't it treat your daughter or mother to breakfast is it? I need to do that but the hours i work gives me less time, I'll get your drinks sorted out while your breakfast is being sorted' She said smiling at the pair and heading back through the kitchen. 

Bea- Did she just call me your mother? The cheek. She said looking towards the kitchen. 

Allie- Don't take offence babe, besides you're a hot mama if i must say. She licked her lips as she said this. 

Bea- Of course I'll take offence. She said looking down at the table. 

'There's your drinks'. The waitress said placing the right drinks in front of them and just as she was walking away Allie went to stand up but told her to sit back and leave it. For a good hour they just sat there talking about life before Prison and basically about their families while they were eating and drinking. 

Back over at the Prison Boomer was pacing about the room while Bridget was sitting back down. 

Bridget- What you have just told me Boomer it's not your fault...Liz asked you she loved you and she didn't want to live through the pain...From reading her medical report she would have got worse and worse she asked you...She would have found another way but you gave her those happy years. 

Boomer- She was like a mum to me someone i could turn to..To cry to.She was now in tears. 

Bridget- Oh Boomer. She stood up and went over to her and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. 

Boomer- Everyone has left me, now I'm going to rot in this place and it's all that i deserve I'm not going to have any puppies or babies, I've ruined my chance. 

Bridget- Hey we'll talk more about your sentencing..But won't a visitor put a smile on that face of yours. She said getting out of Boomer's hold and opening the door to reveal Franky. 

"Hey Booms"

Boomer- Franky. She said sniffling as Franky stood in front of her and wrapped her arms around her. 

Bridget- I'll leave you both but 10 minutes okay. 

Wanting to pay and get out of the diner before that waitress were to come back out again, but speaking so soon, she was the one who came out to take payment. As the waitress took her dollars. Allie stepped behind the redhead and wrapped her arms round the front of her body placing them on her breast. 

Allie- My breasts mama. She said placing a kiss to her neck. 

'Umm here's...Your...Mmm

Bea- Change. She said holding out her hand. 

Allie- Come on wifey lets get home and fuck on the kitchen table. She waited until Bea had turned to face her before planting her lips against her girlfriend's mouth and waited for her to open her mouth to slip the tip of her tongue into her mouth. Not caring for the stares they were getting from the waitress or the customers, but wanting to get out of the diner to complete her task. 

Bea- I'd give you a tip but seems like my wife here has already given me the tip. 

Allie- Oh i love it when you talk dirty...Come on. She said smirking at the waitress who had her mouth wide open in shock as Allie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. 

They were now outside by the bike, Allie couldn't stop giggling as she was putting on her helmet, only Bea wasn't in a laughing matter so as the redhead put on her helmet Allie went over to her and placed her hands on her hips. 

Allie- Oh come on darling. 

Bea- Who did she think she was assuming that though I'm sure there is many out there going out with older women I know I'm twice your age but it didn't give her the right to come out with that, it's so very impolite. 

Allie- I love it when you get all fired up so...How about you get us to that Cabin and lets get fired up together. 

Bea- You have no idea how hot that sounds.

Just as Bea turned her back to the blonde she felt the pinch to her backside as she threw her leg over the bike she turned to eye the blonde up before starting the bike up and pulling away from the curb. The Cabin wasn't far from the diner as Allie wouldn't be able to go a distance with the tag on her leg but it was further enough and Franky had told the Court on where they were staying. As Bea picked up the speed down a quiet road Allie placed her arms in the air and stretched them out, this scared Bea as she was travelling fast so she slowed down her speed and turned onto a dirt track slowly driving down to take in the surroundings. She drove through a bunch of trees before seeing the lake and the Cabin building. When she came to a stop outside of the Cabin she took her helmet off and flicked her hair back. As the blonde was taking off her helmet her hair was in her face she so did the same. 

Bea- So you ready to check this beauty of the place out. 

Allie- Did you check that lake out on the way here..Chances of a naked skinny dip with you are highly recommended. She said putting the helmet into th helmet compartment and reached out for her lovers hand as Bea reached into her jeans pocket for the key and placed it into the lock. Wasting no time she swung the door open allowing Allie to walk in first as they entered they walked down the warm hallway checking in the surrounds through the first door was a huge living area and as they walked past that door they saw the wooden staircase then straight through to the kitchen. 

Allie- This is amazing, I've never been to a Cabin, have you?

Bea=Yeah but when Debbie was 5 and well it was a great break for us we'd go to the lake a feed ducks. She stared right at Allie her eyes just gazed at her. 

Allie- I can't wait for you to tell me more about Debbie, i can't wait for us to have our own little family, I've always fancied a rescue dog and a little baby boy or girl in my arms as i walk along the beach, but with you it'll be magic. 

Bea- We've got a lot of stuff to figure through before we even talk about that honey, we've only just come out of that place and well i want us to enjoy a little of us time before i start sharing you. She said smiling at the blonde. 

It wasn't off the list but having their own family was something they really have to discuss, now looking through the cupboards she pulled out two mugs and finding the kettle she filled it up from the tap and then switched it on, she had hard time finding the fridge because it all it was were cupboards, she started to open up all the cupboard doors and then found the fridge what had a cupboard door. 

Bea- What a fridge. She said laughing. When she took out the cartoon of milk she turned round and dropped the milk making the liquid fall on her boots and laminated flooring. Her mouth instantly dropped open at what she was seeing. 

Allie- It got awfully hot in here. She said standing in nothing but her panties. 

Bea- Yeah..She started to pull at her collar as she was getting a little hot and it wasn't due to the room. 

'So..Um...Sugar..Or..Um..' At this point Allie was now standing in front of the redhead face to face. 

Allie- No sugar...Sweet enough. She said leaning in to whisper that last word huskily into her ear. 

Bea- How about milk...You want...Mmmm..ilk. 

Allie- I want you. She said placing her hand round the back of her head and pushed her head forward until their mouths met it was just a peck at first, but when they gazed into each others eyes it was just like magnets on their lips as they started to kiss with so much passion. Allie started to open up Bea's leather jacket and slipped it off her shoulders. The blonde was taken by surprise when Bea ran both of her hands down her back and down to her arse and lifted her up into her arms. 

Bea- I think we should take this to the bedroom. She said while raising her eyebrows.

Allie- I think that's a great idea. 

The redhead carried her lover up the wooden stairs and the hallway was huge and finding the nearest bedroom was a challenge. Bea placed Allie on the ground as she opened up several doors revealing bathrooms and when she turned the corner there were two more doors to look through and when she did open that door they came in contact with a huge bed it looked king sized. 

Bea- Thank fuck for that, thought I'd had to take you on the kitchen counter. 

Allie- Well we've got to try out every room of this house right? She said tugging at her loves shirt, opening each of the button's, when she got half way down she ripped it open. 

Bea- What the fuck. She said looking at her buttons on the floor. 

Allie- I'll buy you another.She said unbuckling the belt of the redheads jeans. 

Bea- You don't unders..She was cut off by Allie's lips against hers and was immediately thrown to the bed, she managed to take down her jeans down her long legs and throw them on the floor before climbing on that long body frame. 

Allie- I'll..Buy...You...Another. She said kissing up her stomach, she lifted up the redheads bra and grazed her teeth against her breast bone straight against her neck and to her mouth. 

After falling into a deep sleep an hour after from their love making, Allie turned and threw her arm over Bea's side of the bed to hit the pillow, she opened one eye first then opened the other and sat up, she stretched her arms above her head and got out of the covers. She looked in the bathrooms and didn't find Bea there so she went downstairs when she finally heard it. The door was wide open and could hear perfectly, a guitar and her lovers voice and she was singing, when she headed outdoors it was cold and dark with Bea's back to her gave the blonde more advantage of sneaking up behind her, she placed her arms around from behind which startled Bea. 

Allie- Sorry babe you wasn't expecting me? She came round to sit on the redheads lap as Bea placed the guitar down she placed her arms holding her tight and placing her face into the blondes exposed chest she had Bea's shirt on but it was big to wear and it was only buttoned in most places. 

Bea- You look great than i do in that darling. 

Allie- What are you doing out here? It's freezing. 

Bea- Yeah i know. The redhead shifted and tried to get up getting the blonde to her feet as she stood in front of Allie she was speechless she didn't know what to say. 

Allie- Are you okay? She said reaching for the redheads hand. 

Bea- Yeah, look Allie, I think your the most beautiful the most amazing woman... No i know your the most beautiful woman who had thought I'd fall for a woman..You taught me to never be afraid to show my feelings..And well I fell in love with you with our first kiss in the kitchen.

Allie- Oh yeah. She said eyeing up the redhead and wondering where this was going to lead. 

Bea- Here's me going on..Bea still holding Allie's hand went down on one knee and took a deep breath. 

Allie- Come on get up you'll hurt your knee. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Allie i want to spend the rest of my life with you..Your the other piece to my heart and my seahorse...When i thought loving someone else was impossible...I love you Allie Novak i want us to have our own family and our own pets..I want to have all my firsts and lasts with you...Will you marry me? She said reaching into her leather jacket pocket and took out a velvet box and opened it up to reveal a shining diamond. Allie just gasped and placed her hand over her mouth already in tears, she started to blubber. 

Allie- I...I'm sorry Bea...I can't..After saying this Allie turned her back and ran back into the Cabin leaving a shocked Bea on her knee in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no why did Allie turn Bea down?? 
> 
> Find out in the next chapter


	24. Freedom part 2

Standing there in the cold Bea then decided to go after the blonde after giving her little time. She started to make her way in the Cabin and saw Allie against the kitchen counter pouring herself a glass of vodka. 

Bea- I'm sure that champagne will be going flat now. She said standing against the door frame sticking her hands into her pockets. 

Allie- I'm sorry Bea..It's not you it...

Bea- No don't say it's not you it's me because I've heard all that before. She was now making her way to stand at the opposite side of the counter and placed her hands upon it. 

Allie- I would marry you in a fucking heartbeat but..I...Before Allie could finish the doorbell rang to the Cabin. 

Bea- Why..Why can't you marry me? Then the doorbell rang again frustrating Bea so she left Allie who started to drink from the glass. Bea opened the door to see Franky and Bridget standing there with what looked like pizza boxes and it smelt really good she had an appetite but food was the last thing at the moment she needed. 

Franky- Hey red, why the long face? She said stepping into the Cabin with Bridget following behind. As they walked through to the kitchen with Bea walking behind Bridget, Franky went over to kiss the blonde on the cheek. 

Bridget- Bet it feels good for a drink after those years locked up in that place. 

Allie- Sure is..Want one? She said holding up the bottle. 

Bridget- I can't I'm driving, we just popped round to see how you're settling in. 

Bea- Yeah all good..It's a great place you've got here ladies. She said looking over at Franky then at Allie. 

Franky- Yeah well it's away from all that traffic and all the mischief. She said with a laugh. 

Bridget- Anyway isn't there something you wanted to ask Bea? 

Franky- Shit yeah..So red, I'm getting married in two months time and well i need someone to give me away...Boomer's still in that place and i doubt that they'll let her out for the day and well your the next best thing. 

Bea- You want me to give you away? 

Franky- Of course. She said with a smile. Bea looked at Franky then over at Allie. 

Bea- Of course I'll give you away besides you already asked me in Prison it'll be an honour. She said with a small smile. 

Bridget- And i need you to help me pick out a dress from this magazine..I've got all eyes on my magazine you won't keep your eyes off. 

Bea- AHH fucking weddings. She just blurted it out, she immediately placed her hands over her mouth and stormed out of the Cabin, Allie was going to go after her when Franky held her hand up in front of her. 

Franky- Hey I'll go..She said placed her hand on her shoulder as she went. 

As Franky left, Allie picked up the bottle and glass then shuffled through to the living area and sat on the huge corner sofa and plopped herself down placing the bottle on the table in front of her and pouring herself a glass. 

Bridget- Is that a good idea? 

Allie- What I'm celebrating being free.She said when she poured the liquor into her glass to see the glass and bottle empty she was tempted to throw the bottle against the wall when Bridget placed her hand onto her knee. 

Bridget- What's happened? 

Allie- She..She got on bended knee and proposed. She said sniffling and scrunched up her nose. 

Bridget- That's brilliant news, but I'm guessing you turned her down due to Bea's and now your state. 

Allie- I had to Bridget.. I love Bea so fucking much I'd love to marry her but i have so much baggage and if i tell her it could really fuck things up. 

Bridget- Why don't you tell me what your talking about and then we'll go from there. 

Franky found Bea throwing pebbles into the lake and had her back to her, so Franky decided to copy the redhead, she picked up a pebble and skimmed it across the water hearing and seeing the water. When Bea saw Franky's presence she sat down on the plank. 

Bea- I asked her tonight before you came. She said pulling out the ring box from her pocket and by accident it slipped from her hands and into the water. 

Franky- Fuck..Red. She said bending slightly over to try and reach it but it kept floating away. 

Bea- It was just not meant to be..Just leave it. 

Franky- But red...That cost you a lot of dollars. 

Bea- Fuck the money. She said standing up and heading back taking another look at the lake before heading through the trees. Franky was quick on her feet and went to follow her. 

Over at the Cabin Allie was crying against Bridget as the Psychologist wrapped her arms around her and started to calm her down, but all she did was cry. 

Bridget- You really need to talk this over with Bea...Allie you deserve to have a future and that's with Bea. 

Allie- Oh yeah..I tell her..She walks. 

Bridget- No i know Bea...She'll listen..Don't shut her out it's not good for your relationship. 

Allie- You mean I'm not good for our relationship. She said getting out of Bridget's hold. 

Bridget- Allie it wasn't your fault so don't go thinking it was. 

Allie- Oh yeah well... 

Bridget- You need to let her in Allie. 

Both Franky and Bea were on their way back just collecting wood to make a fire when they saw Bridget standing outside and was pacing up and down. Franky walked over to Bridget with Bea, 

Franky- Everything alright spunky? 

Bridget- Bea you really need to talk to Allie...I'm not saying anything but she really needs to get something off her chest. 

Bea- Okay..Thank you. She said handing the wood over to Bridget and opening the door, when she entered she went over to the living area and saw Allie staring into the empty glass she stood up bringing the glass and bottle with her and turned round seeing the redhead making her presence known. 

Allie- Where have you been? You know how worried I've been. She put down the bottle and glass and folded her arms. 

Bea- Looks like it. She said looking at the bottle on the table.

Bea started to walk over to where Allie was sitting and sat on the wooden table opposite from her to see her red shot eyes. She sighed and made a grab for her hands which Allie accepted and placed them to her mouth and kissed them. 

Bea- Tell me what's wrong..I'm sorry of walking out earlier i just thought that we should look to the future and i want us to be in it for the long haul...Well i know I'm not good with marriages you ask my ex husband but i haven't got a medium on stand by for them to ask him. Allie laughed at this point. 

Allie- Bea I would marry you in a heartbeat, i just don't deserve you. She looked down at their hands. 

Bea- Hey you do deserve me...You're my other seahorse remember.....I came back for you. She let go of Allie's hand just so she could link her pinky finger. 

Allie- I love you so much. She said with a smile. 

Bea- I love you too more than anything, so Bridget tells me that you may want to tell me something..So if you remember back when i told you i wouldn't keep anything from you ever again..Well that should work both ways if we want us to work. 

Allie- I turned you down because i don't want to lose you...If we get attached like decide to get married and i tell you this then you'll want nothing to do with me and well it's easier this way because then you can just walk out that door and well you'll know i did the best thing. 

Bea- That just doesn't make sense so you turned me down because there's something you wanna tell me and you're not sure on how i would react.

Allie- Well yeah. She said nodding.

Bea- So tell me. She let go of the blondes hands and placed them onto her lap. 

Allie- Well do you remember that letter that Kaz wrote saying i wasn't a part of that RRH against the attacks...Well she was lying i was the one recording them and posting it viral. 

Bea- And the reason Kaz confessed to it all was because she thought she wasn't going to make it out of that Prison and leaving you behind in that place she wasn't going to do that...She loved you so much Allie she wanted you to have a future, is that all because that isn't a big deal for us it's something that is in the past. 

Allie- No that's not all...When i was a working girl i...Umm..Allie's hands were shaking now so Bea sat beside her and placed her arm around her shoulder. 

Bea- Do you want to carry on? If it's hard to say then you don't have to say. 

Allie- No...Like you said no secrets and well it's a big secret..I just never told anyone only Kaz...I never enjoyed working as a prostitute but when Marie found me on the street that time and handed me food..She said that she would take me under her and into the warmth of her home...When i did arrive i saw a couple of girls not so old as me they didn't have much weight on their bodies at first i thought nothing of it..I was shown to a warm house a warm bed, a hot shower, clothes on my back and a hot meal. But then she started with the 'Now you owe me'. One night she bought home a bloke and told me to sweet talk him, i told her i am a lesbian but she said that didn't matter, when i felt his hand on my upper thigh i moved it instantly but then that made Marie angry and well that's when she gave me a g-bag told me it would make me forget otherwise I'd be back on the street all alone. So i went back just shut him off then at the end of it i was given money but that money was given to her.Further down now..Marie said she had a punta for me and it's a special one too so she had to give him the works i fully came out with it and said 'No..Marie..I'm done with this shit i don't want to sell my body not to you or anyone...Throw me out on the streets i don't give a shit anyway.' Then she said 'Alright go and rest..I',, bring you a cuppa'. So i did just that..I laid on the bed and i must have fell asleep..But i didn't expect what was to come...I could smell the alcohol on his breath and his hand on my face while his over hand was between my legs. I screamed but he smacked his free hand over my mouth as i started to break free, he said 'Make a move or scream, then it's going to be harder for you won't it' Then i felt it..I felt him inside me and all i could do was cry...When it finished i cried in the shower scrubbing at my body. Then i walked out but not before taking a little something to go back on the streets. Then Kaz found me...I was off my head....And still am because my head is a complete fuck up always has been. She started to cry out and was immediately bought into Bea's arms. 

Bea- Oh my baby..My beautiful girl, you're not a fuck up what he did to you...What that animal did to you was so sick.

Allie- I bet now you know you'll want to run for the hills...You were right Bea nothing but a lying junkie street whore that's what i am. 

Bea- No baby..No your not, i shouldn't have said that i felt bad after i said it i thought you was in on Ferguson trying to kill me and all along you saved my life. 

Allie- Well i loved you didn't i you..The first person i ever romantically fallen in love with me who didn't want me just for my body. 

Bea- And is this why you turned my proposal down? 

Allie- It felt better at the time because then we don't go through a marriage with me keeping this from you and i was so scared of losing you.

Bea- Do you want to tell me who did this to you, who raped you? She said swallowing hard. 

Allie- You won't know him, he use to work as board of directors his name was...

Bea- Not Derek Channing. She immediately came out with his name.

Allie- How do you know? She said lifting her head from Bea's chest. 

Bea- Well that's the only one i know, he did that to you, I'll find the fucker and fucking kill him. 

Allie- What and risk you getting life...Bea please i just feel better talking to you about it but you going after him is just going to give you a life sentence, this is why i wanted to leave it in the past. 

Bea- He needs to pay for what he's done. 

Allie- I hope he is... now that he's in Prison for murder, he'll see how the other half lives. She made a grab for Bea's hand and placed it against her face. 

Bea- You know what i went through with Harry i tried to kill him but then it would have left Debbie without a dad and i didn't want that. But we have to remember yes we were both victims but we've come out on top. 

Allie- That's why i love you so much. 

Bea- And as for running for the hills like you said maybe that's a good idea but only if you take the running with me..Because i never want to be apart from you ever..

Allie- Your my Queen . Allie leaned in to kiss Bea on the lips which Bea reciprocated but when they pulled back Bea made a face. 

Bea- Yeah beautiful i think you should wipe your nose. She said wiping her mouth and laughed. 

Allie- Yeah not an attractive look is it. She said with a look. 

Bea- You're still beautiful to me. She said standing up and heading to the sliding doors and pulled them open. 

Allie-Bea... She waited until Bea turned round before saying 'I love you.' 

Bea- I love you too baby, I'll just be outside but Allie you'll tell me if anything is bothering you won't you? 

Allie- Yeah i will, now you go to our friends while i slap something on my face. 

Bea- Oh yeah can i watch. She said with a wink. 

Allie- Erm...I've worked an appetite after that talk and i can smell something amazing out that door, so get your gorgeous arse out of here and I'll come out in a little bit. 

Bea zipped up her hoodie and went to join Franky and Bridget by the fire and now barbecue with only the outside lights on and the light from the fire that Franky could see while cooking. 

Franky- Hey red now it's burger, barbecue ribs or hotdog. 

Bea- Don't tell me there was food in that freezer? She walked over to Franky to breathe in her cooking. 

Franky- Nah red thought we'd stop by and cook ya something nice while you've both been released. 

Bea- And what if me or Allie were otherwise occupied. 

Franky- Well i did do my timing right and well we did knock. She said turning to face her friend. 

Bea- You not hot in that jacket, cause I'm roasting. She said unzipping her hoodie to reveal a white tank top. 

Franky- Hey looks better on you than me. She said turning over the food. 

Bea- I hope you don't mind i mean I'm gonna take Allie shopping tomorrow. 

Franky- Course i don't mind red, but you are going to be here for 6 months, so get use to it. 

Bea- What!!! 6 months. 

Franky- That's the condition of Allie's tag that she gives the court an address and to stick with that address, don't worry about it red..6 months will soon be over and then you can buy your house...Oh I've got something for you. She said reaching into her jean's pocket and pulling out an envelope. 

Bea- What's this? She said flipping over the envelope. 

Franky- From your estate agent, they've sent the cheque through my post to give to you don't worry I've not opened it. She said peaking over Bea's shoulder. 

Bea- Yeah thank you Franky, I'll open it tomorrow, but now i just want to enjoy us time. She said placing her envelops in her pocket.

Bridget stood up and handed Bea a bottle of beer, Bea asked if Franky wanted one but the brunette turned it down. 

Bea- Alright what am i missing here? Franky not having a drink to celebrate mine and Allie's release are you okay? She said sitting down on the log. 

Franky- I'm more than fine mate. 

Franky started to wolf whistle and her eyes were on the Cabin so Bea turned round and saw her woman heading over to her, Allie walked round the front of Bea she was wearing the same dress she came out of Prison with, she came round to the front of Bea and sat on her lap, the redhead immediately wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into her more.

Bridget- How are you feeling Allie? She said from sitting opposite them.

Allie- Yeah..I'm good it's just something i should have told Bea along time ago. 

Bridget- Look at you both. She said eyeing up the pair gazing at one another. 

Allie- Would you like to ask me that question again babe? Bea looked at her confused. 

Bea- Would you like a beer? She said holding up her own bottle. 

Allie- No not that question. She said raising her eyebrows. 

Bea- Oh fuck...She said quickly making a stand making the blonde fall on the ground but being helped up quick, she called out for Franky and for her to bring a torch. Which Franky did grab and ran with Bea. 

Allie- What is it with those two? 

Bridget- Probably they're going to make out in the woods. She said jokingly. 

Bea took Franky's flashlight and shined it over the lake and she just managed to see the box. She looked back at Franky shining the torch light in her face and making Franky place her hand over her eyes, so she lowered it a little. She looked at Franky then back at the lake. 

Franky- No fucking way am i jumping in that. She said folding her arms. 

Bea- Fuck...Here hold the torch. She said pointing it over to the box what was floating. 

Franky- I'll hold your boots. 

Bea started to take off her boots and hand them both over to her friend, she sighed as she began to take off the hoodie and tank top, when she was finished undressing she was left in her underwear. 

Franky- Bea you're going to freeze to death if you go in there. 

Bea- I don't give a shit i need that ring. 

She said taking a deep breath before taking a dive into the cold water, as Bea started to swim over the velvet box moved a little away from her but managed to catch up to it and grab the box in her hand, she started to swim back, as she stepped on the plank, she was shivering so Franky dropped Bea's boots and picked up her hoodie and wrapped it around her shoulders. Luckily the ring was still in it's box.

Franky- She is one lucky chick that's for sure. 

Bea- I'm the lucky one, now come lets get back. 

Franky- Yeah otherwise they'd think we'd be making out here in the woods. 

Bea- So fucking funny aren't ya. She said placing her jeans over her shoulders as she would have a job getting them back on her long wet legs. 

Bridget was just settling a burger on a bun for Allie when Franky and Bea arrived. When Allie spun round with her burger on her plate she nearly dropped it when she saw Bea coming over to her in just her underwear. Bea was bright red in the face and wet from the water, she stood next to the fire to warm a little with the box in her hand as she started to dry herself and the box. With all eyes on Bea watching from the front, the redhead didn't know where to look so she just smiled.

Bea- Jeez guys, looks like you've never seen a naked woman before. 

Allie- As long as you keep your bra and panties on, no woman of mine will be taking them off unless you're taking them off for me and in private. She said with a cheeky wink.

Bea- Only for you my love...She said standing in front of Allie, but this time she got on bended knee not caring about the twigs and dirt on the ground. 

Allie- You're going to graze your kneecaps. She said with a small laugh. 

Bea- I don't give a fuck babe...Allie Novak, the one i want to wake up every morning to, the one i want to be with for the rest of my life, my AllieCat, i can't live without you, without you i feel so incomplete, the one who taught me how to love again, you have been by my side through thick and thin and have saved my life and with you i feel so alive, will you please take my hand in marriage and marry me? She said holding the ring box in front of Allie and showing her the sparkler 

Allie- Of course i will. She said placing her hand in front of her so that Bea could slip on the ring. Allie helped Bea to her feet and dropped the plate on the floor as she pulled the redhead into her and started to kiss over her face before coming to her lips.

Franky- Hey can we join in. She said making Bridget nudge her in the side. 

When they parted Bea was trying to catch her breath when Allie went in for another, so she wrapped her arms around the blonde as Allie's left hand went into her curls and the other on her face. It started to rain so Bridget took Franky's hand and led her towards the Cabin, Bea pulled away and looked up to the sky and let the rain fall on her face before being pulled in for another kiss by the blonde. 

Franky- Shall we call them over Gidge?

Bridget- Leave them, they're happy I'm sure they'll come in soon. 

Franky- Guess I'll have to tell them our little news tomorrow then. She said standing inside by the door and looking over at their friends making out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is on, sorry all for getting Allie turn down Bea's proposal...Wanted to do it a lot different than all the other fanfics of these two but they finally got there, Allie opened up to Bea and their on going happiness is ongoing...Just hope nothing or none pops up (But hey don't you just love the drama
> 
> This story will have just a few more chapters, don't worry I'll let you all know when I'll be ending it as i do have a new story in the works and well it's a lot different, that's what I've been doing for the past couple of days checking out chapters for this story and working on another. But hey we're in lockdown what else shall i do. Hope you're all safe and well 
> 
> How do you like the new season?  
> For me i don't like it upto now because I'm more of a Bea and Ballie fan as well as a Fridget supporter, but i must admit I'm loving Vera ;)


	25. Night of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all if i was you don't read this chapter at work it will get a lot hotter and steamy between Bea and Allie had my co-worker help me on this chapter.

The morning after the night before, Allie started to slowly open her eyes to the daylight coming through the curtains and from the lips against her back going up to her neck, she smiled and let out a loud moan, as she rolled onto her side and made sure that she kissed her now fiancee on the mouth. 

Allie- Well good morning my hot fiancee. 

Bea- Who are you calling hot, just look at you babe. She said taking down the blanket and throwing it off their bodies to reveal their golden bodies, Bea went to bed wearing her underwear while Allie slept in the nude. 

Allie- We've got a lot to plan haven't we?

Bea- Mmm..What do you mean? She said while rubbing her nose against the blondes. 

Allie- Well we won't be able to get married until this fucker is off my ankle. 

Bea- Easy baby, I'll saw it off there's a saw just outside of the Cabin. She said smiling at her. 

Allie- Tell me a joking, I'll be back in Prison. 

Bea- But i know what you mean we have a lot to plan....Like what wedding theme would you like and would you like it in the summer winter or the spring. 

Allie- Well i wouldn't mind a summer wedding. 

Bea- But Summer is in 2 months so we'll probably have to have it next summer instead. 

Allie- I want to marry you right now, i could marry us. She said throwing her one of her sexiest smiles, before pushing Bea onto her back. 

Bea- Oh yeah. She matched her fiancees smile as the blonde started to kiss at her chest and placed her hands round the back of the redhead to unclasp her bra and threw it to the floor. 

Allie- Do you Allie Novak take thee Bea Smith to be your wife for life. She said this as she was kissing down the redheads stomach. 

Bea- Wh...at do you say? She said looking down at the blonde. 

Allie- I take thee hot Bea Smith to be my loving wife. She said before going right in making Bea grab the back of her head and hold her between her legs. 

Bea- Oh..Fuck..That was the end of their conversation. 

Franky was just downstairs making breakfast when she heard the moans and groans coming from upstairs as Bridget came in from being outside and came to the side of her as she too started to hear the noises coming from upstairs. 

Bridget- We were like that remember? She said turning her fiancee round and locking lips with her. 

Franky- Yeah seems a little too long since we done that, i remember my dad walking in and well our mouths were occupied. 

Bridget- And the whipped cream oh my...

Franky- Well how about we go back to bed and well catch up on what we've been missing Bridget didn't need to be told twice as she was now being dragged back   
upstairs.

Allie was now trying to come around all the panting and sweat coming from her body as the redhead got from under the blanket she pulled her up onto her body and placed a sweet sticky kiss to her lips. 

Allie- Fuck Bea...How did you know those moves you never did that to me all those years ago but maybe because i was the one to seduce you, but then i got you back   
and you come out with all these skills with your hands and tongue...Now i can't move and i don't think i want to. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Yeah well..I kinda picked it up as i went along i had a gorgeous trainer and plus it beats going to the gym...Seen that. She said straddling the blonde and holding up her arm showing off her muscle and then kissing it. 

Allie- Oh yeah, well i best become a trainer maybe i can help others out too... She said with a cheeky grin on her face. 

Bea- That had better been a joke Novak. She said digging her in her sides her fingers. 

Allie- i meant with weights and gym equipment...Babe you have one dirty mind..

Bea- Well how for the day we go clothes shopping and I'll buy us some clothes, you my darling can pick what you like. 

Allie- Oh yeah like we have any money. 

Bea- Yeah well i do have a savings account and the money from my house came good...So i would like to go to the bank and put that cheque in and take a little money   
out...I'll have to work on my signature.. She said with a laugh as she looked down at the blonde looking back at her. 

Allie- Well...She said sitting up and placing her hands around her back keeping her close before carrying on and pushing the redhead on her back then climbed off the bed and ran out naked, when Bea heard the shower turn on she smiled and ran into the blondes direction. 

They managed to get their arses down to the shopping centre to start off their morning of shopping, they came out of a yellow cab Bea paid the driver and spotted the direction for the bank she told Allie to go and sit in the mall and that she wouldn't be long, so she pulled Bea into her and placed a kiss to her lips holding onto her lips and letting out a loud moan before freeing her. 

Allie- In a bit baby. She said pursing her lips.

So the blonde did just that she walked through the automatic doors and looked at the many stores inside at the clothing shops. She looked at the many Jewellery stores and at the diamond rings she then looked at the prices. She reached into her pocket and just pulled out $50 she had this money on her before she went to Prison but was given back when she was released. She started to walk further down coming to stop outside a shop what really caught her eye she smiled and entered the store.

An hour later the redhead was now finished at the bank and was now putting bank notes into her pocket as she saw her fiancee sitting on the bench. When she saw the blonde she had goosebumps.

Bea- Ready babe...Oooh what's in the bag? She said trying to peak inside to see the contents but the blonde pulled the bag away and leaned up to kiss the redhead on the lips.

Allie- The sooner we go home the sooner you'll find out. She said with a wink and wrapped her free arm around Bea's waist as they started to walk and take in the view of the shops. 

They spent around an hour in one store, Bea just throwing in undergarment sets asking the blonde for approval but when she placed them in front of her full view of the blonde who had her mouth wide open. Bea also looked at what Allie wanted and placed them into the basket and told Allie to get what she liked and not think about the expenses. 

When they came out of the shopping mall with bags in both hands on both of them, Bea told Allie to get the taxi back alone and that she wouldn't be long. Searching for a cab, she took out some money notes from her pocket ready, she looked down at the blonde and smiled. 

Bea- Oh and get ready with that dress I got you it'll look fucking amazing on you. 

Allie- Oh yeah and are you going to show me off to the public are ya? She said raising her eyebrows. 

Bea- I'm taking my hot fiancee out to a gorgeous place in town tonight, so be ready yeah. 

Allie- Okay baby, well don't be long beautiful. She said smiling at the redhead. 

Bea saw the cab approaching and held her hand up for it to stop in front of the blonde, when it did Bea reached into her jeans pocket and gave her some notes to the driver and gave him the address. Then leaning in to kiss her as she said 'See you in a bit'. The cab pulled away and drove out of the car park.

When Allie did arrive home it was raining hard, she grabbed her bags and ran to the Cabin, she had to bend down to get the key which was under the heavy plant pot, she was relieved when she could get into the warmth of the Cabin. When she got in she shut the door and switched on the light as the weather made it look dark inside, when she did that she kicked off her shoes not caring and looking back at to where they had landed and went upstairs and into their bedroom. She threw herself on the bed with the bags beside her and took a deep breath out. 

Bea re-entered the shopping mall yet again to enter the 'Sexy ladies' store, when she did the store assistant came over to her and asked her if she could help. She just said that she needed a suit to wear for a night out with her fiancee. The store assistant told her to find an empty cubicle and she'll grab some of the best sellers suits. When she returned she handed Bea three of the suits, one which was black with a black bow tie the other was a purple and the last one which caught her eye was a navy blue suit which came with a white shirt and black tie. She tried it on and gave it the once over look and nodded at her look, so she decided on the suit. 

When she paid for the suit she left the mall and down an alleyway and stood outside of a small side corner store and in block black letters was the writing 'TOYS FOR FUN' at the end of fun she saw a pair of handcuffs. When she opened that door not nervous at all to her surprise she sees Franky waiting for her so she can help Bea choose the toy what she wants. Franky and Bea look at the different toys and strapons making Bea's eyes widen. 

Franky- Hey red it's best to work your way smaller first as Bea was new to this. 

Bea picked up the pink 6" strapon and some KY Jelly in case they need it but not missing picking up a box of condoms. She went to pay for them and said to Franky 'Do not tease and not a word about this'. She said pointing the dildo at her before knowing what she was doing and threw it into the bag. 

Franky- What little old me can't ya trust your bestie.

Bea- I know you too well, don't tease me. She said with a laugh and paid for the items. 

Franky takes Bea back to the Cabin and just as Bea was about to leave the car, Franky pulls her arm back and tells her to 'Get her fuck on'. Bea blushes and gets out and headed over to the Cabin. 

Opening the Cabin door she called out to Allie that she was now home, the blonde called out from upstairs 'I'm just getting ready babe you go have a shower and get ready I'll be with you in a little bit'. Bea goes upstairs taking the red bag up with her along with her suit which she went to hang on the wardrobe door. Then taking off her jacket in the bedroom along with her shoes, she headed in the direction of the bathroom and started to strip from her clothes and underwear. When the shower was at the right temperature she stepped into the cubicle. 

Meanwhile Allie was putting on a white lacy bra with matching panties which she had bought today, when she had hooked on her bra she started to do her hair which was part up and part down and started to curl the ends off with her curlers. She then went over to sit by the window in front of the mirror where she applied a small amount of makeup to her face, when she was satisfied with her makeup she went over to the dress bag to find a beautiful light blue dress, she can't believe that Bea picked this dress out for her, she takes it out of the bag and slipped it over her shoulders and slid it down her body frame the bottom of the dress came just above her knees and it came with short sleeves, also in the bag there was a pair of light blue heels to go with the dress. Allie looks herself in the mirror and is stunned to see her look she looked 'fabulous' As this is what the blonde stated. 

Bea was now in the bedroom after spending over 20 minutes she dries herself and goes over to one of her bags that Allie must have put on their bed and pulled out a matching plain white bra and panties. Now with a towel in her hair she started to untangle it from her hair and dries it, she switched on her straighteners while she was finishing with her hair she threw the towels on the floor behind her and then started to straighten her hair slowly as Allie has never seen her with the straight hair. When that was done she started to get in her suit first she placed on her shirt and tie on then her pants and shoes to finish off. Now all what was left to do was to slip on the harness so she pulled down her knickers and slipped on the harness and adjusted the dildo in, when she was finally done making sure that it would fall down she tightened the harness and pulled up her underwear and pants just in time for Allie's calls. 

Allie- Babe I'm finished. 

Bea hearing the blonde so she exited their bedroom and walked across to the spare bedroom she knocked first on the door , Allie opened the door and her mouth dropped open to see her fiancee in her blue navy suit, the redhead also has the same reaction when she sees her standing in her dress and heels showing off her cleavage. 

Bea- You look beautiful. 

Allie- You look so hot and very sexy. She said biting on her bottom lip. They headed downstairs as the taxi had just pulled up at the front in great timing, so taking her wallet Bea placed into her blazer jacket and headed outdoors thankfully it had stopped raining when they left. 

When they did finally end up outside the restaurant Allie was taking in the view of how amazing the building looked, The taxi driver told them their fair which shocked Allie. 

Allie- $25 for a 10 minute drive. 

'The meter says what it says darling'. 

Bea- Oi show my woman some respect. 

' Get the red carpet out for her shall i?' He replied sarcastically. 

Allie couldn't bare to listen to his crap so she opened the car door and got out, Bea did the same she threw the money in the cab not caring where the notes landed and told him. 

Bea- Maybe if you cleaned your cab regularly and treated your customers with a little respect then it would have been worth the money..Keep the change arsehole.

They entered the restaurant arm in arm and was shown to a table a nice quiet table and area the waiter asked what they would like for their drinks, what they wanted for their starter and main as he got his notepad ready along with his pen, Bea took a look in the menu as well as Allie did. 

Bea- We'll have a bottle of red to start off to drink then can we'll have the Brolled stuffed oysters then Terrine de foie grass , glazzed carrots , potatoes, celenriae gatin and filled mignons with bordelias sauce. The waiter wrote all this down and left them both. Plenty of time for them to reach across the table and reach for one anothers hands and just stare into each others eyes. 

Allie- You know that oysters are my all time favourite, i used to have them when Kaz took us by the beach. She said looking down all saddened by the thought of Kaz.

Bea- Well I'll only have the best for you darling you know that right? She will be proud of you right now living your life. 

Allie- You are the best, it just shows that you're the most romantic one in our relationship. She said rubbing her thumb against the redheads knuckles. 

Bea- That's bullshit you're the romantic one well you were there to check that i ate well too with two balls of spinach. 

Allie- Well it's good for ya. She said winking at her. 

They sat there with there eating there food and just with some small talk , and giving each other loving looks as they finish there meal . After there meal they ordered coffees and just sat there looking at each other while they let their meal digest .Allie takes one of her shoes off and was gently rubbing her foot up Bea's leg it was slowly getting higher . Bea started to get goose bumps as Allie moved her foot higher , Bea looked at Allie and could see the the lust in her eyes .

When Allie went higher she felt something hard with her foot , she looked to at her with a surprise look she leaned over the table and looked at her both with a smile on their faces.

Allie- Is that what i think it is 

Bea- What do you think it is? She said raising her eyebrows seductively at her. 

Allie- My dessert. She said pressing against her crotch, making Bea moan out. 

Bea- Waiter. She said holding her hand out and asked for the bill and asked him to call them a taxi . They went outside and Allie couldn't help herself but to feel what Bea had on while she was standing behind her with her hands on the front of her body while one hand came to stop over her lower body, Bea held her hand there for a moment and turned her head to whisper 'I'm going to fuck you when we get home'.

The taxi arrived and they got in when Bea settled on her seat Allie looked at her fiancee and is so turned on she tries to get into her pants but Bea just held her hand there .They arrived back at the cabin in ten minutes , Allie threw the money at the driver and pulled the redhead out of the taxi and up to the door . Allie pinned Bea to the door kissing her hard after a few minutes Bea managed to open the door and push Allie inside and kicked the door shut ,

Allie - You had me waiting for too long i want you so much. She said breathing heavily against Bea's lips.

Allie unbuttoned pants and pulled them down with her underwear and see the strap on , Bea lifts Allie dress up and said 'sorry' before ripping off her underwear to the blondes shock, she picked Allie up who immediately wrapped her legs around her back.

Allie- Fuck me Bea, I'm so ready for you. 

Bea slid her fingers down and couldn't believe how wet Allie is for her, she gently lifted her up and slid the tip of the toy into her making Allie moan and groan , she slowly starts to push in and out of Allie and hears Allie moan , Bea then grabs Allie neck and pulls her in for a kiss . Allie moves her tongue across Bea lips and she opens up the tongues are touching each other and it starts to get heated and something just snaps in Bea and she starts pumping harder into Allie , Allie started to scream out Bea's name out loud now and the redhead loved it . Allie was more aroused by the second and was holding but gripping her shoulders the blonde placed her mouth over Bea's earlobe giving it a gentle suck and whispered into her ear 

Allie- fuck Bea your so good with this on , I'm not sure how long i can last. Bea whispered back to her and said 'come for me baby'. Which Allie did long and hard throwing her head back against the fall with her chest in the air as she rocked her body down with her breast shaking. Bea slowly bought Allie down from her orgasm and kissed her softly , she lifted her up from the toy and carried her into the bedroom . She placed her on the ground to remove her dress and bra to gain better access to her golden body, Allie wanted her fiancee out of her clothes now she made a quick work of Bea's jacket and ripped open the shirt to Bea's shock but didn't say anything she managed to remove her bra with one hand. 

Allie- Lie on the bed. 

Bea-Why? She said looking down at the straps and was going to loosen it to take it off when the blonde grabbed her hand and placed it between her legs. 

Allie- Because there's still more energy to do a lot more fucking. She said pushing her onto the bed, making Bea laugh. 

Bea- Don't you want to rest? She said looking at the blonde who started to climb onto the bed from the foot of the bed. She started to kiss and nibble at her feet then inching her way up onto her thighs placing one hand over the toy and the other onto her breasts giving it a gentle squeeze, she looked up and smiled at the redhead who just looked down at her with need. 

Allie- Now lie back baby this will be a pleasure for both of us. 

Bea- It already is, fuck me you're gorgeous. 

Allie- Oh i will baby, now you relax. She said crawling up Bea's body kissing her stomach on the way up and not leaving an inch of her body untouched, she heard the soft whimpers as she kissed and nibbled her way up. She circled one breast after the other which to her surprise found them already erect from their serious passionate love making. She lifted her body up and looking down she grabbed hold of the 6" dildo and slid it back into her wet opening, she placed her hands on both sides of Bea's hip area and pushed down so she had it all inside of her and started to jump while panting and screaming yet again Bea's name. She threw her head back, the redhead sat up and placed her hands on her hips and took in the sight of the blonde, she got pleasure from just looking at her. 

'Oh fuck baby it feels so good. She said pushing Bea back onto her back and placed her hands on her chest and picked up the pace. 

Bea placed hand round the back of Allie's head and pushed her back on the bed so she was now laying flat out on the bed, she hovered over with the toy still inside her and started to thrust in a out back and fourth, grabbing Bea's arse begging her go go deeper, she moved her hips around like she was a Champion Belly Dancer and before they knew it, a large spurt of desire came from both of their bodies.

The redhead felt limp and fell over the top of the blonde who just wrapped her legs around her back and placed her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a sloppy passionate kiss. 

Allie- Where did all this come from? Fuck, this is new for you! 

Bea- Oh it sure is I've never done this before. She said moving her hair from her face. 

Allie- Tonight was breath taking we should do it again very soon. 

Bea- You've been amazing i thought this would have been hard to wear all night and in full view of other people. 

Allie- Oh yeah, well it was a good job that i just didn't get you up in the alleyway and fuck you senseless. 

Bea got off the bed and started to unfasten the harness from around her waist and slip it down her legs hearing the loud plonk of the floor, Allie got up on her knees and kissed the redheads stomach. 

Bea- I'm all fucked out, let's get some sleep. She said climbing back into bed and into the covers, she held her arm open for Allie to lie with her which she did, she placed her head onto her chest hearing her heart beating fast which started to calm down. 

Allie- I love you thank you for tonight and for always being you. She said placing her hand to the side of her face.

Bea- Get some rest you'll need all your energy for me in the morning. She said with a short laugh before drifting off into a deep sleep with the woman she loves in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, sorry that this chapter took long to post as i had mega stuff to sort out. Next chapter shouldn't be long.
> 
> The meal they had at the restaurant was a french meal apparently my co-worker told me.


	26. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge news!!

Allie was downstairs with the radio on low and was dancing to the music playing the in the background as she was making Bea her breakfast, she was still sleeping so she had to do her morning call. She buttered the toast and went over to the frying pan where she had made scrambled eggs for her, when that was done she placed on a glass of orange juice and a mug of coffee, now she was finished but not forgetting the rose the red rose she had picked up especially for her woman. She took the tray in both hands and began to take it upstairs, when she entered the bedroom she saw that Bea had shifted in the bed and was now clutching the blondes pillow and the duvet cover was down to her hip showing off her naked chest in the daylight. The blonde just smiled and placed the tray on the bedside table and reached for Bea's mobile and took a pic of her she then gently climbed on the bed and laid on her side placing the camera on timer and placed her free hand on her loves face resting it against her cheek they were practically nose to nose mouth to mouth when the phone flashed at the right time as Bea kissed her on her lips. Seeing the flashing light Bea's eyes shot open just as Allie was putting down the phone. 

Bea- What was that flash? She said fluttering her eyes. 

Allie- What flash seems like you're the one who's doing the flashing and what a gorgeous flash it is...Breakfast. She said kissing the tip of her nose and reaching for the tray. 

Bea- When did you do all this? She said sitting up and stretching out her arms. 

Allie- Only just thought I'd give you a morning call. 

Bea- You definitely did that babes. Now aren't you going to hand me my breakfast. She said looking at her. 

Allie- Oh patients don't i get a proper morning kiss. She said pursing her lips out to the redhead. Who grabbed hold of the blondes waist and leaning over ever so slowly but tricked her by going after the tray and laughing. 

Bea- Sorry baby I'm hungry. She said taking a bite into her toast then offered the blonde a bite which she gladly took. 

Allie- Looks like I've worked my woman up of an appetite.

Bea- Well i just hope you have the energy that's all. 

Allie- Oh you do, what do you have planned for me today then. 

Bea- Do you mean what you have planned for me. She said placing her tray on the floor beside the bed and pulled the blonde down on top of her, she started to kiss over her face before coming to her lips where she held them against hers for a few seconds before releasing her. 

Allie- Mmm..Now that is a morning kiss, good morning my sexy queen. 

Bea- Good morning my sexy goldiclocks. 

Allie- Goldilocks...Hmm..Quite like that but AllieCat is much better. She said placing her hand through Bea's soft hair. 

Bea- So why don't you have a go. 

Allie- Have a go? She watched as Bea's wondering eyes on the ground to look at the strapon. 

Bea- You know what i mean. She said raising her eyebrows. 

Allie- I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with it, are you sure you want me to? 

Bea- Of course, Allie i trust you..With my life. 

Allie- We'll take things slowly okay? 

Bea- Yeah slowly. She said smiling at her. 

Allie- I'll just get ready in the bathroom. She said kissing her softly on the lips. 

Bea- Hurry back. 

Allie took the strapon and removed the toy from the harness and left the bedroom, she went into the bathroom and started to wash and clean the dildo with soapy water. Then as she was walking back to the bedroom with towel around the toy as she was drying she saw the redhead on her back with her hands behind her head. She went and picked the harness up from the floor and stared at her just to be sure. 

Allie- Are you sure because i don't want you to feel like you have to go through this. 

Bea- Allie..Look baby i trust you and i want to experience everything with you.. 

Allie- You wanna help me put it on? She said shaking her hips at her. 

Bea got up and on her knees, she helped the blonde step into the harness and tightens the straps, she watched as Allie pushed in the toy which slotted into place. Allie looks down at Bea and places her hands on her lower arms to stop her movements. 

Allie- Ignore this for now and concentrate on me. She places her hands on both sides of Bea's face and pushed her down onto the mattress where she started to slowly make kiss at her lips, Allie was took by surprise when Bea grabbed hold of her hand and placed it between her legs. 

Allie- Are you sure you're ready for this. 

Bea- Absofuckinglutely. 

Allie- If you want me out then say the colour red and I'll be out. Bea nodded and waited. 

Allie started slowly to rub the toy against Bea's mound making Bea let out low moans, she placed her hand over Allie's which was grasping her right breast, she leaned down over her woman underneath her their mouths coming together for a soft but urgent kiss, before Allie slowly entered her and started to slowly thrust in and out of her mound, Bea letting out a whimper as it slowly re-entered her. 

Allie- You okay?' She said with a whisper. 

Bea- Yeah I'm good, you can pick it up a little i won't break. 

Allie- No..But the bed might. She said with a laugh before kissing her again. 

Bea shuffled forward a little placing her hands on the blondes hips she started to push her back and fourth as Allie sat up and placed her hands under Bea's arse to lift her up and slide the full 6" into her. Bea pulled her down on top of her and wrapped her legs around her waist and over her back, the moans became a little more loud, Bea indicated for Allie to go faster. So that's what Allie did she picked up the pace faster and deeper, Allie saw the look on Bea's face like she was in ecstasy she loved the moans and groans coming from the redhead it turned her on even more as she was giving pleasure to her fiancee. Bea tightened her hold on on the blondes back digging her nails into her flesh, as Allie placed her cheek against Bea's face, she turned her face to whisper into the blondes ear. 'Fuck me don't stop I'm so close'. It took those final thrusts for Bea to explode as her orgasm ripped through her and at that same time Allie also came. Bea placed her hand and wrapped it around the back of Allie's head with the other hand against her arse pushing and squeezing. Allie kept on fucking her as Bea was still moaning and screaming out her name, when the screaming did stop, Allie slowed her movements and started to kiss the redhead with the toy still going ever so slowly. She now started to pull out and stared lovingly into Bea's eyes and started to kiss her lips slowly, before Allie stepped off the bed to remove the harness and then climbed back on the bed and laid next to Bea wrapped around each other like their own little comfort blanket. 

After their heavy love session in their room which took several hours before either one of them came out, it took 3 hours for Allie to walk out of the bedroom and she looked happy as she fastened her robe as she walked along the wooden corridor and downstairs. 

Allie had just switched on the kettle when the doorbell rang, she nearly dropped the cup as she reached for it and was shook up by the interruption so she placed the mug down and went to answer the door to see Bridget and Franky standing by the door. 

Franky- Are you going to let us in then blondie I'm freezing my tits off standing here. 

Allie- What are you doing here? 

Bridget- Looks like you wasn't expecting us. 

Franky- Oh come on blondie let us in and I'll tell you why we're here. 

Allie stepped aside to let her friends in, to see Franky with a huge smile on her face as she stepped by the blonde she whispered 'Looking a little red in the face blondie are you alright? 

Allie- Yeah we've had the fire on that's all. 

Franky- Really doesn't seem hot in here at all but i'll take that, is red about? Or is she all tied up. She said with a chuckle. 

Allie- Yeah..BABE!!She said shouting. At that right moment Bea came downstairs just wrapping her robe on her gown as she reached the bottom step she ruffled her hair and let out a yawn. 

Bea- Sorry darling i was just nap...Oh hey Franky...Bridget lovely to see you both, are you both okay? 

Franky- Yeah i just want to ask you both something. 

Allie- What's it going to cost us? She said with a laugh as she held her hand out to Bea who accepted and they both seated with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Franky- Nothing...But like you said Allie you can only get that tag off when your 3 months is up right?? So Me and Bridget got talking and we've told the registrar that could we postpone it till you've done your 3 months. 

Bea- Oh Franky you can't do that you both have your heart set out on a summer wedding. 

Franky- And we will it'll just be a week after summer that's all, so I've booked us 4 to get married in 3 months exactly. 

Bea- What do you think babe? I'm happy with what you want to go with. 

Allie- Lets do it i can't wait till i walk down that isle and tell you my vows. 

Franky- That's the thing it's going to be a beach wedding Sydney beach and then the reception is going to be back over in Melbourne. 

Bea- A beach wedding huh? But i say no to a big entrance of me coming off a parachute. 

Allie- I think you should arrive by air. She said with a huge smile on her face. 

Bea- So umm..What names are you going with. 

Franky- We're going to take my name Doyle. 

Bridget- Hey that wasn't finalised was it, I thought we were going with mine Westfall. 

Franky- Come on Gidget...Alright then we're still progressing with that. 

Bridget- That's not the only thing pending. She said wrapping her arm around her waist. 

Franky- So what do you say? Oh say yeah red please i need someone by my side on the day and on my hen night to stop me from drinking the little one would like to see their auntie Bea there getting hitched with their bestie. 

Bea- Alright you've twis...You're pregnant. She said placing her hand over her mouth in shock. 

Bridget- Finally...I've been waiting to tell my work colleagues for some time now. 

Allie- A little baby, how far are ya? 

Franky- Coming up to 12 weeks. She said unzipping her jacket and lifting up her t-shirt to reveal her small bump. 

Bea-You kept that under wraps, didn't ya. She said standing and holding out her hand in front of her but asked for permission to place her hand over the showing small bump. When she got the nod Bea placed her hand over her stomach. 

Bridget- Isn't it just amazing to actually do that. 

Bea- Oh i was like that when i was carrying Debbie and i would always talk to her, kept getting looks in the street when i did this and i just gave them the daggers. She said laughing. 

Allie- Lets do it babe, 3 months time Mrs and Mrs. 

Bea- Alright beautiful 3 months time beach wedding. 

Franky- Now fill me in red, great night and morning was it, well looks like it matching bite marks. 

Bea- Franky i told you not to tease me. She said placing her hands on her face and shaking her head. 

Franky- Nah i'm just happy that you both found each other...Because red wouldn't even get with me all those years ago. 

Bridget- Explain?? She looked at her shocked and stood in front of her. 

Franky- It was a long time ago spunky, newbie and hottie but i also met the love of my life just look how hot our other halfs are. She said pulling Bridget to her and kissing her hard on the lips. Bea sat back down next to Allie and wrapped her arm around her. 

Allie- How does it feel? Being pregnant. 

Franky- I must admit it feels good when we went to the clinic i was shitting it you know, but after a few visits my mind was at rest something that you may get to feel. 

Allie- Me and pregnancy we haven't discussed about that..

Bea- Yeah we're just going to concentrate and look after us for a bit...

Franky- Aright red..I'll confirm our booking. She made her way over to the door of the Cabin and shouted her goodbyes. 

Bridget- We've got an appointment. She handed an envelope over to Allie.

Allie- What's this? 

Bridget- It was sent to us well Franky actually over a week ago sorry it's a little late forgot all about it. 

Allie- Thank you and good luck at your appointment. She said watching them leave from the door, she started to look over the envelope and recognised the writing but wasn't too sure. She went over and sat at the opposite side of Bea and started to rip open the envelope. Out came a small piece of paper and there was another piece of paper, she opened that up and looked straight at the bottom, to see the writing then threw it down on the floor. Bea got up as Allie shifted into the kitchen area, she picked up the piece of paper and looked at the bottom the same way Allie did and saw who it was signed from. She let out a deep breath and went over to the blonde standing with her back to her and her hands in the hot soapy water and was washing some cups. 

Bea- We need to talk about this? She said placing her hand on her shoulder. 

Allie- No we don't. She said placing the cup onto the side to drain the soap off and sniffled. 

Bea- I know you miss her. 

Allie- I just can't believe she left money to me after all the shit i have given her all those times when all she wanted to do is help me and look what i did i sided with Marie. 

Bea- But deep down she knew you loved her and she loved you too, nothing you could have done would have changed that. 

Allie- I just want to take everything back and go back in time. 

Bea- I do too but we can't change the past but focus on our future. Allie took her hands out of the soapy bowl and threw her arms around her. 

Allie-I just don't know what to do with that cheque. 

Bea- I'll tell you what to do with it set up a banking account treat yourself and maybe buy something to place on Kaz's headstone. 

Allie-I don't know where she's buried or if she's cremated. 

Bea- I'll soon find out for you, leave it with me. So what would you like to do for the rest of the day. 

Allie- How about we just go for a walk. 

Bea- Walk sounds perfect, let's get dressed. She said running for the stairs with Allie running behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that then a double wedding and a pregnancy for Fridget, the reveal of how much Kaz has given to Allie will be revealed in upcoming chapters which is going to end soon. But hey I've got my next story coming along which i will be giving details on after the last chapter :)


	27. Preparing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for their wedding, also Bea and Allie pay their respects to their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month later now it's 6 weeks till Allie is tag free.

A month later.....

Bea and Franky were both let out of Bridget's car at the 'Designer suit' store. When Bridget pulled away from the curb they entered the building as they were shopping for their big day. Bea had decided she was the one to wear the suit as she liked suits way better than dresses, so when they stepped in that store Bea was in full view of the designer suits some which were patterned and some was just plain. She didn't like the idea on wearing anything patterned. 

Franky- Hey red...Look at this one this will look great on ya. With a little underneath. She said with a wink. 

Bea- Stop it with the teasing. She said her face going bright red. She then reached over for the top three suits one black one which had a bow tie along with a white shirt with black pants, the other was a white one with a white shirt and black bowtie and the last one was a cream one and like the other two it came without the bowtie but with a tie.

Franky- Need a hand red. She said sticking her tongue out and looking over her friend. 

Bea- Umm...No keep your hormones under control i won't be long. 

Franky- Spoil sport. She said crossing her arms. 

Bea went into the changing room and looked over at the size seeing if it was the right size and it was just the right size on all three so she closed the curtain she placed the suits on the hooks on the walls and started to strip. 

Over at 'Beautiful Brides' Bridget was sitting on the bench facing the dressing room. As the curtain opened and stepping out she looked from bottom to the top of the dress hung on the blondes body, she stood up and walked over to Allie and did a walk round. 

Bridget- Allie this is gorgeous, if you don't buy it then i will. She said having a feel at the material. 

Allie- I love it course I'm going to buy it...Do you love yours? 

Bridget- I do just hope Franky will too. 

Allie- Oh before we pick our babes up i want to nip somewhere not too far from here. 

Bridget- Sure well lets pay and put these in car then we'll go. 

Bea and Franky were just looking at shoes to wear, Franky decided on a suit too but with her being pregnant she had to get the next size up, but the assistant said that if a week before her wedding she needs it sorting to come back and she'll do it as an exchange. Franky was happy with that as her suit was now being zipped up, Bea had hers in hand, deciding not to buy the shoes there so they grabbed their suits and left. At that time Franky pointed out to see Bridget's car heading their way, Allie was sitting in the front seat. When the car pulled up Bridget and Allie both got out and went to their partners, both wanting to see their wedding outfits, but Franky grabbed Bea's suit bag and went to the boot and went into the passenger side. When they were all settled in the car Bridget pulled off the curb. 

With half of their morning gone now it was time for them to get a spot of dinner, so were now heading into the chosen restaurant chosen by Franky as she said it was the same place she proposed to Bridget. Bridget told Franky to order her drink while she goes to the bathroom as well as Allie. So when their partners went off to the restaurant, Franky and Bea were shown to the table in the corner which was a quiet corner. 

'Can i take your drinks order?' 

Franky- Yeah I'll have a glass of white wine, a glass of red, 

'Bottled beer and a coke'. Added Bea. 

'I'll get your drinks..And here are your menus'. He said handing them both a food menu and left. 

Bea- Franky can i ask you to do me a favour?. 

Franky- Please red I'm a happily nearly married woman. 

Bea- Oh haha, no it's something to do with Allie.

Franky- Oh yeah. She said putting down her menu and crossing her hands on the table.

Bea- Could you find out if Kaz is buried or cremated and where she is? Because Allie wants to pay her respects to Kaz and well so do i. 

Franky- Sure red leave it with me, Vera did tell me that she went to the funeral so she is buried but I'll get back to you on where. 

Bea- Thanks. She said reaching over and squeezing her hand and then picked up her menu. 

Now at that moment the waiter came along with a tray of their drinks and their other halfs were coming behind just in time, the waiter placed their drinks on the table and left. Allie sat by Bea and Bridget sat beside Franky. 

Bridget- So what have you both been talking about then. 

Franky- Cak..

'Wedding...Cakes'. Replied Bea. 

Bridget- So what are we doing then? 

Franky- We were just talking about what cakes we're going to have and flavour and we're thinking of getting cupcakes with our faces on. 

Bea- No I'm not having a cake with my face on. 

Allie- Why not babe you have a gorgeous face. She said placing her hand on the side of her face and turning it round so she was facing her and planted her lips against the redheads who just kissed her back. 

Franky- We'll have to get a tasting session at one of the cake shops you check round as well. 

Allie- I like butter cream. 

Bea- Oh same here buttercream and strawberry jam. 

Bridget- I don't know you but all this cake talk is making me hungry so lets order. 

While they were eating they talked about their wedding on who they wanted to invite, Bea nearly choked on her chicken when Franky joked and suggested the freak. Which got them all bursting out in laughter except for Bea. When they finished their meal decided on not getting a dessert as that filled them up, they decided to leave as Franky was going to see one of her offenders and Bridget was due back at the Prison. So Bridget drove them home back to the cabin. The weather was horrendous with the rain so they said their goodbyes in the car and ran to seek shelter, once inside Bea walked through taking her jacket off. 

Bea- Don't know about you beautiful but i could do with a hot dri....She turned round to face the door to see Allie on her bended knee. 

Allie- I thought i was the one to put a ring on that finger of yours first i hated not being able to afford you that sparkler, you've given me everything Bea a home so much love and friends maybe our own little family down the line but you make me so happy, can't wait till we get married. She said taking out her jacket pocket a purple velvet box and she opened it, Bea walked slowly over to her fiancee and gasped as she looked at the red sparkler. 

Bea- You shouldn't have done that. 

Allie- Yes i should have..I want us both to wear one from each other and even though you beat me to it....Do you like it? 

Bea- Like it i love it. She said waiting as Allie took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her outstretched hand. 

Allie- Perfect fit.

Bea- Just how did you know? She said pulling her to her feet and wrapped her arms around her. 

Allie- Well you do have these long fingers and once they touched in and out of my body..Baby i just know. She said with a wink. 

Bea- This is perfect...How much.. I hope you didn't spend all of Kaz's money on this. 

Allie- You know she gave me way enough money she's too generous and i shouldn't have been given that money, Bea i let her down i was sucked in again by Marie..

Bea- Yeah but you did her proud sending her down and also getting her killer. 

Allie- We need to show you off my gorgeous woman. She said with a huge smile on her face.

Bea- Oh yeah you have anywhere planned.

Allie- No but i think we should toast to us and I've got a way better idea on how we can do that. She said pulling at Bea's arm and pulling her into her as she spoke 'I want to tick something else off my bucket list. 

Bea- Oh yeah and what would that be? 

Allie- I want you to take me outdoors and fuck me. 

Bea- Outdoor sex?? You can't be serious I've never done that. 

Allie- Well i don't want to put pressure on you but we could find a quiet place and maybe we can properly christen that bike of ours. 

Bea- Well i do know some rather quiet places not far from here....Can't believe I'm actually doing this. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- Oh come on then we won't do it again if you don't like it, trying out new things isn't that what you said a while back? 

Bea- Shit i thought you would have forgotten about that. 

Allie- Ermm no i remember that quite well remember just before Miles came in and told us to finish the kissing back in H1 and before you were brushing my hair and that we were showing together you actually recommended it. She said laughing. 

Bea- I'm not sure if the weather is good today maybe we'll do it tomorrow. 

Allie- The weather is fine it's stopped raining, but if you want to leave it then we will. 

Bea- I'll just grab something from the bedroom. 

Allie- I'll wait by the bike. She said with a huge smile on her face. Bea watched as Allie headed out the door the blonde peaked her head back round the door to see the redhead biting down on her bottom lip. 

While Bea went upstairs to the bedroom drawer she opened the drawer to see the harness and the toy just sitting there, she had got use to wearing it and pleasuring Allie when at first she thought she was going to hurt her or it would hurt her from when Allie used it but it didn't, she took a bag pack from the wardrobe and threw it into the bag and taking the bag over her shoulder she left the bedroom and took off outside to go round the back of the Cabin to see Allie with one leg over the handlebar she looked to the ground and saw the blondes pants and knickers. 

Bea- You Novak are setting my heart racing I'm afraid it may jump out of my chest. 

Allie- And I'm glad that i still have that affect on you. She said as she looked over her fiancée as she was making her way over to her, once she was standing in front of her she pulled Bea by her collar and pulled her down so she could quietly say into her ear. 'That's what you like to see of me isn't it with no underwear and for me to surrender, well baby I'm surrendering, i want you to fuck me so hard. 

Bea- Well one way of putting it I suppose. 

Allie- Come on off they come. She said grabbing Bea's belt what was wrapped around her jeans and started to unbuckle her belt, once that was done she watched as Bea took over who started to unbutton her jeans and unzip. Allie started to slowly pull down her skinny jeans. When that was done Allie took Bea's bag from her shoulder and opened it up to grab their toy and handed it over to Bea who took it and adjusted the straps. When she was strapped in Allie grabbed Bea's hand and placed it between her legs. 

Bea crashed her lips against Allie's they kissed with such passion and it was breath taking, Bea then threw her head into the side of Allie's neck and started to plant soft kisses. She started at first to rub at her wet mound before entering her with two fingers, she placed her arm around the blondes waist to hold her so she and the bike wouldn't come off it's stand as she started to thrust in and out of her wet opening Allie grabbed the toy, Bea felt this and removed her fingers she pulled away from the blonde and fully entered her with their toy she placed one hand behind the back of her head as Allie's hands went down to grab at Bea's arse she wrapped her legs firmly around Bea locking her in as she felt the thrusts she let out a loud moan. Bea bent her head down to take in her fiancée's bottom lip between her teeth and stuck her tongue into her mouth kissing her hard and long as she started to moan in the blondes mouth, she did feel like her legs were going to jelly standing in that position but with Allie's hand clamped around her she managed to contain her shaking legs, as she started to go back and fourth in and out of her woman she removed her lips from the blonde from underneath her and placed her face into her chest to stifle her own moans as well as Allie's 

' Oh fuck I'm going to cum, keep going FASTER BABY!!! I love you inside me give me all you've got' She threw her head back in pure ecstasy. Bea bought Allie into her orgasm which she felt too, with each thrust the bike started to wobble so Bea placed her hands underneath her and lifted her up she soon had Allie up against the tree the blonde held onto the nearest branch tightly and Bea had better access at this angle she pushed forward and with each thrust Allie's moans got louder, she watched as Allie climaxed right in front of her. Bea leaned forward and kissed her hard on her mouth, as Allie leaned into the redhead wrapping her arms and legs firmly around her, they were bought out of their make out session by the vibrating in Bea's pocket, so Allie jumped out of Bea's arms and grabbed her jeans and underwear from the floor and headed towards the Cabin. 

Bea- Yeah. She said trying to get her breath back. 

'Oh did I just ruin sexy time red, you want me to call back'. 

Bea- Is this important because i should really get on. She said placing her free hand up against the wall. 

' Yeah well i know where Kaz is buried, she is buried and it's at the Wentworth memorial Cemetery'. 

Bea- Thank you that's amazing now we can finally see her, talk soon yeah? 

' Sure red I've got a few places in mind for our tasting session I'll email them to ya, talk soon.'

When their call ended Bea took a deep breath in and out and headed towards the Cabin, when she entered she saw Allie just getting the wine bottle from the drink cabinet. 

Allie- Bottle of red with my hot woman and a movie, how does that sound? 

Bea- Sounds amazing, first i want to take you somewhere. She said heading over to the blonde to take the bottle from her hand and took her hand. She led them both outside and back over to the bike Bea took out the helmet from the compartment and handed it over to the blonde who gladly got on the bike but was confused as she was putting on her helmet, Bea went back into the cabin to grab her helmet and keys and headed out and on the open road they went. 

When they did reach the destination that Bea wanted to take her fiancée she pulled and parked up just outside the gates and saw a flower stall so she ran over to grab two bunches of flowers and a bunch of thorn cut roses and ran back over to Allie. 

Allie- So you wanted to take me to the cemetery for? She said holding her hands up. 

Bea- You'll see. She said placing one bunch of the flowers into the blondes hands and they went through the open gates. 

They walked further into the Cemetery looking at each headstone until the one that came to Bea's eye got her she grabbed hold of Allie's hand and walked over to the headstone several feet away. When Allie saw who's headstone it was she gasped her bottom lip began to tremble and her hands started to shake. 

Bea- Hey come on.. get it off your chest baby I'm here. 

Allie let go of Bea's hand to lean down by the shiny black engrave with gold letters 'Karen Proctor'. Then in the words underneath 'Died peacefully' This worked Allie up and yelled out, making Bea come by her side and kneal beside her. 

Allie- Died peacefully she was fucking stabbed he slit her throat how is that dying peacefully she was taken before her time. 

Bea- Whoever told them that? Shit...We can get a new plack between us however you like. 

Allie- Oh Kaz. She said removing the died out twigs and flowers to one side and placed her fresh flowers into the pot. 

'I got him i got the bastard, i should have listened to you my mama you always know best, you was like a mother to me you saved me and what did i do i chuck it back in your face and turn my back on you. If i could turn back the clock i would then you wouldn't be here, i got justice for you..Oh I'm here with Bea...Yeah risen from the dead kind of...She was in hiding for awhile and couldn't contact anyone well she's put a ring on it and as soon as i get my tag off my ankle I'm going to marry her, just wish you were here to wa..lk me down the beach, yeah a beach wedding. Tears were now coming down her cheeks, she got up and looked at Bea when she saw her opened arms she went straight in and held onto the redhead with her head in her chest. 

'I know we never really got on but i admired you Kaz i really did even though i thought it wasn't good that you took justice in your own hands but in reality justice had to be served cold at times and you did give those women justice, even though we fought i know i had your support on looking out for the women when i wasn't around and I'm here now and i love Allie so much i will take care of her and love her, you will always have a place in our hearts and we will come and visit very soon'. 

When she said her piece she placed her bunch of flowers next to Allie's and placed her arm around the blondes waist as they turned their back but instead of leaving Bea took Allie round the crematory and she knealed down she removed twigs and muck covering the picture and writing to reveal her daughter 'Debbie Smith'. She placed a red rose beside her daughter's name and placed her fingers to her lips kissed them and placed them against her face. 

'My beautiful baby not a day that goes by that i don't ever think of you, mummy's beautiful girl you should be at college now studying what you've always wanted to study music and art, i got him Deb, this is Allie she's the one, yeah a woman she makes me so happy and if you were here right now you will absolutely love her, I'm going to make a honest woman of her and get a ring on her finger i love you to the moon and back always, i will come back soon and visit very soon.' She said placing the roses alongside her plack and stood up. 

' I'm going to love your mom i wish i got to meet you. She's told me a lot about you, you'll always be talked about and thought about. We will be back to visit you.' She said standing by Bea who let out her emotion with a sob she cried as she felt herself being bought in for a tight embrace from her love. 

Bea- Shall we head back. 

Allie- No lets sit with her for a bit and you can tell me all about her. 

Bea- Alright. She said sitting down on the grass opposite from her daughter and waited for Allie to sit beside her. 

'So what do you wanna know?' 

Allie- Everything. She said grabbed Bea's hand and linking their fingers but not before bringing the back of her hand to her lips so she could kiss the back of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want them to have a romp outside but my co-worker wanted to add it in. sorry for the late chapter been busy recently but hoping to get next chapter to you all very soon.
> 
> P.S- This story will have about two chapters left but I've got my new story coming along very nicely that I've done by myself. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe where ever you all are in the world and don't forget that we're all in this together, how are you liking Season 8 so far? 
> 
> For me I'm not into it as my queen is no longer in it not liking the newbies as i don't think they give much in the show. I like Reb though and starting to like Marie again for those who haven't seen it i won't spoil it.


	28. Feeling free/Hen night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT TO BE READ AT WORK!!!

It has now been a month and in that month they had everything organised for their joint wedding and hen night, the final touches were made for their wedding, all that Bea had to do was book where they were going for their honeymoon she wanted to take Allie to her home country which was New Zealand, she had found some places on the internet it was a question of whether or not Allie will have her tag removed, so she had to hold off from booking until Allie returned.

Allie and Bridget had arrived at the station and immediately saw the Senior detective Wright standing by the front desk with flask in one hand and a brown file in the other. As Bridget and Allie approached her the detective placed the file under her arm and held out her hand for the blonde to shake, which she gladly did. 

Wright- So are you looking forward to having this tag taken off? 

Allie- Been counting the days of course I'm ready.

Wright- If you'd like to follow me we only have one room free and that's an interview room. So that's what they did they both followed the detective but Bridget didn't go in with her she instead sat outside of the chair as she told Allie she was waiting for a call. So Allie went through and as she did she saw a huge case on the table in front as she entered fully she could see it was open and inside was a pair of pliers. She stood by the table and waited for the detective to out down her flask and file and was told to put her ankle on the chair in front of her which she gladly did, Senior Detective Wright took out the pliers and waited for the nod from Allie when she did she pulled and twisted until they heard the snap of the bracelet and the drop to the floor. 

Allie- Wow i didn't know what I'd think when I had this off, thank you Detective. 

Wright- Call me Helen and you've done your time now enjoy your life and we don't want to see you here again if you get what i mean. She said with a chuckle. 

Allie- I get what you mean I'm going on the straight and narrow now nothing is going to set me back, I've got my fiancée she'll sure keep me out of trouble, now what are you doing you, your boss and that other detective tomorrow night? If your not busy and not working would you like to come to our hen night tomorrow night at 'Taste the Rainbow' We have a booth well two booths. 

Wright- Yeah I'll be up for that I'll just run it past the boss and my other colleague and get back to you by text tomorrow.

Allie- Great, again thank you. 

When Allie exited the small room to see that Bridget was no longer sitting outside so she started to head out into the cold air to see her just hanging up on her phone she waited for her to place the mobile in her leather jacket and waited for her to turn round, her face started to hurt with the smile on her face. 

Bridget- So you've finally had it off, how does it feel? 

Allie- Well I'm not experiencing any pain as i was before but most of all i feel free. She said smiling up into the sky.

Bridget- To think you can travel on a plane and go anywhere on honeymoon. 

Allie- I can't wait to travel and more importantly marry my woman. 

Bridget- I'd drink to that but as you can see no drinks so we'll definitely raise a glass to our other half's tomorrow, I was just on the phone to work Vera wants to see me so i can drop you off on my way to her. 

Allie- Perfect, I've got some celebrating to do. She said throwing her friend a wink as she walked past her. 

Bridget dropped Allie off at the Cabin but before Allie got out she said her thanks to Bridget and said see you tomorrow night for their hen night, even though they were getting married the following week they thought on an early hen night so they have the weekend to recover and then the final few days to make sure everything is perfect. Allie got out and ran out of the cold and headed into the Cabin managing to close the door behind her. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack and shouted out to Bea but hearing no reply she saw Bea's computer wide open so she went over to it to see it locked and it was a password but letters and not numbers but she had to smile at what background was on it was a picture of them boat the lake just outside their Cabin with their arms wrapped around each other with their mouths locked together clearly it was someone taking the picture. She closed the laptop and headed upstairs to hear the shower stop, she smiled and sneaked across the landing taking off her shoes and shoes in the process and slowly and quietly turned the handle to enter the bathroom. When she entered she made Bea jump, as Bea was brushing her hair and looking through the mirror. 

Bea- Holy Fuck...Babe you scared me, your back early did everything go okay? She said looking at her through the mirror. 

Allie- Everything went amazing. She said walking up behind her fiancée and wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled into the side of her neck loving how soft and smooth her neck was and the smell she placed soft kisses on her skin and kissed just under Bea's sensitive spot under her ear which made Bea shiver.

'I just wanted to come home and celebrate'. She said untying Bea's robe on her gown.

Bea- Oh honey i don't have the time Franky's picking me up in an hour as we're going over to Maxine's remember? She didn't stop Allie's movements but she was serious. 

Allie- Come on i don't need an hour... 5 minutes is all i want i can make it quick. 

Bea- When have you ever made anything quick? She said laughing as she turned round to face the blonde who was finding it hard to untie her robe. 

Allie- Babe i think you did this on purpose. I can take off your bra with one hand but with this..Help me out here. She said growling. 

Bea- 2 minutes no longer. She said loosening the robe, Allie finished off as she opened the robe and was bare underneath, she placed her hands on her breasts which fitted perfectly in her hands. Bea started to unloosen Allie's Jeans the blonde laughed and removed her hands and helped as they were wasting time. Once Allie was stripped from her clothing she placed both hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss the redhead hard on the lips and backed them both into the shower. Allie reached behind Bea to turn on the shower tap before pushing her fiancée against the tile wall and pinning her hands up above her head. 

'Keep them up'. She said biting on Bea's bottom lip before going to her knees to Bea's desire. 

After a real hot make out session in the shower and on the bed, Bea was running late they were more than just 5 minutes in fact they were an hour and now Bea was rushing about in her skinny jeans and boots she was looking for her t-shirt as Allie watched on from the bed in her purple gown with a huge smile on her face. Bea managed to find her Harley t-shirt which was a present from Franky it was a black t-shirt with the Harley Davidson logo on the front. 

Allie- You look extremely hot in those clothes.. It'll be even more hotter with them on the floor and you on this bed. 

Bea- I told you we shouldn't our friend is outside in her car and she is going to tease me so much. 

Allie- But so much worth it..You needed that release. 

Bea- I don't think I've ever..I mean three times. She said pulling on her jacket. 

Allie- Let's make it more next time with much time. Now send my love onto Maxine and then get your sexy arse back here. 

Bea- I'll try my love I'll get back for lunch tonight okay. 

Allie- Really? That long...Well i suppose i can tidy up round here and the bathroom. She said smirking at her love. 

Bea walked round the bed and over to the blonde who welcomed her with open arms she only wanted to kiss her goodbye but this was much of a goodbye as she was pulled on top with their kissing turning passionate and didn't look like it was going to end until Bea pushed herself up and managed to get to her feet. 

Bea- I've got to go now, I'll see you later yeah. 

Allie- I'll be thinking of you. She said opening her robe which made Bea open her mouth wide. 

Bea- Oh god..I can't wait to marry you...I love you. She said blowing her a kiss as she left the doorway. 

Allie had to find something to do to pass the time so she did start on the Cabin first she started to tidy up the bathroom taking out the wet towels and clothes and placing them into the wash basket to be washed. Then she headed downstairs and grabbed her ipod from the drawer from the living area and placed her earphones into her ears but not before switching it on and putting on her playlist. She shaked her body as she started to clean up downstairs. When the work around the house was finally done she took herself outside still in her gown and sat herself outside with a glass of water in hand and mobile phone in the other and was just looking through photos of her Bea and smiled at each one. 

Several hours later Allie must have dozed off as she was laying on the ground with the phone held to her chest and her eyes closed when she heard footsteps heading her way she opened her eyes and got up quick and smiled when she saw the figure heading over to her. 

'Well hello there gorgeous'. 

Allie- I've missed you. She said heading over to the redhead and was surprised when she pulled out a bunch of flowers from behind her back. 

Bea- For you my love. And Maxine sends her love. 

Allie- You were gone quick. 

Bea- Precisely 4 hours, I've missed my Alliecat so much, Maxine and Franky have gone out to a countryside pub i spent some time with Maxine she has her own apartment above an old Salon and she even said that i should buy into it and become a hairdresser. 

Allie- That's a great idea babe i think we should both buy into it together. 

Bea- I never really thought about going into business i just want to settle down with you but I was tempted, but maybe in the future. 

Allie- You hungry? 

Bea- Starving baby..I could even eat you. She said throwing her a cheeky wink as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her to her. 

Allie- You're going to ruin these gorgeous flowers, come on I'm cold. She said taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards the Cabin. 

Once inside they went into the kitchen which was connected to the living area and Bea took out the chicken what she had took out the night before to defrost and took out a bag of vegetables and threw them into the direction of Allie who managed to just catch them. 

Bea- Chicken stir fry? She said looking over at the blonde. 

Allie- Perfect. She said coming up behind Bea and pinching her backside as the redhead bent down to grab the two chopping boards one for the vegetables and the other for the chicken. 

Bea- So have you thought on the song we'll dance to? She said as she grabbed two knives and handing one to Allie.

Allie- Actually i have Gangnam style. I've actually been practicing the dance. She said biting hard on her bottom lip trying not to laugh. 

Bea- Are you kidding me? Your taking the piss yeah. 

Allie- Course i am darling...But your face was priceless. She said waving her knife in the air and started to laugh. 

Their cooking came out real good they came up with a sweet and sour sauce for the chicken and with the vegetables it was very tasty while they ate they did talk about their hen night tomorrow and were looking forward to meet with Maxine after time away Bea had told her that Maxine now works as a trans counsellor for those who are wanting to transition and for those who have already transitioned and are getting bullied. 

Now with their plates in the dish washer they were now both snuggled up on the corner sofa with Allie leaning into Bea and her legs over Bea's while Bea's arms were wrapped round securely one around her back and the other over her legs and was rubbing at both her back and legs. Allie wanted to know more about their actual wedding and where they were going. 

Bea- Well we're going...On a plane and that's all you are knowing. She rubbed her nose into her neck and just stayed there in the warmth of her neck. 

Allie- Really well i won't tell you what i have planned for our honeymoon then. 

Bea- Oh yeah..Please do tell..She said now face to face with the blonde. 

Allie- Well I'll give you a little hint, remember this morning in the shower then in the bedroom..We'll do that and then...She placed her lips to her ear and started to whisper, when Allie pulled away she looked at her wife to be with her mouth open wide and went to kiss her on her cheek only to be bought in for a rushed kiss. 

Bea- I think we could do with a little honeymoon practise, what do you think? She raised her eyebrows 

Allie- Ah no..She said stretching her arms out not so accidently opening her robe. 

'I'm way to tired'. She said with a grin on her face.

Bea- Oh yeah me too, you've knackered me out...Suppose we should hit the hay. She said going along with the blonde and taking Allie's legs from hers as she was about to get up she was pulled back down and was immediately straddled. 

Allie- Not so fast Mrs Smith-Novak to be. 

Bea- Ah no Mrs Novak to be you mean. She said wrapping her arms around the blonde holding her tight. 

Allie- You want to take my name then. 

Bea- I don't want to ever be tied down with the Smith name, i want to be your Mrs Novak. She said leaning up to kiss her softly before leaning back to admire the view. 

Allie- But i think we should totally buy into that empty Salon and i can be your receptionist behind taking in the calls booking the appointments, I've already got my outfit in mind. 

Bea- Oh you have..Well do tell. She said leaning forward to take off Allie's gown pushing it off her shoulders, her arms came around her warm smooth back while her face was in full view of her chest, she started to plant soft kisses down her chest and breast bone as she listened to what Allie had to say. 

Allie- A very short pencil skirt a white shirt half buttoned up because I've got impress my boss wouldn't i not sure whether or not i should wear any undies, that still needs to be negotiated. 

Bea- If you wear any of that i wouldn't open up I'd just fuck you on the desk. She then took in Allie's nipple tugging it wit her teeth before giving it a hard suck making Allie whimper. 

Allie- Think we should take this to bed babe. 

Bea- I'm all comfy here...But lets get you comfortable. She said picking up Allie by placing her hands under her arse and flipped them over so that the blonde was laying on her back. Bea started to kiss her body going from bottom to the top making sure to take in each of her exposed flesh. 

Allie- You drive me wild you know that. She said looking down at her woman kissing and licking at her body. 

Bea- You taste amazing. 

Allie- And other days i taste disgusting. 

Bea- Hell no...You taste fucking eatable. She said this while she trailed her hand beneath and between her legs feeling at her hot core.

It was now Saturday evening and both Bea and Allie were getting ready to meet everyone at the restaurant for their meal and then they were going to a bar for a few drinks and dance. They had both showered together and Bea went to the other room to get ready as Allie was planning to make them late. Bea took her clothes in there as she wanted to surprise her she was going to wear black skin tight trousers, white shirt and black tie with a black jacket and black heels with her hair still straight, Bea had told the blonde that she was going to have her hair curly for their wedding, which Allie did approve of .

Allie was smiling to herself she just loved teasing Bea , she was going to wear a off the shoulder red dress that came to her knees and nothing underneath she really wanted to tease Bea tonight she did light make up and her hair she curled the ends .

Bea knocked on their bedroom door and her jaw dropped when she saw Allie standing there in her red dress and Allie was the same she loved when Bea wore a suit and tie she was already hot for her woman 

Bea- Wow babe, you look beautiful, I'll be fighting them off tonight. 

Allie- I'll be doing the fighting off just look at you all the lesbians will be going wild at ya, your so very sexy I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands off you tonight. Bea just laughed and took hold of her woman's hand and went outside to their awaiting taxi. 

Franky and Bridget were both standing outside waiting for Bea and Allie to show. Bea and Allie got out of there taxi and Franky just had to whistle at her as they started to walk over to them. 

Franky- Well hello there hot stuff looking sexy there red. She said looking her over and sticking out her tongue. 

Allie- Roll your tongue back in Franky she's all mine. She said placing her arm around her waist. 

Bridget- You never change do you baby. 

They walked in and the waiter took them to the private room in there waiting was Vera , Maxine, will, and Rita. They all stood up they had just finished covering something up on the bench behind them.

Franky- Thank you all so much for coming just wish that Booms could be here. 

Bridget- I'm sure we can call or visit her baby and tell her all about it. 

Franky- Your right there spunky. 

'Who are you calling spunky, let me outta here i can't breathe.'

Franky knew that voice from anywhere, as their guests stepped aside and the coats that were covering someone moving underneath, Franky pulled off all the coats and stepped back to reveal who it was. 

'Who's tits do i have to punch to get a drink round her...Franky'. 

Franky- Hello Booms what are you doing here?

'Surprise'. She said opening up her arms and she started to head over to her wanting to a huge hug from her but when Franky stopped her in her tracks , Boomer got a little worried of why she stopped her until Franky lifted up her t-shirt and showed off her small formed bump, she and their guests were surprised, Boomer had tears of joy in her eyes as she smiled, Boomer went over to her and they both had a tearful reunion as Boomer gave her the gentlest hug as they both cried.

Bea and Allie just looked on at there friends then Boomer turned to Bea and Allie and hugged them both , Bea thanked Vera and Will for bringing Boomer being there with them tonight , Vera pulled Bea to one side and told her that Boomer would be there on their joint wedding day but didn't want Franky to know.

The evening was going great and after their meals they sat talking about all the things that had gone on since they all got out . Franky stood up and thanked them for being there for them and wanted to toast to the ones who couldn't be there like Liz, kaz and Debbie which Allie and Bea had a few tears in their eyes they all held their glasses up and raised their glasses to them.

After they paid for their meal they all headed out to the bar which was called 'Taste the rainbow' and it was just a few doors, the bar wasn't too busy now but would be later Boomer was told she couldn't get too drunk but to have fun as Vera and Will was keeping an eye out. Will and Vera got the first round of drinks in and they all sat in a booth just chatting away. 

Maxine- So how are you feeling about getting married next weekend. 

Bea- I can't wait, i honestly can't wait to put that ring on her finger and become Mrs Novak, I just wish that Debbie was here she was walk me down the isle and she would love Allie. She said wiping a tear from her eye of the thought of her daughter not being there. Maxine leaned over the table and gave her a bug and said into her ear that 'She will be there on the day she's watching over you'. When they pulled away Allie who was sitting opposite from Bea took her hand what was resting on the table and mouthed 'I love you' and then gave her a wink. Bea said out as loud as she could over the noise of the music in the background 'I LOVE YOU TOO,'. They were there sitting and with their drinks being ordered and placed on their table, but poor Franky couldn't have a drink in fact she was on the orange juice they all sat there laughing and joking for about an hour before Franky leaned over to Bridget and said that she wanted to dance so she took her fiancée's hand and got her up. 

Boomer- Come on Mr J i want to dance. 

Will- Umm..No Jenkins i don't dance. 

Boomer- Well I'm sure i can find some other hot guy around here. 

Bea- Hey Boomer it's a lesbian bar 'Taste the rainbow is an all women bar.

Boomer- Well then I'll go to another bar then. She said about to walk off when Vera looked over at Will and nodded at him. 

Will- Okay I'll dance with you but just one. He said as he followed Boomer to the dancefloor. 

Rita- I fancy a dance too..Fancy it Vera. 

Vera- I'm not much of a dancer

Rita- Oh come on it's easy...Don't want to do it on my own.

Vera- Alright lead the way but i tell you i have two left feet. She said with a laugh as she went along with Rita. 

Now the only ones that were left behind was Bea and Allie, the blonde got up and made her way round the table and sat herself onto her loves lap giving her a peck on the lips. 

Allie- Having a good time my sweet love. She said wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her close.

Bea- I am, just can't believe Boomer is here. She said watching on at the dancefloor who was shaking her body at Mr Jackson. 

Allie- What about Rita and Vera they look cosy don't they. 

Bea- They do but friends is what they are. 

Allie- Come on you....Let's not be the party poopers lets go dance. She said getting from her lap and pulling her up. Bea smiled and let Allie lead her on the dance floor, Bea pulled her close so their bodies were touching, Allie smiled at the contact and wrapped her arms around her neck as she felt Bea's arms slide around her waist the music was slow for them all to dance to, Bea leaned in for the kiss as their bodies started to sway they just carried on kissing knowing that eyes would be on them which they were. 

Bridget- Just look at them two baby...Look how in love they are. 

Franky- I knew she had it in her Gidge. 

Bridget- Yeah so did i. She said kissing her cheek as they danced. Franky looked at Boomer to see her swaying and leaning into Mr Jackson who was feeling uncomfortable, she just laughed  
.  
After about an hour on the dance they all returned to the booth for a drink and just talked a little before going back onto the dancefloor Franky and Bea took their girls onto the floor while the others just watched them , Bea was moving her hands up Allie's back while Allie had her hands on Beas ass , as well as well who had her hands on Bridget's ass while Bridget was rubbing her neck .Bea moved her hands down to Allie's ass and gave it a squeeze and moaned onto Allie's ear and asked if she was commando undeath. 

Allie- What do you think? She said with a huge smile on her face and gave her one of her sexiest winks, Bea just smiled back and pulled her in for a hot kiss, Boomer watched on and whistled at the pair, in which Bea responded by giving her the middle finger. But when they did eventually part she looked her up and down before saying. 

'We need to go...I mean right now'.

Allie- Oh yeah..So it's like that is it....Alright lead the way baby I'm all yours.

Bea- You will be when i get you back. 

They went over to their friends and said they was going to head back, Franky just gave her a cheeky wink but didn't tease her as she was just so happy Bea was in love and loved this new side to Bea being open with her feelings for Allie . They said their goodbyes and told them they will see them next Saturday. While they were waiting for the taxi Bea couldn't keep her hands off Allie's lower back and it didn't take long till her right hand went to her ass the touching was making Allie really horny. 

Allie- Wait till we get home, try and behave yourself otherwise we won't make it home. 

Bea- I can't help it, you look so fucking sexy, you've got me all worked up now.

Allie- The same goes for me, oh how I've managed to refrain to having you in our booth and on the dancefloor i do not know. 

Bea- When we get back, your arse is mine Novak. 

The taxi ride back seemed to take ages and it was very difficult for them to keep their hands off each other while their mouths were pretty much occupied, Bea's hands started to wonder up and high up her leg before it reached the destination that she had planned she was stopped in her tracks by the blonde. 

Allie- You have no idea how much i want you right now. She said taking the redheads hand and placing it onto her own breast which only turned Bea on more. 

Bea- It's the booze talking. She said with a laugh.

Allie- I'm being so fucking serious baby...God i just want to rip off your shirt and rub my hands and kiss each part of your flesh. 

Bea- Oh you do...Do ya? 

Before Allie was going to take things further and sit herself on Bea's lap the taxi came to a halt, looking out of the window to see that they had finally made it to the Cabin, Allie opened up her long purse and took out the notes and open the hatch on the window and threw the notes in. She got out first then pulled Bea out, since leaving the cab they stumbled to the front and they were carrying on and all over each other hands over each other Allie's hands reaching the front of Bea's shirt to unbutton the rest of her buttons and Bea's hands went to the back of her dress to unzip her from the dress. At the same time Allie reached into Bea's jacket pocket to grab the key. She turned round bringing Bea in behind her as she unlocked the door. Once in Bea booted the door shut as she was pulled further in with her lips locked onto the blondes, Bea had to act quick when Allie jumped up against Bea she took her by surprise but managed to hold her in her arms.

Bea carried Allie over to the log fire in the living area and placed her down slowly so they were standing in front of each other, Allie stopped kissing her and slid off her fiancée's jacket and took off her tie which was pulled during their making out session in the cab so it took a little longer to take the tie off with the help of Bea the tie was now on the floor along with her jacket and her shirt. Bea gave Allie a soft peck to her lips before turning her round to plant soft kisses to the side of her neck before zipping all the way down on her dress, Allie then lifted her arms up for Bea to lift it up over her head. Allie turned round and went back into her arms she gave out a low moan when Bea's hands went down her back and to her naked arse it was getting extremely hot now their passion and love for one another were very high. Allie needed to feel more of her so she started to work on her pants first she unzipped and unclipped the button and placed her hand straight into her underwear to find that she was more than aroused and more ready. She went down onto her knees and started to pull down her pants and drenched knickers and waited for Bea to step out of them before placing her mouth onto her wet clit, Bea let out a loud moan and when she looked up at Bea with her eyes closed she laid down on the soft rug in front of them, while she waited for Bea to open her eyes to see the sight before her and when she did, Bea was in complete awe. 

Bea- I'm so very lucky to have you and i can't wait to become Mrs Novak. She said going down on her knees and leaning over her. 

Allie- You want to take my name. She said placing her hand over Bea's back as they came to face one another. 

Bea- I don't want to take his last name and having his last name reminds me of the bad times, i know there was good times with Deb but she'd want me to be happy and I've got Debbie with me now, i can see her and visit her tell her how much i love her. 

Allie- Well Mrs future Novak I love you so much and i can say it was fate that i got arrested otherwise I'm not sure how we would even meet and have our first kiss. 

Bea- I wish you were sent to Prison for a different crime but yeah you are the love of my life. 

Allie- Yeah i mean you are too you've made me fall in love. 

Bea just smiled and started to plant soft kisses and nibbles to the side of her neck before moving down with her hands latched onto her breasts as she started to kiss down her stomach before licking her way back up and removed her hands to the back of Allie's back pushing her up a little as she started to kiss and flick her tongue over her hardened bud before taking into her mouth and gave it a hard long suck making Allie shudder beneath her she repeated this on her other breast making Allie moan. After a few minutes Bea licked up her chest and neck and connected her lips with her woman, Allie touched the redhead's open lips with her tongue before slipping in the tongue. Their kissing was getting more passionate and their breathing was getting faster by the second. While they were kissing Bea moved her wondering right free hand and started to move it between their bodies and past her belly button only for her wondering hand to come to a halt, which confused Bea. 

Allie- I want us to try something new. She said with a huge grin on her face. 

'Okay' Came the confused reply. 

Allie- I want you to turn round and sit on my face. 

Bea- I'm not doing that.. I'll suffocate ya. 

Allie- No you won't trust me babe. 

Bea- Okay. She turned round so that her arse was in her face as she backed further back so her clit was lined up with the blondes face and she was told to place her face between her legs which the redhead did, they never done this position before but they were up to trying new things and positions together, as soon as their mouths and tongues flicked and sucked at each others clit both moaning out at the contact, fingers were sliding in and out of their clits as their heart rates increased and their moaning were getting louder both of them were close of a climax as they continued to lick and pushing deep into each other hand and fast they both began to scream feeling the vibrations from their moans and groans as they came both together and not separately, they finally worked each other down removing their faces and fingers trying to get their breathing back to normal. 

Bea climbed off Allie and laid beside Allie who just placed her head on her chest and snuggled into her their legs intertwined, the blonde could hear Bea's beating heart just getting back to the exact steady beat. 

Bea- I loved that position and i love you. She said with a smile on her face.

Allie- I love you to with all my heart. She said leaning up to plant a soft salty kiss to her lips before Allie took the throw blanket and wrapped it around them both and they slept. 

,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter and what a surprised guest that was huh.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter came late i was looking after my Ill mom with cooking cleaning and more cleaning. The wedding will be the next chapter. 
> 
> The last bit of this chapter the 69 position was written by my co-worker and as most of this chapter was so thank you Sue Partridge :)


	29. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea is a little upset as Franky Comforts her.

Today was the day, the day that both Bridget, Franky, Bea and Allie were looking forward to doing and that was getting married, since leaving the Prison behind they were unseperable and much more in love than ever, Bea never thought that she'd walk down the isle again after her first marriage was a bad one but getting married to Allie was something very special as she thought of not being with Allie made her think that she couldn't see herself with anyone else and today she was going to tell Allie how much she means to her in front of their friends. 

Yesterday Bridget picked Allie up from the Cabin and dropped Franky off at the Cabin with Bea, as they were going to do things properly and have the night away from their other half's, which was going to be hard as since leaving the Prison behind Bea and Allie had not spent a night or day away from each other and neither had Bridget, even though they did when Franky went to Prison as she was wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of Mike Penisi and that was found out when she and Bridget found the lock up and found out who the real killer was and she was eventually set free and her and Bridget spent the lost time they had together and they hadn't spent the night apart only the time when the other slept at work but other than that they were always together. 

Now it was the morning of the wedding their big day, Bea was a little nervous as her hands began to shake as she did up her tie, she did have to redo her tie twice until she got it perfect. When her tie was down up and her suit jacket was on she sat her bed and that's when the tears came, when she heard the tapping at the door she got up and faced the window and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and just in time for Franky to walk in. 

Franky- Hey red..You couldn't do up my tie could ya, only I've never really done one up before. 

Bea- Sure. She said with a sniffle and put on a smile, she turned round to see Franky standing there in her suit and she looked so amazing. 

Franky- Hey i know i look good but you've started to dribble now and well you've had your chance to pick me and to ravish me but I'm with Gidge now and you're with Allie..Unless you fancy a foursome. She joked and laughed at her friend. 

Bea- Oh haha Franky don't flatter yourself. She said with a laugh and started to do up her tie, when Franky was all set she could tell that Bea was upset so she took hold of Bea's hands and led them to the bed and placed both hands to each side of Bea's face and lifted her face up so that they were eye to eye. 

Franky- What's up red? 

Bea- Everything is just perfect my woman standing in front of me on our big day but my baby girl won't be by my side and she'd be there to walk me down the Isle. 

Franky- I know it's hard red i saw the look on your face and you'd wake up and your time in Prison would be worth it if you got to see Debbie, but i tell you this right now, Debbie is always watching over you...Never thought I'd say that but you got her justice i know it's shit that she's not here because blondie would love to have met her. She said placing her hands over Bea's what was resting on her knees. 

Bea- Oh she would love the bones of her...By the way I've got you a little something. She said standing and making her way over to her top drawer and taking out a velvet box and handed it over to Franky her opened it. 

Franky- Oh my red this is absolutely beautiful. She said taking out the piece of jewellery which was a heart necklace with the letters F+B written inside and was written in gold. 

Bea- You've been there for me even though we hit a rough patch at the beginning, but we got there didn't we . 

Franky- Seeing as we're giving out gift here, I've got something for you too...It's nothing big but i want to give it ya now. 

Bea- You shouldn't have. 

Franky- Oh shut up...You've been there for me too and you saved my life on many occasions you saved me from that fire. 

Bea- You had to get out of that place Franky, before the freak...You know. She said looking down into her hands as Franky placed a red velvet box in her hands, when she opened it she too had a necklace but it wasn't just any kind of necklace she had to open it up and when she did she placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. 

Franky- You like it then? 

Bea- Oh Franky i love it...But how did you get this photo of me and Debbie. 

Franky- Well you do remember when you told me to get that safety box well i only had a sneaky look and took a photo..Out of order i know red as it was your personal stuff but i just wanted to get it done for when you left so that you'll carry Debbie and well Allie too. She said pointing to the other joint picture at the side of her and Debbie. 

Bea- I love this and i love ya too thank you so much for this and for everything. She said trying hard not to cry but couldn't help it. 

Franky- I love you too ya doofus, now come on enough of these tears otherwise you'll get me in a state. She said wiping the corner of her eye. 

Bea- I wonder how our loves are doing. She said standing up and standing in front of the mirror and looked sideways at her suit. 

Franky- Maybe in a year or so you and Allie will be in the same position as me. She said rubbing at her stomach. 

Bea- We need to discuss it more but first we need more us time before we even consider it, cause i don't want to fuck up again. 

Franky- You were the best mum to Debbie..Bea you can't change the past sadly...You have more love to give and you will be a great mum as you already were. The love you had for your daughter will never change. 

Bea- Your right there, i must see her when i get back. She said with a light smile. 

Franky- And don't think that i didn't hear you last night red. 

Bea- What are you talking about? She said turning to face her friend. 

Franky Oh just the 'I love you Allie...No i love you more, i can't wait till I'm sleeping with you again, what are you wearing?' That kind of thing. 

Bea- Fuck, these walls are so paper thin. She said blushing and couldn't help but to laugh along with Franky. 

Over at Bridget and Franky's house, Bridget and Allie were both zipped up in their dresses and sitting down to have a glass of champagne, all what needed to be done was their make up but they had over 2 hours to get sorted so they thought they'd raise a glass.

Allie- To the love of my life the one i love and will love for the rest of my life. 

Bridget- I'll drink to that 'to the love of our lives'. They clinked their glasses and took a sip from their glasses. 

Allie- Have you spoken to Bea or Franky this morning? I miss her. She said sighing. 

Bridget- You've only been apart for one night..And i did hear you on the phone to her last night..Last time me and Franky did phone sex must have been just before we found out she was pregnant. 

Allie- Shit I'm sorry..Just the hear of her voice sends shivers down my spine. She said smiling. 

Bridget- Well when we get that band on our finger we'll be shackled forever. 

Allie- I love the sound of that..Hey Bridget i want to ask you a favour.

Bridget- Yeah shoot. She said placing her glass down and closed her hands. 

Allie- Could you teach me to slow dance..On our hen i felt like i had two left feet and well i don't want to make a show of myself. 

Bridget- Of course i can honey..Just at that moment the doorbell rang and then a tap at the door came not long after so Bridget stood and raised her dress so she wouldn't stand on it with her heels and went over to answer the door, when she did she was faced with two huge bunch of flowers which was covering the delivery person. She laughed and took the flowers and placed them inside just by the door and signed for them. When she closed the door behind and turned round she saw Allie standing outside the bedroom door. Bridget looked up and smiled before looking down at both cards which was poking out of the flowers to see Allie's name on one bunch and her name on the other.

'Looks like you have a secret admirer or the Mrs has good taste'. Bridget placed her nose into the bunch

Allie walked over to Bridget and picked her bunch up and placed them onto the coffee table and took out the envelope with her name on. 

'We've finally come to the day, the day when i tell you all my commitments in our marriage the day i call you my wife my rock and my bestfriend, love you so much my seahorse'

Love always 

Your bae xoxox

Allie- Get me to that beach now...My baby has her way with words. She said kissing the card. 

Bridget- Bedroom now..Need to do our makeup. 

They all decided to get married on St Kilda Beach as close by there was a penthouse just off the beach and that's where they were going to hold their reception, Maxine had driven both Franky and Bea with Boomer sitting beside Maxine, Boomer was being trusted by both Vera and Mr Jackson that if she went with them, Vera and Mr Jackson were taking a cab down so that Boomer could get her final day before she went back to Prison. Maxine got out she was wearing a white suit with white slip on shoes, she had chosen to not wear a tie but she was wearing a suit jacket. Boomer then got out she was wearing a purple long dress with sleeves it was all she could afford with her Prison wages. 

Bea- You look great Boomer. 

Boomer- Thank you and so do you....The both of you do, I'm just going to miss you all. 

Franky- Hey Booms won't be long till you join us and my baba would love all three of her aunties and well you'll do you auntie duties yeah. She said with a wide smile.

Boomer- Oh yeah and if anyone tries to hurt baby Doyle the I'll punch them in their tits... She said raising her fists. 

Bea- Yeah hopefully it wouldn't come to that Boomer..But hey i have my phone and we'll get someone to take a picture of us all and see if the photo can get printed and then you have something to look back on today. 

Boomer- I'd love that Bea thank you. 

Franky- Let's start now then shall we before our brides turn up. She said taking out her mobile from her jacket and raised her phone in the air for the four of them to get into with smiles on their faces Franky snapped a few photos. 

An hour later after taking their seats Franky and Bea sat on the front seats in front of the Registrar , as they waited both of them were quite nervous as their hands began to tap against her legs. Then the music from behind them began to play the music was from Shania Twain 'Still the one'. As Franky and Bea both took their places at the front, they sorted out the cuffs of their jackets as they both swallowed hard before turning to the sides and watching their brides being walked down by both Rita and Vera, Rita was walking Allie down while Vera was walking Bridget down. When they were halfway down, Bea smiled at the blonde she looked absolutely gorgeous. Franky's eyes were trailing all over her woman she had chosen the white dress with short sleeves on her shoulders and it touched the top of the sand as she walked down. Allie had near the same but with longer sleeves and the dress wasn't touching the sand. As Bridget and Allie were now at the front with their other half's. Allie looked down at Bea's hands and attached her pinky finger to hers, when Bea side looked her she smiled. Bridget placed her hand into Franky's as their friends sat behind and waited for the ceremony to begin. 

'So we're gathered here to witness the marriage of Beatrice Alice Smith and her partner Alison Jean Novak and of course Francesca Anne Doyle and her partner Bridget Jayne Westfall, they have been on a long journey and have met one another in that journey, before we continue if there is anyone here that objects this ceremony say now or hold you peace.' The couple looked back at their guests then turned back round as the registrar began to begin. 

'Before i go on have you written your own vows'. She looked at each pairing who nodded. 

'Would you both say your vows to each other'. Bea looked at Franky who gave her the nod, so Bea turned further onto her side as did Allie and they both took hands. 

Bea- Allie you came into my life when i was on the verge of just giving up, The first time you kissed me I fell in love with you you are the best thing to happen to me after Debbie. The time I was in a coma all I thought about was you. Know we are here together and I can’t wait to call you my wife I love you so much my little Alliecat. She said leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. 

Allie- To think i didn't write this down means a lot to me...Bea I fell for you when I saw you on tv but I fell in love you the first time I came into your unit. You have saved my life and turned it around. The years I thought you was dead then you came back to me and now I get to call you my wife I love you so much and i can't wait to see how our future as a married couple unfolds. She said placing the palm of her hand to Bea's face and planted a soft kiss to her lips. 

'Those were beautiful words'. The registrar said before standing in front of Bridget and Franky. 

Franky- So i guess it's us..Bridget i wasn't looking for love until i found ya..My life was a mess until you fixed me you saw the real Franky and got me to see it too. I never thought I would find true love and there you was. I love you Bridget with all my heart and i can't wait for our little one to be born and be raised with love as we have for one another. 

'Oh baby'. She said looking away as she wiped a tear from her eye before turning back round to face her. 

Bridget- You are so beautiful.... I wasn’t looking for love too but I found myself falling for you every time I saw you and it was hard to fight my feelings for you. But then I met up with you on the outside and never looked back and now you're going to be my wife. I love you Franky with all my heart too and i can't wait to be a mother to our beautiful baby and see where our journey takes us. 

'Now both couples have now made their vows it's time to repeat after me, face your partner's and have the rings at the ready'. 

Boomer and Vera stood up and both went over to Franky and Bridget, Vera gave Bridget the ring from her pocket straight away but Boomer tried pretending she couldn't find it in her small bag until she pulled it out getting a nudge in her shoulder by her friend. 

'This time we'll start with Francesca and Bridget'. The registrar said holding up her book. 

Repeat after me... I, Francessca take you, Bridget Jayne Westfall to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Franky- I Francesca Anne Doyle take you, Bridget Jayne Westfall to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and for always. Franky decided to change the last part. She took the ring and slipped it on Bridget's left hand and onto her finger. 

'Okay, Bridget can you please repeat after me I Bridget Jayne Westfall take you, Bridget Jayne Westfall to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forever and for always.. She took the ring and slipped it on Franky's left hand and onto her finger. 

Registra- Last but not least please repeat after me I Alison Jean Novak take you, Beatrice Alice Smith to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part .. She took the ring and slipped it on Bea's left hand and onto her finger. 

Allie- I Alison Jean Novak take you, hot Beatrice Alice Smith to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love forever.. She changed the ending just as Franky and Bridget did as she slipped the ring onto Bea's left hand with Bea not losing eye contact with the blonde.

Registra- Finally Beatrice Alice Smith please repeat after me...I Beatrice Alice Smith take you Alison Jean Novak to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to death do us part. 

Bea- I Beatrice Alice Smith take you Alison Jean Novak to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, will love you always. She said smiling as she slipped on the ring onto Allie's left hand and onto her finger then their eyes met once again. When they slipped on the rings, they placed their hand on top of each other so Bea's left hand was placed over Allie's and Franky's hand was over the top of Bridget's as the Chaplin tapped them.

'You have said your vows to one another and you are bless with love, i pronounce you spouses for life, you may kiss you bride'. She said stepping back as Bea pulled Allie into her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, as did Bridget as confetti was thrown over their heads as they kissed and cheering behind them along with the wolf whistles. 

Bea- Finally done it huh. She said showing her now wife her band as they smiled from ear to ear. 

Allie- I love you Mrs Novak. 

Bea- I love you too my very hot wife. She said this while looking down her exposed chest only to get nudge from the blonde. 

Allie- If you behave yourself i promise that tonight you can have your wicked way with me. She said leaning forward while wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Bea- Well of course we do have to consummate this haven't we. She said sticking out her tongue.

Allie- We've finally done it...I think we best get going to our reception before i take you now on this beach that suit is just how i imagined you to wear. She bit down on her bottom lip just the look of her in that suit made her shiver. 

Bea- Well i hope you know that the feeling is always mutual in your case. 

Franky- Thank you for coming, our reception is in that beach house if you'd like to make you way over there's plenty of fizz to go round of course food. They waited until they were the only ones the newlyweds were both enjoying their moment.

Bea- So we're are you both off to for your honeymoon. 

Bridget- Ah well that's a little secret for my wife..But we're not going far. 

Franky- It doesn't matter where we go if it involves a kingsize bed and a full pedicure I'm all in. She said laughing as she kissed her wife. 

They were now standing in the room where the reception was held it was a huge room and a built in dancefloor and surrounding them was their friends and tables full of food and drinks. Bea linked her hand straight into Allie's as they went over to the drinks table for a glass of champagne. When they grabbed a glass Allie raised her glass to Bea's lips as did Bea and took a sip from each other's glasses, then Boomer came over to them with a huge smile on her face. 

Boomer- I think Mr J is looking all hot in his suit and he smiled at me earlier. 

Bea- Hey don't be a screw lover. She said with a laugh. 

Boomer- No i mean it'll be something to think about when the lights go of tonight, if i get out Maxine said i can go and live with her. 

Bea- That's good Boomer just hope the parole board will allow it. 

Boomer- Yeah but what i did to Liz i don't deserve it really. She said looking down to the ground. 

Allie- Hey Boomer what you did was kind..I mean what if she took the poison that Marie gave her she'd be gone then and that's not the way. 

Bea- What...Marie did that? She said looking at her wife shocked with anger. 

Boomer- I've got Bridget helping me along with Vera...She's going to put in a recommendation. 

Allie- Help yourself to some food Booms and we'll have a little dance later. 

Boomer- Congratulations eh..I would have got you a present but i didn't have enough money since buying this outfit. 

Bea- You are the present Boomer..Now go have something to eat before it all goes. She said laughing at her friend who lifted her dress up and started to make a run for the food table. 

Allie- Best day ever yeah? She said slipped her arm around her waist. 

Bea- Yeah..You never told me about Marie giving Liz the killer dose. 

Allie- I know but then i know how you'd react if i told ya..We'd probably not be standing here today. 

Bea- How can someone be so cruel? She said nodding her head. 

Allie- Come on i think we should have something to eat too..She grabbed her wife's hand as Bea placed her glass down on the table as did Allie and they headed to the food table. 

They spent a few hours talking with their friends getting to know what they have been up to, Franky then went over to Bea and whispered into her ear telling her it was now time for them to cut the cake. The didn't need to be asked twice so the got all their guests attention and went to stand behind their own cake. Allie was standing in front of Bea with her standing behind as they both were holding the knife over their cake while Bridget was in front of Franky and they waited for Franky to do the countdown from 5 before they sliced down the middle.

While Bea was talking with Franky Allie disappeared but then a few minutes later she was heard from a microphone saying her wife's name. 

'Can my wife Beatrice Alice Novak please join me for this dance'. She said looking over at the redhead who made her way over to the floor. 

The blonde started to walk herself up towards the redhead who welcomed her in with open arms as the song began to play. From the songs that they struggled to go with Bea managed to pick out the song and that song was 'Over and Over' by Nathan Sykes. Bea's right arm came around her waist as her other her hand was in Allie's as they moved with the music, they leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching they wished they could just stay like this forever. 

Bea- I love you. She said with a low voice as her lips were close to the blondes. 

Allie- I love you too. She said with a smile before going in for a kiss as she removed her hand from Bea's and wrapped them around her waist. 

Bea- I can't wait for tonight to show you how much i do love you. She said quietly into her ear before kissing her lobe. 

Allie- Oh yeah well i did quite imagine last night what you'd do to me..Now all you have to do wifey is make it come to life. 

Bea- Oh i plan to darling....I've packed extra good for tonight. She said her eyes glancing down at her cleavledge, then looking back up and and staring into Allie's eyes while licking her lips. 

When their music stopped it was time for Franky and Bridget to dance they danced to 'Thousand years' by Christina Aguilera. While Bea and Allie watched on from the corner of the room. They were doing things a lot different than any other kind of wedding they wasn't going to do speeches as they didn't have the time as they had a plane to get on. They said their goodbyes to their friends and was told to carry on the party and have drinks on them and that they would see them all real soon. 

As they left the beach house it was Bea and Allie leaving first as Boomer and Franky were talking and Bridget was talking to Vera. As they got off the beach hand in hand they headed for the carpark instructed by the redhead as they wasn't getting a taxi but instead parked up was a pink limousine and their chauffeur was standing at the front. 

'Mrs and Mrs Novak'. Bea nodded while Allie just stood there smiling as they were taken to the very back of the car as their driver opened up the car door, Bea got Allie to go in first when she was in she followed once in she was immediately took by surprise the door had only just shut when Allie got on and straddled her lap they were sitting together, lips seeking out lips Bea wanted to resist the urge to give in but as soon as Allie's tongue touched her lips she surrendered to her she leaned back into the soft seat and placed her hands and clamped them onto her arse as Allie's hands began to wonder as each button was unbuttoned their breathing becoming hard in between kisses, Bea breathlessly whispered 'We've got to stop'. Allie pulled away and raised her eyebrows at her wife and replied back 'You sure about that?' She said placing her finger tips to the redheads lips. 

Bea- Fuck i want you so much. She said sitting up so that she was facing her wife then they started to kiss again they were both aroused, Allie was pulled in closer so their chests were touching as her arms exploring the back of Allie's dress, which was laced together with a thin strap of fabric tied into a bow at the base of Allie's spine. she was having no luck untying the lacing and let out a growl in response which Allie had to laugh at wondering what all the fumbling was behind her back, Allie inquired. 

Allie- Just what are you trying to accomplish back there? She said pulling back.

Bea- Did you really have to get a difficult dress here.. I was trying to get you out of that dress, but I think you've got some sort of sailor's knot happening there. 

Allie- If you think I'm going to give the limo driver a show back here you've got another thing coming. I'm not prepared to make love for the first time on my wedding night in the back seat of a car, no matter how posh it is. She said getting from her wife's lap and sitting beside her. 

Bea- Why do you always do that? 

Allie- What have i done now. She said with a laugh as she turned onto her side to face her.

Bea- You get me all turned on and with you sitting on my lap trying to get me out of my shirt my hands felt so lazy. Bea had a sulk and folded her across her chest. Just then the door opened and in popped the head of Franky. 

Franky- You don't mind do ya red, blondie that we share this on the way to the airport. 

Bea- Of course not there's plenty of room. She straightened herself up and looked down at her chest to reveal that her bra was on show so she fastened up/ 

Franky- Looks like you both started honeymooning early. She said throwing them a wink and tapped on the window which was connected to the driver and said that they were all set and to take the short way. 

Allie was now sitting opposite from her woman and couldn't help but smile at her Bea on the other hand was not she was still in a sulk, Bridget and Franky were both smiling and playing footsie with each other. 

Allie- So Bridget when did you both have your first kiss? 

Bridget- It was just after she had got out and i was waiting for her by my car.

Franky- Hot girl and a hot car i got both, so how did your first kiss go? 

Allie- Well i tried to go down on her in the showers. 

Bea- Allie. She said giving her a very stern look. 

Allie- Oh come on baby..Our first kiss happened after she said she cared about me at first she was shaking until i kissed her and her face after was just so cute, then we had our little make outs in the kitchen in the equipment room. 

Franky- What bet it was cold. She said laughing. 

Allie- No when i entered that room the heat pretty much boiled over..Ain't that right babe. She said winking at her wife who could only smile as she turned to face the blacked out window. 

Bea- Now i want to go to the equipment room. She said under her breath but wasn't unheard by Franky. 

Franky- Oh someone's getting a little frisky here. She said nudging her friend. 

Their limo drive was short as the driver opened their door to let them out, once they were all out Bridget and Franky went their way while Allie and Bea went thought their way, taking hold of Allie's hand she kissed the back of it. Bea was back to her normal self. 

Allie- You've soon brightened up Mrs sulky. 

Bea- Did you just call me sulky..That's it no sex tonight. She said letting go of her hand and finding their gate number to find that they have 30 minutes to board so after checking in Allie wondered where their luggage was. 

Allie- Babe i think we're missing our luggage. 

Bea- Actually no..Early this morning me and Franky took mine and yours and then we drove down to Franky's and saw that you both wasn't in and well we took Franky's and Bridget's they'll be on the plane right about now. 

Allie- Plane to where...Come on i think now is the time to fill me in. 

Bea- Wait till we board and then I'll tell ya. She said taking her hand back and heading straight for the escalator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make it a big wedding as I've read several fanfics and wanted to do it a little quick than any other wedding besides they have the plane to catch, but they still have to consummate don't they but with this next chapter all i say is that i hope you don't read this next chapter at work ;)


	30. Honeymoon

From getting on the plane they of course went into first class only the best for them both, but as soon as they got on the plane Allie grabbed hold of Bea's hand tight, they were the only ones sitting in first class where they saw a ice bucket with a what looked like a very expensive bottle of fizz and two champagne flute glasses. Allie asked her wife if she could sit beside her so that Bea would be sitting by the window. Bea had no problem with that so as they sat in their seats Allie immediately put on her seat belt and placed her head back against the head rest. Bea told Allie that they were going to her home town back to New Zealand.

Bea- Honey are you okay?

Allie- I will when we get off this fucking plane.

Bea- Hey...It's going to be okay. She said placing her arm around her shoulder and Allie responded by placing her head on her shoulder. 

Allie- I'm so sorry baby i shouldn't have gone off on one. It's just i don't ever trust this transport. She said taking in deep breathes.

Bea- I'm here beautiful. I'm by your side. She turned to the side to plant a soft kiss to her forehead but the redhead was a little puzzled. 

After some time in the air and a few glasses of champagne with Bea cracking jokes on her childhood and her time in Prison Allie was shocked to learn about how she and Franky first met. 

Bea- Yeah she even told me to go to her cell for dessert. I was tempted. She said biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. 

Allie- Now i know your joking. She said laughing. 

Bea- Then you came along and took my breath away. 

Allie- Likewise when i saw you on tv Kaz told me she visited you and i watched you on the tv after you escaped and what you did to get justice when it wasn't served and what you do for those you love, you saved my life over and over again. 

Bea- You saved me and my life. We were just meant to be, i wouldn't change our journey for anything, well i would if it meant that we wouldn't be involved with the freak but we came out on top and we are stronger than ever. Bea placed her forehead against Allie's and closed her eyes. 

Being up in the air for 3 hours now the Flight attendant gave them their 30 minute notice on their arrival and them going to land. Bea opened her eyes while Allie's were still closed but didn't bother to move her so she stayed put and didn't move, when they felt the plane go down Allie opened her eyes and rubbed them. 

Allie- Finally. She said lifting up her head to smile at her wife lovingly she leaned up and planted a kiss to the redheads lips. 

Bea- Mmmm...Love the taste is that new. 

Allie- Actually it is...Cranberry a new flavour. She said raising her eyebrows at her wife. 

Bea- Nah i think i taste different. She had to double check so she placed her palm of her hand to the blondes face and captured her lips once again then pulled away and winked at her wife and said 'You were right'. 

Allie- You are just a tease you know that. 

Bea- Yeah and once we're alone you'll see how much of a tease i am. She said winking at her. 

When they left the plane they walked hand in hand into the airport through security checks and straight through to the luggage carousel, finding their luggage took them over 10 minutes, Allie stopped wheeling her suitcase and ripped the bottom half of her dress which came unattached so she could wear it shorter she wrapped the bottom half around Bea's neck and smiled, the redhead was surprised that her dress did that, as they exited the cold air Allie wished that she had bought her jacket as she placed her hands on her arms and started to rub at them, Bea took off her suit jacket and wrapped it around her wife's shoulders and hailed for a cab. When they got in the cab Bea took out a piece of paper and opened the front window which connects them to the driver and handed the driver. 

Allie- You little minx isn't it about time you let me in on where we're going? She said placing her hand on her wife's thigh. 

Bea- No we're not that far really so you'll see soon enough. She said removing Allie's hand from her thigh while looking at her. 

Allie- Not even if i...She leaned up to whisper something into her ear which caused Bea to lick her lips and her eyes widen. 

Bea- In a taxi..No way Alliecat. She said placing both hand onto Bea's button on her pants and pulled down her zip and slipped her hand inside. 

Allie- Just checking it's still there. 

Bea- Where else is it likely to go? She replied while breathing heavily. 

Allie- This is mine..All mine. 

Bea- Always. She placed her hand round the back of Allie's head and pulled her down for a rushed kiss they both let out a loud moan, but the taxi came to a halt knocking them to the floor. 

'That will be $15 please'.

Allie- Some warning may have been helpful before you break. She said opening the latch as Bea threw the money through and opened the door to get out and helped her wife out who slammed the cab door. 

Bea- I love it when you get all fired up. She said biting on her bottom lip as the blonde looked at her. 

Allie- Get me inside now woman. 

They wheeled their suitcases up the three steps and went round the side of the building to see a conservatory and outside was a outdoor swimming pool along with an outdoor bath. Bea turned round and went into her jacket and took out a key and turned back round to open the door, once in doors they left their cases by the door while Allie was amazed by the view of the building. Bea closed the door and began to head in the direction of her wife, who was now heading through an open door, she had seen the pictures online and was amazed by what she saw so she was sent in the mail a set of keys for the lodge. She followed in behind Allie to see that they were now heading into the bedroom with ensuite bathroom and a view of the outside and at the mountains. 

Allie- Bea this is just beautiful. 

Bea- Not as beautiful as you...So you like a drink? 

Allie- I would love a drink. She said smiling as Bea was about to walk past her to the small re-fridgerator in the corner of the room but Allie stopped her by placing her hands on her waist and said 'Later'. Bea wrapped her arms around her wife and placed her forehead against hers. 

Bea- So you like? 

Allie- I love it..Babe those petals on the bed this place is just stunning. I wouldn't of minded on staying in a tent as long as it's with you but i love it. 

Bea- I had to get everything done special for you for us..

Allie- That bed looks really good..

Bea- Baby can we make love a little later i just need a little rest I'm so exhausted. She said letting go of her wife and heading over to the bed she sat down and threw herself on her back and looked up at the ceiling. 

Allie- I suppose i can take a shower. She said sighing in disbelief. Bea leaned up on her hands and looked at her wife who was looking out at the window and couldn't help but see the look on her face and started to laugh. 

Bea- Get your sexy arse over here Novak. 

Allie- You bitch. She shrieked at her wife and charged at her knocking Bea down flat on the bed and pinned her hands to the bed. Allie leaned down and kissed her , a slow, deep kiss that stole Bea's breath in an equally pleasing fashion. It went on for a long time, Bea broke off the kiss to say. 

Bea- I think it might be a lot better if we undress. She said leaning up making Allie stand to her feet. 

Allie had her back to Bea and waited for a little help but Bea found it difficult to untie the knots in the bottom of her dress so with a little help from the blonde she reached round the back and did it herself making it easy for Bea to finish the job of unlacing. Knowing how excited Bea would be, Allie was surprised at how her wife took her time releasing her from her wedding dress. With every loop she undid, Bea kissed Allie softly on the back and worked her way up to the base of her neck, Allie turned round to face the redhead as the dress fell to the floor, Allie had not been wearing a bra the only think she was wearing was a black laced thong, Bea's eyes widened and her face flushed in arousal. She took Allie's breasts in her hands and caressed them, at first gently but then with more passion. Allie's nipples responded immediately like they always did whenever Bea's hands was in contact. She stepped out of her dress and pushed Bea back down on the bed and straddled her as Bea laid down, She pinned her arms above her head allowing her breasts to brush against her wife's face, Bea opened her mouth and took one nipple in and started to suck on it hungrily, they had so much to catch up on she had missed this contact with her woman even if it was a night apart. 

Allie needed to touch more of Bea and pulled off her tie then started on her buttons after each button was undone she placed a kiss down her chest, Bea sat up so that Allie could undo the last buttons now sitting in her pants and bra Allie caressed as much of her exposed skin as she could get her hands on. She reached round the back of Bea's back and soon her bra was flunged across the room. Bea fell back down on the bed, throwing her head back giving Allie access. The blonde made most of the opportunity and started to kiss around the nipple of one breast while caressing the other. Bea wanted to lean up and touch Allie and seeing the look on her face said it all and she now wanted attention she had missed their time alone and away from home.

Allie- I want you to fuck me...Make me come. She whispered against Bea's lips before capturing them in for a long, lingering, passionate kiss. teeth nipping at Bea's lower lip before thrusting her tongue deep into her wife's waiting mouth. Bea's hands went and placed them onto her wife's perfect arse and flipped them over so she was on top. Allie's hand travelled south, resting for a short moment at the waistband of Bea's trousers before using both hands to undo the button and lower the zipper. She started to pull down with the help from Bea her pants when the pants was removed along with the redheads lace purple panties she started from the bottom by kissing and nibbling at each thigh, Allie just looked down at her while her hand was between her own legs, this turned Bea more on as she kissed up to her thighs she removed Allie's hand and replaced it with her mouth and tongue teasing the inside of her folds sending a wave of pleasure to her wife, Allie took hold of Bea's hands and placed them onto her breasts as Bea started to caress them softly in her hands as her mouth and tongue was perfectly occupied satisfying her she knew her wife was close to a climax when she tightened her legs to Bea's face and clamping her hand through her hair. She removed one hand and started to use her fingers and removed her mouth. She snaked her way back up her wife's slim body with soft kisses and nibbles as she went up. When they were facing one another Bea buried her face into the side of her neck as she started to thrust in and deep into her wife making her blonde moan and groan.

'Oh yeah baby...Fuck me..Harder faster'. She screamed out as she wrapped her arms around Bea's back and pulled Bea more against her and started to sink her teeth into the redhead's collar bone as she pushed down on her wife's fingers as Bea wrapped one arm around Allie. She fucked Allie slow and hard her body moving back and forth with each thrust. Allie knew she was going to come any second and then Bea removed her hand. She was about to protest not so kindly when she entered her again. Allie was so wet and so was Bea's fingers she slid in and out with ease entering her lover again. Allie's words soon turned into screams as her body reacted with great force to her wife . The redhead could tell with one more movement of her hand and Allie would be there. She made her wait a few more seconds leaving , her fingers teasing at her centre before thrusting into her one more time with such force, Allie screamed and shouted out 'YEAH BABY...I'M COMMMINNNGG,' she did just that. Bea fell on top of the blonde both their hearts beating fast and their breathing out of track. 

Bea- I had some catching up to do. She said breathlessly she then placed a kiss on her chest. 

Allie- That was so worth the overnight stay from you...Looks like i have way too much to catch up on as well. She said sitting up making Bea sit up with her but Allie got off the bed and disappeared but then returned several minutes later with a glass bottle and a bowl of fruit in the other. 

Bea- Oh now your talking...I'll get the drink flutes. She said about to move from the bed when Allie nodded her head. 

Allie- Who needs glasses. She said with a huge grin on her face which Bea raised her eyebrows at. 

Bea- Ooohhh..Get your arse over here then woman. She said sitting up in the centre of the bed, when Allie got on the bed she pushed Bea back down on her back and straddled her. She leaned over to place the bowl of fruit on the bedside table and pulled at the cork of the bottle aiming it in the air so it would hit her wife in the face, Bea offered to help but all that Allie did was nod her head and told her to relax after saying that she managed to get the cork off but did stop the foam and liquid running down the side of the bottle and on Bea's chest who could only jump at the contact, the blonde just laughed and very teasingly started to lick from the bottle of the bottle to the top, watching as Bea licked her lips. 

Allie- This is so good...Mmm...She leaned down and flicked her tongue over the liquid on her chest and tipping the bottle on its side to trail some down her chest down to her belly button where she did the same thing again. 

Bea- Fuck..Christ..Woman. She said breathing out a moan. 

Allie sat back up on top of her wife and placed the bottle to her lips and drank some before placing the bottle back down on the floor beside Bea's head and leaned over down to empty some of the liquid into her mouth which Bea took. Placing her hands to the redheads face planted a passionate kiss on Bea's lips, drawing a moan from the older woman. 

Allie- I love you. She said in between breaths as she kissed her. 

Bea- And i love you too, you make me so...She couldn't finish off as Allie's lips and tongue was attached to hers all she could do is moan in response, when Allie stopped with the kissing and started to plant soft kisses down the side of her neck she thought she would finish off the redheads sentence. 

'Horny'. 

Bea- Well i meant complete. But yeah that just sums up on how you make me feel. She said with a laugh. 

Allie took her time. Her hands lightly explored Bea's body from top to bottom, then back up again, carefully avoiding the most sensitive areas, building up a sweet anticipation. Where her hands had just been, she followed up with tender, open-mouthed kisses. Bea was in a sensual world of her own, completely unaware of anything else but Allie's touch.

Allie withdrew slightly to take in the sight of her beautiful wife lying naked before her totally enraptured by her touches and caresses. Before she knew it, Bea reached up and brought the blondes face back down, so that their lips could meet, they could never get tired of showing affection to one another. lips swollen and her breasts exposed it was by far the sexiest thing Allie had ever seen she wasn't bothered about the scar on her stomach. Leaning down she took her left nipple into her mouth and sucked and teased it, until she could feel it grow harder. Moaning, Bea pulled Allie's head back up towards hers and kissed her passionately once again. Her hand went traveling yet again while her other hand went round the back of Bea's warm back and under her arse while her other hand was just below her wife's stomach and lightly over her clit, she started with light strokes over the top hearing Bea whimper against her lips just like the first time they made love.

Bea- Don't make me beg. She said clamping her hand against Allie's between her legs. 

Allie- That's just part of the fun a huge build up. 

Bea- You are just so fucking cruel you know that. She said with a smile on her face. 

Allie- All in good time baby. She replied planting her lips against the side of her neck, tracing a teasing path down Bea's throat to her delightfully shaped breasts, Allie's lips closed over a pert nipple, tonguing it gently before sucking on it lightly. Bea could only groan in response and tangle her fingers in her blonde hair, holding her head to her. Allie lingered a while, but it was a mere stop on her journey, a brief and pleasant pause before resuming her trail down over Bea's stomach to the juncture of her legs. Parting her thighs, Allie settled between them breathing in the redheads arousal just the flick of her tongue against her wet folds made the redhead moan and jump from under her, Then Allie slipped inside her, fingers penetrating deep while her thumb did that remarkable flick across her clit at the same time. Bea shuddered and cried out, 

Fuck, Allie ,” she moaned. “Christ fuck" Kissing her again Allie plunged first one and then two fingers into her wet opening. Bea cried out into Allie's mouth and kissed her more fiercely. Allie pumped her fingers in and out of Bea speeding up the pace and pushing Bea closer to the edge. She could tell by the short sharp breath and the little noises she was making that Bea's orgasm was only a hairsbreadth away so Allie started rubbing the little nub with her thumb she increased the friction she heard Bea chant "Oh, god, yeah...Baby, Yeah." In a final ditch attempt she increased both the speed and pressure, taking Bea as fast and as hard as she could, she was rewarded when with one final thrust of her hips she screamed Allie's name before trembling uncontrollably.

Allie laid beside Bea watching her as she trembled and rode what seemed like a limitless orgasm, she smiled as she looked at her wife who was red in the face. 

Bea- Oh my. That was wonderful. 

Allie- Well i fucking well hope so. She replied with a laugh

Bea- So how are you liking married life so far? She said turning on her side and rubbing at her wife's stomach. 

Allie- Mmm..Only been married for just over 5 hours I'll let you know after the 24 hours is up. She replied looking all serious then started to laugh. 

Bea- Marrying you was amazing, different but so amazing. She said leaning down to kiss her chest. 

Allie- Different in what way? She said looking down at her woman. 

Bea- Well no speeches and no throw of the bouquet. 

Allie- We didn't have the time though did we babe if we were to make our flight on time. 

Bea- I suppose...Hey fancy checking out the bathroom from what i saw online there was a square bath tub and it also gives you a choice of a jacuzzi bath. 

Allie- Well who am i to turn down an offer like that. She said getting from the bed and bringing Bea standing, the redhead stood behind her with her arms wrapped around securely round her waist as they both entered the bathroom. 

Throughout getting in the bath tub they did manage to keep off from making love as all they wanted to do after all the flying and the love making they had just done was to just relax. Bea sat with her back against the tub as Allie settled between her legs after grabbing a wash sponge she handed it to Bea who reached for the body wash beside her and it was 'Honey and crème'. She squirted some on the wash sponge and started to slowly wash the blonde. 

They almost fell asleep in the tub but the temperature of the water was getting cold so they got out and dried off to see matching robes behind the bathroom door, Bea handed one over to her wife and they placed them on and headed off into the bedroom and through to the conservatory were they saw a hanging hammock which faced the outside. Noticing the phone next to the conservatory door Bea picked it up the landline phone and looked over at her wife who had just settled on the hammock. 

'Chinese or Italian'. 

Allie- Oh it's got to be a Chinese. She said placing her arms around the back of her head and smiling. 

That's what they went for a Chinese with a long order of nearly everything on the menu. When she put in the order she went by the door and looked at the view it was going dark out and she just loved looking at the sky.

Allie- Get over here and be my blanket. 

Bea- And you and i both know that if i do there's no getting back up.

Allie- This hammock doesn't seem comfortable. She said poking at it's edges. 

Bea- Do you think i should buy into the Salon then? She said sitting on the sofa in the corner. 

Allie- I absolutely do, your great with hair as i can tell you that and I'm sure others would too, you shouldn't let your talents go to waste, but i tell you if any of those women try and hit on my woman she'll have one fucked up hair do from me. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Well as long as my hot wife is with me then i think i want to look further into it. 

Allie- But wouldn't we need to move out of the Cabin because it's bit of a way isn't it? 

Bea- We'll cross that bridge when we get home. She said turning round to smile. 

They just sat talking about their possible working together for almost half an hour before the doorbell rang, Bea went to answer when she returned she returned with two paper brown bags and her face was in one and the noises she was making made out that she loved what was in the bag. 

Bea- Babe these come in trays so no plates needed and that goes with the cutlery. 

Allie- Amazing....Now come on get your arse over here and feed me woman. She said holding out her hand to her wife who went over and took her hand. Allie sat up as best as she could to get Bea to sit down beside her. 

Bea- Think this is a bad idea. Never have i eaten in a hammock. She said laughing as she took out their food which there was two trays each with a secure lid. 

Allie- But I'm all comfy now. Don't forget you have got to please me. She said opening up her tray for the steam come up and hit her nostrils. 

Bea- Didn't i just do that a few hours ago. She replied pulling a face at her. 

Allie- Well of course you did. But you know how flexible i am. She said throwing her wife a cheeky wink. 

Bea- Oh that i do know. She opened up her food tray and took hold of her fork and tucked into her sweet and sour chicken. 

Allie- I heard that pregnant women have a Chinese to try and get the baby to come quicker due to the time of the baby due. 

Bea- Yeah sometimes with Debbie she came natural. But they say lots of sex and spicy food do tend to get you into labour quicker. 

Allie- I wonder if we will do lots of the sex. What do you think? 

Bea- Don't think we'll ever not have sex. She said as she was chewing on her chicken. 

Allie- Do you think we'll go full term pregnancy or will we try and help speed it up? She said looking over at her wife. 

Bea- Allie..We said we would think about it and talk more about it when we get home. 

Allie- I know but i've had dreams on what our future child would turn out to be like. 

Bea- Oh you have? 

Allie- Well of course..

Bea- I just don't know can we discuss this when we get back home i mean there is a lot to think about. 

Allie- I know..So what have you got planned for us. 

Bea- Oh you have no idea..But you will love what i have planned. She said this as she reached into Allie's BBQ sticky chicken and whacking it into her own mouth. Getting a look from her wife. After their takeaway meal they laid back on the hammock with Allie laying between her legs with her head on her stomach and a glass of red wine by the hammock in reach and the soft music playing in the background, Yeah they were in paradise.


	31. Honeymoon part 2

They had a late night they danced through the night with the soft music and they did a lot of wine drinking before they called it a night, now it was 11am and the sun was shining through their see through red curtain that just slid across the one window, Bea was the first to awake and she awoke with a smile on her face as she was awaken by the soft kissing to her neck, she let out a low moan and rolled over onto her side to face her wife. 

Bea- Good morning Mrs Novak. 

Allie- Good morning Mrs Novak. She copied back. 

Bea- I just love our last names. She said smiling.

Allie- What have you got planned for us today my darling? She said pulling Bea more into her wanting to feel more of her. 

Bea- I'm going to take you to my special place and I'm going to show you were i used to live with my parents. 

Allie- Have you thought about getting in touch with them now that your back here. 

Bea- I did think about visiting but it got too late now they're both in the cemetery. 

Allie- Oh baby. She said bringing herself more into Bea and hugged her chest, Allie felt Bea wrap her arms around her. 

Bea- Yeah we lost contact as Harry wouldn't let me see them or let them see Debbie so yeah they have missed so much of mine and Debs life, would have loved them to be a part of her life. 

Allie- I'm so sorry my darling that you lost contact with them because of the arsehole you was married to but we can go and visit them and you can go and make peace with them. Bea looked lovingly at her wife who was now resting her head on her pillow and smiled. 

Bea- Thank you baby. She replied giving her a proper good morning kiss, which only Allie wanted more but before they could continue Bea looked open eyed at their bedside clock to see it was gone after 11 and she sat up as quickly as a flash. 

After getting out of bed and putting on their gowns they both headed into the kitchen, Bea opened the fridge to see that they had all the things they need for a full breakfast, so Allie got the frying pan ready for the bacon and sausage, when that was all in Bea opened a tin of beans and placed four pieces of whole meal bread in the toaster. Once their breakfast was cooked up to their liking Allie made a fresh pot of coffee and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and then made her way over to the table. Holding up the two plates with a towel under each one breakfast was served and bought over to the table by the redhead, she went back to the cupboard and took out the ketchup which was Allie's favourite. 

After breakfast they decided to shower together to save up time as they overslept and had slept through half the morning and Bea wanted to show Allie a place. When they left their lodge, Bea told Allie to wait by the public pavement just outside the lodge, which she did Bea pulled out the key she had been given and pressed the keyring which opened up the side garage. Allie watched as Bea headed over to the open garage and it was several minutes until she heard the engine and it was just then that Bea pulled out the garage in a red mini clubman, opening up the driving window she shouted for the blonde to get in, Allie immediately ran over to the car sliding over the bonnet and straight to the door, once she was in she smiled at her wife and said "drive away"

She did just that, she had to get use to the gears and driving the car as it seemed ages since she had driven as she was more of a biker kind of woman and Allie knew this but while they were away for the two weeks she thought she would drive just in case on their travels they would like to buy anything. With their windows open they were on the open road with Allie's hand out the window doing big wave moments with her hand just loving the sight seeing. 

They were on the open road for over half an hour going past the Sylvia park shopping centre, Allie looked at some of the stores and asked her wife on their way back they should call in and have a little shop. Bea drove for another 45 minutes when they saw the waterfall Allie was amazed by the sight and so was Bea. Getting out of the car first Allie stood by the railing looking over at the waterfall. Bea locked up the car and made her way over to her wrapping her arms around Allie's waist which came to rest hugging her stomach with her chin on her shoulder, Allie held onto Bea's arms. 

Bea- 10 years since i saw this beauty, my relax place, took Deb here 10 years ago she loved it was the only week we got away from him, i use to go in the water with her in the Summer. She said smiling at the memory. 

Allie- Why don't we create our own very memory here? Then you'd have both of your girls in there and in your arms. 

Bea- No not today weather doesn't look great but before we go home...

Allie- It's absolutely beautiful babe, what's it called? 

Bea- It's called the Purakauni Falls. 

Allie- Well I'm not sure how to say that name out but it's beautiful. 

Bea- I love to hear the water fall it's really soothing. 

Allie- Yeah i like it too. 

Bea- Ready to get on the road again darling. Allie just nodded and smiled at her wife before heading back to the car for another almost 2 hours drive Allie was wondering where Bea was taking her after a stop off at a roadside sandwich shop for a 10 minute break before getting back on the road when Bea turned down a street and through an iron gate she knew exactly where they were. With the words on the gate Dunedin Northern Cemetery. 

Allie- You sure your up for this baby? 

Bea- Positive. She took the outstretched hand and linked her hand through, seeing a flower stall halfway through Allie unlinked her hand and ran over, she returned with a huge bunch of white and red roses, she held her wife's hand and continued to walk, she couldn't remember where the grave was but they had the time to look it wasn't a big cemetery but it would take time to look. 

After a walk round to each of the graves and heart-breaking to see baby graves, Bea swallowed hard and carried on wanting to find the grave, after about 10 minutes searching Bea saw the grave it had a load of weeds covering the bottom and the grave stone was muddy but could still see the names. 

'In loving memory of Ann and Michael Cormack loving wife and husband and mum and dad reunited together RIP' 

Allie- Hang on so before you were married you was Beatrice Cormack. 

Bea- Yeah that's my name baby, but i was known as Smith until i divorced him and well i didn't tell anyone. 

Allie- It's hot i love that name, Cormack i would had loved to be Mrs Allie Cormack. 

Bea- Would you now? 

Allie- Well if you want i can leave you to it, I'll wait by the car?

Bea- No i want you with me..Please stay with me. She said pleading with her. 

Allie- Of course my love. She leaned over to kiss her wife softly on the lips. 

Bea knealed down on her knees and told Allie to find an empty bottle and fill it up with the outdoor tap, which Allie went and did while she was gone she had some words with her parents. 

Bea- - Hi Mum, Dad, i know we lost contact and you were right and i was wrong as usual you told me to leave him and it cost me you both if i could turn back the clock i would in a heartbeat. Now Debbie is with the angels now hope your looking after her she was taken too soon too my little girl your granddaughter not a day goes by that i don't miss her..Miss you both i did something very stupid and it cost me my daughter i should have been there to protect her but i did it i got her justice but it won't bring her back. She looked sideways to see Allie making her way back with a plastic milk bottle filled with water before carrying on talking.   
'I've met the one i never really thought it was possible to find true love someone who loves me and treats me with respect and utter love and i love and adore her so much. 

Allie- Talking about me babe.She said kneeling down beside her wife. 

Bea- Don't worry darling all good things, just how much you complete me and how much i adore you. 

Allie- Well Mr and Mrs Cormack..Your daughter is what i like to call a hot queen and i wish you were both here now so i could tell you both face to face and thank you for giving birth to this beauty, she is my everything and i can't wait to see what adventures we will do together happily married. 

Bea- Oh yeah we got married yesterday afternoon I'm now Mrs Novak we got married with our friends on the beach and it was so amazing, you would have loved Allie we both went through a difficult time but I'll...We'll tell you more next time we come..I do love you both i know that after all this time you may think i didn't love you both or think about you, but i do think about you every single day. Tears were now strolling down her face, Allie saw this and went in for a side hug which Bea wrapped her arms around her. 

Allie- I'll take care of your girl..She has gone through a lot but she always comes out fighting and that's what i love about her when i have a bad day she makes it all better and i wish i got to meet you both I love you daughter and will for always. She placed a kiss on the redheads forehead and placed some roses into the pot by the plack and Bea placed the rest on top of the stone shelf. 

Bea- Let's get you all cleaned up make you both look shining. 

They both washed and cleaned the plack so it looked a lot better and it did take them 10 minutes Allie did the back while Bea did the front and together they got it looking great, pulling up the dead weeds it was in better shape than it was when they arrived. Now they were ready to leave grabbing the empty bottle and soaked tissues she placed her fingers to her lips and pressed them against the head stone. 

Bea- I love you both and see you soon. She walked in front of Allie and threw the bottle in the bin along with the tissues with Allie walking behind she took out her car keys and turned round throwing them at Allie. 

'Can you drive?' 

Allie- I've not drove for 8 years. 

Bea- Take turns yeah? 

Allie- Of course. They walked over to the car, Allie behind the wheel while Bea sat beside her as Allie drove the redhead had her elbow against the window and rested her head against her hand, she still looked upset but she was going to be there for her wife, with soft music playing in the background Allie got use to the gears as she drove them down the country road, she had to pull over at the petrol station to fill up and when she came out of the petrol store to pay she saw that Bea had fallen asleep, so instead of waking her up to switch driving she carried on. They arrived back at the lodge just before it got dark, Bea had woken up just as Allie was parking the car back in the garage. 

Bea- I'm so sorry i slept the whole journey, are you okay? 

Allie- I'm more than okay, how about we have some wine snuggle on the sofa and order pizza my treat. 

Bea- As long as it's 

'pepperoni and pineapple.' 

Allie- Of course and I'll even get us garlic bread. 

Bea- Hey i married the right one then. She said smiling as she got out of the car. 

That evening it was a quiet night in they snuggled up on the sofa with Bea in Allie's arms as her wife's mood changed she cried in her arms as they entered the lodge so they took off their jackets and shoes before sitting down to watch a movie. Allie only got up to answer the door for their takeaway then she went and sat with her wife. When they finished their meal they decided to call it a night, so after locking up the blonde made her way into their bedroom to find the redhead already in bed and laying on her side, Bea opened up the duvet for her to get in and smiled. When she got in bed Bea cuddled up to her wife who immediately wrapped her arms around her, the soft rubs coming from the blonde made Bea relax and just close her eyes. 

For the next few days of them being there they had gone to the waterfall Bea had cheered up so that they would enjoy their honeymoon before they have to face reality back at home, so they went to the waterfall and as promised they went under the waterfalls were they made out under the water just remembering the memories she had with her daughter back over there. Most of the nights they would go on night rides and just enjoy the peace of just them two on the roads, on the last week they hadn't seen most of the mornings as they made love throughout the night and slept through till dinner, they had some shopping trips some suveniours to take home and some more clothes Bea bought more shirts and jeans while Allie stuck with the summer dresses they also checked out a few restaurants, they had taken a lot of pictures and selfies something to add to their album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the short chapter but next chapter will be long to make up for it. 
> 
> Of course I had to have Bea's original birth name as Cormack requested by my fanfic partner :)


	32. Going home

Today was the day that they wished that they were staying for another week but in a way they were glad to be going home, but they both did enjoy their selves and said that they would like to go back for another holiday and do more things together, Allie even told her that she wanted them to do a lot of traveling together they both wanted the same things and that they would make it a priority now that they are able to travel anywhere. It was now 11.30am and they had just entered Melbourne airport after 3hrs in the air and was waiting for the cases to turn up on the carousel which did take 20 minutes both of them hadn't had much sleep and it was all because they had to have one last night out and they thought on doing that by clubbing which they did, Bea didn't think she had drank that much but in a sense they were both absolutely pissed by the end of the night and to top that off when they entered the lodge they entered in just their underwear somehow their clothing was discarded and they ended up having drunk sex they didn't make it into the bedroom. But when they did eventually get sleep they only had 4 hours sleep and they had to get up and rush around to get their flight none of them having their morning caffeine, which left one of them feeling very grouchy. 

Bea- Fuck..I need my coffee. She whined. 

Allie- Not my fault, i did say we should have had our last night in a posh restaurant but you didn't listen. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Not funny, now i have a headache. She replied frowning. 

Allie- Aww my poor baby, when we get back home I'll take care of you. She said wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a soft lingering kiss. 

Bea- Well that will do for starters and a hot bath with a full body massage. 

Allie- When we get home. She replied with a smile and took Bea's hand in hers as they grabbed their suitcases and started to head over to 'Arrivals'.

When they got through the arrivals they needed to find the exit, they looked on all the boards to see which direction the taxi rank would be when someone called out Bea's name then a whistle came not long after making them both moan out and turn round. 

'What time do you call this then?' 

Bea- Franky. She said smiling as they both headed over to their friend. 

Franky- wanna lift ladies? 

Bea- How did you know we'd arrive just now? 

Franky- Well red your wife sent me a sneaky pic of you and sent it over to me. 

Allie- Yeah i was half asleep and didn't notice that you both were side by side on my contacts i wanted to send it to Bea but obvs i didn't. She said with a laugh.

Franky- Well anyway I've got some time before my appointment at the hospital. She said rubbing her stomach.

Bea- Everything alright? She asked concerned for her friend. 

Franky- Yeah been getting twinges which is normal but Gidge doesn't want to risk anything so she'll be driving you both on the way over to the hospital. 

Bea- Hey we can get a taxi you get to the hospital. She said placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

Franky- I knew you would say that, look the hospital is on the way. She replied with a wink and whispered into Bea's ear. 

Bea- Only if your sure. 

Franky- I'm more than sure now come on best not leave Gidge waiting. She said walking in front of them. 

Bridget saw them heading her way and got out of the car and opened up the passenger side door and told her wife to get in and that she'd sort out Bea and Allie's cases. Once their cases were in Bridget got back behind the wheel and immediately took off, but picking up on a conversation all about their honeymoon Bridget and Franky went to a 5 star hotel with a spa and their own private pool, Bea and Allie told Bridget and Franky that they hadn't left the lodge as much just enjoying being alone together but they did do a shopping spree and they went to see Bea's parents grave. Franky then asked Bea if she had made peace with her parents, Bea said she did make peace with them and it's lifted her weight from her. 

Allie- Hey Bridget this is the wrong way to the Cabin we should have taken the first exit on the left. Bea turned on her side to look at her wife and smiled she took her hand and held it on her lap. 

Bea- We're going home. She said with a grin on her face. 

Allie- Just what are you up to Novak. She said coming up closer to her wife. 

Bea- Just you wait and see babe, just you wait and see. She replied with a wink. 

They had been in the car for over half an hour before Bridget pulled into a private estate and drove to the end of the road and pulled up into the driveway, Bea took hold of Allie's hand and got out of the car, Allie looked at the front of the house, it had a big red door with the number 15, Allie looked at her and smiled. 

Bea- Now you can open the box. She said looking down into her wife's hands who began to slowly open it to reveal a shiny gold key. 

Allie- Is this our new house? She said with such excitement in her voice. 

Bea- Yes it is, are you ready to take a look inside? Bridget helped Bea to take out their suitcases from the boot and said that they would see them soon as she had to get Franky to hospital. 

Both Bea and Allie thanked them both and told them to text or call to say how they got on. As Bridget got in her car and backed off the driveway, Bea and Allie took their suitcases and wheeled them upto the front door. Bea pulled Allie towards her and said. 

Bea- Take the key out babe. 

As Allie did this they both walked up together to the door and Bea watched as Allie placed the key into the door and turned it, when Allie removed the key Bea surprisingly picked up her wife making Allie shriek and laugh with a gentle nudge with her foot she nudged the door open and carried her over the threshold and straight into the first opened door. Still in Bea's arms Allie couldn't believe what she was seeing a fresh new furnished living area with a cream corner sofa in the corner with three red cushions. Allie turned in her wife's arms and kissed her passionately, when she pulled away she managed to say. 

Allie- I love you so much. She placed her lips to the redheads ear and whispered 'We've got to christen every room in this house'. Before taking her lobe in her mouth giving it a suck before releasing. 

Bea- Oh yeah and just what room shall we start with. She said placing her wife to her feet and taking her hand led them straight to the dining area which was connected to the living area which had a brown wooden table and four chairs, there was also glass doors which saw the view of the back garden. 

Allie- When did you do all this? 

Bea- It was tricky to do this what with having you in the house with me but i managed to buy into it a week before our wedding. 

Allie- Babe this must have cost you a fortune, i thought we would have done this together. She said turning her back so she could look at her wife and walked over to her so she could wrap herself around her. 

Bea- I know but i just wanted to seal the deal you know, fresh start for us, plus it's only a 10 minute drive to the salon so we'll make the money back. 

Allie- This is how I've imagined it. 

Bea- I have a great memory..So if you'd like to take a look round and I'll bring in the cases. Allie smiled and kissed the redhead again before leaving the living area, Bea folded her arms across her chest and smiled finally right now she had a place which they could call home where they could start to build their own future in the place of their own. Bea bought in their suitcases and placed them at the bottom of the stairs, she heard the footsteps upstairs indicating that Allie was now up there., so she started to climb the stairs altogether she counted 14 steps it was a long hallway before she saw any of the doors to any rooms, when she came across an opened door she entered to see their bedroom and just how she expected it, a king-size four poster bed and standing by the bed was her wife just admiring the room a lot bigger than the rooms she stayed in. 

Bea looked over at the bed and gasped when she saw her wife laying naked with their double headed dildo in her hand and looked at Bea and called out to her saying 'Let's christen our new bed'. She didn't need to be asked twice she stripped her clothes off and jumped on the bed. She started to kiss up her stomach leading up to her lips sliding her tongue over the blonde throat and to her open lips and slipped her tongue into her wife's mouth she let out a low moan when Allie's touched hers, Bea then pulled away to kiss her neck and trailed her tongue up to her ear and whispered 'Your so fucking sexy and I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember my name'. She looked at the blonde who took her face in her hands and said 'Fuck me babe I'm already soaked for you'. Bea slipped her hand down Allie's body and over her clit to see how wet she was. 

Bea- Fuck me you are really wet for me, aren't you? She said taking the dildo from her wife's hands and inserted it inside herself from one end and slowly entered her wife with the other end, Allie let out a loud moan and grabbed at her wife's perfect ass and pulled her more into her, Bea picked up the pace and started to pump in and out of her wife. Allie was moaning with each thrust, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Bea's waist and loudly screamed out 'HARDER BABE I NEED TO COME' 

Bea did did as her wife wanted going harder and deeper than before, she had to place her hands on the blondes shoulder and pushed in and out of her Allie screamed 'Fuck me Bea I'm going to come'. Bea carried on thrusting in and out of her wife as her orgasm took over her body. Bea worked her out of it slowly and then slowly pulled out of her wife to see that she had past out. Bea placed the dildo down on the dresser and laid down beside her wife and cuddled into her and just whispered 'Think we should postpone our tour darling'. She heard her wife let out a small laugh in response and wrapped her arm around her holding her tight.

Allie woke after about an hour later and turned onto her side to see Bea staring back at her , Bea asked 'If she was okay'. Allie just replied 'I feel fucking great now'. She turned the redhead onto her back and straddled her wife who could only look up and smile at her wife leaning down she slowly but quickly kissed her wife before Bea could reciprocate she pulled away and bit down on her bottom lip and reached over to grab the dildo and then looked back at her wife and said 'Now it's your time to pass out.' Bea just laid back and smiled. 

They were in the bedroom for hours before finding the energy to eventually get out of bed and get on with the rest of the day with what was left of the day, dressed in robes Allie was just coming out of their en-suite bathroom with wet hair indicating that she'd just taken a shower, when she entered the bedroom she saw her wife pulling two suitcases. 

Allie- I can't still believe this is our home, i haven't had much of a home where i felt safe, i mean i felt safe with Kaz of course i did but then there was always drama too, but I'll never forget what she did for me. 

Bea- I know baby, you know she'll be proud of you..I mean since leaving Prison you've finally settled down got married to the hottest woman on this planet, you've got a home where you'll always be warm and feel safe, i promise, 

Allie- You really keep up to your promises that's what i love about you. 

Bea- I think you were in love with my arse at first..I mean who couldn't love this backside of mine. 

Allie- Oi keep that for the role playing tonight Mrs. 

Bea- Oh yeah..Well this time the only thing i want to bash is.. Then eyes did the talking. 

Allie- Mrs Novak...I'll look forward to that very much. She said as she heading over to her and walked past her with a huge smile on her face as Allie left the bedroom. Before Bea followed she took the dildo and then followed on. They were both now standing in the living room but Bea had to deal with the object in hand and went straight to the kitchen. Allie was admiring the wall which was covered with a sheet indicating that something was under there to surprise them. 

When Bea retuned they both stood in front of the sheet and both took hold of each end and after the count of 3 they pulled away the sheet and what was under there made them both gasp. They were standing in front of their own potrait of them both on their wedding day, with Bea standing behind her wife with her hands and arms hugging and holding her and on that photo it showed that they had linked pinkies with their wedding bands on show and just very faintly Bea took a look closer because she could see another face in there. 

'Debbie'. Bea called out as she placed her hand over the slight image of her daughter placed in their photo. Allie saw a note attached to the corner of the canverse and opened up the piece of paper and read it aloud. 

'Hey red, 

I wanted to get something done up for your special day as i know that not a day goes by that you don't miss the mini you, so i had this done for you after our talk on that morning it was hard to get this done but with the help of Gidget we got it done and i just know you'd love it and your new house by the way when you host a house party I'm getting in that pool of yours. Now your happy ever after starts now, new beginnings new surroundings and something to look forward. 

P.S- Hurry up with having those babies because Auntie Franky and little bubba would love a little playmate. 

Love ya red and of course you too goldilocks. 

Franky xoxoxo

Allie- Franky does really know how to put it all down don't she?

Bea- That's Franky for ya. She replied still looking at the canverse. 

That afternoon they carried on with their tour they started off in the garden to see a 12ftx24ft built in swimming pool which was big enough to have a garden party but the weather for going for a dip didn't look too good so they went back indoors, everything in their house were already furnished with all furniture and it was to their liking they did still some things to do round their home but now they would just settle down in their home. That night they both settled in front of their log fire and on the rug with a pizza box on the table and glass of wine in their hands with Allie sitting between Bea's legs just listening to the blissful music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A place to call their home. 
> 
> 2 more chapters then this story will be coming to an end, but then a new story will be published and all i say is it's a lot different and a lot of twists this time it doesn't begin in Prison :)


	33. 5 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labour time. ;)

5 months on Bea and Allie had put the finishing touches to their house they put pictures of Franky, Bridget, Maxine and Boomer on the pictures Bridget and Franky were together on each of the photos with Maxine and Boomer on their own single photos and on one wall they had pictures of Debbie Kaz and Liz and over the top of those photos in a wooden white block letters had the word 'FAMILY'. They had both bought the Salon with it came two apartments, Bea and Allie both agreed that Maxine would stay in her apartment and the other would be for Boomer for when and if she gets granted her parole. In the last 4 months their Salon really hit well as from when they opened they were fully booked, Bea took on more staff some trainee's from the local College. Franky had just turned up at the Salon just before they closed. 

Franky- Hey red, you couldn't squeeze me in could ya? 

Bea- Sure can, hope on the chair. She said pulling out the chair just as Allie was sweeping up the hair and Franky went over to Bea and sat down ready for her cut. So Bea cut Franky's hair and then asked Bea where the toilets were, so Bea pointed out towards the back and Franky went over to the direction of the toilet, when Franky closed the door, Allie went over to Bea and placed the sweeping brush to the side. a few minutes later Bea heard the shouting coming from the bathroom hearing her friend shout out her name, both Bea and Allie ran to the door and swung it open and saw the look of panic on her friend's face. 

Bea- What's wrong? 

Franky- My waters just broke. 

Bea- Babe call Bridget and tell her to meet us at the hospital...Shit alright calm down honey, everything is going to be okay.. Oh shit..Come on. 

Franky- Calm your tits red. She said laughing. 

Bea helped Franky who placed her arm around the redhead's shoulders and headed out of the Salon, Bea went into her jean's pocket and grabbed her car keys and opened up the passenger side door helping Franky inside. Bea threw the Salon keys over at the blonde who was exiting the Salon while she got behind the wheel to start the car, when Allie locked the Salon up she ran and got in the backseat and the three..Well four of them headed off to the hospital. 

They got to the hospital and booked Franky in, Bridget just arrived panicking as to where her wife was, but they both put her mind at rest and Bea told her she was on the ward, Bea took Bridget down to the ward and outside the ward door on where Franky was and told her that they would be back in a few hours as they were going to change. 

Bea- Good luck..Your going to need it labour can take upto a few hours at least. She said with a smile, Bridget placed her hand over Bea's shoulder and smiled back before opening the door and entering. 

When Bea and Allie got home they both showered and dressed in comfy clothes then had something to eat as their day they didn't have dinner break as the phone was ringing out and Bea was busy cutting hair, while they were eating Allie wanted to ask her wife. 

Allie- We should stay closed tomorrow babe, just in case Franky needs you. Bea just nodded in agreement, so Allie picked up her phone and left the table to make a few calls. 

Just after 3 hours Bea's mobile rang out and saw that it was Bridget, so she immediately picked it up and asked Bea to come back as she couldn't get her wife to calm down and she had pushed the nurses away. Bea told Bridget to not worry and that they were going to be on their way. When the call ended Bea grabbed both hers and Allie's jackets and headed out to the car. 

Within 10 minutes they were now parked up and was now heading into the hospital and over to the ward to their friend. Before entering Allie reached for Bea's hand and tugged on it.

Allie- I'll wait in the waiting room, while you go to Franky. Bea kissed her wife and went into the room and went over to Bridget telling her to grab a coffee, so Bridget kissed Franky on her forehead and went out of the room. Bea waited for the door to shut before sitting on the edge of the bed and that's when the tears came. 

Franky- I'm not going to be a good mum, I'm scared if i fuck things up, just like what my mum did to me...What if i fuck up? 

Bea- Hey, you don't talk like that okay, when you told me you were pregnant i watched you through your journey stopping drinking for one and I've seen...We've all seen how excited you have been becoming a mum, and if you ask me. you'll be an amazing mum with two amazing parents loving parents who work hard and with us all round to help you can do this..

Franky- Yeah but..

Bea- No buts..Anyway this isn't the Franky I've known and love..The Franky i know would be all goof on me with the flirting and telling me to get on here with ya, so you get it all together take those deep breaths and less of the negative..Because take it from me i know exactly what it's like.

Franky- Suppose your right smart arse....Could be because I'm in pain i knew labour would be painful but fuck.. She said laughing while holding onto her friend's hand. 

Bea- Hey i know and i was on the gas and air felt so out of it but so worth it..Couldn't believe i gave birth to my beautiful baby girl...Now you are going to be a great mum now when you feel like it you push as hard as you can and when you have that bundle of joy in your arms you won't feel the pain all you'll feel is love. 

Franky- How do you do that...

Bea- Do what? She said grabbing the cloth from beside her friend and wiped off the sweat from her forehead. 

Franky- Keep me calm. 

Bea- Well like I've always said keep calm and carry on. She said with a smile. 

After over an hour Bea had managed to get her friend calm and she was still sitting on the bed beside her friend just scrolling through her phone at pics of what she had taken on their joint wedding day and of Franky's mini baby shower. The nurses came back in the room to check on Franky and to see if she was ready. Franky told Bea to get Bridget back. So Bea hopped of the bed and left the room. She walked along the corridor and into the waiting area, it was just Bridget and Allie sitting side by side with a plastic cup in their hands. 

Bea-She's all calm now she just wants you. She said heading over to the coffee machine, when Bridget left the room, Bea sat beside her wife and wrapped her arm around her. 

Allie- It's going to be a long night huh? 

Bea- A very long night. She said turning to face her wife so she could kiss her softly on the lips. Allie let out a low moan at the contact.

It was now 1am in the morning and both Bea and Allie hadn't heard anything yet, Allie felt tired so she placed her head on her wife's lap and as Allie closed her eyes to feel the redheads fingers lace through her hair, she loved it when Bea did this she felt more relaxed and it wasn't long till Bea fell asleep. As the hours went by they only had three hours sleep before being woken up by Bridget, who came into the room with tears of joy and the smile on her face. 

Bridget- We've done it, we have our baby girl. Then she collapsed on the floor. They both rushed to the side of her and helped her to her knees. 

The three of them then rushed to get to Franky, when inside Bridget saw her wife holding their bundle of joy in her arms. Three three of them just looked at them both with opened mouths. 

Franky- You might want to close that before a fly flies in. She said with a laugh. 

The three of them went by the bed and looked over to see the baby girl, Franky carefully lifted up her daughter and placed her into her wife's arms, who let out a gasp and flood of tears came out but tears of joy. 

Bridget- My beautiful family is complete, i love you so much baby. 

Franky- And i love you too Gidge always and our little girl. 

Bridget- She's perfect. She said leaning forward to place a kiss to the baby's small forehead. 

Franky- I think it's Auntie Bea and Auntie Allie's turn to take a hold. She smiled at her wife then at both Bea and Allie. 

Bridget walked round the bed and placed her daughter in the blondes arms, she hadn't held a baby before so she stood close to Bea as Bridget placed her carefully in her arms at first Allie didn't know where to put her hands but managed to take hold of her in her arms. 

Allie- Oh wow she is so light and so cute and adorable. She said smiling down at the newborn in her arms. 

Bea- That she is my love. She said placing her arms around her wife's waist and looked down. 

Allie- I could hold her all day..But now it's your turn my love. 

Franky- I need some air..Now that I'm all stitched up..

Bridget- I need a coffee. She replied with a yawn. 

Franky- You'll both be alight won't ya, while i get some air and a drink i mean all that Nicole will do is just lie there hopefully. She said getting out of bed with the help of Bridget, when they left the room Allie had placed baby Nicole into her wife's arms and watched as she adjusted her arms to hold her. When she placed Nicole in her arms Bea couldn't help but smile down at her when her small eyes began to open and staring back her were the beautiful chocolate eye colour brown. 

Bea- Hey beautiful girl...I'm your Auntie Bea and this here is your other Auntie and her name is Allie you are going to be so spoiled....Yes you are...You will have everything you ever want and need...And your two mums too they will love and protect you. 

Allie- Is now the time to tell you that you look amazing holding her in your arms. 

Bea- Do you still want to have kids? She said looking up at her wife with a smile on her face. 

Allie- I do...I want all the experience on us spoiling or child carrying our child and i just want to be a mum, but i also want you to want this too because if you don't then i suppose we can get a dog or cat or something to mother. She said placing her finger into the small hand of the newborn and immediately Nicole closed her small hand. 

Bea- Let's do it...Lets go for it, you'll be a great mum my love. 

Allie- Are you sure? Really. She gasped out.

Bea- Yeah really..I'd love to have our own little family, I didn't think I'd be a mum again after losing Debbie but I know But I know having a baby with you would complete us and we have our own family and i know that Debbie would be happy for us, so yeah we'll make an appointment at the clinic and see our options. 

Allie- I can't wait for us to start having our family. 

Bea- Trust me baby, you won't be saying that when your changing it's nappy. She said pulling a face at her wife and laughed. 

Allie- Nah I'll just leave that part to you, only joking it'll be so worth it. 

Just at that time Franky and Bridget both came in with smiles on their faces Bea handed Nicole over to Franky and took hold of Allie's hand saying to both Franky and Bridget that they'll call in a few days to give them some baby grows they had bought. Upon leaving Bea got in the passenger side and handed Allie the keys and told her to take them home. 

Once home they went into the living room as Allie said she was going to put on the coffee seeing as she couldn't get back to sleep, Bea agreed but not before yawning. But when Allie did come back she saw that her wife had fallen to sleep so she grabbed the throw blanket and placed it over the redhead and just kneeled in front of her hearing her soft breathing. 

Allie- Rain check on that coffee then. She whispered and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. The coffee didn't go to waste as Allie was more awake so she had her cup of coffee and started on the house she did some cleaning of the bedroom putting fresh bedding on and cleaning of the bathroom and kitchen, before sitting opposite the television on the separate couch with a book in hand. 

It was now 11am in the morning and both Bea and Allie were standing in front of Debbie's grave where Bea kneeled down to place some fresh roses on her grave and removed the died out ones, 

Bea- Hey my beautiful girl, it's your mum I'm going to make a regular visit from now on i promise, me and Allie are doing really well with the Salon we've been so busy, i know you once told me that i should get back to it but now i have, 'The three angels' is running really well and we call it the three angels because of you and our two friends what meant a lot to us have sadly past and we wanted to name it after our loved ones. Bea looked behind her at Allie and when she saw those blue eyes staring right back at her and with the smile she fell in love with smiled back before carrying on. 'I also want to tell you too i want to tell you first before anyone else me and Allie we're going o go for it and have a baby, so you'll be a big sister to watch over, i never thought about being a mum again having another child will never ever make me forget about you and i promise i will come to see you regular, your always in my heart my beautiful daughter. She said grabbing her locket from inside of her shirt and kissed the heart. When she finally stood she wrapped her arms around her wife and rubbed her nose against the blondes and leaned in for a soft kiss, when they parted Bea smiled and said. 

'We've got some calls to make' All that Allie could do is smile in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will go into it more in the next chapters decided to have at least 2 more chapters then finished. 
> 
> Thank you for my amazing co-writer for writing and helping me obviously from a far as social distance well she's so far away from me ain't that right Sue Moore.


	34. Starting a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Bea see a consultant about starting their own family.

four weeks on and after looking into fertility treatment on the IVF they wanted to learn more from their friends Franky and Bridget on how they got on and after letting time go by, on giving Franky and Bridget time to get use to being parents at home with their new born they called down to spend time with them both after having a hold of Nicole they both decided to have the baby talk with their friends. 

Bea- So me and Allie..Um..Allie and I..

Allie- We've decided to go for it to have a baby Novak. 

Franky- That's brilliant news...About time huh? Well if you like i can give you the number on our consultant she was brilliant with us got us the perfect donor.

Bea- That will be amazing, thank you Franky. 

Franky= But if you would like an appointment soon then i suggest you to call when you get home as you could get an appointment this week or at the end of this week to be exact. 

Allie- The sooner the better ain't that right honey. 

Bea- Of course my love. She said smiling back at her. 

Having spent the afternoon with Franky and Bridget having dinner with them mostly talking about Nicole and about the Salon, they had left an hour later as Franky and Bridget were taking Nicole to the doctors for a weigh in check up. When they got home Bea entered first and turned round to see the blonde smiling at her Bea then took out her mobile and the piece of paper that Franky had written on and dialled the number before walking in the living room and Allie followed on, she was on the phone for over half an hour before hanging up and smiled. 

Bea- We have an appointment someone cancelled we've got Friday. 

Allie- What tomorrow? Holy shit. 

Bea- We can postpone it if you're not ready. She said holding her phone up. 

Allie- I've never been more ready in my life, but what if they ask me questions of my past? 

Bea- There is a chance they will, but we'll get through this together okay. She said holding out her hand for the blonde who took it and stepped forward and sat herself on her lap.

It was now Friday and they both were prepared on what's going to be asked of them when they go in Bea and Allie were nervous waiting at the clinic as they waited their turn with the IVF specialist Dr. Jenkinson. As soon as they were called, they held each others hand and took a deep breath, here they were on the brink of starting the next chapter of their lives together of creating a family. They were shown into the specialist's office where a female Dr Jenkinson stood and greeted them by a hand shake and told them to take a seat. Once they were seated the Doctor asked if they were 100 percent sure that this is what they both wanted. Both Bea and Allie looked at each other with a huge smile on their faces and then turned to face the doctor and at the same time they said "Yes". The Doctor said " Do you both know how you want to go about this?" 

Bea- Yes I would like to have my eggs inserted into Allie so that the baby is a part of us both. 

Dr Jenkinson- Are you sure you want to carry this child. 

Allie- I'm sure, i want to carry our child. 

The doctor explained the process for over 20 minutes before they both filled in some forms, after they both filled in the forms a nurse came in to have Allie and Bea undergo their respective examinations, they both smiled at one another to give each other the strength to get through their nerves before entering the "Scan department" They were told to separate from one another while they each go for their tests, but they both wanted to do this together. After their scan they both had their bloods taken, then when their bloods were taken they were told to go back to the doctor. As they both arrived at the doctor's Office they were told that they would have the results in a few days and will be called on the results. 

After their appointment they headed home and had some late lunch and they both sat down with their laptop on Bea's lap and looking through possible donors and they discussed based on looks for their child to have. They both agreed that they would choose a donor with a new Zealand background with dark hair. They rounded up four donors from New Zealand one is a Doctor another is a lawyer the third is a pilot and the last one is a professor. They wrote them down on a piece of paper and ripped their names off and scrunched them up before throwing them into a hat, they both agreed that they would get Maxine to do that as they are having Maxine round for dinner. Now that was sorted Allie took the laptop from Bea's lap and seeing how worn out she and her wife was, she stood up and her wife looked at her and yawned. 

Allie- Come on baby..Let's go for a lie down. 

Bea- That is an offer i can't refuse. She said smiling as she followed her wife up the staircase and into their bedroom and sleep was the only thing on their minds as they were exhausted to do anything else. 

They woke up a couple hours later and they freshened up, now standing in the kitchen Allie was making the coffee while Bea was sorting out what she was going to make for dinner in the end she decided to cook spaghetti Bolognese which didn't take long to make, when the coffee was made Allie started on the side salad. While the mince was cooking there was a knock on the door, so Allie went to answer it while Bea was sorting out the spaghetti, she opened the door to see Maxine standing there with a bottle of red wine. When Maxine was in Bea came out with a tea towel draped over her shoulder and went to greet her friend with a warm hug and tells her to go into the living room. Bea followed on with Allie behind and Maxine took her seat. 

Bea- Tea or coffee? 

Maxine- Oh I'll wait for a glass of wine, not long had a drink from Franky's, what would you like to talk to me about?

Bea- We'll discuss after dinner..But please don't look to worried it's something good believe me. She said smiling at her friend. 

Bea went back into the kitchen and told Maxine to choose some music to put on while she just sorts out their dinner, when Maxine chose the music she saw Allie take out a table cloth so she went over to help

Maxine- I can't believe how cute Nicole is, she's so adorable, just wanted to take her home with me. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- Now that baby is so adorable, with the greatest parents. 

When the table was done Bea called Allie to come and help to bring in the food to the table which Allie did, she bought in the salad bowl, while Maxine helped and bought in the spaghetti and the mince she could smell the food and it smelt amazing. When the bowls were placed on the table they took their seats and waited for Bea to come through when she did she came through with a baguette of garlic bread and the bottle of wine. 

Bea- Help yourself ladies. She said taking her seat at the top end of the table. 

After their dinner they retired to the sofa Bea sat on the sofa in the corner the one seater with Allie sitting on the rug in front of her with the log fire going nicely Maxine was sitting on the sofa beside them with a glass of wine in hand they thought now would be the best idea to come up with to tell Maxine. 

Bea- So as you know the talk of me and Allie have our own little family 

Maxine- How is it going? She said before taking a sip of her drink. 

Allie- Yeah it's good we just need to find a donor. 

Maxine- Ah, you know I'd love to help but I've already promised Boomer. 

Bea- We've looked on the net and we've chosen four but couldn't decide who to go with so we've wrote them down and put them in a hat and thought that we could get you to pull out a reference number for us to send to our doctor, as it's anonymous it doesn't come up with their name but a reference but we both know each of their job description and what their nationality. 

Maxine- I'd be happy to help. She said smiling at her friends. So Allie reached over beside her and got the hat and started to shake the names up before holding the hat out in front of her for Maxine to reach in. When Maxine pulled out a piece of paper she read out the number and both Allie and Bea smiled and said 

"The Lawyer". 

Allie- So it's decided. 

Bea- We'll let them know once we get the results on our tests.

Allie- I can't wait to be a mum. 

Bea- I can't wait either too babe. She said running her hand through her wife's hair as Allie shuffled between Bea's legs and in her comfort. 

Maxine- And i wish you success. She said holding out her glass and raised it to them. 

They wanted to keep busy because keeping busy would mean that the days and time would go by quicker so they kept busy at the Salon they had new clients and by the end of the day they were both tired but they both had the weekend as their own but for this weekend they wanted to be busy so they opened up on the Saturday and opened up half the day and closed at 2pm so they could go home and get making their Sunday roast and just relax. 

It was now beginning of a new week it was Monday morning and both Bea and Allie had just entered the house with two brown paper bags in hands and Bea was rushing straight through the house with her keys in her mouth wanting to get the shopping in and put away. When they had put the groceries away and the wine in the wine cooler, Allie had just started to take out the washing from the machine to be taken outside to dry in the sun, Bea was going to help until her phone began to ring out, she took out her phone to see a 'Private number' over the caller ID so she answered. By the time Bea answered Allie had re-entered the kitchen and stood by her wife. 

'Yeah..That's great news, so see you on Wednesday then..Of course I'll let my wife know, thank you once again'. She said smiling as she hung up, She pulled Allie into her and kissed her hard on the lips. 

Allie- Good news then? 

Bea- Oh yeah..So from the tests they have seen i have 8 embryo's and they said they would need to get me into the hospital where i would be under anaesthetic and they'll take some of them out. 

Allie- Oh you mean some chick is going up my wife..Nah i don't like the sound of that. She said rolling her eyes up to the ceiling. 

Bea- It'll be done in an hour, I'm not to eat or drink in the morning just water and that's it. 

Allie- Well..She said unbuttoning Bea's blouse, the redhead looked at the action Allie was doing and stopped her movements. 

Bea- We need to get back to the Salon darling we don't have the time. 

Allie- Come on babe..I've missed making love to you it's been days, please...Maxine said she'll be alright covering for us besides she learned from the best. She said kissing up the side of her wife's neck and across her ear letting her teeth graze across the bottom. 

Bea- Don't do that...She said swallowing hard just as her wife's free hand went and clamped on her breast making her swallow hard. 

Allie- 5 minutes please. She whispered against her lips. 

Bea- When you say plea... She didn't have time to finish off her sentence when she found her mouth occupied. 

The redhead wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up placing her on top of the counter, making Allie moan out this was their first time making out in their own kitchen.

Allie- Do you think when I'm pregnant i won't have a sex drive. 

Bea- Oh i completely disagree i think you'll get even more horny. She said pushing Allie so she could pull up her dress so she could get at her knickers, instead of peeling them down she ripped them off. 

Allie- As much as i love how you rip my panties those were my best ones. 

Bea- I'll buy you another pair. 

Allie- That's not the..Oh fuck. She couldn't finish off as her wife's mouth was between her legs groaning and sucking at her clit. Bea had Allie moaning as she sucked at her clit she then inserted two fingers inside of her pushing in and out of her wife, all the groans and moans made her call out 'Fuck Bea I'm not going to last'. Bea started going fast with her fingers and inserted yet another finger and sucked on her hardened nub, the blonde couldn't last so she leaned forward wrapped her legs around Bea's neck while grabbing at her wife's hair and screamed loud as she came. Bea slowed her movements down as Allie started to shudder when she did remove her fingers all wet with her wife's juices she was bought in for a hard kiss from her wife, when they parted Allie moaned out 'I love you'. Allie's breathing started to come back to normal. Allie sat herself up and was helped off the counter on which Bea replied 'I love you too'. Allie just raised her eyebrows and gave her wife a cheeky grin and pushed Bea up against the wall she let her hands do the talking as she unzipped her jeans and unbuttoned them before slipping her hand inside she whispered against her lips. 

'Now it's your turn'. All that Bea did was smile and let her wife do the exploring, she found that Bea was already aroused and she just winked at her wife before slipping her fingers deep inside her wet folds, she built up a fast rhythm Bea moaned and grabbed the back of her wife's head and started to nip at her bottom lip with her teeth before slipping her tongue inside to taste the inside of her mouth, Allie's hand and fingers were rubbing hard and fast at her clit making the redhead moan and pull away from her mouth to throw her head back against the wall. Allie took the opportunity to kiss and suck at her pulse at her throat as she heard her moans which only made Allie go fast and then it wasn't long till Bea let out her release, so she removed her hand from her wife's pants as the redhead was trying to catch her breath, Allie went over to the sink and washed her hands before drying them she looked over at her wife. 

Bea- Now let's freshen up, i have clients and you have bookings to do, i think we should change separately don't you? She said pulling up her jeans and fastening them. 

Allie- Oh yeah, thinking of having your wicked way with me again are ya, you just can't keep your hands off me can you babe? 

Bea- Well if you put it like that. She said making a grab for Allie but she squealed and backed off and ran out of the kitchen.

An hour later they were back at the Salon, with Allie behind her desk it had gone quiet now and she told Maxine and the others to go on home as she only had one more client and she would take care of it and after that client they would should up the Salon. 

It was now Wednesday morning and Bea and Allie were getting ready to go to the hospital to get Bea's embryo's, Allie called the clinic yesterday evening to make sure that the donor's sperm would be at the hospital for the following day. They got to the hospital and booked Bea in, who was then took to get in a hospital gown and on the bed as the nurse did her ops (Temperature and blood pressure check). The nurse then placed on a cannula and covered it with a clear jel plaster so it wouldn't come out of place, so now she was all set for her operation. Allie went over to her as she couldn't be in the operation room so she went over to her and grabbed hold of her free hand and placed it against her beating heart. 

Allie- I love you so much, you know that and Debbie is watching over you always. Bea smiled when she heard her wife say that. The porters came for Bea and Allie walked down with her and stopped when she saw the sign of the operation theatre just ahead. Allie leaned down and kissed Bea one final time and said those three words 'I love you'. 

Bea- I love you too, to the moon and back. 

Allie went over to the waiting room and took out her phone to text Franky letting her know that Bea has just gone into the theatre. 

'She'll be alright blondie but if you want i could come down and sit with you'.  
F x

'That will be great if you're not too busy, she should be only gone for an hour'. 

A x

'Okay blondie I'm on my way, Bridget sends her love'. 

F x

Franky arrived 20 minutes later as she came marching through the waiting area to see a now standing Allie and they both smiled at each other before going in for a tight hug. 

Franky- You okay? 

Allie- Yeah I'm good. They both sat down and Franky held Allie's hand as they waited and watched at the clock to wait for Bea to come out of theatre, to past the time they started to talk, so Allie started the conversation on Nicole. 

'So how is the little one doing?' Franky just smiled and replied. 

Franky- She's great, she's getting bigger each day. 

After an hour a nurse came over to the waiting area and both Franky and Allie stood to speak to the nurse who greeted them with a smile and said 'Bea did really well, now she's heading back to the room'. So with a smile Allie and Franky headed over to be with her. They both walked in and looked at Bea who was just coming round from her anaesthetic and the redhead just came out with Allie's name. The blonde was by her bedside in seconds. 

Allie- I'm here baby and so is Franky. Bea opens her eyes fully and looked to her side to see Franky standing by the door. 

Bea- Hey Franky. 

Franky left an hour later and said she would see them both tomorrow and bring both Bridget and Nicole down to see them tomorrow if they were up for it, Bea replied 'Course we will can't wait to see that beauty and of course Bridget'. 

A few hours later and the doctor came through to speak to them both, Allie was sitting beside her holding her hand, now they were given some news from Bea's operation. 

'Everything went well and we've now added the sperm to your embryo and now we need to wait to see if that takes'. Bea just smiles at the doctor and at Allie and wanted to know if she could now go home.

'All your ops are good so yes you can go home but please take it easy for the rest of the week.' Within half an hour they were now home and was looking forward for a nice relaxing evening.

Franky called the next morning cancelling them coming over as Bridget was unwell so she wanted to stay at home. Bea and Allie messaged back and sent over her regards to Bridget and that they would see them soon. The rest of the week went quick with Bea resting now she was feeling better by the Sunday but that day they just chilled with some movies and a blanket. It was now Monday and Bea was now feeling her normal self she was outdoors at the bonnet of the car changing the oil, Allie was on the phone and she was on the phone to the hospital and talking to the doctor. The doctor told her that everything looked real good and that they could now go onto the next process which was implanting. Allie made the appointment for Friday and for 3PM. She came off the phone and went outside to Bea who's hands were full of oil and was just putting the bonnet down. 

Allie- We have an appointment for Friday 3PM. 

Bea- That is brilliant news babe..We'll close the Salon at 2, then we'll have lunch and get us to the hospital lets make our baby. 

Allie- But lets keep this to us just in case it doesn't work. 

The week went quick but only because they were busy at work but their day finally arrived, they were now sitting at the café having lunch together before heading off to the hospital, they were both nervous they were now at this stage and now it would be the waiting game to see if it actually worked. They arrived at the hospital just before 3 and booked Allie in. The doctor then came over to them and called them into the room, when they were inside the doctor then asked Allie to take her clothes from the waist down and lie on the bed with her knees open. When Allie was in this position she held her hand for Bea to take hold of as they were waiting for the doctor to be ready she put on a pair of latex gloves on and spun round in her chair. 

'Are you ready?' 

'Yeah'. She said looking and smiling at her wife. 

The doctor got a long thin flexible tube called a catheter and inserted it into Allie's vagina but gave her the heads up on when it was being inserted, when it was being inserted Allie squeezed at Bea's hand tighter as it was going through her cervix and into her uterus. The doctor told Allie to stay like that for a little bit and that she would check on her in a little while, they were told it was a long process before they could do the implantation. When they were alone Allie sighed and turned to face her wife who was looking at her lovingly, Bea leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her lips 

Bea- I love you, hopefully very soon we'll be pregnant. 

Allie- Fingers crossed baby. She said with a smile on her face. 

Two weeks later- 

Those weeks they were busy with the Salon and they had the odd dinner out with their friends who still didn't know that they had the insemination . It was now Friday and they were both back at the Salon, Allie told her that she was going early so that she could make them dinner, Bea looked at her wife and gave her one of those looks as she raised her eyebrows and replied back 'Just what are you up to Mrs Novak?' Allie walked over to her and kissed her on the lips and smiled. 

Allie- You will see please don't be late. She then threw her a seductive wink. 

Bea- I promise i won't be late. She replied honestly and matched her wife's smile. 

Allie went home and prepared their dinner placing it into the oven and laid the table she then went upstairs into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out of it's box and out of it's packaging, she read what she had to do and went to do the test. She waited two minutes before she looked. She took the stick downstairs and placed it onto a paper towel and placed it onto the plate as she waited for Bea. 

Bea arrived home three hours later, she took off her shoes and called out for her wife as she walked through, she called her name again then she got a reply 'I'm in the kitchen by the table. She headed straight through to the living room and over to 

Allie- This is a special evening. Bea looked at Allie and raising her eyebrows she looked around the table at the plates and just the one plate caught her eye, she went round to the table and over to the plate. She took hold of the other end not touching the end which has been in Allie's urine and saw that it had two blue lines. She then looked at her wife all teared eyes and with a smile. 

Bea- We're having a baby. 

Allie opened up her arms as she was now standing by her wife Bea scooped her up into her arms and just smiled they were both overjoyed that everything they have done and gone through with the Clinic they have finally succeeded they were now going to be parents..Well Allie was as Bea was already a parent to an angel her darling daughter, Allie wrapped her arms around Bea's head and wrapped her legs around her waist and just peppered her wife with kisses whispering against her lips. 

Allie- Yes we are, we're pregnant. She replied with tears of joy as Bea spun her round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my co writer for helping and writing with me this story will soon come to an end but with a new one coming along quite nicely with twists and turns and set outside the walls of the Prison.


	35. 9 months on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie is now in labour.

Bea was on cloud nine ever since she found out that Allie was pregnant but now it was coming up to their due date and they both couldn't wait, she was finishing off her clients hair and couldn't stop the smile on her lips. She was just cutting at the ends of what she had just combed up when her mobile started to buzz in her jeans. So placing down the comb and the scissors she went into the corner to see her wife in a sun hat and shades, she swiped across but she heard her wife's groans in the phone. 

Bea- Is everything alright baby? What when? Are you sure? I'm on my way, i love you. She placed her phone back into her jeans pocket and ran towards the desk and grabbed her leather jacket when that was on she took out her keys she opened the door but turned round to face Maxine but before any words came out Maxine spoke.

Maxine- You get to your wife I'll finish here. She said grabbing the scissors and comb and went behind the client. 

Bea didn't need to be told twice she pressed her keyring which unlocked her car and ran straight to the drivers side and got in, she didn't think about wearing a seatbelt all that she was worried about was her wife so she drove off as their house was only 15 minutes by car she needed to cut that time in half so she took a shorter route which would do that. When she did arrive home it took her 7 minutes she opened the car door and without shutting it ran towards the house she opened the door to see her wife not far from the door. 

Allie- You took your time. 

Bea- I'm sorry babe i went through a short cut that was the best i could do, now come on let's get you to the hospital. She went by her wife's side who was on her knees and helped her up. They took their time as they headed to the car once Bea had her in the passenger side she then got in the drivers seat and buckled up, then as quickly as she could she took off. The hospital was 10 minutes away so wouldn't take that long. 

Allie- Fuck why does it hurt so much. 

Bea- Just remember what the midwife said take your breaths and don't stress yourself. 

Allie- Oh you mean that midwife who had her tongue out and eyeing you up. She said gripping on the glove box in front of her. 

Bea- She was not eyeing me up and if she was she knows I'm a happily married woman who can't wait for her gorgeous wife to give birth to our babies. 

Allie- Your not making me feel better..I just want it to be over with. 

Bea- I know you do but it will be worth the pain sweatheart just to have them in your arms i promise you it's going to be okay. She said placing her hand on her wife's thigh but keeping her eyes on the road as she nearly went through a red light but made it through within seconds. 

Allie- Are we there yet? 

Bea- We are honey. She stopped the car and took the key from it's ignition and got out of the car and went round to the passenger side and helped her wife get out, once she was out she grabbed Allie's bag from the back seat throwing it over her shoulder and walked Allie through the automatic doors. When they entered that's when they were spotted the nurses by the reception desk and the two nurses went over to them. 

' You must be Mrs and Mrs Novak, we have you room ready please follow us'. The nurse took them to their room and let Allie and Bea settle in. Half an hour later Dr Jenkinson and Dr Partridge both entered the room. 

'Hello Allie I'm Dr Partridge and I'm going to be checking your blood pressure, temerature i'll be checking your heart rate and i'll need to put on the baby monitor to check the baby's heart beat, so nothing to worry about. She switched on the baby monitor and immediately checked the baby's heartbeat once that was done she reassured them that everything was looking good. She stepped away so that Dr Jenkinson could then check her. 

Dr Jenkinson- Allie could you please remove your pants so i can check how far you are. Allie did as the Dr asked and removed her pants and opened her legs so that she could check how far she was. She told them both that she was 3cm dilated, she then told Allie that she could go for a walk round the hospital and get a drink if needed but before turning she noticed that on the monitor that Allie was having a contraction, Allie hardly noticed it but all she felt was a twinge 

Allie- Sing to me. 

Bea- What...You know i don't sing. 

Allie- It soothes me and you said you'll do anything to help me through this, so sing for me please. 

Bea- Alright. She said walking over to the doors and looked through the windows of them both and saw no one in sight so as she was walking back she started to sing. 

From the way you smile to the way you look  
You capture me unlike no other  
From the first hello, yeah, that's all it took  
And suddenly we had each other  
And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

Allie- Our song we danced to. She said smiling while taking deep breaths in and out, she too began to sing through the pain. 

so, don't ever think I need more  
I've got the one to live for  
No one else will do, and I'm telling you  
Just put your heart in my hands  
Promise it won't get broken  
We'll never forget this moment  
Yeah, we'll stay brand-new 'cause I'll love you  
Over and over again  
Over and over again  
From the heat of night to the break of day  
I'll keep you safe and hold you forever  
And the sparks will fly, they will never fade  
'Cause every day gets better and better  
And I won't leave you  
Always be true  
One plus one, two for life  
Over and over again

Bea- See let's just remember and talk through and when the time comes when your ready you go for it, remember when we found out you were pregnant, 

Allie- What when we said fuck the dinner let's rip off each others clothes. She said laughing. but was settled against the pillows and Bea's sitting on the chair beside her and was just running her hand through her hair which she thought was soothing. 

Bea- Yeah we really did have the night of it didn't we. She said biting down on her bottom lip. 

Allie- Oi don't you go off to the land of sex. 

Bea- Land of what. She replied laughing at the blonde before she carried on. ' Remember what we did who we told'. 

Allie- Yeah i do remember we told Debbie, Kaz and Liz. She said smiling. 

Nine months ago-

After finding out Allie was pregnant food was the last thing on the redheads mind as she took her wife upstairs and made love to her wife slowly and passionately. They only came downstairs early hours in the morning at 3am to having something to eat it was only a light snack which was melon slices along with cheese and cracker. They fell back to sleep an hour later and they only had a few hours sleep before either of them woke, which Allie was the one to wake to find her wife's arm wrapped around her stomach hugging her close, she rolled over onto her side to face the redhead to see those brown eyes staring back at her with a smile on her face. 

Bea- Good morning beautiful. 

Allie- You won't be saying that much longer when I'm all fat and grouchy.

Bea- Hey I'd love you at any size your so beautiful to me I'm vert lucky. 

Allie- I'm the lucky one. She said placing her hand round the back of Bea's head and pulled her in so that she could kiss those soft lips, when she felt the redhead respond she placed one of Bea's hand up the front of her own t-shirt and placed it onto her warm breast. 

Bea- Oh fuck, you can't do this to me now. 

Allie- You have a choice to remove it. She said holding her hands up in the air. 

Bea- You are one horny bugger. 

Allie- Says you babe. 

They spent over two hours making love yet again before they managed to pull themselves off one another and get dressed as today they wanted to tell three special people on their news and those special people were those who couldn't be here to see their happiness in person and that was Bea's daughter, Kaz and Liz. In the car on the way down they discussed that telling their friends right now wasn't the best idea but they'll wait after their 12 weeks scan to tell them. Now they were in front of Debbie's plack Bea was lost for words she fell to her knees so that she was in line with her daughter's beautiful face and that's when the tears came. 

Bea- My beautiful girl, I've got some news tell you me and Allie have some news to tell you but no matter what it won't change the love i have for you, I'll always love you. Her head dropped and that's when Allie stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms round her waist. 

Allie- What your mum is trying to say is that no matter what news we give you she'll never stop loving you, but your going to be a big sister the sister who will watch over your brother or sister. She bought her wife in for a side hug as Bea wrapped herself round her, that's when Allie saw it something landed on Debbie's plack he was about to shove it away but Bea pulled her hand away. 

Bea- No leave it that Robin is a sign from Debbie she's wishing us luck. She smiled. They then went to Kaz and Liz's grave which took a total of 10 minutes before leaving, Bea decided to take her wife shopping and then some dinner. 

Now back over at the hospital Allie was now standing in a hospital gown having just changed and that's when she told Bea that she wanted to have a walk round and get a drink, so linking Bea's arm they went out of their room as they walked down the corridor Bea came up with another conversation.

Bea- Remember our 12 week scan, seeing that monitor and hearing of the heartbeat. 

Allie- Don't you mean heartbeats, oh you mean the scan when you fainted. She said with a chuckle. 

Bea- I did not faint. She said wrapping her arm round her waist. 

Allie- Well what a funny place to fall asleep.

Bea- Okay maybe i fainted a little. She felt Allie tug at her ribs. 

6 months ago- 

Allie was now 3 months pregnant and was now sitting in the ultrasound room ready for her 12 week scan, Allie was all nerves but Bea was on smiles standing beside her holding her hand they were in a dimly lit room so that they could get the best scan photos, the sonographer squirted quite a bit of lubricant jelly on Allie's stomach she was now showing a bump it wasn't a big bump but there was a bump there. 

'So what are you both doing after you leave here?' 

Allie- We're holding a BBQ over at our house so that we can tell our friends. 

'Sounds good, are you ready?' 

Allie- Ready. She said swallowing hard. He started to roll what seemed to look like a microphone which was a ultrasound transducer so that they could detect the baby's heartbeat, both Bea and Allie couldn't see the screen just yet and they were yet to hear the heartbeat but sighed with relief when they heard it. 

'Ummm..'

Allie- What's wrong, is everything alright?

'Yeah everything is great strong heartbeat but if you look here'. He said turning the screen. 

Allie- Is that two heads? She said open mouthed, Bea dropped her mouth open as she looked at the screen then the next thing Allie and the sonographer saw was Bea drop to the floor.

'I heard fathers fainting at ultrasounds'. 

Allie- It's a shock for her we going to have twins we were only expecting the one.

'Would you like more copies of your scan?' 

Allie- Please. She waited for them to be printed before wiping off the jelly from her stomach and jumped off so she could tend to her wife. 

Over an hour they had got home and Bea was now cooking up some chicken, burgers and sausages, Franky was watching on at both Bea and Allie standing side by side, Bea was holding her wife's waist as she flipped the food over. But what happened next confused their guests as Allie ran back over to the house holding her mouth.

Franky- Everything alright with blondie. Shouted Franky. 

Bea- Yeah she's fine just a little tummy bug.

Franky- Oh when i was sick i was pregnant with this beauty. 

Bea then placed the burgers chicken and hot dogs beside their buns on a plate and went over to Franky and held her hands open to get a hold of Nicole. That's when Allie came back out with a glass of water, she came out chewing what seemed to be a piece of gum, she stood by her wife and placed her finger through Nicole's small hand. 

Bea- You wanna tell them now. 

Franky- Tell us what? Now I'm intrigued. 

Bea placed baby Nicole back in the arms of Franky and taking Allie's hand she made her way over near to the BBQ, Bea picked up a glass and Allie tapped it with a spoon getting their friends attention, they turned to look at them both. 

Bea- First of all we'd like to thnak you all for coming, we've been holding a secret to ourselves and now it's time to tell you all. Coming up behind the blonde she placed her hands on her hips as she watched Allie unzip her winter coat it was a thick coat and no one would notice if she was pregnant because of the padding. When she unzipped it Bea's right hand went over the now showing bump. 

Allie- We've got our own bun in the oven. She said looking at her friends then at her wife who gave her that look.

Bea- Well if you put it like that we've got more than just the one bun in the oven. She said raising her eyebrows. 

Allie- We're having twins. She smiled pulling out a photo scan as their friends all came over to them to gratulate them. 

Having just walked round the wards and having a glass of water they were now back in their room with Allie on her back but was calm now even though that wouldn't last, just talking about their journey through Allie's pregnancy, now she was sitting by her wife holding her hand while the nurse had a look, when she looked up she had told them both that they are not there quite yet she was 7cm dilated and she needed to be at least 10 to be ready to push. The nurse said she'd pop back in a hour but a there will be someone popping in checking her blood pressure and to check the babies heartbeats. Allie was getting more worked up and frustrated.

Allie- I'm sorry about before i know that you were trying your best to get me to hospital i shouldn't have flipped like that. 

Bea- Don't worry about it my love it's your first i was the same. 

Allie- With Debbie? 

Bea- Yeah, he wasn't there to take me to the hospital and missed the birth and that's what scared me before leaving the Salon if i missed the birth i was scared for you if you had to go through it on your own giving birth to our girls and I wasn't there that scared me. 

Allie- Oh babe...Your here with me and you're going to hear me scream and squeeze the life out of your hand. 

Bea- I wouldn't have it any other way darling. 

Allie- We actually don't know what the other baby is you're thinking two girls. 

Bea- Of course one who has my looks and your beautiful blue eyes. She said smiling as she placed her hand over her wife's stomach. 

Allie- Can't wait to fit in jeans again that's for sure. She said laughing while placing her hand over her wife's. 

Bea- Remember when we were just finishing up the nursery. 

Allie- When you were doing the nursery and i just admired the view. She replied and smiled at the memory. 

8 months ago- 

Allie was now 20 weeks pregnant and they were in their baby's nursery, two cots were both up and they were plain white one in one corner and the other in the other corner and they were covered with sheets as well as the other furniture, Bea was just finishing off the wall paint which they went for plain cream they wasn't going for bright colours not until Allie has given birth at least. Bea was on top of the ladder in her green overalls while Allie was standing by the door one hand over her now grown bump and the other between her legs, watching Bea on that ladder and her bending over made her very tingly and she felt so idol as she was told that she should rest and put her feet up. She made her present known by walking barefoot over to the ladder and Bea nearly fell off the ladder when she felt her wife's hand pinch her behind and what Bea did shocked the blonde. Allie's nose was now covered with the cream paint and Bea laughed at the shocked blonde.

Allie- Oi that is not funny 

Bea- Well you would go sneaking up on me and pinch my arse. 

Allie- Hey if i want to pinch my wife's hot arse then i will. 

Bea- Oh here we go again, why don't you just tell me? She said coming from the ladder watching as her wife backed away for her to step off, she turned round to face her wife and placed down the brush before wiping her hands on her overalls before folding her arms over her chest. 

Allie- I haven't a clue what you're getting at maybe..She said stepping into Bea's space and looking those full lips and over at her breasts which she couldn't keep her eyes off as well as her arse. She bit down on her bottom lip and smiled before carrying on, 'Maybe you should tell me'. 

Bea- Oh yeah..Well i think i have a very..Very..Horny wife and that you would love my attention between your legs right now wouldn't ya. She said leaning in and just lips inches apart she heard her wife's gasps. 

Allie- Looks like my wife is a mind reader as well as psychic. She placed her hand behind the redheads head and pecked at her lips which Bea let out a moan at, she wanted nothing more to satisfy her woman's needs but thought it was best to make her wait a little so she managed to urge her away from the blonde. 

Bea- You have to wait just a little time baby, you already had me at breakfast. 

Allie- Yeah well i want you for dinner, lunch and super. She said winking at her. 

Bea- Oh honey. i really want to get this room sorted so it'll give it time to dry then i can put the shelves up and the stickers for the wall, give me an hour yeah. 

Allie- Ah i suppose i can satisfy myself for a little bit. She said grabbing Bea's hand and placing it into the waistband of her maternity pants and then the redhead soon had her hand between her legs. 

Bea- Oh shit..Half an hour, tops. She said watching her wife back away and turn her back to her as she heard her wife on the landing she heard her say 'Looks like i'll start without ya then and if you are very lucky you may get to finish me' She shouted. 

She wanted to get the rest done as quickly as possible as she was just finishing the corner she heard her wife's moans and every 60 seconds they became louder. That was enough for Bea to throw her brush down and place the ladders in the corner. She left the room and headed straight for the bedroom to see Allie on the bed with her back against the headboard and her hand between her legs with her eyes closed it wasn't until she heard Bea's cough that she opened her eyes and removed the object from between her legs and raise her eyebrows, Bea just smirked at her as she headed over to their bed and started to unclip the straps of her overalls and stepping out of them, she was now standing in a plain tank top and black underwear as she crawled on all fours from the bottom of the bed kissing and nibbling at her wife's feet then her legs to her thighs before going up to kiss her bare stomach she looked up and removed the purple vibrator from her hands and throwing it on the floor hearing the plonk on the floor, leaving a shocked Allie looking at the floor then back at her. 

Bea- You won't be needing that now that I'm here. 

Allie- Oh yeah and what makes you think that i want any loving from you right now. 

Bea- Ah well...You forget that i know you too well Mrs Novak and you know me. She said settling herself between her wife's legs. 

Allie- Yeah bu...She couldn't finish off as she let out a low moan then it became a loud groan when she felt the redheads fingers enter her. 

Bea- See, no toy can replace this. 

Allie- Less talky and more fucky... She nodded between her legs. 

Over at the hospital 4 hours had past and within those hours Maxine had called to ask how they were and there was still no change she still wasn't ready, while Bea was on the toilet Franky had left a voice message and to tell them if there was anything they need help with then be sure to call her. Bea had gone to the mini shop inside the hospital and bought Allie's favourite chocolate before heading back. When she returned she saw two midwifes one standing beside Allie and the other in front of Allie. 

'You are now 10cm dilated you are now ready to push' 

Allie- Bea i really need you. 

Bea- I'm right here baby. She placed down the chocolate on the counter by the window and was by Allie's side holding her hand. 

'On the count of three you give that one big push, are you ready?

The midwife counted from three and when she got to one Allie squeezed at Bea's hand and really gave out that push and screamed, her face going bright red as she did. After that push was done their midwife didn't see the head so she told her to really give it her all. She leaned forward a little gritted her teeth and squeezed her hand yet again and gave her another huge push. 

'That's it i can see the head, come on Allie give me another push'. 

Bea- Come on baby you've got this. 

Allie- I can't..Fuck it hurts. 

Bea- Your nearly there baby. 

Allie- FUCKKKK YOOOOOUUUU. She said screaming while pushing. She stopped and threw her head back feeling exhausted. Bea wiped at her forehead and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

Bea- Your doing so well. 

Allie- Don't have the energy to push. She said closing her eyes. 

Bea- Hey we were both excited to see our beautiful babies now they can't stay in there forever can they, as much as we both loved the feel of the bump i want to meet them and i know you do too.

Allie- I do so much. She said with tears coming out of her eyes. 

Bea- Hey don't cry. She said placing the back of her hand under her eye wiping her wet face. 

Allie- I just can't wait to see them. 

'Are you ready to push now, one more big push and you'll have your first'. 

Bea- Come on baby you can do this. She kissed the back of her hand. 

Allie tightened her hold one last time and went for another push one hard push harder than the last one. Then that's when the midwife took the towel and wrapped the baby in it and took to the incubator another nurse came over to tend to the baby hearing no cries had both Bea and Allie worried. Then that's when they finally heard their baby's cries. 

'You have a baby girl'. Turned the nurse and smiled at them both. 

Allie- Our beautiful girl. 

'Do you want to cut the cord.' The nurse said taking hold of their baby and was handed the scissors, Allie nodded at Bea and smiled. Bea took the scissors and leaned over to cut the cord but not before taking a look at their baby girl. 

Bea- Oh she's so beautiful. She smiled through tears. 

Allie- Can i see her? She said leaning up. 

The redhead took hold of their daughter and went beside Allie and placed her into her open arms and the tears immediately came down her face as she smiled. She placed her hand the her smooth cheek and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. 

Bea- She looks like you my love. 

Allie- And she looks like you too she has your nose. She said smiling at their daughter before giving her back to Bea so that the nurse could give her the look over. 

' Okay Allie are you ready to push again.'

Allie- I need a drink of water first. She waited for Bea to hand over the glass and she took a large sip from the cup before handing it back to her wife. 

Bea- One down and one to go. She said with a laugh.

Allie- Hey this is so painful you know pushing out one then another. She said laughing back. 

Bea- Well at least you see the humour in me. She said winking at her. 

'Okay Allie from the count of three i need that big push'. 

It took Allie several pushed with their next baby before she heard the cries from below. Allie smiled and gave out an exhausted sigh before closing her eyes. Bea went over to the nurse by the incubator who was checking on the baby's heart.

Bea- Hey babe we have another baby girl. She said looking at her wife. 

Allie- Beautiful my beautiful girls. She said looking faintly at her wife. 

Bea- Are you alright love? She said going to her bedside.

Allie- Yeah just a little sleepy is all, here let me look at my babies. She threw her legs to get up from the bed, Bea helped her by grabbing her hand but then Allie fell back down feeling a little light headed. Bea looked at the bed and saw there was a huge amount of blood on there. 

Bea- She shouldn't have lost that much blood. 

Allie- Fuck. Allie then fainted on the bed and the monitor started to beep fast. 

Bea- ALLIE. She was then told to wait out of the room as her wife was haemorrhaging and that she has gone into shock, their babies were wheeled out of the room and Bea refused to leave the room, but the nurses said that her wife was in good hands and that she should go and be with their daughters. She watched on at Allie and tears coming down her face she went and placed a kiss on her lips before leaving the room. 

Bea went over to the hospital nursery where she saw baby Novak's over the wall between their babies, she used the hand sanitizer before entering. When she entered she saw their babies in white baby grows what the hospital had put on them to keep them warm, when she got closer she saw her beautiful girls looking up and wiggling their little legs. The first incubator and their first daughter had the most beautiful brown eyes just like her and the second baby had blue eyes just like her mum. She was interupted by the door swinging open and a nurse coming over to her the same nurse who was attending to her wife. 

Bea- How is she? 

'We had to remove the placenta that's what caused the hemmorige the bleeding is slowing now we've gave her some medication, she's coming round now and we need Allie to hold the babies skin to skin contact you see, it should have happened when she gave birth.'

The nurse and Bea pushed the incubators into Allie's room and saw Allie now sitting up as best as she could and as Bea entered with their babies she smiled. She wheeled them over to the side of the room and saw that the blonde had stripped from her hospital gown ready for the skin to skin. 

Bea- Are you sure she should be doing this? 

'Of course the babies need skin to skin to attach to their mother.' 

Allie- You do the same. She said clearing her throat. 

Bea- What! She said looking shocked at her wife. 

'I'll leave you both to it'. She said leaving the room.

Allie- You heard take your top off sit down and place our daughter on your chest. She raised her eyebrows at her. 

She couldn't disagree with her wife so taking off her jacket and her t-shirt and was now standing in her bra. She took hold of Novak #1 and placed her onto her wife's chest for the warmth of her mother. Bea did the same with their other daughter but not before sitting down on the chair beside her wife. As their babies placed their hand on their mothers chest to get warmth, Bea looked at her wife who was looking at their daughter and sighed. 

Bea- You scared me you know, thought I'd lost you. 

Allie- I'm sorry babe. 

Bea- No don't be it wasn't your fault it happens. 

Allie- Look at the outcome our two girls, but we can't keep calling them their or it now can we? She said laughing. 

Bea- Have you got any names babe? 

Allie- You name this one and I'll name that one. She said nodding at the baby on her wife's bare chest. 

Bea- I've got a name what about Danielle, she looks like a Danielle with those brown eyes. 

Allie- Danielle Novak..Yeah i love it, what about Kate Anne Novak. 

Bea- Anne as in Debbie's middle name Anne? 

Allie- And what about we have Debbie for Danielle's middle name too so that we'll feel more connected to Debbie and when they both grow up we can tell them all about their big sister. She said smiling over at her wife. 

Bea- Our family is now complete. 

Allie- It now is, I love you so much. 

Bea - I love you too i love the three of you.

Both Bea and Allie never thought they would get this far with them having their own family, they both had a rough start in life but now they were stronger and happily married and now mothers to two beautiful girls and an angel looking over them from heaven and they wouldn't forget her. 

4 days later- 

Allie was able to go home with their twins Bea arrived with two car seats to put the girls into the car, when she got their girls into the car all secured she helped her wife in the car and made their journey home. When they arrived home they pulled up in their drive to see both Franky and Bridget standing by the opened door they both smiled at their friends, as Bea got out Bridget went over to Allie's side and opened up the door when she got out she congratulated her friend with a peck on the cheek. 

Allie- I'm just glad to be back at home with my girls. She said linking her arm through Bridget's as they headed to the door. 

Franky- I hope you both don't mind but we've cooked you something with the help of a few of your friends hope you don't mind. 

Allie- Course not I'm starving. 

Bea- Show us the food. She said but not before taking out her daughter baby Kate from the back un-attaching the seat while Franky did the same she was in awe with them both. As they carried the car seats through the house. They entered the living room to see the room full of their friends with a banner with congratulations and the other banner saying 'It's twins'. 

Boomer- They are both so adorable can i hold? 

Allie- Of course you can Booms, their Auntie Boomer needs to have a hold. She went over to Bea and carefully unclipped Kate from the seat and handed their girl over to Boomer carefully and went back over to take out Danielle and placed her in the arms of Bridget. Bea stood beside her wife and snaked her arm round her waist as Franky went over to get a proper good look at them. 

Bea- I love you.

Allie- I love you too and our family.

Bea- I just love how we're going to snuggle in bed tonight. 

Allie- Be sure to be ready for those sleepless nights. 

Bea- I wouldn't expect anything less my love. She turned round to face her wife and leaned in to kiss her wife lovingly getting cheering and wolf whistles from their friends. 

Allie- Yeah whistle all you want..We've got some serious catching up to do. She said leaning her forehead against Bea's and just watched their friends meet their daughters, Bea bought Allie in for a side hug as she looked out of the window she saw a robin on their window shelf and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end hope you enjoyed the story and the next story will soon come up all i can say is don't blink because it could be very soon ;) 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing co-writer for sticking by me and helping me your such a gem :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd add a little backstory of Vera for when she was a young adult and her telling Franky about it this won't be the last we will hear of Vera's past. Never fear I'm here will update on the next chapters very shortly (You won't be waiting long) and hope you're all well with what is happening to the nation please stay safe and stay isolated as best as you can.


End file.
